The New Recruit
by TheScribe6754
Summary: This story begin's with a Mutant, trying to find her place in society while controlling her powers, a hostage crisis, and a Teleporter who helps her along the way. Keep reading to help me decide if this should be an all out adventure, a romance, or both? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own X-Men! (I wish...) I only own my words and my OC's!**

**P.S. My first fanfic so keep an open mind and don't be afraid to make suggestions! (Takes place shortly after the Cuba Missile crisis and Mutants are slowly being discovered)I'm always open to constructive criticism! :D Also, I didn't go by the Comics (mainly because they're too confusing :P) so if I get my facts screwed up please let me know ;D Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Trouble

I should have seen this coming.

Today started off completely wrong. There was just something in the air that just said trouble was coming. And trouble **did** come.

The Mutant "Issue" has really been hitting home lately with the most recent mutant attacks. When a High School in Colorado, not very far away from my dorm, was invaded by Mutants and three students went missing, the city seemed to lose it. Mutant sympathy in the area went right out the window, with hate crimes against anyone who even _looks_ weird escalating tenfold. That was nearly a month ago but ever since then I've been on high alert.

It's not safe for anyone anymore; Human _or_ Mutant…

It was after my initial classes for the day and my Drama club was supposed to get together to practice for our upcoming play at six o' clock that night. But everyone had been roaming about the college, having nearly an hour before practice with nothing to do but hangout. That feeling of unease, however, refused to leave me. It was only when I was just getting into a conversation about the ethics of euthanasia that the tension began to leave me—

That's when the Mutants came.

It all happened too quickly. I didn't even see who they were or what they looked like. All we saw were explosions and chaos as people ran by our room, shouting about a mutant attack. I fled along with the others as the sounds of screams and loud, thundering sounds rattled the building. Debris fell all around us and I found that I had to cover my face with my sleeve to keep from breathing in the dust. Myself and a few others escaped the initial assault and hid away in a room filled with instruments somewhere in the Band room, where we had all been hanging out about an hour ago.

There I armed myself with a heavy, metal music stand, feeling better with it than if I were empty handed, and began discussing a plan of action with the others. Some thought we should stay put; wait it out. Myself and others thought otherwise. They would find us eventually, and if not then what? Just sit back while the others who hadn't gotten away were being kidnapped or worse?

I don't think so.

Those of us who wanted to find help parted ways with the others and split up to find an exit with the intent to run to the nearest police station. My plan was to get back to my dorm or the reception office across campus and call the police from there.

I never even got out the door.

I was almost at the exit of the performing arts (PA) building nearest the parking lot when I saw them. Glenn, my friend since high school, was gasping for air as he was being held around the throat by a brute of a man with long, claw-like fingernails. His handsome face was growing red from lack of oxygen and he kicked out against the brute in vain. The man had to be six and a half feet tall.

I froze at first, watching my friend (who even in high school had been stronger than your average teenager) as he was being throttled by someone three times my size right before my eyes. I hesitated, still clutching the music stand in my sweaty palms, and then with a fool hearty burst of courage, I hurled myself at the man, raising the stand over my shoulder like a bat.

I swung it forward with all my might but before something strange happened before I could make contact.

There was a loud **BAMF**-ing noise and my vision filled with red and black smoke and the thick smell of brimstone. I felt someone grab onto the stand and wrench it from my hands. I heard it clank to the floor, but before I could do much more than cry out once, I had a strange feeling that I was falling—yet, being sucked down into nothingness at the same time. It was like I was traveling through a black, empty space with only the feeling of an arm around my waist, carrying me through it.

Then there was a blinding light, a tugging feeling, and I flew forward and hit the floor with a jarring crash.

I laid there for a while, groaning in confusion, until the world stopped spinning, and then I laid there a bit more until I was sure that if I sat up I wouldn't hurl. "Liz!" I heard Glenn shouting distantly as my attacker advanced on me. "Get _away_ from her! Liz!"

Although I didn't actually sit up, I did manage to roll onto my side, one arm supporting me with my other hand pressed against my forehead as though that would stop the pounding that made the world spin. At first, I thought I'd lost my mind when I saw three, blurry, red and black figures standing over me; But then they merged into two, then one, and my vision focused and I realized I wasn't crazy. It was much worse than that.

It was a Mutant—like on television.

He was tall with black, slicked-back hair, wearing a sharp, black suit. But that wasn't how I could tell He was a Mutant. This man had stunning, icy blue eyes that contrasted his crimson red skin—oh, and there was also that incredibly long spaded tail that swayed continuously behind him that sort of tipped me off as well. But watching it made me dizzy and I was forced to close my eyes long enough to get my bearings.

"What—what did you—do to me?" I murmured vaguely, pausing to breathe between every few words as I managed to get on my knees, risking a glance up at the man who simply looked at me with slight interest, his head cocked to the side curiously.

I then looked around and saw that Glenn and the person that had him were both gone. It seems I had somehow traveled in that cloud of smoke a short ways down the pathway leading toward the exit, putting a few feet of distance between where I had last been. "Where is he?!" I asked demandingly as I propped myself against the wall. The dizziness and nausea were subsiding and slowly being replaced by fear.

"Not here." The Mutant replied simply to which I frowned, shooting him a vicious glare under my furrowed brow.

"_Obviously_." I hissed icily as I doubled over, hands on my knees as I steadied myself. The Mutant seemed to be observing me, watching me struggle to get my bearings, and I grew angry (and slightly embarrassed) under his stare. "What?" I snapped and I noticed the man's tail give a sharp swishing motion as though he was surprised by my outburst, although his face betrayed no emotion whatsoever. Real stoic.

"You are—stronger than most I have teleported." The Mutant said in a thick, (I think Russian) accent, slowly, as though carefully choosing his words out of an English dictionary. "Most become sick—even sleep." The Mutant added, I think I even heard a tone in his voice that sounded vaguely impressed by this.

"Oh, a teleporter!" I observed. That sounded about right. "Right—so that's what your mutation is..." I muttered to myself, thinking about how utterly screwed I was; But at least I could stand up straight at last. I squared my shoulders and planted my feet, ready for an attack.

"You're friend will be safe. For now." The Mutant said, choosing then to answer my first question, even though it didn't tell me at all where Glenn was.

"Wow, you're vague," I commented in annoyance and took a cautious step forward. I received no reaction other than a slight tail curl from the Mutant. I wondered why he wasn't attacking me already. Maybe I could stall…"And, uh, you are here to do—what exactly?" I asked the Mutant hesitantly, feeling like I spoke a different language as well and was having trouble wording my sentences. Staring at this guy to me felt so surreal, like I couldn't believe what I was looking at, but it was right there in front of me.

He just seemed so...alien.

"I am not to be explaining." The Mutant said, and I had the feeling it wasn't out of a need for secrecy but merely because he just really didn't care to explain, waving off my question like a bothersome fly. "You will learn through, _Magneto_." He added almost begrudgingly (and who can blame him? That name really sucks. Is that his Boss's name?), and with that he extended a red hand to me, beckoning impatiently.

I looked at him apprehensively, raising my eyebrow as if to say, "You really think I'm going to go with you?" Besides, I didn't want to be (what I will call for now) Bamf-ing again anytime soon. Especially since I wasn't sure if, when he said that it made some people _'Sleep,'_ he meant passing out or falling into a coma, or worse…

As though reading my mind, the Mutant flicked his sky-blue eyes up and to the right as though it were his version of rolling his eyes with a small sigh. "We will not be teleporting. Next door." He said giving the slightest of nods towards the Band room where my friends were no doubt still hiding at that very moment.

"Uh-huh," I said stepping closer. The Mutant again showed no change facially but his twitching tail betrayed him. I suspected that he found my behavior strange, which most people already do, and I figured I could work with that.

_I guess people usually attempt to run by now,_ I thought to myself.

"And if I refuse…" I said, not as a question, but more as an assumption open for discussion.

"You will not." The Mutant said firmly—as a prediction; not a command. Even so, I flinched at the bluntness of the statement, the certainty; surprise evident on my face.

"Why not?" I demanded, realizing how silly it sounded once the words left my mouth. "I mean, what makes you so sure?" I backtracked, digging my hole of embarrassment two feet deeper. The Mutant actually bore a facial expression then; a rather amused look that pulled at the corner of his red lips in a smirk as one eyebrow—which was cut short by a long scar that trailed down from his temple to his cheek—arched.

"Would you rather be walking to see your friends, or dragged?" The Mutant asked, actually managing to put a full sentence together—Sort of. As though to emphasize his point, the Mutant took a step forward, causing me to take an involuntary step back. I cursed softly, knowing that the Mutant meant what he said. I had no choice but to follow.

Then I got an idea.

A kind of…Stupid idea.

"Fine, you win!" I said nonchalantly putting my hands up in mock surrender and making a move to step around him. The Mutant reached for my arm but I withdrew it sharply. I glared at him and he smirked back. "I think I can handle walking in on my own, _thank_s." I hissed stubbornly and took a few steps forward, casting him a side-long glance as I passed him, walking by so close my hair brushed against his shoulder.

Then I made my move.

I took two steps forward, lingering on the second step and I pivoted abruptly, using that second step for momentum as I lurched back, cupping my right fist in my left hand and throwing my elbow and my full body weight into the Mutants' scarred face. The impact shot pain through my arm, but I ignored it and turned around quickly, placing my hands over the Mutants' shoulders and before he could react, I had thrust my knee up into his abdomen. As He doubled over (I could actually hear the air being knocked out of him!), I made a break for the exit.

Naturally, I didn't make it very far. He recovered faster than I thought he would and I heard him Bamf just behind me.

Knowing he'd reach out for me, I ducked down and danced underneath him, intending to go in the opposite direction, only to be caught around the waist by the Mutant's wicked-fast tail, something I hadn't accounted for as an actual weapon. The tail made a move as though to cast me to the ground, tightening around me and making me gasp; but I hooked my ankle between the Mutant's legs, throwing an arm around his neck, and brought him to the ground with me.

We fell in a confusing heap together, the Mutants' surprisingly strong tail secure around my waist, making it difficult to breathe. Luckily my wrestler's move got me the upper hand, and I straddled his waist and attempted to throw a punch before he could throw me off, but he caught my wrist and threw me aside.

We both shot up, me reaching clumsily to regain the upper hand, but that damn tail forced me back down, as though it operated separately from the Mutant, and he was on me in a second. We grappled a moment as he straddled my waist and the tail unwound itself from my abdomen, allowing me to breathe. I fought harder, struggling against the Mutant in an awkward kind of two-handed arm wrestling match until my arms gave out and he managed to pin my wrists at either side of my head.

It took me awhile before I finally stopped writhing and cursing, and allowed the Mutant to have his moment to gloat over my defeat.

"To be honest, I was hoping you would do that." The Mutant admitted with a wicked smirk, his lip busted from where I hit him, and the smile flashed a set of strikingly white, straight teeth. I suddenly felt the back of my neck grow hot and my cheeks become inflamed. I don't know if it was because of my natural blush that seems to act up at the worst possible moments, or if it was because of the Mutants' body heat radiating onto me through my clothes. That or my sheer embarrassment at the failed escape attempt…

"Ha, ha," I said humorlessly as I squirmed slightly, trying to find a way out of my current situation but I was out of options. "You've had your fun. Now get off me!" I said through clenched teeth, but the mutant made no move to obey.

"You are strong—_for a human_." The Mutant observed in a low voice, scrutinizing me as I stared into his pale blue eyes and something about the look told me he suspected something much different.

"Yeah, well," I puffed, breathless from the fight, and I found my own voice had lowered as I took in his countenance up close. His features were just so striking to me. Just his facial structure, his thick hair slightly askew, the scar on his face; that skin, those eyes...

"I guess I'm just…" I continued in almost a whisper as he continued to draw closer. "Special—Like that…" I hadn't even realized that my breathing had deepened, my eyelids lowering, my lips parting as our faces drew closer together.

_What the hell am I doing?_

I blinked and jerked my shoulders up suddenly hoping to shake him loose and I managed to pull my right leg up against the Mutants chest and I made a move to kick him in the only place where I knew he'd have trouble recovering. But that _tail_was far faster than me in my jeans that allowed minimal movement and it whipped tightly around my leg. The tail then jerked my leg out from under the Mutant and I felt the sharp spade of the tail cut right through my jeans. There was a burning pain in my calf and I tried to suppress a cry from leaving my lips; failing miserably.

I cursed again seeing that the Mutants' grip hadn't lessened any. Second escape attempt failed. I resumed my struggling, groaning in utter frustration as the Mutant simply leaned in closer, that smirk still on his face, the smug bastard.

"You have much fight in you." He breathed in my ear. "I like it. But…" He heaved an annoyed sigh, blue eyes twinkling maliciously. "You must see Magneto. N_ow_." The Mutant emphasized, and I knew another escape attempt would not be tolerated.

"_Then let me **up** already_." I said through clenched teeth, narrowing my own eyes at him.

"As you wish." The Mutant replied and he hauled me off the ground, twisting both my arms behind my back; But not before leaning in even closer as he said this, to brush his lips against mine, his breath smelling of smoke and cinnamon against my neck. "Perhaps I will see you again." The Mutant murmured in my hair once we were off the ground, his lips lightly touching my ear and I whipped my head away, trying to get away from his smoky scent. "I can hardly wait." I muttered back, trying to convince myself that I was being sarcastic...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 coming up next. Comments are welcome! :D<strong>

**~THE SCRIBE! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Not to be Explaining

Chapter 2: Not to be Explaining

Well, here I am. We're all caught up now, as the Mutant leads me into the Band Room where I meet a tall, strikingly—well—_white_ woman with long, blonde hair and a rather slutty, snow-white outfit. "What's _this_?" The woman asks with a look of disgust upon her face.

" 'I could ask you the same thing, Bitch. "Dress like a whore Day" was yesterday.' " I think to myself, or I _assume_ I'm thinking to myself; but the Woman's smug features contort into a frown, her blue eyes narrow at me dangerously.

_"Emma_," The Mutant says just behind me, a tone of warning, and maybe amusement, in his voice.

" 'What?' " I hear a voice snap and I glance around in confusion as the words echo in the air. After a moment, I realize that it was Emma's voice I heard…but her mouth wasn't moving. I look at her curiously but she refuses to return my glance, glowering at the red mutant as her voice continues to echo in the air around me. " 'Come on, Azazel," She's saying. "Even if I wanted to, you know I couldn't hurt the brat. Magneto's orders.' " Emma says, her voice airborne once more and I listen for—

Wait—Azazel? Is that the Mutants' name?

" 'Whatever.' " Emma responds to nothing, making me wonder why I can only hear _her_ thoughts. " 'Listen, Magneto is on his way. He just needs to tie up some _loose ends_. Pick up Janos and bring him here. I'll take care of your _pet _here in the mean time.' " Emma communicates, though for some reason I can't hear Azazel's reply, and a second and a Bamf later, Azazel is gone.

Making sure to think loudly, I say quite a few things that would probably earn me a month in solitary confinement if my mother ever heard me, having been stung at that last part about me being a pet. I want to make sure she can hear me. Silently, Emma grabs me roughly by the arm and drags me through the door that leads to a long hallway filled with other rooms with surprising strength.

Emma throws open the door to the first room she sees, the largest one, and gives me a rough shove inside. " 'Bitch.' " I think, straightening and smoothing out my ruffled shirt.

" 'Tramp.' " Emma returns, glaring daggers. Her white face is aflame with fury but she makes no move to harm me.

" 'Whore.' " I can't help myself. My thoughts are automatic.

"Little slut!"

"Twat!" I hiss and by this time we've been talking out loud.

"Ugh! Impossible humans!" Emma screeches and storms out, slamming the door behind her. I realize with a start that I'm not alone when I see someone in the corner where the door had blocked her. It's my friend, Jessica. I turn around to see seven of my friends from Drama in the room, all watching me in shock from the ground where they've huddled up. Then all at once they get up and surround me. Jessica is the first to attack me in a hug. "Oh Liz! I was **so** worried about you!" She cries in her slightly obnoxious voice.

" 'Oh, I'm sure you were.' " I think to myself, returning her hug. Jessica's as good a friend as any, but she can be very shallow 95% of the time.

"What happened to you, girl? We thought you were with the others." Terra, the next friend to hug me says, her face flushed from running.

"No, where _are_ the others anyway? Is Glenn with them?" I ask seeing that he is not here. If that creature hurt him—

"I don't know. We assumed he was with the others." Terra admits but before I can ask where the others are, another friend of mine approaches me. "Liz," Freddy murmurs, pointing down with an ill look on his face. "Your leg."

I look down at my calf where a long cut traveled from the back of my knee to my shin. I quickly look away and lean against the wall, feeling a little nauseous. I'd almost forgotten about that and now the pain is coming back to me, a stinging sensation spreading throughout my leg. Better not need a tetanus shot for that…

"Thanks Freddy. I almost forgot about that…" I mutter, putting a hand to my head. The last thing I need is an injury, much less pity.

"Hold on, let me see it." Donovan, Freddy's boyfriend, says quietly, pulling me to the floor so he can get a better look at my leg. Donovan wants to become a Surgeon; that's why he doesn't let anyone call him Donny anymore, save for Freddy, because he thinks it makes him sound more professional. It's also why we keep his relationship with Fred a secret. Not only is it dangerous (since other kids are accustomed to beating up kids they suspect of being homosexual), but he fears he won't get the same chance to be a Surgeon if people knew. Who can blame him?

The world is riddled with discrimination and, now that Mutants are out, it's only gotten that much worse.

I stretch out my leg and hiss as it starts to burn. "Well, Doctor?" I ask after he examines it for a minute.

"It doesn't look too deep." He shakes his dirty blonde head and looks up at me, green eyes meeting my brown ones with certainty. "You don't need stitches. You could use a wrap though."

"You wouldn't happen to have one on you, would you?" I ask lightly, already knowing the answer.

"No, sorry." Donovan says and Freddy is right there by his side.

"Here, you can use my jacket." Fred offers but I'm reluctant to get my blood on his jacket. "Oh come on, It's just like a glorified paper cut!" I give up and as he works at the buttons, the question on everyone's lips is finally voiced by Jessica, "So how'd you even _get _that cut?"

Everyone falls silent, waiting for my answer and I hesitate. I feel awkward seeing as I just got by butt handed to me by a red man with a tail, and I grasp for the right words. "Well, I kinda got in a fight—" I start slowly recalling my encounter with the Mu—Azazel. A few murmurs circulate through the room.

"A fight with who?" Jessica probes further. "That blonde woman—?"

"Shh!" I say when a familiar sound echoes in my head, like a faint whisper floating down the hall. "What—?" Jessica begins but I cut her off, saying that I hear something.

" '...I'm not a _nurse_, Azazel...' " A pause. " 'Well, If you're so concerned, then **you** can patch her up. You _are_ the one who got too 'carried away'...' " Another, longer pause. " 'Then I guess you'll have to take it up with Magneto. I'm not surprised. I'm pretty damn sure she can hear my thoughts. All the more reason why _you_ should do it!...If **you** don't fix her, I'll have someone else do it for you; like perhaps Sabretooth? He seemed _interested _in your little pet too you know; after that boy made such a fuss about her...' " A short pause.

"Then go. I have _better_ things to do." Emma says out-loud and then she leaves, her high heels clacking away just outside the door where they'd been arguing.

It's quiet.

I'm about to let out my breath, not realizing that I'd been holding it, when Azazel Bamfs right into the room, causing everyone in it, myself included, to jump in shock. Jessica and some other girl I don't really talk to both give a small shriek and run to the other end of the room in fear. I remain stationary.

Azazel looks down, meeting my eye, and extends a hand to me. I don't take it but I do get up, knowing what he's here for. Azazel opens the door and waits for me to pass through.

"Liz!" Terra whispers fearfully and shrinks back when he turns Azazel head sharply to look at her, eyes narrowing threateningly.

"It's okay," I say, pausing outside the door. "I'll—see you soon, 'kay?" I assure her just before Azazel's tail whips out, wrapping around the door knob, and slamming the door closed with a bang.

"Whoa, watch that thing!" I say mockingly, narrowing my eyes. "You could hurt someone with that!" He glares at me, having gotten in trouble over the little slip-up. Serves him right.

"Come," Azazel commands, taking me roughly by the arm and I try to yank it free but he only grips me tighter. "Not this time." He says pulling me closer.

"You don't trust me?" I ask him sarcastically, raising my eyebrows.

"Nyet." Azazel responds and pulls me to room at the end of the hall. It's the orchestra room and Azazel seats me in one of the plastic chairs, settling himself into one across from me. I now notice the small first aid kit in his hand and can't help but feel an amused smile tug at the corner of my mouth.

This must be pretty embarrassing for him.

Too bad.

Azazel pulls one more chair alongside him and reaches his hand down to me. I hesitate and lift my leg; his hand wraps around my ankle. He then slowly sets my leg upon the chair and moves closer, his hand still holding my ankle firmly, as if to keep me from flying away. I look up and blink, startled. I hadn't realized that Azazel had been watching my face the entire time, and wonder with a feeling of dread if I'd made a stupid face or something when I wasn't paying attention.

Azazel averts his eyes to the first aid kit, releasing my ankle but he can't hide the smirk on his face. I knew it. I feel so stupid. I turned nineteen last month but people don't treat me as an adult the way I want them to. It's not that I'm immature or anything. People just don't take me seriously.

Like this guy obviously doesn't.

I'm about to open my mouth to avoid the awkward silence creeping in, but Azazel beats me to it. "Why do you not tell your friends you are Mutant?" He asks bluntly, removing a pair of rather large scissors from the box. I eye them hesitantly as I make my response, "I—well, I…guess for the same reason **you** haven't told me why you're here," I stutter, taken aback by how personal the question was and how easily he was able to tell what I am. "I don't think they really need to know, do they?"

I watch as Azazel brings the scissors to my jeans and begins to cut the pant leg off at the knee. _And those were new jeans,_ I think to myself as I resist the temptation to ask the Mutant's name even though I already know it.

"You do not want to be." Azazel says, kind of like a question but more like an assumption and I realize he's talking about being a Mutant.

"Of course I do," I object fiercely. "And I'm not embarrassed by it either. It's just that—" I sigh, giving up on trying to explain what I don't even understand myself. My right leg is now bare as Azazel slides the boot cut sleeve over my shoe and removes it.

"Azazel." The Mutant says, setting the scissors on a chair nearby, taking a small tube labeled: 'Antibiotic Ointment' and a Q-tip from the kit in his lap. "What?" I ask, too busy wondering whether that ointment is going to hurt or not.

"My name is Azazel." Azazel's blue eyes met my dark brown ones unflinchingly. "But you knew that, didn't you?" He asks and I gave a slight nod, trapped by his gaze.

"Yes, I overheard Emma—" I stop talking as Azazel leans over, placing his hand on my shin to apply the antibiotic. The warmth from his hand is soothing, like the heat from a smoldering fire, and I watch to see if red rubs off onto my own skin; but when he moves his hand to my calf there are no marks. But what was I expecting? Finger paint?

I shake my head slightly, my cheeks burning. "Why can't I hear you? When you and that woman are talking, I mean." I finally ask the question that has been bugging me just as Azazel begins to apply the antibiotic, and his steady hand pauses, then resumes a moment later.

"I thought you did." He admits. He thinks a moment, then says, "I don't know. I am not a telepath. Perhaps this is why."

I didn't think I was either. Then again, I've never actually tried to read anyone's mind. Sometimes you just don't want to know.

"Elizabeth." I say after a moment of silence, much like how Azazel did when he told me his name—only he doesn't do the lame thing and ask "What?" after wards. He just looks up, blinking once. "That's my name, Elizabeth." I explain like an American dumbass. Azazel just smirks down at my wound his chest giving an almost undetectable heave, like his version of a snort.

"I thought so." He says, taking out a gauze pad, tearing a strip of a Cohesive Elastic Bandage.

"Right." I say numbly. Now I feel _really_ stupid. Of course he knew my name! He only heard Glenn **and** Terra call me Liz not five minutes ago!

"You're going to take us away, aren't you?" I ask quietly, not looking at him, knowing he is watching me because his hand pauses once again, right before he starts to wind the bandage around my leg.

"Perhaps." Azazel says shortly and begins to wrap my leg.

"Why?" I ask, suddenly angry, my head snapping up."What is it you want from us?"

"I told you I am not to be explaining." Azazel replies simply, not returning my angry tone of voice; keeping his eyes down at what he's working on and glancing up only once. I sigh exasperatedly, saying, "Oh, this "Magneto" is supposed to explain all this." I shake my head, so that my dark, wavy hair sweeps over my shoulders. "This is bullshit—Ah!" I hiss suddenly when I feel my leg burn right where my cut is.

Azazel stops wrapping my leg and says something sharply in Russian; I think it's a cuss word. He unwraps the gauze and removes it altogether.

I look at him questioningly. "No good." Azazel states tearing off a new strip. "Wrapped it too tight. No good." Azazel repeats starting over with a new gauze pad and bandage. This time, I remain silent until he is done.

As he moves to place the antibiotic away I lean in, slowly, watching him as I move my newly bandaged leg off the chair. He stops what he's doing to watch me as I continue forward, so close now that I can smell that smoky scent of brimstone that seems to just emanate off of him. It isn't until our faces are only a mere five inches away when I spot that small cut on Azazel's lower lip.

I avert my eyes back to his before my gaze can linger any longer on his mouth, as my fingers curl around the blade of the scissors. Of course, Azazel is already auto-tuned to my "trickery" and his hand quickly catches my wrist before I even lift the scissors off the chair, standing to tower over me, bringing me up with him. "Relax," I nearly whisper, slowly pulling my wrist from his grasp, still holding onto the scissors with a tight grip.

Surprisingly, he lets me go.

Once free, I move back slowly into my chair, never breaking my stare into Azazel's entrancingly pale, blue eyes. I have never been so relieved that I didn't fall out of my chair before today. I then prop my good leg up on the chair used to doctor my wounded one and begin to cut the pant leg off of it. I see Azazel raise an eyebrow out of the corner of my eye.

"What?" I snap. "They _have_ to match." I explain and again Azazel gives his little eye roll/flick, smirking slightly (which is probably the only kind of smile I think he knows how to do) until I slip off my pant leg to create a nice little pair of capris.

They're not too shabby either.

I guess it's a good thing I wasn't wearing my Lady Macbeth costume then.

Satisfied, I hold out the scissors by the blade until Azazel takes them, putting them neatly back into the first aid kit. "You should probably take care of that." I comment, probably just as an excuse to stare at his bleeding lip, resisting the urge to touch it.

"It is nothing." Azazel replies indifferently and I don't doubt it. The scar on his face speaks for itself. "So, what now?" I ask as he rises from his chair and a loud whistle pierces the air.

"Now, we go see Magneto." Azazel says offering me his hand. This time, I don't refuse and take it.

"Good," I say firmly as I place my hand tentatively in Azazel's, his long fingers curling over it as I stand up. I hadn't realized how long we'd been sitting, the bandages making my leg feel a bit stiff, and I have to lean on Azazel until I can get the feeling back in my leg. "There's a lot of explaining to be done."

And with that, we disappear in a Bamf.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Continue? Don't continue? Please review and tell me if I should add a little More romance or less and if I should make Azazel a little more hardened or less. R &amp; R and thanks for reading!<strong>

**-THE SCRIBE!**


	3. Chapter 3 A Matter of Minutes

**DISCLAIMER: I still Do Not own X-Men (Damn!) I only own what's mine (i.e. My OC's, my words,...:)**

**P.S. Thanks for the Reviews! They were very helpful in making my next chapter! :D**

**Chapter 3: A Matter of Minutes**

When we Bamf into the large Drama room littered with props and costumes, the first thing I notice (after recovering from the slight weakness I feel from teleporting, which I think I'm starting to get used to) is the tall man with the Claw-like nails from before. I still haven't seen Glenn since the hall incident and I immediately grow anxious, wanting nothing more than to revert into my Mutant form and…_Do something_. But a voice inside my head tells me, " 'Don't even think about it' "

That voice of course is Emma...Frost, I believe.

" 'Get out of my head you little brat!' " Emma snarls furiously at my reverse telepathy trick, and throws me out of her mind with a mental shove that sends a blinding streak of pain through the back of my head (I think I'll stop doing that again for now). Focusing my thoughts back to the room, I become aware of more Mutants fanned out in the room. There is one Mutant with oddly tinted skin, taking on a greenish hue. He is crouched on the floor, his head twitching about with a vacant look in his eye and I can't help but question his intelligence as he searches for flies in the air.

There are a few other people there too, whom I assume to be Mutants.

A man in a suit equally as fancy as Azazel's with long, brown hair who appears to be bored out of his mind, leans against the wall with his hands in his pockets beside another mutant. This Mutant, a girl with dark hair and brown skin, wearing a skimpy outfit that shows off winged tattoos, on the floor with a laptop on her lap, glancing up only a few times to shoot a look of disgust at the green creature in the corner.

"_So,_ this is the new recruit," The clawed man says, striding over, and I find it hard to keep my eyes off his fingernails. I hate long fingernails. They creep me out.

" 'And this is why…' " I think, as the Mutant takes hold of my jaw, claws digging into my skin as he forces me to look up at him. Everything about the look on his smug face makes me hate him instantly, and I have to fight the urge to spit in his face as he croons, "I can't imagine why, not very threatening is she?" I _would _say something snappy or clever in response; but at the moment I can't think of anything; for I notice two long fangs, protruding from the man's top canines. Teeth meant for killing. I settle for a seething glower.

I'm half expecting, or rather _hoping_ for Azazel to say something behind me or lead me away as I back up into his solid frame. But he does nothing; absolutely nothing in my defense.

It doesn't matter anyways because the Mutant grunts and moves away suddenly, as though someone told him to. I suspect Emma is behind this, sensing her presence nearby and for once I'm appreciative of her intrusion, although I can no longer read her back. She must have learned how to block me by now. The Mutant stalks away, but not before looking me in the eye as he slowly rakes his claws down my jaw line.

Once he's gone, I can think clearly. Or maybe not, because I'm still feeling a little…discontented by Azazel's indifference just now. But I shake myself out of it with a scolding. " 'Why would I expect him to do anything for me? I can take care of myself!' "

" 'You keep telling yourself that, sweetheart.' " Frost snorts in my head and I remember my anger, searching for the source of the voice. There goes that moment of respect I felt for Ms. Frost. " 'Why don't you come and say that to my face, you coward!' " I think back heatedly.

"Fine with me." Emma Frost says aloud as she enters the room, accompanied by another Mutant.

On a normal day, I would have laughed at the man who just entered the room. He's decked out in an oddly colored suit with a ridiculous cape and a large, metal helmet that ensnared his entire head, leaving only a small part of his face uncovered for which to breathe and see. But for some reason, I find myself surprisingly intimidated by the sheer sense of power and authority he seems to radiate. His hands are clasped behind his back and his blue eyes take me in with one cool, calculating glance.

This must be Magneto.

Magneto turns his tin-head to the side, towards Emma, and she looks back significantly. They seem to be talking telepathically to one another and I know they're 'talking' about me.

"So, Elizabeth," Magneto says approaching me slowly. He makes a small waving motion with his hand and Azazel releases me, moving to the rest of the group and away from me without so much as a backward glance. "Emma tells me that you are a mutant." Magneto adds, scrutinizing me with those steely eyes.

"I am." I reply flatly, returning a hard stare but he only continues to study me thoughtfully. "She also tells me that you already know what it is we are here for." I give no answer, as my assumptions were merely guesses and I prefer facts rather than gossip.

He gives a sudden smirk and says, "Well, then you are very bright. But let me inform you that this decision is all yours. You can choose to either join us, or not." He says waiting for the next question he knows I will ask but gives me the courtesy of asking it anyway.

"And if I refuse?" I say just as I did with Azazel previously, only with a dangerous tone, waiting for the right moment to make a run for it. I might be able to get past him and Emma, but I won't make it far with Azazel's abilities and the clawed guy watching my every move.

"Then you will not be one of us." Magneto says simply, sweeping out a hand to his cohorts behind him, like they are his family. I try not think back to Glenn, a Mutant like myself, but I can't help but I wonder what his decision was. If he was even given a choice.

"And there is also your friend, Glenn Kavi." Magneto adds and I know Emma has once again read my mind, but it still comes as a shock. Glenn always talked so much about the Xavier Institute—

"Yes, Glenn was indeed thinking of attending that pathetic excuse for a school," Magneto says, interrupting my thoughts. "But we…changed his mind."

"Then where is he?" I snap aggressively before my thoughts can be exposed any further.

"I had Azazel drop him off at **my** institute." Is Magneto's smooth reply. "We didn't want to cause any trouble between him and the _humans_." Magneto says and there's something about the way he said, 'the humans' that troubles me; so malicious, so angry. But I shake it off, thinking about how Glenn and I were planning to leave for the Xavier Institute together. His powers would have been able to get us both there in twice the time I could have. But if he's gone to _their _side…

"Ms. Hawthorn, will you join us—" Magneto asks once more and holds out his hand for mine, eyes challenging."Or will you not?"

Glenn and I were supposed to go together. I don't know what I'd do without him. I have nothing else in my life worth sticking around for if he isn't here with me. I don't want to be alone.

I hesitate a moment before I make up my mind.

What else can I do? I have to learn to control my powers somehow, and I was intending to leave this place anyway. But I can't do it without Glenn. No, I _won't_ do it without Glenn.

I'm about to put my hand in his, when there is a tremendous crash from across the hall. Azazel disappears in a Bamf, leaving behind a cloud of smoke and fire, before returning a moment later, restraining someone in his arms.

Donovan.

Before I can say anything, my hand stopping cold at the sight of my friend struggling and writhing in Azazel's grip, Magneto speaks up. "What is this?" He asks sounding tired, as another Mutant with scaly blue skin stalks in. Aside from her skin being blue, her red, coppery hair, and yellow eyes, the fact that she's butt naked makes her stand out even more than Azazel.

And I thought Emma was dressed inappropriately!

"Another Mutant," The blue woman says looking at the frightened Donovan in distain. "A healer, I suspect."

Magneto looks at him for a while before asking, "How do you know?"

"I overheard him tell the others in his little group." She sneers at my terrified friend before crossing over to Magneto, eyeing me briefly, with my hands back at my sides, before stopping just in front of Magneto. Azazel follows, taking the still squirming, Donovan with him.

"But if he is a healer, why are you hurt?" Magneto inquires his eyes going up to her hairline where a cut shines brightly on her forehead.

"The kids meddling human friend hit me when I tried to bring him to you." The blue woman explains ruefully right before she pops Donovan in the head, making him cringe in fear. I take a threatening step forward, my eyes flashing, but Magneto holds out an arm to stop me, catching me in the abdomen. I stop but remain glaring, daring her to strike him again.

"Now Mystique," He says patiently, dropping his arm as he affectionately caresses her face with a gloved hand. "We must learn how to control your temper for when it's needed. Besides, we don't want to frighten away our new recruits, do we?" Magneto asks as Mystique places her hand over his, returning his warm gaze.

"Of course not." Mystique says dreamily and places a kiss upon his lips; real romantic.

I feel like I shouldn't even be here right now. I'm _way _too close to all this PDA. Thankfully, before things become too uncomfortable, Magneto pulls away.

"Now, then," Magneto says looking to Donovan, giving Azazel the hand gesture to have him release him. "You're a healer, are you not?"

Too scared to answer, Donovan nods, flicking his eyes to me so quickly that I can't even give him a reassuring gaze or even a smile. "Don't be afraid," Magneto says to Donovan softly, as Donovan is so scared that he is literally shaking. "We're here to help you. We want to help you control your powers and use them to your full potential. What do you say?"

Suddenly, as if under a spell, Donovan's face relaxes, his shoulders dropping from his ears to their rightful place, and he straightens himself out to his full height at 5' 10''. "I—I guess so. Liz?" Donovan asks looking to me with wide, confused eyes. Why is he acting so strangely?

"It's—your choice Donovan." I say uncertainly. Then I sigh, and say, "All I know is that I need to learn to control my Mutation. Even if it means being away from my family and friends for awhile." I say truthfully, a little surprised (and a little hurt) that Donovan never told me he was a Mutant before now. "I know it's not safe for me to be around them anymore."

"My family…Freddy..." Donovan says, his voice cracking slightly and I cross over to him, gently placing my hand on his arm. "Times are changing Donny, and so are we." I say more, to reassure myself now. "It's time to go."

Donovan looks at me. We've been friends since the fourth grade, and I know he's made up his mind as well. "Alright," Donny says shaking his head vigorously as though to shake clear any doubts left in it. I almost feel like doing the same. "Alright." He repeats more confidently.

"Excellent!" Magneto says triumphantly extending his hands to each of us. "And now, we shall take our leave." Donovan takes Magnetos' hand but now it's my turn to hesitate.

"Wait," I say looking from the hand, to Donovan, to Magneto. "What are you going to do about the others?"

"You mean the humans." Magneto corrects. I nod shortly. "We will release them. Let them go to their police. They won't find us. You're safe with us." Magneto says, completely misplacing my reason for worry; but I figure he has good intentions and I take his hand.

"Azazel," Magneto calls and Azazel steps forward, causing Donovan to shrink back a bit. "Let's take our new friends to get situated at their new home."

Home.

The word echoes in my head over and over and over again. Home. Where my mother and father are and everything I ever knew is. A hand clasps around mine and I look from the red hand on mine to Azazel, who watches me back with a glint in his eyes, a smirk pulling on the corner of his mouth. I felt Magneto give my hand a slight squeeze and I look up at him feeling like I just made the biggest decision of my life only in a matter of minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Please Review and let me know! :) I'll hurry with my next chapter soon and then I'll start to introduce Liz's powers! Thanks!<strong>

**~THE SCRIBE! :D**


	4. Chapter 4 Like Pulling Teeth

**DISCLAIMER:**

**-OC's:** Mine!  
><strong>-Words<strong>: Also Mine!  
><strong>-X-Men:<strong> Not Mine! :( Thanks and Enjoy!

**Chapter 4:** Like Pulling Teeth

As soon as we teleport into Magneto's home, I cross over to Donovan just as he falls to the ground; But before I get to him he's already fainted. I turn him over, resting his head in the crook of my arm. "Oh, Donny," I moan softly. Now what? I have to do this by myself?

I know I should be worried about Donovan right now but I can't help but wonder about Glenn. I just _really_ don't want to be on my own here; but I figure it'd be kinda messed up if asked about him when my friend just passed out in front of me. " 'Huh, so _that's_ what Azazel meant by 'Sleep'!' "

"Oh, well…that's unfortunate." Magneto says awkwardly and I could tell he meant it. "Azazel, could you take Ms. Hawthorn and Donovan to the guest room? I have to take care of something; but I'll be back to return for the others." Magneto says with a nod, casting a disappointed glance at Donovans' limp body before leaving, rather quickly, through a large door on the left.

I look up at Azazel questioningly since Donovan is about the same height and a bit thicker than him. "Uh, how are we going to—?" I begin but Azazel simply rolls those eyes of his and stoops down, taking Donny from my arms and carrying him like a ragdoll. "This way." Azazel says walking ahead of me to a door straight ahead. I puff out my breath, feeling exasperated and relieved at the same time that Azazel is so passive, not really wanting to talk myself; But I have the feeling, making him talk, or interact with me, in a way that doesn't totally piss me off, won't be so easy.

Azazel wastes no time once we're inside the guest room, (which is very beautiful but I'll get to that later) throwing Donovan onto the nearest couch as quickly as he can. (Probably because Donny kept snuggling up against his neck the whole way here.) I run to Donny's side, adjusting him so that his upper body lies on the couch aligned with the rest of him, and shoot Azazel a vicious glare. "_What_ is your problem?" I scold, standing up straight to better look him in the eye even though my forehead barely makes it up to his shoulder. "Can't you see he's sick?"

"And what would you have me do?" Azazel retorts cooly, crossing his arms as he leans casually against a magnificent book shelf. I blink, not really expecting him to answer me. "Well—well you could try showing a little—common courtesy. We didn't _have_ to join your little group, you know." I say defensively, crossing my arms as well, lifting up my chin a little higher. "I think you did." He replies in that definite, and infuriating, way he has, pushing himself lightly off the shelf, and advancing on me. "I _know_ you did."

"And what makes you so sure? What do you know about me? Or him for that matter?" I ask, powerless to stop myself from moving backward with each step he takes towards me, that wicked tail making sharp, swishing movements behind him. "I know you are needing guidance and so you are needing us to teach you." He says simply and I find my path blocked by another bookshelf I hadn't seen when we first walked in.

I make a move to go around him in an attempt to avoid admitting truth behind that statement, but Azazel throws an arm out, latching onto the bookshelf behind me to stop me. My eyes narrow fiercely and I try going the other way, but again I'm blocked.

Trapped I can only glare up at the Mutant as he leans down, a smirk playing on his lips, tail swaying behind him just as teasingly. "Well?" Azazel asks after a moment. "Well, what?" I snap venomously as he moves closer. "You need us—da?" Azazel asks dangerously, as though daring me to say otherwise, his voice hitting a deep, and very Russian, tone when he says 'da'. It makes something jump in my chest but I'm not sure if it's in fear, or something else.

It's crazy the way he makes me feel when he's looking at me like that!

Like that icy blue gaze can send heat to my skin without even touching me, making it hard to breathe. I stare into his eyes for a moment, then blink, which for some reason seems to clear my head enough to answer. "I need—" I start and Azazel leans in closer for my answer. I pause for effect, rising on my tippy toes to give me enough height to stare directly into his light blue eyes, opening my mouth to say...

Fortunately, before I can finish my sentence the door opens slightly and pauses for a moment and I can hear voices behind it. As Azazel half-turns to see who it is, I skip underneath him and onto the couch where Donny lies; Casting my eyes over my shoulder to Azazel with a look of triumph before tossing my head back around as Magneto enters the room. And there's someone behind him.

"Glenn!" I cry, leaping off the couch and into his arms. "I was so worried. What happened to you? You're hurt." I say softly, touching his cheek just under a very painful looking black eye. "I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about—your leg—" He says looking from my leg to Magneto to me and back. His face changing from confused, to understanding, and then to very angry.

"You Son of a—!" Glenn roars lunging for Magneto, only to be caught by Azazel in a cloud of smoke. "You said no one would get hurt!" Glenn sputters like an enraged bull, his eyes glowing with a white light, as the claws begin to come out and I know it's only a matter of time before the wings emerge as well.

"Glenn! Stop it! I'm fine! It—was an accident…" I say quickly trying to calm him down as I step between him and Magneto who remains calm but speaks with minor frustration in his voice. "Mr. Kavi, I'm afraid Azazel and I have important things to see to. And I don't have time to hold your hand and explain all of this to you; so I'll let Ms. hawthorne take the liberty of doing so in my place." Magneto says firmly and I can see Glenn calm down enough to be released from Azazels hold.

"An accident?" Glenn asks once they're gone, claws receding, and his eyes returning to their normal, hazel color. "Yes, but I'll explain all that in a minute." I say as Donovan stirs form the couch. "Liz? Liz!" He moans until I go to sit by his side. "Are you feeling alright?" I ask, helping him sit up slowly. "Yeah, I—I think so…Glenn! When did you get here?" Donovan asks trying to get up, looking a little dizzy.

"Whoa, hold on! I don't want you passing out again." I say having Donovan sit back down. "Why don't we start from the beginning?" I say motioning for Glenn to have a seat in an arm chair across from us. "Good idea. I want to know what we're dealing with here." Glenn says, seating himself in the chair in that strange way he does.

"Alright then, well-" I began and I told them everything I knew up to the current point, skipping a few 'minor' things that had to do with my last few encounters with certain mutants.

Glenn remained silent until I finished, his eyes glowed white when I told him briefly about how I got the cut on my leg. Donovan pitched in every once in a while to give his account of the situation and apologizing for not healing me before. I forgave him already and told him so but he persisted in apologizing.

"Listen, I wanna make it up to you, Liz." Donny says resting his hand on mine. "Let me heal your leg." He says gesturing to my bandaged leg.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, you're still a little weak-" I begin uncertainly.

"I'm fine. But you're not. I can do this! Just trust me." He pleads with big brown eyes and I give in, feeling a little scared and embarrassed as I prop my leg up on the couch. Donovan kneels on the floor and unwraps the bandages revealing the nasty cut across my calf. Glenn growls, deep in his throat and I look up to see he's moved closer. I give him a forced smile and place my hand on his arm, but it's me who's shaking.

To tell the truth, I'm really scared.

It took me a few months before I trusted Glenn enough to take me on a flight around the city and I'd known he was a mutant for a while. I barely found out about Donovan being a Mutant less than a half-hour ago. Donovan raises his hand, closing his eyes, and at first nothing happens; but then his hand begins to glow in an orange light. Eyes still closed, Donny lowers his hand to my cut and the light flashes pink, sparking with pain worse than what I felt when I first received the wound. I gasp at the sudden pain and Glenn takes my hand and lets me squeeze it. Then the light, as well as the pain, grows lighter and lighter and lighter until it finally disappears completely, leaving behind new and improved skin.

I touch my leg in disbelief as Donovan reopens his eyes, breaking out into a huge grin.

"Dude!" Glenn says excitedly. "You did it! You fixed it!" It's only now do I realize how much Glenn has been changing over the past few weeks. It's so good to hear him laugh again. I grab Donovan in a hug and we all sit together, just glad to be like how it should be before we all changed.

Then the door opens and moment is ruined by a Emma Frost.

" ' Well if it isn't Azazel's little pet.' " Frost sneers' inside my head as she enters the room, followed by the girl with the wing tattoos and the other Mutant with the long wavy hair. " 'Well if it isn't The Ice Bitch from Hell.' " I retort, before she blocks me out and addresses our group.

"Angel and Janos are here to show you to your rooms." Emma says flatly, gesturing first to Angel, who gives a soft, "Hi!", then to Janos, who just raises a hand and gives a small wave.

"And no, you won't be bunking together." Frost adds with a look of disgust towards the boys and as I look from Donny, blushing and staring at his shoes, to Glenn, who is suddenly very interested in the ceiling.

I wonder which one of them thought it.

And about who were they thinking it? (Although I won't lie, I was thinking it too…but for different reasons!)

Frost leaves us to our own awkward introductions and for a moment the room is silent. " 'I have the feeling getting _anyone_ to know people around here is going to be **a lot** like pulling teeth.' "

* * *

><p><strong>Better chapter coming soon! Please Review and tall me what you think! Thanks! :D<strong>

**-THE SCRIBE!** :P


	5. Chapter 5 My New Room

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT** own X-Men (Oh if only...) However I do own my OC's and this chapter! It'll have to do for now :P Enjoy! :D

**Chapter 5:** My New Room

"Don't mind Emma." The Mutant named Angel says, stepping forward after a moment. "She's like this with everyone. You just-have to get to know her and she'll calm down." She says offering a smile which we all return gratefully. "You're Angel, huh?" Donovan asks with a shy smile. "Yeah and this is Janos but sometimes we call him Riptide." Angel says and Janos steps forward with a friendly nod and a small smile. "He speaks pretty good english but if he gets confused just bear with him." She adds.

"So why do they call you Riptide?" Glenn asks placing his hands in the pockets of his baggy jeans and Janos smiles looking at each of us. "Stand back." He says in a thick Spanish accent, taking a few steps back and we do the same. Janos lifts up his hands, palms facing up at his sides, and begins to wave them in small circles until a small tornado spins in the palms of his hands. Then, with a flick of his wrists, they jump off his hands and spin like tops around each other on the floor until he closes his hands and they disperse.

We give our applause and then look to Angel. "Come on Angel, your turn." Janos says and we cheer her on. "Alright, alright!" She gives in and we watch as her tattoos begin to move and detach from her shoulders until they reveal themselves to be actual wings! Like that of a house fly. We applaude again as she zooms around the room, her toes barely leaving the floor. "Yeah, I can also spit fire but I'm not allowed to in the house." Angel says landing next to Janos, then she pauses for a moment. " 'Angel, we need the guest room. Can you please just show them to their rooms?' " Emma Frost says, her airborne voice sounding much-nicer when she spoke to Angel than I've ever heard her. " 'Fine!' " Angel huffs back.

"Right," Angel says claping her hands together. "Let's show you to your rooms!"

* * *

><p>So Angel and Janos gave us a short tour of the place, which turns out to be a Mansion somewhere in Europe, and Angel gave me some sweat clothes to change into as she showed me where the bathroom was. I felt all the weight of the day travel down the drain as I showered and now I'm lying with my knees drawn up to my chest in my new clothes, the material black and smooth, on my new queen-sized bed thinking about the day. Everything has changed so much, so fast. " 'Too much, too fast is more like it.' " I think closing my eyes tight. " 'Maybe if I just go to sleep I'll wake up and some how none of this will have happened...' "<p>

I wait...And wait...And wait a little bit more until I give a frustrated sigh and rapidly sit up in bed. It's already dark here but it still feels like six o clock to me and I could never really go to sleep before eight. Angry and upset I grab a pillow, throw my face into it, and shout to the top of my lungs, "AAAAHHHHHRGHHHH!"

After I finish, I keep my face in the pillow, as it's very comforting, and then-

A knock at the door.

I raise my head to say come in, but then there's a loud Bamf-ing noise followed by Azazel; But I only see him briefly because (although I probably should be used to this by now) I am startled by his sudden arrival and I fall off the bed, legs over head, with a loud shriek. I'd been sitting on the edge of the bed, not used to all the space, and me being naturally clumsy it was only a matter of time before I did something totally embarrassing-

Like this.

I try to get back up quickly, too quickly and my foot snags the bed post and I fall again with a "Sonofa-!" Only this time something catches me around the waist like a safety line, it's Azazels' tail. He pauses for a moment then he picks me up by the arm and lifts me effortlessly off the floor. "I'm okay! I'm O-K!" I say pushing myself away from him and smoothing out my sweatshirt, keeping my head down to hide my flamming red cheeks.

"You-are sure?" Azazel asks and there's a strange tremmulous tone in his voice. I look up confused to see that he's smiling. Azazel is actually smiling! A full smile lined with perfect white teeth, although he's making a feeble attempt to cover his mouth with a red hand. And not only that, but he's laughing too! Well, it's more like a low, almost undetectable chuckle but a laugh none the less. Not kowing how to react to this, I jump on the offense. "Yes, I'm sure! What are you doing in here anyways?" I ask and clasp my pounding forehead with my hand. "I am here to see you." Azazel says resuming his calm once more.

"Yeah I got that," I say rolling my eyes. "But why? Is something wrong?" I ask crossing my arms to cover my chest, as I'm now bra-less, and I sneek a glance at the now closed door as though Magneto himself would be standing there waiting for me. "No, I was to see if you are well." Azazel says slowly, waving to my leg and I give a start. " 'Wait, he was-concerned about me?' "

"Oh, um, yeah I'm-yeah Donovan, he healed my leg. It's fine now-" I rammble and Azazel begins to walk to the door, cutting me off as he speaks. "Good, you will train at eight tomorrow." Again I'm caught off guard and am at a loss for words at the moment. "Wait!" I call out but I pause, not sure what to say. "Make sure you use the door next time." I say finally, waving to the door and giving a smirk with a hand on my hip. "Sleep. You will need it." He replies with a tiny trace of a smile and leaves me to my thoughts.

As I take his advise and make way for the bed, limping slightly on my aching foot, I catch sight of myself in the mirror on the far end of the room to the left and sigh, hopelessly. Due to my epic fail of a fall, my still wet, dark brown hair had gone in twelve different directions in a mass of curl the entire time I'd been talking to Azazel. I shake my head and rub the back of my neck as I slide into the silky covers. " 'Hopefully the next day will be better...' " I think to myself as I slip into an almost peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>I wake up to a blinding light in my face, the curtains opened just enough to let the sunlight fall over my eyes. I rub my blurry eyes and sit up, glancing in the mirror to see that my hair appears to be attacking my head in a jacked-up ball of frizz and lay back down wiht a groan. And then someone knocks on the door. I shoot back up, trying desperately to smooth out my impossible hair and call for them to come in.<p>

It's Angel.

I relax a bit and get off the bed. "Oh, hey Angel!" I greet her, straightening my wrinkled clothes. "What's up?"

"Breakfast," She replies, flopping onto my bed in a huff. "I know it's kinda early but, ya know-you get used to it." Angel continues and I sit down again next to her, but don't look at her. "Angel?" I ask, hestitantly. "Yeah?" She asks proping herself up on one elbow to look at me. "I don't-I'm-" I try to get the words out but they just won't come. "You're nervous," Angel says for me and I nod. "Close enough." I say softly. "Don't be. You'll do fine! Here," She says offering a duffle bag filled with-stuff. "We got these from your house." Angel says sheepishly, sounding a little embarrassed and I blink in shock. "When will I be able to see them?" I ask and Angle averts her eyes. "It could be awhile. Just to prevent-complications." She explains and then stands up suddenly. "Well, I have to go wake up your friends now." She says laughing nervously. "When you're ready just wait in the hall and we'll all go down together."

"'Kay." I say quietly, clutching the duffel bag until she leaves. I go into the bathroom and put on my eye contacts (The old ones I had to throw away last night), some lip gloss and a hell of a lot of face powder. I comb out my tangled hair and put some Bedhead-Control Freak in it, along with several other haircare products, in an attempt to make my hair somewhat presentable. I leave my hair down, a habit of mine, and jorney into the hall where I find that Glenn and Angel have been waiting on me and Donovan, who is still not here. "Told you." Glenn says to Angel with a smirk. "Wow who knew a guy could take so long to get ready!" Angel exclaims with a laugh and Glenn smiles. I smile too. " 'They look really cute together.' " I think to myself as Donovan exits his room looking much better than the rest of us. "Hey sleepin' beauty." I say with a smile and Donovan reaches a hand up to fluff out his curly hair.

"You can never look too gorgeous ya' know?" Donny replies and we follow Angel down the hall, into the door on the left, leading to another hallway, and at the end of it is a large kitchen area which includes a table where Janos and the green creature from before are already seated. "And this is our kitchen!" Angel says grandly as she flounces behind a counter where the fridge and other kitchen appliences found in a kitchen. I have to say these people are well situated. " 'The kitchen is as large as my entire house!' "

" 'Who _ever_ would have guessed?' " I hear Emma Frost say sarcasticly. I move around to the edge of the table and notice that an open door leads to another room, a lounge or something, and in it, Emma sits reading a news paper while picking purple grapes out of a bowl. The lounge is equally as grand as the kitchen, with plush couches and a wide screen t.v. "Good morning to you too Emma!" I reply, matching her sacrcastic tone, then return with the others, taking a seat next to Donovan. "So-" The green boy says through a mouthfull of bacon strips, or atleast that's what I think it used to be. "You guys are the new recruits huh?" He asks but just laughs before we can answer. "Threatening bunch Angel," The boy scoffs wiping his mouth on his sleeve and Donovan cringes in disgust. "Well, anyways, the name's Michael. But ev'rybody calls me Toad."

"Why do they call you-" I began but before I could finish, Toad suddenly leaps from the his chair to the other end of the table then whips around, a long green tounge shooting from his mouth and heads for a bowl of green apples sitting on the counter. Then, there's a Bamf and the tounge stops just inches from covering the bowl in green slime, held back by a red hand. "Please, not on the apples." Azazel says tiredly releasing the tounge as he casually picks up a white towel and begins to clean off the slime from his hand. "Yeah alright." Toad says disappointedly, and hops back into his seat, drumming his long, thin fingers on the table. Azazel then picks an apple from the top of the stack. "Azazel!" Angel calls holding up her hands and Azazel, not missing a beat, tosses her one and then Bamfs away again. I wonder where he goes off to but quickly dismiss it, trying not to think about last night...

After a while, Emma leaves to meet up with Magneto and the rest of us take the time to bond and swap stories about life at home. Janos, with what english he knows, tells us about his life in Spain, Angel tells us about her past jobs in the exotic industry, and even Toad turns out to be like us. Just a teenager with special abilities who was picked up by Magneto when he ran away from home. "Yeah the life of a Reject is a hard one; but much more interesting than *normal* peoples." He says kicking his feet up on the chair and recieving a smack from Angel.

"C'mon," Angel says standing up with a wide grin. "Where?" Glenn asks as the rest of us rise from the table. "The Training Room." Angel replies and we exchange glances. I guess it's time to show what we're made of.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R and stay tuned for my next chapter-Training Fun. Thanks! ;D<strong>

**~THE SCRIBE!**


	6. Chapter 6 Training Fun Part 1

**Hey Sorry It's taken so long for this next chapter (I kinda hit a writers block :P) but here it is! I'll try to speed it up with the next one! Until then-Enjoy!**

**P.S. I DO NOT own the X-Men but I DO own my OC's and my words and there's nutin' they can do about it! MUAH HA HA! O.O**

**Chapter 6: Training Fun (Part 1)**

The Training Room is as intimidating as it sounds. Our foot steps echo in the large marble room as we meet up with Frost, Magneto (Who I've been informed is really named Eric but magneto's like his code name), and the blue woman he called Mystique. Azazel, I notice, is not here. "Ah, good morning young Mutants and welcome our Training Facility." Eric says grandly sweeping his arms out to our group. When we first walked in, I almost didn't recognize him as he is no longer in his weird outfit, but dressed in a black turtleneck and black slacks. He's actually a handsome man now that I look at him. "Here we will ask for a demonstration from each of you. Why don't we start with you, Glenn?" Eric asks gesturing to Glenn with a nod.

"Alright." Glenn replies and steps up onto a small, round podium like-structure in the center of the room. Glenn shrugs off his sweater, revealing a tan, muscular body, and there is something wrapped around his waist. Slowly, his wings unfold themselves from around his waist and sweep out impressively with a loud whooshing sound behind him. His wings are huge and black, like a bat's wings. Then comes the thick, lizard-like tail that Glenn is forced to wrap around his leg at all times. In order to disguise his Mutation, Glenn must wear layers upon layers of oversized clothes to hide his wings and tails. Not being able to use his tail for balance, Glenn is often unsteady on his feet and always uncomfortable as Colorado can reach upto 115 degrees in the summer. People in the past have tried to make fun of him; But Glenn is a force to be reckoned with and no one would dare cross him.

"Cool!" Toad says sounding impressed from his haunched position on the floor, which seems to be a normal thing with him. "Well, I see you'll be needing to train with Angel to learn how to fly-" Eric begins but Glenn cuts him off. "I can't. My body weight is too heavy. I can only glide on the wind." Glenn explains gathering his clothes as his tail disappears into his sweats. "Nevertheless, you'll need practice. And then we'll explore your abilities further. The same goes for you Donovan with your healing abilities."

"Alright, Elizabeth. Now, you." Eric says and I feel that uncomfortable squirm in my stomach that I get before a presentation or something, only much worse. "Oh, ah, okay." I stutter and make my way to the podium uncertainly, making a great effort to not fall off of it.

" 'This oughta be good.' "

" 'Shut up Emma.' " I warn as I take a shaky breath and turn to face them. Donovan gives me a thumbs up and Glenn smiles assuringly. I take another breath to calm my heart rate and close my eyes, concentrating...

A cold feeling starts slowly, then builds in my chest, spreading out all the way to my finger tips and then there's a pull-like I'm going through a vaccuum, not unlike Bamf-ing I notice; And then, darkness-

* * *

><p>At first everything is blurry when I open my eyes and I feel slightly ill in my stomach as I watch my transparent hands turn solid again, my entire ghostly body seems to be covered in a glowing haze as though it's part of me for just a moment, and then everything is normal once more.<p>

Then I turn my gaze to the group all staring at me in awe. Even Emma has fallen silent, scrutinizing me with her deep blue eyes. I turn around to look at my human body which Glenn has begun to set on the floor, as he had been ready to catch my motionless form as it fell. My body looks as though it were merely sleeping.

I stare down at my body in Glenn's arms and give a sharp, resentful laugh that resonates in the room in a haunted wave of sound, making everyone give a start in shock. "Pathetic, isn't it?" I asks, my voice echoing through the room, to no one in particular. "Useless."

"Amazing." Eric breathes stepping forward with a grin.

"Amazing," I repeat sighing hopelessly, the right side of my upper lip lifting in distain. "That's what I thought atfirst too, but now..." I stop sadly. "In this state, I have other powers-Extensions of my initial abilities. I call this the 'Ghost State.' But in my human form, when I'm bonded to my physical body-I'm defenseless." I say angrily and then thrust my palm out, a purple ball of energy flying from my palm and into a weird kinda crash dummy, knocking it off it's stand and onto the ground.

It's actually one of the smaller ones I've ever done since I'm not used to using that power. It's really draining and takes a lot more concentration than becoming intangible, surprisingly.

"Well then we'll just have to do a little more...exploration. What other powers do you possess, that you know of?" Eric asks curiously and I give a little smirk. "Well-" I start and with that I sweep my arms over my head and disappear.

Then I reappear just behind Donovan with a "Boo!" Donny jumps with a yelp and I dissapear again, appearing behind Angel and I stroll right through her. She gives a shiver and rubs her arms. "W-whoa! You're like a Ghost or something!" She says with a grin.

"Yeah, It can be really neat sometimes but-it's also hard to control." I laugh nervously watching my hands turn transparent and then solid again. I look at Glenn and smile at him and he gives a reassuring nod, moving away from my body once he's gotten his sweater tucked beneath it's head.

He's had my back for the longest time. He understood why I never wanted to use my powers and respected that. "But I guess that's why I'm here, right?" I say, ignoring the crack in my voice.

"Wait, if you're a ghost, then can you, like, possess people, too?" Toad asks scratching his ear with a grubby finger.

"Sometimes." I admit. "I've only done it once but-I don't like it. It's dangerous and I almost couldn't get out once I was there." I explain softly, my voice cracking once more at the terrible memory. "We shall have to assign you special training sessions with Emma," Eric says grimly. "As she too shares powers similar to yours." Eric says and I nod glancing at Emma who watches me back with a look of understanding, maybe even empathy.

It's weird...

"Overall I'd say this has been most enlightening." Eric says. "So let's see-Elizabeth, you are with Emma." I immediately feel sick at the though but shake it off knowing it has to be done. "And Glenn you and Donovan will be with Toad and Angel." We all nod in unison, making no argument and then Donovan turns to me, "So how do you go back?" He asks and I wince, wishing there aren't so many people in the room watching me.

"Uh, like this I guess-" I say and slowly walk over to my body and then, once I'm standing right over it, I start to lay down until I phase right into it with a flash of violet light.

I feel my knees give out from the action and then I'm falling, something I'm growing accustomed to; off the podium and to the floor. But before I knock myself out on the hard floor, I feel someone catch me and set me carefully on the ground.

I moan weakly and blink up at the figure above me and give a small smile. "Nice save." I tell Glenn weakly, who gives me a smug smirk.

"Isn't it always?" He asks before I'm surrounded by Angel and Donovan and Janos, who all help me back onto my feet. My knees feel like jelly and my head feels light as air. "I-I don't know what's wrong. I don't normally feel this weak unless I've been out of my body for too long." I explain, the dizziness subsiding as quickly as it'd come, to where I can stand on my own. "So, you said something about training?" I ask Eric who smirks at me dangerously, "Let's get started."

* * *

><p>Training with Emma isn't as bad as I thought it would be.<p>

We waited for awhile before she had me astral project again. In the mean time, Frost explained to me what was going on with my powers. She said that when I astral project, my astral body, kind of like a spirit, separates from my own body and I can control it and the amazing powers that come with it.

"This may explain why you can't use your powers outside of your body," She tells me. "But maybe we can bring out some of your powers in your human state, like I can; with extensive training, of course."

I frown unconsiously, feeling a tremmor of fear at the thought. "You can handle that, can't you?" Emma Frost asks sweetly, her face serious as a heart attack. "Yes, I can." I say firmly.

"Then let's get started..."

For the rest of that day and everyday for nearly two weeks Emma teaches me everything she knows about astral projection. Of course my powers differ greatly from hers (from anyone's according to her) and we haven't actually astral projected yet-

But today will change that.

"You're ready?" Frost asks me, studying me.

Since we began, Emma and I have grown more comfortable near eachother. It's like, due to our powers, we have a better understanding of one another. "Yeah." I say nervously wiping my hands on my sweats. "Alright, watch me..." Emma says sitting crosslegged down on the mat we'd laid out for the occasion.

I stay standing as she closes her eyes, resting her upturned palms on her knees, and begins to slowly rise off the floor. She stops, levitating atleast 2 feet off the ground. Then, her eyes snap open, glowing an eerie blue-white light. Suddenly, her Astral body flies from her solid form and appears before me, Emma's outline turning from transparent, only hers remains that way; where as my form turns solid after a while.

"Now, once you begin this process, you cannot stop." She tells me in an eerie, hollow voice. "You must leave your body cleanly and decisively. If you can do that then perhapse It will help you gain more control over your powers. Now, it's your turn." Emma says floatling over to her body to observe me as I seat myself in the same position as her. "Okay..." I breathe, adjusting slightly, taking a moment before looking up to Emma with a nod.

"Alright, nice form," Emma states like a true mentor. "Now close your eyes...Good...Now concentrate; but not too hard or you'll pull yourself through too fast...Okay, now feel the pull, don't resist it...Let it pull you but don't allow it to throw you out of your body too soon...Excellent, you're almost there!...Now, let yourself go."

I do as I'm told and this time, instead of being sucked out of my body like a vacuum, I feel like I'm soaring smoothly into a warm light, and when I leave my body, I don't feel dizzy or weak; only relieved.

I let out an excited shriek of joy, "Oh-My-God! That was amazing! I don't feel weak at all! I-" I gush excitedly but then I realize Emma is saying something and I stop abruptly as she hurries over to me, trying to grab me but her hands merely pass through me. Then I realize that I am slowly descending into the floor and I remember that our Training Room is on not on the first floor of this mansion but on the 5th.

I'm falling.

I cry out once before my head phases through the floor. Then, my powers suddenly stop working, I feel myself falling and there's nothing I can do to stop myself...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p><strong>So How'd I do? Please Review and let me know! Excited about new chapters to come! :D<strong>

**~THE SCRIBE!**


	7. Chapter 7 Training Fun Part 2

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE X-MEN BUT IF I DID IT WOULD LOOK SOMETHING LIKE THIS...I OWN MY WORDS/OC'S..._**

**_Chapter 7: Training Fun (Part 2)_**

**_Ok I'll admit I had A LOT of fun writing this chapter so forgive my Raunchiness! Every word I wrote made me giggle and I hope it has the same effect on you Azazel fans! I hope you like it! Enjoy! :D_**

_Previously in the New Recruit:_

_...Then I realize that I am slowly descending into the floor and I remember that our Training Room is on not on the first floor of this mansion but on the 5th. I cry out once before my head phases through the floor. Then, my powers suddenly stop working, I feel myself falling and there's nothing I can do to stop myself..._

I only fall shortly when my hand gets caught in the ceiling. I look up in surprise. I'm not sure what's happening here and I'd rather not think about it; what with part of my wrist still intangible and my hand solid which happens to be the only thing keeping me from falling to my doom onto a—

Bed.

I sigh in relief. If I were suspended over a bookcase or a piano or some shit then I'd be worried. But I think I'd live if I fell on this bed. I have to wonder though—

" 'Whose bed is this? Better yet, whose **room** is this?' "

" 'It's Azazel's Room,' " Emma says in my head floating through the roof to hover next to me, making me a little jealous at her levitation skills, but I try not to show it as best I can. Still, her look is smug as she stops to levitate beside me with her arms crossed, saying somewhat exasperatedly, " 'Well, I suppose you need to learn how to control your tangibility somehow.' "

"Alright let's see—" She says out loud hovering around me in a wide circle to examine the situation. "Uh-huh...Alright it doesn't look** too** bad. Let me just—" Suddenly, the bathroom door opens and in walks a half-naked Azazel wearing nothing a very short, dark purple towel wrapped around his noticeably toned waist. I'd almost forgot how early it is! Everyone is asleep right now but since I'm still not used to the timezone, and Emma apparently has sleeping problems, we've been scheduling our training sessions earlier than everyone else's. It would seem, however, Azazel is an early riser. Azazel glances up briefly with those blue eyes, does a sharp double-take, his mouth slightly agape as he puts the scene together, and then, after a second, a slow smirk lifts the corner of his mouth.

"We are training? _Or spying_?" He says in that accent of his and I can't help but shamelessly stare at his body. And what a body it is! If I'd known this was his room I'd have been _'Spying'_ on him a long time ago. I really hope those lessons on shielding my thoughts are working because if Emma heard them I'd probably die. Every inch of his body, that's visible anyways, is toned with muscle and the deep red tone of his skin makes every muscle and scar on him seem all the more...Sexy. And he has quite a few scares which immediately makes me want to know how he got each and_ every_ one.

But before I can lose myself completely in the many lines and creases of his body, Emma jolts me violently out of my thoughts. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She says smugly and I suddenly really want to get out of the ceiling now.

"Only if it means you two are to stay for the rest of your session." Azazel replies reaching up to remove a silky black robe from the top of his dresser, along with a box which I'm guessing contains soap in it, and throws the robe over his shoulder.

_Oh Jesus!_

" 'Hush!' " I tell me self angrily. " 'Just get out of the ceiling already, you idiot!' "

"Yeah, whatever, you just go take your shower!" Emma scolds as I try desperately to concentrate. I close my eyes, jiggling my wrist a bit but it doesn't budge in the least. "We'll be out of here before you can miss us." Emma adds and Azazel gives that little huff of a laugh, shaking his head as he takes a step toward the bathroom. "Emma," He says with the slow shake of his head. "You know this is not possible!"

"Yeah, whatever! Just _go _Emma says much to my horror, and I blush and look away immediately when his eyes shift to look at me and instead study my wrist as I continue to dangle from the ceiling. "I could help." Azazel offers, turning slightly and I glance down to see him watching me back. We meet each other's eye; his gaze seems sincere enough but there's still a whisper of that haughtiness that he always has. I narrow my eyes in defiance and I look away again and yank on my arm again. I don't need his help. I can do this myself!

He doesn't give up quite so easily, "Is no trouble for me—"

"Oh, I **know** it's not Azazel," Emma taunts, some of the playfulness leaving her voice when the attention is directed away from her. "But if you don't mind I'm trying to teach a lesson here!"

Azazel makes a "Hm," Noise in the back of throat. "Another time perhaps," He says and I detect a slight chill in the air. Was it something they said? **I** certainly didn't say anything...

"We'll see," Emma says and I can't help but feel like I've totally missed something! Even so, I really would like to get out of the ceiling now and I'm just praying that they'll hurry this up so I can hide in my new room for the rest of my life. Luckily, after a moment, during which I assume Emma and Azazel have been communicating telepathically, Azazel's smile returns and once again he turns to leave with a last nod to Emma.

The **one time** I actually _wanted_ to hear Emma inside her head and I'm kept in the dark! Great. "And keep working on that English, would you?" Emma calls to Azazel as though trying to lighten the mood once more and I know something just went down right now...

But_ what_?

"_Da Mat'!"_ Azazel replies in Russian before turning towards the bathroom, raising his soap box in the air in a kind of a wave and disappearing into the bathroom, his long tail swishing behind him just beneath that _oh, so tiny towel._

"Now then," Emma says in a huff, returning her attention to me with a much more guarded stare. "Where were we? Oh yes, you're stuck in the ceiling!" Emma says with an unnecessarily cruel laugh, to which I give a venomous glare, "Hilarious," I state and Emma raises her hands in surrender although the smile remains on her face as she says, "Alright, alright! I can get you out of this, just—_concentrate_." She commands helpfully and I close my eyes and attempt to do so.

But just then the shower turns on.

I immediately lose focus on what I'm doing. I sigh, re-opening my eyes in frustration. "What's wrong?" Emma questions quickly and I stutter to make up an excuse. "I—Ah, I _don't want to fall?"_ I say, more like a question, my voice taking a higher pitch as I hear a sound coming from the bathroom. It's Azazel's voice, I think, and—

_Oh God, he's singing!_

A deep, resonating sound with distinct Russian lyrics. "I mean, what if I fall and miss the bed?" I continue nervously. "Or if I _keep on_ falling and can't stop? Or—" I say quickly, the words rushing out of my mouth in a hurry but thankfully Emma stops me, "Liz! Calm down! You can't stay stuck in this roof forever, so either you're going to figure this out or I'll have someone come and remove you. Which do you prefer?" She asks with a smile and I can tell whatever'd made her angry before is all cleared up now. How, I'm not sure, but I'm glad it is. I need all the help from Emma I can get and I'd prefer it if Emma weren't in a bad mood when she does.

I glance down at the floor, then back at her, "I think I'm gonna have to figure this one out." I state with another sigh and glance at my handless wrist. The last thing I want is to have to be rescued from the roof of all things!

"Well then, let me know how that goes!" Emma says and I whip my head around just as she begins to ascend through the roof. "**What?!"** I shriek in fear, a sudden panic welling up inside me. "Wait, you're not seriously gonna _leave me_ here, are you?"

"I'm afraid you're going have to do this one on your own, _Ghostgirl_!" Emma calls to me as she phases through the roof and pokes her head back through the floor just to gloat. "But don't worry! I'll be in the kitchen just below, having breakfast. You know, in case you fall through." Emma calls sweetly, her voice fading through the ceiling as she leaves. Realizing she's not coming back, I begin to panic.

"Don't!" I whimper. "Emma? Emma, Come on! Don't you leave me here!" I cry but quickly give up with a groan. Just when I thought we were reaching 'friend status...

I curse and then close my eyes, concentrating; just gotta keep concentrating...

The shower turns off and I immediately lose my concentration once more. Oh man! I'm going to be alone in here with a naked man! Normally, that'd be a dream come true for me, but I didn't quite picture it going this way! As in with me being **stuck in the ceiling. **This feels more like a nightmare. " 'Curse you Emma!' " I say mentally but she's ignoring me now.

but he doesn't show. Not immediately, anyway. And after a moment, I decide to try, yet again, to free myself; this time, more desperately. I'm concentrating, like how Emma tells me I should, using counting to help me center my thoughts. I slow my breathing, counting in fours for inhaling and eights when exhaling. After a few, silent moments of this, I feel my hand begin to slip through the roof. …

And unknowingly moving further away from the bed, in my excitement.

" 'I'm actually doing it!' " I think to myself happily as I float seamlessly in the still, morning air. But of course, my success is short-lived when Azazel walks in, dewy and topless, wearing only a pair of black pants as he gazes up at me just in time to catch sight of me suddenly lose what concentration I had and, with a sharp gasp and a crippling drop in my stomach, I begin to plummet to the floor...

* * *

><p>I only fall about two feet (shrieking embarrassingly as I do) before I'm engulfed in a cloud of smoke, pulled into that crushing darkness that comes with teleportation, to safely land in a flurry of silky covers and pillows with a soft, <em>fwump! <em>At first, I'm just happy to be alive—

Then I open my eyes and look up to see Azazel lying on top of me, his skin still wet from the shower, his normally slicked back hair askew in all different directions in an unruly mess of black hair. His body glistens and I'm aware of just how close we are together and how warm and wet and just _wonderful_ he feels. I try to settle my breathing as I stare up at Azazel in shock, trying not to have a heart attack right here and now.

"You are always this—Exciting?" Azazel asks, slowly removing his arm from around my waist where he'd caught me; letting his hand slide a little more slowly around my lower back and over the curve of my hip. Goosebumps. "Only on the weekends, apparently." I say feeling like I can hardly breathe as the space closes between us. "And week days," I add in a whisper, my voice catching a bit when I catch sight of his adam's apple, bobbing slightly in a noticeable gulp. His red, red lips part. I can feel his breath on my own lips faintly. "If-if I'm feeling particularly…clumsy—" I whisper, letting my words trail off as he moves closer, lips brushing against my own, and I feel myself getting lost in those damn eyes. And then, as though to add insult to injury (Or maybe the Universe is just being particularly cruel to me today), the bedroom door opens and in walks, or rather hops, none other than _Toad_.

"Yo Azuzle, you got anything for warts, or boils—" Toad begins, mispronouncing Azazel's name, as he scratches a small, disgusting patch of lumpy skin on his hand. He stops cold once he gets a good look at the two of us; still in bed together and way too close to be considered accidental. "Oh! Whoa! Sorry!" Toad says quickly, eyes wide as saucers. "Didn't know y'all were…" Toad stammers, making no move to leave.

I suddenly come to my senses and shoot up (a little too suddenly) at the same time that Azazel looks back to me and we butt heads. It doesn't really hurt but still, I give a small groan in embarrassment and sheer disbelief at my horrible luck, and I jump back, trying to get out from under him, slamming my head against the headboard with a curse. Okay, now **that** hurt!

My pride.

" 'Now would be a really good time to go intangible!' " I think to myself and for once my powers do what I want them to. I feel myself slipping through the covers. At first it looks as though Azazel is going to reach out for me but I shake my head quickly, and he pulls back uncertainly just before I slip below the covers and into the kitchen. But not before I hear Toad say, "Dude, you got some skills with the ladies, I'll give you that! But seriously, got anything for this?" Luckily I drop out of that conversation, (literally) but this time I'm in control and I float safely down. I hover over a large sofa and pause. I don't know how to land.

"Just release your tension and you'll land." Emma says helpfully and I release my tension, dropping into the couch with a heavy thud. My concentration for levitation is crap. In a high-risk situation, I'd never be able to keep that up. I don't think I'll be relying on that in an emergency.

"So how'd it go?" Emma asks casually as she takes a bite out of a bagel, her long, legs crossed; completely at ease.

"You left me." I state bluntly, still in shock over what just happened. Would anyone _really_ notice if Toad went missing?

"And _you're_ wet," Emma says chewing and swallowing as I look down at my soaked shirt with a groan. "But cheer up, love! You passed your first test! And you did it on your own, like I knew you could. Besides," She says, flipping the channels, as I begin to pour a cup of coffee for myself with a slightly shaky hand. "I left you in _good hands_." I freeze at this comment, nearly spilling my coffee, before resuming in time to save it.

"Oh, you horrible—**Ugh**!" I grunt angrily, wanting to say something much worse as I quickly move out of the kitchen with my cup; trying to escape her laughter that suddenly fills the room. "Wait—"She chortles."Wait, where are you going?" She asks as I hurry up the stairs, passing by Angel, Donovan, and lastly Toad who is picking at a small band aid on his hand.

"I need to change!" I call back heatedly, wiping the small drops of water off my arm, before turning invisible the rest of the way to my room. As I sit on my bed, drinking my coffee, I can't help but ask the question we all tend to ask whenever something doesn't go our way:

"Why Me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you liked it! Please Review and let me know what you think! And I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! :D<strong>

**P.S. Da Mat': Means 'Yes Mother' in Russian.**

**~THE SCRIBE! :D :D :D**


	8. Chapter 8 Out Of The Mansion

**Chapter 8: Out of the Mansion**

Of course, I _had_ to come out of my room sooner or later.

Luckily I had been joined by Donovan a little while after I'd changed and we sat discussing our decision to leave Colorado. After about a half hour of trying to work out its complications though, (like whatever happened to the other kids at that high school a while back? And what would have happened had we refused to join Magneto's crew?), we abruptly fall silent, realizing that this is much bigger than either of us had realized at the time. The decision had been so rash, but what would it's consequences mean for us? We both have the feeling there is more to this than we're being led on.

A bit later, Donny leaves to go find Glenn. He figures it would be best if we were all here to discuss this little issue and I would agree. But I'm still not quite ready to leave the room just yet. However, when they both fail to come back nearly ten minutes later, I decide to go find them.

I trudge back down stairs in my second pair of black sweat pants along with the blouse I'd worn the day I decided to join Eric and Co. The soft knit fabric feels a little strange in comparison to the cotton blend sweats and I tend to pull my shirt down obsessively from time to time, bothered by the mismatch materials that simply _do not_go together. I'm only halfway down the stairs when a loud siren suddenly goes off and the lights in the mansion shut down. I flinch on instinct as the wailing of the siren grows louder. I mutter over the din as red emergency lights begin to flash. I start down the stairs, faster now, and soon, I run into Angel. Or rather she _bulldozes_ into me, knocking me flat on my ass on the steps with a pained "Umph!"

"Angel!" I exclaim, still clutching the rails, as I haul myself off the steps. "What's going on?"

I pause when I realize how...panicked Angel seems. Her big, brown eyes are wide with fear and her mouth gapes as she struggles with her next words, "I—It's nothing! Really! We—Need to leave the Mansion. **Now**!"Angel calls over the sirens as she takes me by the wrist with a sweaty hand and drags me down the stairs.

"Why?" I call back, struggling to keep up with her. "What's going on?!" I repeat, letting my arm slip through her fingers (_Hey, I think I'm getting the hang of this!) _and I stop in the hallway, glaring at her sternly in the hopes that she'll explain what's going on.

Her tone rises a few octaves and she shifts from foot to foot, nervously. "I don't know—an accident in the lab maybe? Listen, we can figure it out once we're a safe distance away!" Angel shouts and tries to grab me again but I pull away. Another thought has occurred to me. I'm still in my astral body. "Wait, what about my body?" I shout over the piercing sirens but begin to head back up to where my body is. I'm not taking any chances where my body is concerned.

"Azazel's already on it!" Angel shouts back, following me, and I wince at the mental images that immediately pop into my head and the poor choice of words. But regardless, I halt my pursuit and begin to follow the Mutant of my own volition.

"_As usual."_ I mutter, thankful for the deafening sirens. "So, where are we going?" I ask as we descend flight upon flight of stairs and round endless hallways until we end up in a large garage-like room I've never seen before. And by large, I mean larger-than-my-old-house large. The place is made of some pretty solid-looking concrete and there are tons of heavy-weight equipment down here as well as a number of automobiles and computer systems.

"We're here." Angel says, not needing to shout anymore since the heavy walls that surround the room muffle out the sirens. All that can be heard are the echoes of our footsteps as Angel leads me further into the hangar at a brisk pace. "Wow." I breathe, gaping in awe at an enormous black and maroon jet. It seems this would be our ride. "Azazel will be here soon," Angel says heading for the door. "Once Janos get's here with Donovan and Glenn, he'll fly you to safety."

"What about you guys?" I call to her as Angel leaves, heading back towards the entrance of the hangar. "_Azazel!"_ Is all she answers before disappearing back into the mansion. _Right,_ I think to myself. Azazel can just teleport everyone out of here once whatever is going on is over. I'm about two seconds away from going after Angel to see what is going on for myself when Janos enters the hangar with Donovan and Glenn in tow. "Ready?" Janos asks. But we can't leave yet! Not me anyway. I briefly explain the dilemma of my missing body and, not a moment afterward, Azazel teleports into the room, making all of us jump. But he's not alone.

Well I guess that solves the problem of my missing body then!

It's so strange to see my limp body in someone's arms when I'm standing right here. It's like I've died or something and I'm a literal Ghost, just standing here, watching. My normally glowing, violet eyes are closed as my head rests against Azazel's chest, which is thankfully clothed in a plain black t-shirt. I breathe a sigh of relief. Wasting no time, Azazel strides over to Janos and passes my body on to him. "Go, we'll take care of things here." Azazel says in a low clipped tone before teleporting away again, but not without catching my eye briefly.

And I can't help but feel that there was something about the look in his eye that didn't quite seem right...

"Everyone on the Jet!" Janos says abruptly and I let the thought slip from my mind as we all rush onto the Jet where Janos sets my body into a seat. "Strap in." Janos says, strapping my body into the chair. "Glenn, help me fly." Janos says and leads Glenn into the cockpit, leaving Donny and I to secure ourselves and wait for takeoff. "Maybe you should, ah..." Donny begins nervously gesturing to my body. "I'd—rather not." I confess shamefully as I stare out the tiny round window near my seat. All I can see are the interior walls of the hangar.

"Why?" Donny questions, gasping when the Jet lurches forward and begins to slowly rise into the air. I grip the arm rests and close my eyes. I've always hated flying. "It's easier said than done," I explain vaguely. "And we still don't know what's going on here. I'd feel better if I phased back into my body after we land." I state, releasing the death-grip on my arm rests once we stabilize in the air. "What **is** going on, anyway?" I ask and Donovan shrugs, looking just as confused as I feel.

"I don't know." Is his baffled reply. "I don't even think **they** know!"

I think about this for a moment and sigh, feeling slightly nauseous. I don't know if it's because of the sharp jerking movements of the Jet, or the secretiveness of whatever is going on at the Mansion. A twisting in my gut worsens the suspicion that something very bad is going on with our new recruiters, but all I can say on the matter is the truth, "I just hope everything is alright…"

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Emma to catch up with Erik. He was in the Security Center, trying to figure out why their security systems quit, then when on high alert, while Azazel, Angel, and Toad worked to keep the prisoners in their cells. Many had almost made it past the gates but so far as they were aware, no one had yet escaped. "What's happened?" Emma asked gravely, glaring at the control panel which had been torn open, sparks flying in every direction and singeing her boots. She stepped back, frowning in disdain.<p>

"Sabotage." Is all Erik growled, stooping to rewire the panel, allowing Emma to get a good look at what caused the malfunction: A deep gash penetrating through the security controls, almost as if someone reached right in and tore out the circuitry. Feeling the need to suggest the obvious first, Emma suggested Xavier or perhaps one of his constituents, but Erik just shook his head, rising when he found he couldn't mend the damage done to their systems. There was no saving it. Everything had to be replaced. "No," He replied, placing his hands on the panel where the metal creaked under his fingers. "He wouldn't do something so low as to hit and run."

Emma stated to less obvious answer then, "Creed?"

Erik shook his head, working to shut off the sirens at another station, always ready to contradict her, "No, no. This is far too messy. Even for him."

"Unless he was in a hurry." But the look on Erik's face (as well as his thoughts) told her that he wasn't prepared to admit that a mindless animal like Creed would be able to best him in such a way as to, not only bypass their security systems, but to _destroy_ them as well. And all without being detected. She switched tactics, "Alright, then who could it have been? One of the prisoners?" Emma asked irritably, as the sirens finally stopped their noise and the lights came back on. Erik rose again, having gotten the security back on and functional.

"Let us see," He replied, winding back a security camera. He didn't have to rewind very far before they were able to find the culprit. A dark figure flashed across the screen and punched in the controls, just as they suspected, and then disappeared before they can get a good look. But even so, Emma felt pretty confident that she could recognize Sabretooth's person in the recording. Still, not convinced, however, Erik cursed and then rewound the tape, frame by frame, but before they could see who it was, the screen went blank and the footage was inexplicably lost.

Eric cursed again, this time angrier, as he slammed his fist against the now worthless panel, further crushing it under his magnetic strain. "Whoever did this," Eric swore in that quiet, yet seething, tone of his. "_Knew_ about this facility. Knew it inside and out."

_Meaning an oaf like Creed must have had help,_ Emma deduced, the troubling conclusion weighing heavy on her shoulders. They had a traitor in their midst.

" 'Emma,' " Azazel called through their telepathic bond.

" 'What is it? Have you captured the prisoners?' "

" 'Not yet. Two are missing. I need you to find them.' "

"What's wrong?" Erik asked, noticing the faraway look Emma sometimes got when her telepathy acted up.

"It's Azazel," Emma replied, straightening. "Apparently, we've got two of the missing prisoners still on the loose." She added and then closed her eyes in concentration. She felt herself traveling through the lab and down cooridors until she found the missing Mutants.

" 'Well if it isn't our little Mutant Catcher and Breeze Boy.' " Emma said to Azazel, altering him of who to look for. " 'They're heading up to the mansion on Level SC-B. West wing.' "

" 'I am already there,' " Azazel replied, breaking their connection to pursue the escaped prisoners. It was hard to believe that _those_ two managed to escape out of the others! The Mutant Catcher's only power was discovering other Mutants. Breeze Boy, on the other hand, had to be the lamest addition to their collection of Mutant adolescents. He was supposed to have this incredible power over wind but he couldn't seem to do much more than make for a crappy air conditioner. That and their refusal to join the cause didn't help their appeal much either.

It took no time at all before both escapees were once again apprehended and placed back into their separate cells. But now the Brotherhood of Mutants faced a new issue altogether.

"This is impossible, Erik!" Emma scolded once order had been restored to the mansion and they'd all regrouped again. The band of Mutants stood in Magneto's master study, contemplating their next move. "We can't watch over these kids all day! The only reason why _those_ three decided to join us is because they _didn't know about this place!"_

"Ah, that's not true!" Toad piped up from his squatted position. "That Glenn guy came here. Ya'll locked him up in those cells when we were at that College. Did have a problem then!"

"But he didn't _see_ the others, Remember?" Angel argued, pacing around irritatingly. She didn't want to tell the others the truth (especially not Glenn) but she hated keeping the prison a secret.

"It is too late to let them go," Azazel said after a moment, stroking his goatee in thought. "Perhaps it would be wise to inform them of this." He added with a wave at the lab. "Perhaps they will see this our way. Is worth a try."

"He's right." Emma said, stepping forward after a minute of stunned silence. No one wanted to tell the truth. To be honest, most of them had formed attachments to the small band of Mutants seeking their aid. And in addition to their emotional connections, the three were proving to be very powerful Mutants as well. Losing them would be detrimental to their cause, as well as their confidence. "If they're going to be loyal to us, they_ have_ to know. If they find out on their own, it could backfire on us ten fold."

"Yeah," Angel mumbled, staring at her boots in dismay.

"All will be well," Emma told the young Mutant. "If they wish to stay here and join us, they will. And if not, well, just know that we can't allow them to leave." She let her words hang in the air, heavy and foreboding, as they all exchanged glances. There was a very real possibility that they would reject the Brotherhood and try to opt out. This could not be allowed to happen. Emma would have to turn on her apprentice, Erik would lose yet another valuable set of pawns in his game, and Angel would be stuck entertaining herself in the company of Toad and Janos once again. Who knew what Azazel was thinking on the matter. As always, he remained stoic, neither appearing upset or pleased at the idea of betraying their new Mutant comrades.

After a moment of heavy silence, Erik crossed over to Azazel, "Come, I've called Raven and I am trusting the two of you," Erik instructed Angel and Toad. "To help her watch over the Mansion. It would be best if you stayed here for now." Angel nodded solemnly. "We'll have to stay in America until we get new security installments for the prison _and_ find out who did this. Until then, we have some explaining to do. I'm confident they will choose to stay with us," Erik added to Angel as Emma joined him at Azazel's side. "And if not," He murmured, looking pointedly from Emma to Azazel. "Brace yourselves."

"They **will** choose us." Erik said one last time with such confidence you would have thought it was written in a book somewhere. "After all, we're the only thing they have left."

And with that they were gone.

* * *

><p>The trip had been going on for nearly two hours when I finally got fed up and left to see what was going on.<p>

I entered the cockpit and was immediately reprimanded by Janos who said it was extremely dangerous to be standing in a jet. I made it clear I wasn't going to leave until I found out where we were going. Janos told me, Glenn holding onto the co-pilot's wheel rigidly, that we are headed to New York and then made me leave.

"So?" Donovan asks as I strap back in, feeling a little whoozy. "We're going to New York." I state simply.

"Great." Donovan says with a pout. "Any idea how long it'll take?"

"Um, he said in about an hour, or two—?" I say more like a question as my voice becomes faint. "Are you alright?" Donovan asks worriedly but I just wave him off, feeling my eye lids grow heavier and heavier by the second. "I'm fine, I've just been**-(I yawn loudly**)-out of my body for a while now and_-Idnnknow_..." I mumble, my words becoming jumbled as I fade out.

"Liz-" Donovan says, panic rising in is voice. "Shhh, I'm tryina-sleep..." I whisper and fall asleep.

* * *

><p>I wake up sometime later and come to a horrible realization…<p>

**I can't breathe.**

I'd been having a dream about swimming. I don't know why since I don't really swim. But then something grabs onto my ankle and pulls me down under the surface. I hold my breath until I'm forced to finally inhale the water and that's when I wake up, gasping only to find that I still cannot breathe.

I quickly glance around, noticing that the plane is slowing to a stop. Donovan is asleep. I head over to him when I catch sight of my body and notice that there is no rise and fall of my chest. I hurry over to Donovan and give him a vigorous shake and he stirs but doesn't awaken.

"Donny!" I wheeze faintly but he gives a snore and adjusts himself more comfortably in his seat.

I'm suddenly able to take a small breath but I stop breathing again and am forced to hold it. Becoming desperate as I feel myself begin to collapse I try to shake him again but this time my hand phases right through him and I fall to the floor of the plane in a heap.

" 'If I die, I'm **so** haunting you.' " I think as I begin to fade out, my lungs beginning to collapse, as my head becomes lighter and lighter as the pounding of my heartbeat is the only sound I can hear. I'm only able to take small, choking gasps every now and then but even those are becoming less and less frequent.

Then, the door to the cockpit opens—The plane must've stopped—And Glenn and Janos immediately rush over to me. Shortly after, the jet's door opens just as Azazel appears in a Bamf and the plane has suddenly become very crowded. I see a very upset looking Donovan leave, he as well as Glenn, being rushed out by Janos.

I can't seem to hear anything but everyone seems to be shouting at me, Emma takes me by the shoulders and Eric stands behind her, looking down at me with a deep frown—although I can't tell if it's because of worry, or something else. I want to tell them what's wrong but I can't speak.

I can't breathe at all.

Fortunately, Azazel is the first one to figure out what's wrong and crosses over to my body; but I can't see what's going on.

Then, just as I'm about to fall unconscious—My lungs finally begin to function; blood rushes in my ears as air pumps through my deprived body. However, the air is very unstable, stopping between breaths as though I'm not the one who's breathing after all. It takes me a while before I realize that Emma is trying to talk to me, shaking me.

"Go back! I'll help you! But you have to go back into your body now!" Emma cries desperately and I immediately concentrate on becoming one with my body and find that I have extra support, most likely due to Emma, and I feel myself traveling back into my body. The crushing darkness builds and builds and builds until all tension is release at once. I open my eyes to find someone standing over me in a red blurr and my eyes focus on Azazel's piercing blue eyes. I've never seen his eyes like this before. They're so alarmed, very different from his normal stoic look, and they've never been this intense before. He's so close that all I can see are his eyes. I can practically feel his pulse racing through _both_ of us and it only takes me a moment to figure out why: He's performing CPR—On me.

**Still**.

I reach up with a hand and lightly push on his shoulder, pulling back from him as I gasp with a terrible pain in my chest. "What—What happened?" I cry between painful gasps, staring in wide eyed shock at everyone. My body's been moved to the floor and I roll onto my side, hardly aware of Azazel's hands on my arms as he kneels behind me. "When you fell asleep in your astral body," Emma begins stepping forward, her brows knitted in what almost looks like worry. "There was nothing keeping you functioning and your _mortal body_ stopped breathing."

I rise onto my knees, with help from Azazel, and he turns me to face him, still gripping my arms to steady me. I continue to breathe heavily, the fact dawning on me that I almost died in my sleep. If it weren't for everyone showing up when they did, and Azazel's quick thinking, I'd have died—

And no one would have noticed.

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW! TO ME, THE IDEA OF JUST DYING IN YOUR SLEEP IS TERRIFYING! THANKS AGAIN AND I"LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!<strong>

**~THE SCRIBE! :D**


	9. Chapter 9 Sleeping Problems

_**DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own X-Men so quit asking! LOl ) But really the only thing I own is what you are about to read! So ENJOY IT! EnnnJooyy It... :D**_

_**Chapter 9: Sleeping Problems**_

_**Previously on The New Recruit:**__ If it weren't for everyone showing up when they did, and Azazel's quick thinking, I'd have died_—

_And no one would have noticed._

Erik instructed to have me taken to an infirmary in this new Mansion in New York, despite my many protests and attempts to walk there myself. Of course, no one would have it and Azazel teleported us there, carting me, fuming, in his arms. The moment we step foot in the infirmary, I feel unnerved by how large and sterile it all is, the only sounds being the echoing of his sharp footsteps on the marble floor. I glance up at him hesitantly, but quickly look away when I find him looking right back. Suddenly very uncomfortable, I kick out and attempt to wriggle out of his grasp. "What are you doing?" Is his question as he is forced to drop me in order to keep from being slapped, and I straighten awkwardly, smoothing out my hair as I reply as calmly as I can, "I can walk just fine, thank you."

We continue on until we find a room. I go inside, staring at the hospital bed a moment and imagining all kinds of things that I really shouldn't at a time like this. I blink, snapping out of it, and instead move to take a seat at the lame little chair by the wall instead. However, Azazel has other ideas. His tail snakes out and halts me, and, when I look up at him with a raised brow, he gestures coolly at the bed with the slight nod of his head and a faint smirk on his lips. I roll my eyes, smirking in spite of myself and place my hands on my hips as I say, "I told you, _I'm fine now._ I don't need rest. I should be out there with the others!"

"I am not thinking so."

My eyes narrow. "Oh, really?" I can't keep the venom out of my words and instantly wish I could take it back when I say, "What if I told you I don't care what you think?"

Ouch! Well, no pillow talk for you, Missy!

Yet, somehow, he doesn't take offense to this. Azazel just shakes his head slowly, saying, "You do not learn so soon, do you?"

"What?" Is my automatic question. Sometimes his English is right on, but other times, I haven't the slightest idea what the hell he's trying to say. Not that it matters because his arm abruptly encircles my waist and I feel the wind rush out of my lungs as he heaves me over his shoulder and sets me down on the hospital bed with a dull thud. "Hey!" I wheeze, shoving him back. "Did I _stutter_, when I said I don't need to rest? Who the hell do you think you are to just—" My ranting is silenced by Azazel's red hand on my cheek, his thumb lightly touching my lips. "Stop and rest," Azazel says in that damnable Russian accent of his.

I open my mouth to object again but an overwhelming urge to yawn surfaces and I shut my mouth, chewing on my lip a moment, before I consent and I allow myself to lean back against the wall with a sigh. I have no intentions of sleeping right now, but running around isn't going to do me any good if I'm just going to faint or something totally embarrassing like that. "Stop and rest, huh?" I mutter, patting the seat beside me, not really expecting him to take it, and being wholly surprised when he does. I play it off like it's nothing however, and draw up my knees to my chest as his weight sinks into the make-shift bed, "I don't see how I _can_ now." I say gazing out the small window at the darkened sky, glad to finally be back in America, where home doesn't seem so far away.

"You should." Azazel argues shortly. I can't help but wonder what he's thinking. Wondering if he's thinking what I'm thinking or if I'm just imagining that he's thinking what I'm thinking. I don't know.

"How can I?" I object sharply, turning to him angrily. "I-I want to do something! I want to help and be apart of the team. Not another handicap that you have to deal with." I sigh, frustrated by my uselessness thus far. I shake my head, done trying to explain. "I'm sorry."

Azazel takes my chin between his thumb and forefinger, and turns my gaze to make me to look at him. I frown but don't swat him away. His eyes burn fiercely and his tone drops to a low, serious baritone as he says, "Do not be sorry. Do not _ever_ be sorry about what you are." I nod, a lump in my throat preventing me from speaking. I want to_ say_ more, I want to _do_ more. I want to do _a lot_ more, in fact.

_Just go for it. Just go for it. Just go for it._

I go for it.

My hands go to his face and my lips go to his own and...

My gamble pays off. He kisses me back with equal force after only a brief moment of surprise, his arm slipping around my waist bracingly but before anything too, erm, drastic can happen, the sounds of voices moving down the hall forces us apart. It's the whole gang coming up to see me. Us. I push him off the bed hurriedly, the scratch of his goatee still on my mouth, and attempt desperately to "act normal" as everyone enters the room. Azazel merely stands back against the wall, looking about as aloof as, well, always, but when I glance at him, he winks, bringing up a hand to casually run his thumb across his lower lip, a small smile playing on his lips.

It is _so_ on later.

"Liz!" Donovan cries and leaps into my arms like a child would and I stroke his head reassuringly while the others just look on; some in disbelief (like Erik), some in amusement (like Janos). Donny has that effect on people. "It's-It's okay Donny! I'm fine now!" I say giving him a reassuring smile and he finally stands up again, sniffing loudly as he does so. What a baby. "Yeah, but you _might_ not have been!" Donovan cries hysterically, looking on the verge of a meltdown. "I mean, if it weren't for Emma and Azazel you'd be dead! I was right there, too! I'm a **Healer** for Godsake and I was _snoring_ while you were dying!"

"Donovan,_ I'm safe now_!" I interrupt before he can carry on. This guy was going to be a doctor?! "Thanks to all of you." I add looking around at each of them; although my gaze remains on Azazel the longest. He gives a short nod, but Emma looks less than pleased.

"Well, you _are_ proving to be quite a bit of trouble-" Emma says crossing her arms and I avert my gaze, not daring to argue since I know she's right. "But...I think it _could_ have been worse." Emma adds with a sigh, her tone softening considerably. "Besides, we'll just have to work on using your powers without draining you in the process. When you're up to it, of course." She adds at the slightly alarmed look on my face and I feel the corner of my mouth lift.

"I look forward to it." I say honestly. I'm going to make sure nothing like this ever happens again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Day...<strong>_

"Finally out of the Hospital! _(Well, as far as a home-made hospital goes_) But out of the Hospital none-the-less!" I whoop, jumping on my new queen sized bed in triumph as I throw my arms over my head while Angel and Donovan watch, looking quite amused. Once again, Glenn is tardy to the party, but what can you expect from a guy who spends most of his days brooding like his wings make him Batman or something. Weirdo... "Freedom! **_Freeeedooom!"_**I roar with the crowd before falling back into the softness of my new bed with a happy, vigorous sigh.

"You_ really_ don't like Hospitals, do you?" Angel asks from her spot on a futon as she paints her nails in a very shinny gold color that matches the bronze of her skin. Donny is sitting on the floor with her, surrounded by magazines and VHS's, looking at me like I'm crazy. He's never seen me so high before. Usually I'm fairly calm and I'm most certainly not one to act...like this.

"No sir-ee! And they don't like me either! _Bitches_." I mutter into my pillow. "Ugh, I **love** this bed!" I shout, hanging off the side of the bed with my hair falling over my face as I kick my feet in the air. My old bedroom was small and the bed even smaller. So this nice, fluffy, _queen-sized _sized.

"Careful, or we'll be checking you back into the infirmary with a concussion!" Donny warns, hobbling over on his knees to hold up my head, which I find very hilarious and begin to bust out with fits of laughter. "You look like a demented _demon-monkey, _heh heh_, _or something!" I say, giggling as my mind wanders to something I should probably keep to myself. "Hey, you wanna know who's a_ real_ demon-monkey?" I whisper and Donovan leans down as I lower my voice even more and Angel leans in to hear as well, _"Azazel!"_ I say in a hysterical whisper before bursting with loud hiccuping laughter. Even Angel and Donny have trouble stiffling their own laughter.

"Dude, you are seriously freaking me out, Liz!" Donovan says, pulling me off the edge of the bed by my arms before I can fall off, and I pout as my butt thumps the ground with a soft, _"Ow."_

"Yeah, why are you so hyper?" Angel asks although she doesn't seem to bothered by this. It almost looks like she wants to join in the fun, which I'm guessing she hasn't had in ages. How can you when your only friend is Toad?

"What?" I ask. "A girl can't have a good laugh after a near death experience?" I say, suddenly annoyed, as I roll over on my stomach, jumping off the floor a little too quickly and I stummble into the dresser muttering to myself angrily, _"Who the fuck put this damn box in my fucking room?"_

"Are you high?" Donovan asks and I shoot him a dirty look over my shoulder, my hair brush still caught in my curly hair. "_No!"_ I object, indignantly._ "_Well...kinda. But not like that!" I sigh finally as I begin to sober up. "I'm on a sugar high. Or I **was.**" I add, managing to wrench the brush out of my tangled hair. Why did I even bother? "And now thanks to you all I'm sober!"

"Well, how did you get_ a 'sugar high' _in the Hospital anyway?" Donovan asks to which Angel and I both answer in unison: _"Toad."_

"But why was Toad in your room?" Angel questions, resuming her painting, and I place my brush on the drawer, feeling a little nervous all of a sudden. I'd called Toad in so I could talk to him about what he saw when I had my little fall in Azazel's bed. _With_ Azazel. I especially wanted to keep him quiet after the whole CPR incident. Not to mention my horrifically timed stolen kiss in the infirmary. The last thing I need are rumors to be going around when I don't even know what's going on myself. To prevent this from happening, I threatened Toad into keeping quiet about it (_okay, I polietly asked him to shut-up about it with only the hint of a threat)_ and he gave me some sweets as a peace offering. Since I had to spend the day in the Hospital on my own most of the time, I occasionally summoned him to bring more sweets and anything I hoped would keep me awake. I haven't slept since_ that night_ and the only thing keeping me running is Toads' candy _(Which I think may contain some suspicious content i.e., gummy bears with an oddly alcoholic after taste)_ and numerous cups of coffee and soda.

Of course, the only candy I actually wanted was away on reconnaissance back at the old mansion. I guess they still don't know what went wrong. Though I heard it had to do with faulty wiring.

"I asked Emma to call him," I explain vaugely and notice them give each other a look in the mirror. "What?" I snap. "I had stuff I needed to talk to him about!" I add lamely, the pitch of my voice rising a few octives as I turn around and flop myself on the floor with them, picking up a dumb magazine about what sexy hair _should_ look, feel, and smell like. I snatch a pillow off the bed while I'm at it. It's dark purple and very fuzzy.

"You mean about how he found you and Azazel in bed together?" Angel asks and gives an, "_Ouch!"_ when Donovan smacks her arm, but it's already out. My eyes widen and I grow tense, _"Nothing happened!"_ I snap a little too quickly, and squeaky, and Angel and Donovan exchange glances. "Hey, don't do that!" I shriek, pointing at them accusingly. "Don't give eachother that look! I'm telling the truth! I-I fell and he caught me and...Oh, I'm gonna** kill** Toad!" I shout, pressing my fingertips into my tired eyes, a little hurt at the betrayal after our little chat, but I don't blame Toad as much as I blame Azazel. Why couldn't he just have let me fall to my doom and be done with it? Or at least have the courtesy to drop me off in _my _room. Preferably on _my _bed...

"Where's Glenn?" I ask after a moment, noticing Angel's cheeks color a bit. So she _does_ like him! Ha! I'm not the only one! "He's starting his training now," Is Angels;' reply. "Actually we're **all** supposed to be."

"Um, Angel? If we're _barely_ starting our training _now,_ then what the hell where we doing before?" I ask throwing the magazine behind me. I wanna pass out at the thought of doing anything other than stare at the wall at this point. "I mean,_ not_ with our powers." Angel explains quite badly and I frown in confusion. She sighs and says, "As in combat training?"

"Combat?" I echo in disbelief. I've never so much as had a self-defense class in my life! Much less ever gotten in a fist fight; save for that little fight with Azazel and Mystiques' exercises. _And I sucked at those!_ "Ah, fuck me!" I moan, falling back and hitting my head on the floor.

"Well, I think your 'demon-monkey' is downstairs, now." Says Angel smugly, her wings unfurling impressively behind her. "So, you'll have to take the stairs if you wanna..." Angel pauses as she makes inappropriate noises while pretend-humping the air, which is very awkward when you're sitting on the floor. Oh, god!

"Ugh! You _suck!"_ I say, throwing the purple pillow at her; although I'm also smiling a bit. Can't be helped. I've thought about it too often to be offended. "I'll be lucky if I can hold my own in an _arm-wrestling match_!"

"Well, you'd better get dressed then!" Angel says tossing me a new duffle bag full. "New workout gear?" I ask, rifling through the clothing and other things that'll probably come in handy including a utility belt and a Walkie Talkie-like thingy. "Yup!" She replies, stretching out her tattoo-like wings, to which Donny mutters, "_Show-off."_

"So flexible!" I admire, stretching out the black material of my new top. The top is actually kinda nice looking, diping down enough to where I might actually get to show off some cleveage again! _Finally!_ "Yeah, perfect for those _restless_ training sessions!" Donovan says, smoothing back his curly hair, puffing out his lips with a very provocative look and a smirk. How do friends always just...know?

"Stop that!" I shout, giving him a light punch in the arm. "Diva. Now get out! I need to change!" I say, standing up and giving them both light pushes out the door. "Hey, I'm already on it!" Donovan says covering his eyes with a hand as he sways his hips out the door. He's so gay and I love him for that!

"Meet us in the hall in 45 minutes!" Angel calls while I boot them out.

"I will!" I say, closing the door.

I sigh as I head over to my original duffle bag and pull out my_ 'stash'_. I know it's bad to be eating junk food when you're supposed to be training but I'm more worried about dying in my sleep rather than maintaining a healthy weight...right now anyway...

I don't know what I'm doing! I know I'll have to sleep eventually but I just _can't_! I know it's silly; I'm back in my body and everything will be fine! I just had a slip up and I know better now. But no matter how many times I told myself last night that I'd wake up in the morning if I went to sleep, I'd always end up back on the vodka-soaked gummy bears with no one to share them with. So sad!

I throw on my shirt after the shortest shower of my life, and I hurry to blowdry my hair with the peice of junk dryer I found in a drawer where I threw my _stash_. Once my hair is done (this takes about 15 minutes by the way, and even then it's still wild and crazy but in a more tame manner), I hurry onto my make up. Oh, wait._ I don't have make up anymore! _Damn it.

A knock at my door catches my attention and I go to open the door to find Toad standing there with a bag of M&Ms with what I'm guessing is the word "Sorry" scrawled across the front in (what is that?) crayon? I hope it's crayon.

His eyes immediately lower as though by some magnetic pull and I roll my eyes impatiently, "_Yes,_ Toad?" I ask wondering why he's staring at me like that but at the moment I find it difficult to meet his gaze after knowing what he did. I just. Wanna. Kill him. Just a little bit.

"I, ah," He stammers. "Wanted to give you some, uh, apology M&M's?** (he coughs)** I, ah, heard that **you** heard that I, uh, told some people about, eh..." Toad tries to choke out but I hold up a hand. "It's fine!" I say irritably, shooing him away. "Keep 'em. Let's just forget all of this ever happened! 'Kay?" I say and he backs off, blushing a deeper shade of green.

"Yeah, alright. See ya,' Pink!" Toad calls as he literally 'hops' away, giggling stupidly. I frown. _"Pink?"_ I mutter closing the door and I turn around and gasp at what I see in the mirror: I'm pantless. And across my black underwear, in bright pink letters, clearly states, "**PINK"** with a little heart next to it. I moan, hitting my head against the door with my eyes shut tight, muttering a stream of curses. I was so tired that I actually forgot about my pants! I've never been so out-of-it before. I'm tempted to throw myself onto my bed so that I can just pass out and stay that way. But I can't.

And I don't.

Instead I grab my stash bag and empty it out into the trash bin. No more all-nighters. The next chance I get I'm sleeping Dammit! Once fully clothed _(I checked)_ I head out to wait with Angel for Donny to finish up so that we can all head down for our first lesson in combat training.** HooWah**!

* * *

><p><strong>HEY SORRY FOR THE MORE NEGATIVE LIZ BUT WOULDN'T YOU BE A LITTLE PISSY IF EVERY TURN YOU MADE ENDED UP IN EITHER PAIN OR HUMILIATION? dON'T WORRY IT'LL GET BETTER!<strong>

**~ALWAYS,**

**THE SCRIBE! :D**


	10. Chapter 10 Loss and Pain

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! ANDD THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENCE! ;D Lol JK! It's good to rush me or I won't get anything done! Lol Anyways' ENJOY! :D**

**Chapter 10: Loss and Pains**

We already know there's going to be trouble when Donovan refuses to fight…before we even get to the training room, he tells Glenn and I that he's a pacifist and that he absolutely _detests_ any kind of physical violence. I guess that makes sense (him being a Healer and all) so Glenn and I figure can just tell Magneto or Emma that he's, basically, a lost cause, and they'd let him off or something. This is _sooo_ not the case.

When we first walk into the room it's a shock to all of us**—**minus Angel and Janos**—**when Mystique and Azazel turn out to be our Trainers rather than Emma or Erik. "Oops, must've forgotten to mention that!" Angel says shyly after receiving many death glares from myself, Glenn, Donny, and surprisingly Toad, who isn't the most skilled fighter of the bunch. It seems Lehnsherr is busy on some sort of "business detail," whatever that means.

"Dude, we're gonna get _murdered_ with these guys!" Toad moans, speaking from experience, and Mystique rolls those bright yellow eyes at him. I can tell Donovan still feels threatened by Mystique; especially when he fidgets like that. After all, she _was_ the one who exposed him as being a Mutant the day we joined Magneto. She also gave him a nice thump upside the head after Donovan's boyfriend (_or ex-boyfriend?)_ hit her. I myself don't care for her although I'm quite grateful that she's finally wearing some clothes; not much, just a tank top and some short's, but enough to be less of a distraction. Then of course there's Azazel. He's all dressed up in his old suit, crisp and black, and I find that I almost forgot how utterly _intimidating_ he looks in that suit; but then again, I _have_ been seeing a lot of different looks on him lately.

"Well, now that you all have decided to join us we can _really_ begin." Mystique begins in a clear confident voice drawing my attention away from Azazel before I can embarrass myself. I can see his gaze fall on me out of the corner of my eye, but I avoid meeting his gaze. "On missions, you'll call me Mystique; but here you can call me Raven. I don't do Ms. or Ma'am. So don't do it. And you've of course met Azazel already." Mystique, or Raven, says, looking at me pointedly, to which I return a narrow-eyed glance. What was _that_ about? "Alright, let's see what you can do." Raven says clapping her hands together, scanning over us all to see who she'll single out first.

Then she spots Donovan.

"You. Healer." She says, pointing to him with a deadly smirk as Donovan backs up, turning white. "Show me what you've got."

"Oh!" Angel says after Glenn nudges her; he's so tall that his elbow reaches her upper arm, almost to her shoulder, and she skips off to Mystique and tells her about Donovan's little problem. "_Really?"_ Raven asks, sounding less than impressed as we exchange nervous glances. "Well I _guess_ we could start with Defensive training instead." Raven says thoughtfully as Azazel leans in, most likely making suggestions. He speaks low into her ear, so low, none of us can hear what he's saying.

"Alright, alright!" Raven waves him off irritably, "So we won't be starting with Offense or Defense, after all," Mystique says, kicking a duffle bag filled with who-knows-what aside and we all breathe a sigh of relief. "Instead, we'll be learning _self-defense_. This is a bit more difficult than Offense but who knows? Maybe it could be more beneficial for _some_ of you."

" 'Great.' " I think to myself, kind of missing Emma intruding in my mind every time I think something sarcastic like that. I wonder where she's off to? On Erik's "business detail" perhaps?

"So let's start with_ you,_ _Ghostgirl_." Raven labels' me and I don't think I like my nick name so much. And I especially don't like being singled out _first_. I'm still feeling a little distraught from being so sleep-deprived, but I suck it up and don't let it show, straightening up and snapping myself awake with the thought of a confrontation. "I heard you're one to make a note of when it comes to self-defense." She continues to say, humorlessly, stalking towards me as if gearing for a fight already, "What experience do you have?"

"None." I reply honestly and Raven perks a brow in surprise. I can tell she's older than me. Maybe in her mid-twenties? But I wouldn't risk under-estimating her just because of age. She's probably just as deadly as Azazel or Frost or Magneto even. "Really?" She asks stepping even closer and I have to suppress a tired groan, knowing I'm her new target. "Because, _Magneto_ told me that you were able to hold your own,_ for a little while at least_, against Azazel." Mystique states more like a question, daring me to deny this, so I sigh and cross my arms, "I guess you could say that, but I was just—" I begin to explain but then I see her move sharply towards me and I quickly arch back to avoid her scaly fist from making contact with my face, my right arm coming up to deflect the blow and her fist just barely grazes my arm. I pivot on the spot, giving us some distance. I do this all in only a few seconds.

I pause, shocked that I avoided the punch and. in my relief, I don't see Ravens leg swing up behind me. Her foot catches me in the lower back, just above my ass and I stumble forward with an_ 'Ompf_!', but manage not to fall. I whip around to glare at her; she wasn't wearing shoes but she still kicked hard enough to hurt due to the awkward angle I was at to avoid her first attack. That and she's much stronger than I gave her credit for.

"Good," She comments observing me amusedly, but her yellow eyes harden. I think she _really_ wanted to hit me! "But, you can _never_ assume that your opponent is done attacking. You must either find some way to pin them, _prevent them from attacking again,_ or make a counter attack and render them incapable of fighting. Got it?" Raven asks as we all gaze curiously down at our shoes. "Now, I was going to have Angel, Ghostgirl, and Healer pair with Azazel and the rest of you with me," She says pausing to let the horror sink in before she continues, "But since we're not on offense we'll just have to switch. Now, who's ready for their first lesson in Combat Training?"

* * *

><p>I got my ass kicked sideways and right now I'm in so much pain I can't even bitch about it—for now. When I was paired with Mystique, with Angel as her aid, I was glad at first. I mean, yeah, she kicked my ass, <strong><em>literally<em>**, but she _had_ to be better than the demon-monkey right? Wrong.

_So_ Wrong!

Since Mystique thinks that I have some special affinity for defensive maneuvers (that or she just hates me and wanted to see if she could make me cry), she often called on me the most, and went the hardest on me. Donovan was in our group—mostly because he refused to be taught by Azazel—and he had an equally as miserable time. Although it was kind of funny when every time Raven went after him and he screamed. But of course the joy was short-lived.

There was this insane move she wanted us to learn. We'd been going pretty difficult already, learning how to (in simple english) disarm, trip, knock-back, and deflect blows. All defensive. But then, at the end of our lesson, she want all psycho on us! Raven said that she wanted us all to face her in what she called a _grapple_, and try to keep her from knocking us down. However, we also had to knock her down in order to _'Win_'. In an act of mercy, Raven had Angel as her demonstrator. She's been doing this longer than us and I can tell she's mostly here as an aid for Raven. Angel lasted for quite awhile, using much fancier techniques than we could ever know, and even made Raven lose her balance once before she was finally knocked down.

"Great," Raven had said, not even breaking a sweat as she hoisted Angel to her feet. "You're improving! Nice form. Just make sure you're not too aggressive with every attack you make. Save your energy. The goal here is to outlast your opponent. Exploit their strength. Tire them out. Then you make your move." Raven says to all of us and Donovan exchange glances. "And when you do, make it count."

Merciful act over, Raven chose Donovan to go next. She must have predicted a short fight with him but instead she got a slap fight. A very bad one. Although it _was_ effective in that Raven couldn't get too close to him without getting slapped. At one point, poor Donny ended up tripping _himself_ up. I would have been laughing at him if I didn't know I was up next.

"Well, Ghostgirl, you're up." Raven said and I couldn't help but feel as though this were more personal than it should be.

She started by pacing around me and I took a stance, my feet spread a good distance apart with my fists up. Raven continued to pace and I followed her movements, keeping my stance while pivoting in a tight circle, waiting for her move.

"Good, never keep your back to your opponent." Raven commented quietly, her tone less than inviting. Then, without warning, she struck out at me. I blocked the blow with my wrists, pivoting away, but she followed almost immediately. "Never get too comfortable with your stance. That's how they catch you by surprise." Raven said before kicking out at me in a high windmill kick. I managed to deflect her leg, but I misjudged her strength and I lost my balance for a moment, staggering back in an attempt to regain my footing. She never gave me the chance. Next came a series of blows and punches that I narrowly avoided, constantly tripping and suffering hard blows to my wrists and upper arms, but she managed to catch me several times in the abdomen, back, and thighs. Things really started to get personal when I managed to land a punch on her right cheek that sent her head snapping to the side and left my knuckles red.

She stared at me, her yellow eyes blazing and I knew it was over even before the hail storm of attacks came down on me; much faster and harder than before. Just blocking her blows with my fists hurt but at least it kept me standing. For awhile anyway. Knowing I was about to give out from exaushtion any second, I made my move. I rushed her after she threw a left-handed hook aimed at my shoulder, throwing my left arm across her chest as I kicked my leg out behind her and tried to push her down, using her own weight against her to throw her to the ground. Naturally, this turned out to be one of my e_pic fails_ because the next thing I knew, **I **was the one on the floor with a killer ache in my back and a bump forming in the back of my head as I was forced to look up at the blue woman, glaring back down at me with a horrid smirk.

"To be honest, I'm impressed." She had said. "Your technique is pretty unusual, but that could come in handy someday." Raven said offering me a hand up and I accepted it a little reluctantly, since I kinda want to just stay there until I could make my legs work again. I had wanted to say something polite like,_ 'Thanks!' or 'Sounds good!' or even 'To be honest I didn't think I'd last that long!'_ but I could only give a painful smile of triumph and a nod as I stood up, trying to ignore the pain in my **everything**.

There's no way that was just for sport, like she was making it seem.

"Well, that's it for today recruits!" Said Raven over the sounds of our pained moans. "So get some rest and prepare! 'Cause we're doing this again, same time tomorrow!" Raven said sharply and we all moaned in response as we hobbled away to our rooms to lick our wounds and try to restore our wounded prides.

Now, I'm sitting, or rather lying, on a couch in the lounge (yes we have a lounge and it is** amazing**) with Angel and Donovan (The others are still training, I guess), attempting to muscle through the ache in my limbs. Angel is sitting on the floor, flipping through channels on the TV, (since we no longer have to suffer through European soaps) and Donny is kneading out my back with his magic hands. I really miss the old training sessions. Workout three hours a day, have my training sessions with Emma every day, and run through the obstacle course twice a week. It was simple to follow and I was beginning to find a bit of a rhythm around here. But I suppose it'll be worth it in the end, right?

"So why aren't you just, ya' know, _healing me_?" I ask finally, lifting my head from the pillow with a hiss of pain when Donny rubs a particularly sore spot on the lower left side of my back where I was not only kicked by Mystique but where I also fell during our '_grapple_'. It feels sore all the way to the bone and I'd rather he just heal it already, than worry about massaging it away.

"I am!" Donovan objects indignantly, pushing my shoulders back down into the cushions. "Muscles are complicated so it'll take longer! I think it's because they're not actually_ 'injured'_, I guess? Just tense."

"Then why am I in so much pain?"

"Sorry, I never took anatomy." Donovan says, pausing a moment to shudder. "The human body is so gross!"

I think about this a moment, confused, "I thought you wanted to be a doctor…" I mumble, my voice muffled by the pillow under my face.

"My Dad, wanted me to be a Doctor." Donovan confesses, his voice tired at the mere mention of family. "I never did. I could never cuts someone up. Even if it _was_ to save their life."

"Ugh, Donny I swear one of these days I'm just gonna check to make sure you still have a pair!" Angel says before landing on her favorite show. "Ah, the Twilight Zone!" Angle cries, hurrying to the kitchen to grab her popcorn and seats herself on the floor in front of the screen with her legs crossed. "Ooh and it's my favorite! I love that scene where she runs out with the book and screams,_ 'It's a cook book!' _What an idiot!" Angel quotes the show and Donny rolls his eyes as he continues to knead my back.

"Well, since I'm the only one here who's _not_ in their comfy clothes," Donny says getting up but not before plucking at my baggy shirt in disdain. I whine like a baby when he leaves, my back still in pain. "I think I'll head up to my room to get some stuff."

"Hey, me too!" Angel jumps up, wearing a pair of short-shorts and a matching tank top. "I have the perfect blanket and a giant pillow! Come on!"

"Hey wait!" I object, half-sitting up. "You're just gonna leave me like this? In my time of need?" I whine, pathetically.

"We'll be back in a minute—" Donovan assures me but I won't have any of that.

"Hell no!" I cry out. "I've seen plenty of horror movies and I'm not gonna be the big-tit girl who dies an unusually gruesome death—" I begin but Donny threatens to sit on me if I mess up my back and make him start over. "Fine! Jerk…" I mutter, letting my head fall back into the pillow with a groan. "Do you need anything?" Donovan calls and I give a crooked, backward arm-wave in response. "Pfft! Fine!" I hear him say. "_Baby..._" He mutters.

"I heard that!" I say, muffled once more by the pillow. For a few minutes I can only listen to the TV, thinking, " 'Angel's about to miss her favorite part! Where are they?' " I wonder, fearing that I've been ditched. " 'Ugh! It's High School all over again!' "

I slowly slide off the couch and lie on my back for a while, crippled by the pain, but pause on the floor when I hear something. It sounds like footsteps but they're strange, slow and purposeful; not at all like Donovan or Angels'. I roll onto my side and peer around the side of the couch and shrink back immediately—catching sight of black pants and a spaded tail. _Azazel?_ I take another peek before cowering behind the couch as my pulse races and heart pounds in my ears. It's Azazel alright.

I swear I can never catch a break with this guy!

From what I could see, he's no longer in his suit, but in normal clothes. The only thing is, _nothing looks normal on Azazel._ From what I saw, he wore the black pants from before only this time he didn't wear a t-shirt, but a black tank top for men, I guess. That being said, if you can imagine what I saw, I about lost my mind. The top not only complimented his red skin but it showed off his broad, amazingly muscular shoulders and toned outline. I bang my forehead softly against the ground and then gather the courage to look around the side of the couch—

But Azazel's gone.

I breathe a sigh of relief and slowly get to my feet, surprised that my upper back feels better, thanks to the no-show Donny, but my lower back is still tense as all hell. I groan, pressing my palm into the sore spot and nearly faint from shock when I turn around to find the man standing directly behind me. I give only a short gasp before his hand darts out to cover my mouth.

"You frighten me sometimes." Azazel says, one hand still over my mouth and another on my shoulder to keep me from running. I finally allow myself to breathe, which turns out to be more of a laugh, and I clamp a hand to my forehead after Azazel removes his hand from my mouth. "Me?" I whisper, breathlessly. "It's not_ my_ fault you're always catching me at me worst!"

"I am enjoying your worst." Azazel admits with a small chest heave of a laugh and I blush furiously, uncontrollably fidgeting with my baggy shirt. Its' about three sizes too big (my normal being medium) and white, practically hanging off my shoulders by the watermelon-on-steroids sized collar. Now I'm seriously embarrassed by how shabby I look right now. But then again, Azazel should be used to that by now.

"Right, you say that now," I say in response to his comment. "But give it a week and you might change your mind." I warn him with a playful smile although I'm not joking. "I'm hopelessly clumsy." I add waving a hand as though to enforce my statement.

"_Da," _He agrees slowly. "But perhaps it is on purpose." Azazel says and I raise my eye brows as Azazel moves over to the couch and languidly stretches out on it, resting his elbow over the arm of the chair while his tail curls over the edge of the seat. "What do you mean?" I ask, not really liking the mischievous gleam in his eye.

"You are very good at catching my attention."

"Oh, so you mean to tell me that you're just an innocent bystander then?" I argue and I notice several things as I move closer: First off, I notice a long scar traveling from the inside of Azazel's upper arm that slopes up and stops at his shoulder. Then, I notice that the hair gel that he normally has in his hair is absent, and instead Azazel's usually dangerously slick hair lays in soft waves upon his head, giving him an almost boyish look about him. It's strange to see him so laid back but it also seems to suit him at the same time.

"Not innocent," He corrects with the purse of his lips. "Well-placed maybe. But not innocent."

" 'Wow, way to keep it vague!' " I think to myself, eyeing him curiously, feeling a bit confused by his odd use of English, but I actually think I get what he means. "So you're saying you just **happen** to be at the right place at the right time for me to embarrass myself, is that it?" I smirk, laying a hand at my hip and tossing my hair as I say ponderously, "Or maybe I'm doing it on purpose to get your attention." I put together and although it's completely absurd; it actually kind of makes sense. Like some kind of bad sitcom.

Why else would I have such terrible luck non-stop since I get here?

"Well, I'll have you know, I would never intentionally humiliate myself," I inform him, crossing my arms haughtily. "Completely accidental! Although," I say with a smirk, lowering my voice slightly, "Things are much more exciting that way." I murmur, fixing my hand in my curly hair as I think of my past mishaps which actually turn out to be either hilarious (in hindsight of course) or exciting. I abruptly stop running my mouth when Azazel stands up, slowly, with a look I've seen before but never on someone so—

Out of my league.

"If your body can do what your mouth does," Azazel tells me, moving even closer and I lean back slightly, feeling as though we're going to be walked in on any second, but before I can run away Azazel takes me by the waist, his grip firm, as though I were going to fall through the floor any second; yet he never loses that intriguing look on his face. He pulls me closer, trapped, and murmurs, "We could have many more _exciting times_."

"And—_what_ does my mouth do, exactly?" I ask softly, suggestively. "I think I'm going to need a demonstration." Azazel smirks at that, a faint curl of his lips, and leans in closer and closer to me. I can feel his breath on my neck. But just before I can find out the answer to my question there's a loud, ear piercing scream from upstairs followed by breaking glass and the loud thumping sounds of a struggle. We jolt backward, both startled by the sound.

"Azazel!" I speak his name for the first time and grab his arm. Azazel nodds in understanding and we teleport upstairs in the hall just outside my room. "Angel? Angel!" I cry following the sounds to Donovan's room but when I try the door, it remains firmly closed. Azazel extends an arm and lightly moves me away from the door, backing up himself before busting the door open with one, well-executed kick. Inside, we find Angel, crying and kneeling on the ground with Glenn holding onto her. We move closer to see that Angel's been cut on the arm and is heavily bleeding, and Glenn is trying to stem the bleeding with a piece of clothing.

"What happened?" I ask and I begin to pick up on Emma asking Azazel the same but I block her out so I can hear Angel's panicked response, "Someone came! Someone came and_ took_ him!" Angel cries through a flood of tears and I feel a pit in my stomach, wondering for the first time, Where's Donovan?

"Who?" I ask, hurriedly, kneeling down before her to look into her tear-filled eyes. "Took who? Angel? Look at me! Who was taken?" I ask, gently taking her face in my hands to regain her attention.

"They-they took him!" She gasps, her dark eyes wide with fear. "They took _Donovan!"_ Angel sobs, throwing herself against me, her head burying into my shoulder as I take in the awful news. I feel as though my heart is being squeezed by some invisible force and everything feels numb, even my lips as I ask, "_Who_?" She shakes her head against me but I take her by the shoulders and give her a vigorous shake, becoming blinded by my own tears of panic. "Who took Donovan?" I ask clearer, louder, my voice cracking with desperation.

"I don't know!" Angel cries, a full on mess by the time Emma, a half-naked Eric, always naked Raven, and everyone else.

"I don't _know_ who took him! I-I can't remember! But Creed was with them." Angel says looking to Emma and Eric, then back to me. "I'm so sorry Liz! Glenn! I tried! **We** tried! I'm sorry..." Angel cries but I zone-out as I stand up and move to look out the window. It's pitch black outside and I can only see forest outside the secluded mansion. Who ever came here came with a purpose. And they got what they came for.

"Donny..." I whisper hoarsely feeling someone standing behind me. I feel my breathing speeding up, a sob caught in my throat, and I begin to shake. It's my fault. Donovan doesn't belong here. He never did. If it hadn't been for me...If I hadn't made him come-

As the panic sets in, I feel someone take me by the shoulders and, suddenly, I feel small and I feel helpless. I turn around and find Azazel's eye with my own tear-filled ones and I'm surprised to find sympathy in his gaze. He draws me in wordlessly, his arms fitting themselves around my shoulders in a secure embrace and I allow myself to lean into him, but I can still feel the guilt laying itself heavily on my shoulders.

Even if I _had_ been there, what good would I have done? Without my astral body, would it have even mattered?

* * *

><p><strong>I KNOW IT'S A BIT DARK BUT I PROMISE THINGS WILL GET BETTER...EVENTUALLY! I ACTUALLY DID FEEL LIKE I WAS LOSING A CLOSE FRIEND OF MINE WHILE WRITING THIS AND THAT, MIXED WITH MY SAD MUSIC PLAYING IN THE BACKGROUND, MADE ME A LITTLE MISTY EYED! BUT DON'T WORRY! HAPPIER CHAPTER'S ARE TO COME!<strong>

**~THE SCRIBE! :D**


	11. Chapter 11 Something In the Darkness

**Disclaimer: X-Men=Not Mine!~Words/OC's=Mine! ;D**

**Chapter 11: Something In the Darkness**

_**Previously on The New Recruit:**_

_Even if I had been there, what good would I have done? Without my astral body, would it have even mattered?_

Thinking on his feet, Erik immediately begins giving out orders, his tone sharp and commanding, "Alright, Azazel, take us down." Azazel nods in understanding while Glenn and I exchange glances of uncertainty."Janos, Raven, Emma, and Toad you will come with."

Angel begins to object, but Erik cuts her off as I move away from Azazel so they can take their places. It obvious Glenn and I aren't needed here but why? Donovan is our friend. Shouldn't we be part of this, too? Judging by the tension in Glenn's rigid frame, I'd say he's thinking the same thing. "No," Snaps Erik, his gaze hard with anger and anxiety. "We need clear heads out there if we're going to find out who did this. Come." He commands. "There is no time to waste."

And then they're gone without a second glance.

"Elizabeth," Angel begins, eyes streaming once more but I shake my head, taking her hands in mine as I say, "Don't. It's not your fault. You did what you would." But even as I say it, I can't help but feel the sting of blame when I look at her. I want to blame her so badly but that isn't fair. I can still hardly believe Donny is gone. "We need to get to you the infirmary." I say dully, holding the door open while Glenn helps the other Mutant to her feet. He guides her through the door and we start towards the infirmary.

I glance up at Glenn to find him looking back at me, his grey eyes exotic and bright against his Indian features; his gaze is dark and warns of danger, but I've already made that assumption for myself. Something is not quite right here. But what that is, I have the feeling, we won't know until later. The question is:

Do we really want to know?

* * *

><p>Not three minutes after we get to the infirmary, Emma contacts me telepathically, asking where we are. As Glenn settles Angel into a chair and begins to dab at her wounds, I tell her our position, and a moment later, the room is filled with people and brimstone. Everyone looks incredibly tired; like they've just been in a huge fight just now, which turns out to be exactly the case.<p>

"What happened?" Angel asks weakly, obviously heartbroken that they didn't catch up with the kidnappers. "Was it Xavier?"

"No," Erik mutters irritably, finding two robes in a closet and hands one to Raven before shrugging on his own with a slight wince. His hair is tousled and the lines in his face tight with anger. "Charles would never do something like this. This is something else."

"I've never felt a mind that strong before." Emma murmurs, cringing with a hand at her pinched brow; I can tell that she got one hell of a mental beating out there, but from whom? It's unusual to see her so messed up like this. She always seems so calm; so untouchable. In fact, they all do. But now, they seem more shaken than I've ever seen them. "We're dealing with a powerful Mutant."

"But why was Creed there?" Janos speaks up, something I haven't heard him do in awhile. He tends to keep to himself mostly, but now he looks especially disgruntled; what with that large, purple bruise forming at his right temple. "I don't know," Groans Erik, pacing in his frustration. "A hired hand perhaps." He turns to Emma. "Did you find anything when you were inside his head? Anything at all." He asks Emma but she frowns and I can tell something is wrong immediately. "I-I don't..." She moans, clutching her hair with her head down, and I rush over to catch her as Emma falls to her knees and nearly plummets head first into the floor. Her weight almost takes me down with her but I manage to steady us both to keep from collapsing.

"Hold on, Emma!" I tell her, holding her up by the shoulders so she can sit in a more comfortable position, determined to be useful. The others crowd around in shock, unsure of what's going on, but, somehow, I already know what to do. "I think I can help you. Just let me in." I tell her softly as she leans back against the wall, her breath coming in short, pained breaths. I don't know what makes me think I can do this but right now I can sense that she's in distress and will become overwhelmed by whatever that Mutant did to her if I don't do _something_ right now. Emma gives the slightest of nods, her eyes squeezed shut as she whimpers in pain, and I touch her temples with the fingertips of each of my hands and close my eyes, blocking out all other sounds save for our breathing and my own thoughts.

There's a draw, like being sucked into a vacuum and then...

_" 'Emma?' " _

_" 'Emma?' " I call into the darkness. I've just entered Emma's mind. I've never done this before. But I can't let myself be afraid just now. Instead, I focus my attention on my surroundings, just able to make out shapes in the darkness. I'm in a forest surrounded by black, blurry trees and a crushing darkness all around; very unlike what I would imagine Emma's mind to be like. The only noise is...**darkness.** I don't know how to describe the sound of darkness but it's an unwelcome sound; hollow yet all encompassing. There is something very bad in Emma's head._

_" 'You shouldn't be here.' " A child's voice rings out in the black, and I turn around to see a little girl with curly blonde hair that falls across her shoulders standing a few feet away; she wears a bonnet and a very old-timey dress with frills and a bow in the front. Although she looks like a child, the look in her eyes suggests that she is far older. Centuries older. __Her eyes are the most haunting feature about her. They are dark. No, they're black. Completely black with no whites at all and they are empty, without end. _

_" 'Neither should you.' " I answer and flinch reflexively when hear a distant growling somewhere in the forest but when I uneasily glance around, I see nothing. Nothing but that never ending darkness. __When I look back to the child, I see that she's gone, but I quickly sense her behind me and whip around, giving a startled gasp to find that she's much closer now._

_And angrier._

_" **'Get out!' "** She commands demonically, black eyes flaring with rage. " 'Or I'll have 'him' kill you, too!' "_

_I back away quickly, bracing myself for an attack, " 'What are you doing here?' " I ask her as nicely as I can. I don't want to offend her any more than I already have. " 'Why are you doing this?' "_

_" 'I'm here to find what I lost.' " Is her mournful reply, her grief washing over my in a single wave of emotion that sends me staggering back a step. " 'I'm here for **us**! You will **not** separate us again!' " She says and I can feel her trying to push me out but I'm overcrowding her; fighting back. And she's panicking._

_" 'You're the one who took my friend, aren't you? Why?' " I ask, trying to get as much information out of her as possible._

_" 'You took from me!' " Her voice screams, but her tiny mouth isn't moving. " 'And now you'll pay!' "_

_" 'I don't understand!' " I object desperately, trying to appease the girl but her rage continues to grow and grow the more I fight her. " 'What did we take?' "_

_" 'She knows.' " The girl says and I feel a tremor surge beneath my feet. She's hurting Emma! Another low growl can be heard behind me in the trees as well as the sound of twigs breaking under heavy foot fall. There's an animal lurking somewhere in the darkness. Probably planted here by the girl herself. And it's coming for me. I can feel it draw ever nearer. I have to get out of here now. But not without Emma._

_" 'Then let her go!' " I plead with the demon. " 'If she 'knows' then we'll need her to return whatever it is we took-' "_

_The girl's curly hair whips about her head quickly, too quickly, as her face contorts in fury, " 'You don't know! You don't know **anything**! Not yet. But you will. That is, if you survive...' " The girl says ominously and I hear another loud growl, this time closer and when I look to see I catch a glimpse of a shadow, sprinting through the bushes. I could make out it's shape, but it was long and far larger than me, and darted like a bullet into the forestry on four powerful legs. " 'And 'she' will take you.' " The girl says turning away from me, her little dress swaying behind her, and I can feel her begining to pull out of Emma's mind._

_" 'Wait!' " I call out, reaching out to her mind, only to find darkness blocking me. " 'Who_ are_ you?' "_

_" 'Wouldn't you like to know? **Child**...' " And then she just disappears, leaving only the echo of a creepy, childish giggle and the growling beast in her wake._

* * *

><p>They'd been sitting there for nearly an hour when the tight muscles in Emma's pale face suddenly relaxed and she opened her eyes at last with a shuddering gasp. "Emma?" Angel whispered worriedly, hurrying to the telepath's side but Elizabeth still had a firm grasp on Emma's temples, her fingers serving as her physical connection to Emma's mind. Afraid of harming her somehow, Angel refrained from touching either of them.<p>

"What's happening?" Asked Erik immediately, growing more and more anxious by the second. He couldn't afford to lose both a trusted Telepath and a possible-ally with so much potential. He'd already suffered one too many loses that night alone. "Why isn't she coming out of it?" Eric questioned, stooping beside the Mutant girl to study her face. Her eye brows were drawn in tight with concentration and her body tense. Magneto reached out a hand to touch her, but quickly drew back when Emma suddenly gasped, exclaiming, "There's something there! Something-something dangerous!" Emma's hands clasped the Ghostgirl's, her eyes squeezed shut against the pain as she fought to see through the clouds in her own mind. "An animal."

"_With her_?" Glenn asked, stepping forward anxiously, and Emma nodded stiffly after she slowly removed Elizabeth's hands from her temples. Her eyes were closed and the muscles in her face tense in concentration, but otherwise, she did not stir. "It was planted there by the little girl." Emma explained vaguely as she shakily got to her feet. "A parasite of sorts. She is trying to fight it as we speak." Emma's gaze went to Azazel's. She'd learned to read his expressions over the few years that they'd known each other, and she could see the thin lines of worry creasing his brow. She chose, however, to pretend she hadn't noticed.

"But isn't it in _your_ mind?" Angel asked in confusion. If only she were a telepath, she could help.

"Not any more." Said Emma tiredly. "What ever invaded my mind has chased her back into her own." Emma lifted her head, reaching out for her apprentice far easier than the Ghostgirl could. "But I can still feel them."

"Please," Glenn begged in a sincere undertone. "You have to help her." His grey eyes met Emma's in a look of pure desperation, suddenly seeming small in spite of his great height and stature, but Emma found that it only served to strengthen her resolve, "I'll try." Emma promised. "But I don't know if I can."

* * *

><p><em>I'm running. I'm running as fast as I can but the wolf is on my heels and getting faster. I can practically feel it's breath on my ankles as I try to get away. I'm running through my own mind, which has become much like a forest (not unlike Emma's) and I'm getting slower and slower, as though I'm being held down by a weight that steadily increases with each step I take. Just when I feel myself beginning to give out, however<em>_, I feel the animal fall back and I stop, panting, and look back._

_It's Emma! Or a projection of Emma, I should say. She's nothing but a fuzzy, white, haze in the distance and she's already becoming cornered by the wolf as she visibly fights to control it. A streak of blue darts from her forehead and strikes the large beast once, twice, but nothing is strong enough to keep it down and it bounds to its feet with renewed vigor with each of the Telepath's blows. _

_" 'Go!' " I scream at her, thrusting out my palm and, to my surprise, a purple ball of energy flies from my palm and knocks the wolf into a tree with an echoing crack before it slumps to the ground in a heap of mass. I've always been able to project blasts of energy from my hands, but I've only been able to use them when in my astral body and I've never had this much control over them-_

_Until now._

_" 'Go!' " I repeat as I make my way over. The beast is rising and she isn't strong enough to fight it off after it's fed off of her mind. She's still too weak. " 'You can't help me! Find what it is we took! Or we'll never see Donny again and she'll never leave us alone!' " I shout just as the wolf begins to shake and vibrate like some kind of satanic hound, frothing and foaming at the mouth through razor sharp teeth that glitter in the dark. " 'GO!' " I scream and use my mind to give her a push out of my mind before returning my attention to the wolf fast approaching me._

_Scratch that: Wolves._

_The thing has somehow multiplied and I now face three, frothing beasts with razor sharped teeth barred at me..._

* * *

><p>They had just laid her down on the bed when Liz's body suddenly jerked, forcing Azazel and Erik to forcibly hold her down while Raven and Emma worked to strap her into the bed. They couldn't risk having her hurt herself or someone else I her struggle. Especially since the only one most likely to understand what was happening was Emma Frost. And even she looked frightened which only served to increase the other's panic.<p>

"What's happening?" Erik asked Emma heatedly as the woman seated herself before the Ghostgirl with one hand laid on her forehead, "She's fighting it. But it's strong, stronger than anything I've ever encountered before. It's split into three, now." Emma says, a little taken aback that Liz was not only able to take this moster out of her mind but that she _would_ do that for her, despite the risks. After everything...

"You've got to help her!" Glenn barked angrily, unable to contain himself, and Angel was forced to step in front of the Mutant to keep him from lunging at Frost, his eyes glowing white in anger. No one could blame him. He'd already lost one friend that night. He couldn't afford to lose his best friend.

"I can't!" Emma snapped back, cringing at something she'd seen in Liz's mind. The lead wolf had lunged for Liz with claws extended, but she narrowly managed to avoid it's claws from raking across her face with one, well-placed energy blast. But it wouldn't save her for much longer. "I'm not-not strong enough." Emma confessed, her face heating at the notion. "I'll only make her chances worse-"

Again, Liz's body jerked in response to her mental distress, and a cry of pain escaped her lips. Emma jumped back in response, having still been connected to the other woman's mind, but when she returned her attention to the Mutant, she came to the halting realization that Elizabeth had fallen completely silent. She was no longer moving.

* * *

><p>I open my eyes as far as I can but only manage to see through narrow slits. My eyes feel incredibly heavy and I feel like I'm waking up from a deep sleep.<p>

"Emma," Erik says somewhere above me but Emma only shakes her head, "I can't see what is going on. I don't know..." She murmurs, looking quite upset and I frown and open my eyes a little wider, wondering what's going on. "She's awake!" Angel cries suddenly and they all peer closer at my now frowning face in shock. What, did they think I was dead?!

"_What the hell?"_ I mutter, finally snapping out of my daze when I realize I'm strapped to a hospital bed. "Why am I-?" I begin to question as I tug at the restraints on my wrists, but stop talking abruptly when I remember what happened in my mind. I try to get up, stuggling against my bonds frantically. There's something I have to do and I have to do it right _now!_

"Woah, wait, Elizabeth! We'll get you out!" Glenn calls, holding me down while hands work at the bindings on my arms and legs. Once I'm freed, I shoot up and begin to pace around the tiny room, going over everything that just happened in my head as I move my lips feverishly without actually speaking, trying to piece it all together. "Liz, you're scaring us!" Angel says and I hold up a hand, saying, "Wait! I'm thinking!" I resume my pacing, murmuring, "But this doesn't make any sense! She says that we took something from her...But what did we take? Wait! I think she was talking about a person! But then _who_ did we take? And _when._..?"

"_Elizabeth,"_ Azazel says, and I'm so startled, wondering if this is the first time he's said my name, that I stop talking as he takes me by the arms and gives me a small shake. I blink, pausing as I remember something very important. "_She knows."_ I say softly, turning my head slowly to look at Emma, who looks like she's caught in the head lights of an oncoming truck. Everyone turns to look at her and Emma's wide, pleading eyes look back at them all uncertainly.

All except for me and Glenn.

"It's time." Erik says finally, sounding tired and quite old for his age. A tension falls over the room and Emma silently nods her head. The other's won't meet our eyes. "Time for what?" Glenn asks, suspicion lacing his voice with a hint of fear.

"It's time for you to know the truth." Erik states bluntly, apathetically, and the feeling of growing suspicion that's haunted me since we got here becomes all the more persistent as something the little girl said echoes in my head over and over...

**_" 'You don't know!' "_**

**_" 'You don't know anything!' "_**

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING AND KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING! I LOOOOVE REVIEWS! ;D I THINK WE'RE NEARING THE CLIMAX OF THIS STORY BUT DON'T WORRY, THERE ARE PLENTY OF CHAPTERS LEFT IN ME! ;D<strong>

**~THE SCRIBE! :D**


	12. Chapter 12 The Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words. Thank you and Enjoy ;D**

**Chapter 12: The Truth Comes Out**

We teleport into a strange room that Glenn and I don't recognize. We've definitely never been here before. It's white but it looks like it's made completely out of metal. Some kind of facility, it would seem. There are monitors everywhere and I keep getting this strange feeling of...danger. We weren't meant to see this place, were we?

"Where _are_ we?" Glenn murmurs as I continue to observe the facility, noticing security cameras on every corner, and I look to Emma questioningly but she won't look at me. I can't read her either; she's blocked me from her mind. Perfect.

"Come." Erik commands, leading us to a door labeled "Security." Once inside we find a large glass window, sealed off by a heavy metal sheet. There are rows and rows of electrical equipment and computer screens displaying security footage. I move closer to get a better look as an unsettling weight lays heavily on my shoulders. "_Okay,_ I'm gonna ask _again_, " Glenn says just as something catches my eye. There's a heavy silence in the room but I can hear the sound of voices coming from the monitors closest to me. I follow the sound with growing dread. "_Where are we_?" Glenn asks more forcefully but no one responds. They all watch me expectantly, bracingly, as I stop in front of a monitor, trying to piece it all together.

"Glenn," I choke out in a hoarse whisper. Glenn hurries over, stopping to lean down just behind me, and I point to the screen with a tremulous finger. "Look!" I whisper and we gaze in disbelief at what we see on that screen.

It's a prison. Each monitor displays two or more cells, each one containing what I'm guessing are Mutants. Mutants ranging from about 10 years of age to as far as late twenties. Many of them have been tied down but some sit idly in their cells, mumbling to themselves and amongst one another from across their cells. One kid (about 13 years old, I'd say) catches Glenns attention immediately. "That's one of the kids who went missing months ago! From Havric University..." He murmers in shock and I nod my head numbly. I remember. The kids are Mutants, that much is obvious. But why would they show us a prison full of adolescent Mutants, unless...

"This is _your _prison, isn't it?" I ask them, staring each of them down, daring them to deny it. "_Isn't it?"_ I ask and when I look to Angel, there are tears in her eyes but she only has eyes for Glenn but he won't look at her. "We didn't mean to hurt anybody!" She whimpers, cautiously moving closer to him, but when I find Erik's stone-cold eye, I find his gaze to be defiant, unapologetic. I have the feeling he doesn't feel the same way. "It's just...We _couldn't_ let them go to Xavier! They would have ruined everything. We needed them but they just wouldn't...It was the only way. It was for their own good!" Angel sputters. I can feel Glenn tensing beside me and I flinch at that last statement, but somehow, I don't feel as surprised as I should be. I'd suspected something wasn't right from the first day we joined Magneto but this...That could be us, I realize. But the thought that we chose differently and escaped this imprisonment does little to make me feel better. "Glenn? Liz?" She cries but we're so shocked we can't even move. "Say something!"

"I want the truth," Glenn says, his voice deadly calm. "The _whole_ truth. From the begining."

"Alright," Erik says finally, moving towards the window to gaze down at the prison below. He turn his gaze towards me, his deep blue eyes cutting like a blade, "I suppose we owe you that much."

* * *

><p>We stare down in disbelief through the window and I find it hard to breathe. There are so many of them and any one of them could have been me or Glenn or Donovan. They've been collecting these Mutants for months, many of them from orphanages and right off the streets. According to Erik, the whole reason he never told us his true motivations was because he feared we would reject him, much like the captives below us did. So they kept their silence, hoping to slowly persuade us to joining their cause in exchange for sanctuary and guidance. And we almost fell for it.<p>

"When did this start?" Asks Glenn softly, but I haven't spoken at all since Erik began explaining the situation. I'm still processing.

"Shortly after the Cuba Missle Crisis." Emma answers, standing beside Erik on the left side of Glenn. "Azazel, Janos, and myself, and later Angel, helped instigate the would-be-war under the orders of former leader, Sebastion Shaw. He said it was the atomic bomb that caused Humans to evolve into Mutants." Azazel comes to stand beside me, staring down at me through sharp, blue eyes, but I lift my chin up higher, refusing to look at him. "He believed," Emma sighs. "We **all** believed that in starting a nuclear war we would spur another generaton of Mutants. One that could take over the Humans race with Shaw as our supreme leader. It was...a futile attempt at best."

"In the mean time," Erik picks up. "I, mad with my hatred of Shaw, became associated with Charles Xavier." Glenn and I exchange glances, having planned to join the X-Men long before ever becoming acquainted with Magneto. How quickly plans change! We had no idea Erik and Xavier were connected. "Xavier longed to stop the war and build relations between Humans and Mutants, and I longed to _end_ Shaw. However, it wasn't long before we discovered that we shared different views on the matter. Charles was _obsessed_ with living in the confines of Human society. He claimed that he only wanted acceptance but what he _truly_ wanted was to be accepted as **Human**. Not for what he _really_ is," Erik's deep blue eyes lock on me, his voice low and articulate, " A Mutant." I look away stubbornly. I don't know what he's getting at but I'm not biting. "After the Missle Crisis," Erik continues to say. "Charles and I decided to go our sepparate ways...It was an instant rivalry. Xavier began recruiting his army of complacent Peacekeepers Mutants, and I began building my army. Xavier stands for foolish dreams and blind optimism-"

"And what do **you** stand for?" I ask, finally breaking my silence to look at him and he looks at me a moment, eyes narrowing dangerously, before replying very seriously, "I stand for Mutant Pride. There is a _war_ coming, Ms. Hawthorne. A war that the Humans _will_ wage against us. It is only a matter of who will strike first. If we want to stand a chance at survival, we_ must_ band together as one. We must become strong and rid ourselves of the human threat before they can destroy _us_."

"I don't understand." Glenn snaps, moving away from the window to face Magneto. I continue to scan through the prison but there's a blind spot and I can't see the other cells leading down the hall. "If you want to build some kind of army of Mutants to fight for you, why have you imprisoned these people?"

"For their own safety." Eric replies simply, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye as I try to see around that blind spot, pressing my cheek close to the glass to get a better look. I can see Azazel looking at me curiously but I only glance at him once in a look, completely devoid of anything other that resentment before returning my attention to the prison below. I have other things to think about right now than Erik's reasoning. "They would not join me. I hoped that, with time and encouragement, they would see things my way." Erik steps forward, his tone taking a softer turn as he says, "Forget about them. They made their choice and so did you-"

"Yeah, and all because you so conveniently left out that _small_ detail of indefinite _imprisonment_ if we refused!" Glenn says sarcastically as I move to the opposite side of the glass, pushing past Emma and Erik to get a better angle but it's no use. I still can't see anything. "I saw no reason to intimidate you. The choice to join our cause was made by you and you alone. It was _you _who made the decision to join us. You made the **stronger** decision. One those kids were too weak to make themselves." Erik says, placing a hand on Glenn's shoulder.

"You should have told us!" Glenn roars, violently shaking Erik's hand off before grabbing the more seasoned Mutant by the front of his robe and shoving him against the wall. Azazel and Mystique rush to his aid, trying to pry Glenn away as he continues to yell, his eyes glowing white and claws coming out, and he lets his wings fly out to block the others from removing him, tearing his shirt in the process. Azazel stands back, a dark look falling over his eyes, and I watch as he draws a dagger from inside his jacket. If I don't act now, someone is going to get hurt. "Now Donovan is gone and there's a lunatic after us _all_!"

"**HEY!"** I scream to get their attention and all commotion freezes. My hands are shaking with anger but my voice rings loud and clear, "E_nough already_! Glenn?" He blinks at me. "**Get over it**! What's done is done so tearing peoples heads off wont make any difference! Sure what they did isn't ethical and, **yes**, they should have told us before hand! But we have bigger problems right now; like, say, the _psycho demon-kid after us_? Or Donovan still being missing? We're not going to get anywhere if all we're doing is fighting with eachother!" I shout, glaring at them all and Glenn sets Erik back on his feet and folds his wings across his shoulders, everyone else just stares at me in shock. "We need to figure this out and get Donovan back, and then we'll-we'll see where we go from there."

Glenn nods his consent after a moment, and I exhale, surprised that they actually listened to me. I turn around and touch Azazel's arm who looks down at me with a raised eyebrow, obviously shocked, and impressed, by my ability to calm the situation. Even _I_ didn't think it would work. "Take me down there," I say quietly, still upset with them all (even Glenn) but I have other things to worry about other than being angry. And besides, "I think I have an idea."

* * *

><p>Once we're down in the facility I start off at a walk, then begin to speed up until I'm running and Azazel is forced to jog to keep up with me. But even so, he keeps pace with me easily thanks to his long legs. Jerk. The others have to take the long way seeing as I didn't give them any time to take grab on with me, but it'll be easy to find me. Just follow the prison cells.<p>

The cell's aren't like the ones on TV with iron bars, a cement bed, and a bucket to piss in or anything. The walls look like they're made out of some kind of really tough fiber glass with round air holes, the bed has a thin mattress, and there's even an actual toilet. But it's a prison none-the-less. It's not too difficult to find that blind spot I was trying to see around earlier but it is difficult to pass by all of the prisoners as I seek it out. Some of the captives shout out to me, wanting me to stop and help them, but others only stare silently, loathingly, at us as we run by.

I finally stop at the end of the cooridor. There are cells on opposite sides of the walls and on the left side, sits a red-haired boy, a bit younger than myself (maybe a freshman); he watches me through tired eyes but says nothing. On the right, sits another boy with curly blonde hair, like the little girl from Emma's mind. His eyes are closed and he sits on the floor, crosslegged, like he's meditating. Even so, I can recognize many similarities between him and the little girl and I know this is who I'm looking for.

I place my hand on the glass. "Hello? We need your help! I think I know your sister?" No response. I kneel down and murmur, "Please, I could help you..." Again, I receive no response. I shake my head as I get to my feet once more and look to Azazel for answers. "Who _is_ he?" I ask and Azazel frowns, staring at the boy with distaste. "Warwick. He is...strange. He has not spoken since he was brought here." Azazel explains vaguely as ever.

"Since he was kidnapped." I correct stonily and Azazel takes a deep breath before looking at me warily and saying, "You have to understand-"

"What else is there to understand?" I ask softly, turning to face him honestly. "I get it, alright? I just don't agree with it."

He blinks in surprise, his red lips parting to give some sort of response but before he gets the chance, we both see the others start towards us down the hall. He shuts his mouth, and we glance away from each other and I turn to see that Angel's been crying recently. She probably tried to talk to Glenn. I know they've had something going on between them and Glenn isn't taking this betrayal lightly. No one is.

I can't help but think, _Maybe if we knew about this before, we could have helped Donny. _Then I realize, _if we knew about this before, we'd be in those jail cells._

"What's all this about?" Erik asks and I gesture to the blonde haired boy in the glass, saying, "I think he might know who the little girl is. I think he might be her brother but he won't talk to me." I can sense Emma trying to probe Warwick for answers, but after a moment, she shakes her head and says, "He won't talk to you because _he's not real_." We all look at her and then at Warwick in confusion.

"Whatta ya mean he ain't real?" Toad says what we've all been thinking; he's been silently watching everything go down until now though probably for his own safety. Toad has a way of making people homocidal by saying the wrong thing at the wrong time so it's best if he keeps quiet.

In need of physical proof, Azazel teleports into the boy's cell and reaches out for him but his hand passes right through the boy's body. Angel gasps and we all watch in shock as Warwick's body disappears as if it had never been there to begin with. Azazel teleports back out with us, a grim look on his face. We all look around not knowing what to make of this. "There." Emma says, now facing the opposite side of the wall to the red haired boy sitting on the bench. He looks afraid but anger is shines brightly in his eyes.

"She found you, didn't she?" The boy asks, looking to me for some reason, and Emma tells me telepathically that his name is Louis. He's from Colorado like me. "What's her name?" I ask softly. "And what is Warwick to her?" Louis looks at me a moment, contemplating whether or not to answer me, before saying, "Her name is Hazel but Warwick told me she perfers Haze...Warwick is her twin."

"Her twin? But Haze was just a little girl."

"No. They were born at the same time. Centuries ago. But they stopped aging at different times. They've been watching out for eachother ever since." Louis looks around at all of us gravely, saying, "You shouldn't have sepparated them."

"Where is he?" I ask urgently. "Where is Warwick?"

At this, Louis cocks his head to the side, "She didn't find him?"

Now it's my turn to be confused, "What do you mean?"

"That day, when she busted the systems," Louis explains and Erik and his team all exchange significant glances, probably thinking back to that day that we were forced to leave the mansion. "That man was supposed to come for him, to take him away from here, but Warwick ran away. I don't know how, since he's blind. But he did. He thinks like a kid would. He was really scared. Said he was scared of the Monster. You're _sure_ he didn't find her?"

"Yes." I don't understand half of what this kid just said, but I know for a fact that Haze is still out looking for her twin brother. "She still thinks we have him. But if he escaped then what was-"

"I made that." Louis explains, looking only at me. It seems he feels he can trust me. Good. "I can make copies of people. Illusions. Like a human projector. I didn't want you to go looking for him again so I made it look like he was still here. If anyone deserves to be free it's him."

"So you're saying he escaped?" Erik cuts in sharply. "How did he manage _that_ if he is blind?" Erik asks, clearly mad that a blind kid could escape his prison undetected. I feel a hint of smug, satisfaction at his wounded pride but I say nothing.

"Blind, deaf, and mute." Louis says, counting on his fingers, catching us all by surprise. "They look out for eachother. They have this connection. Haze is kind of like me. She can create illusions with her mind only hers are much more powerful than mine. She can make anyone believe anything. Haze can help him understand things he normally wouldn't without her. She watches over him and he watches over her. They're not immortal. They can be killed. But he protects her. His powers are complicated. I'm not sure how he escaped but I do know this: He can make _anyone_ feel _anything_. Joy, sorrow, pain...He can make her feel alive. He says she thinks she's dead inside. Just wants to die, but he helps her pull through. They're _nothing_ without eachother."

I can't help but feel sorry; not just for Warwick and Haze, but for Louis, too. He must've spent a lot of time with Warwick. He must have felt responsible for him. He doesn't deserve this. None of them do.

"And now he's missing and we have no idea where he is." Glenn says, looking ready to pummel something. I don't blame him, either. It just keeps getting better and better...

"We **have** to find him." I say with a sigh. "It's the only way we can save Donovan and reunite Warwick with his sister. But how are we going to find him?" I ask more to myself, not expecting the answer I receive, "The same way we found_ you_." Emma says softly and we turn to look at her but before I can even ask the next obvious question, the Telepath turns on her heel and begins to walk back down the corridor, leaving the rest of us no choice but to follow.

* * *

><p>Emma called her the Mutant Catcher. She's supposed to be able to sense other Mutants' energy and how powerful they are. Perfect for our cause. The only problem, however, is getting her to cooperate.<p>

"_Please,_ we _have_ to find him or they'll kill our friend!" I plead with her while the others wait impatiently (having already given up on asking her for help) but she just spits on the floor and eyes me in disgust, her freckled nose crinkling with anger, "And whattabout us? Ya'll just gonna find yer friend an' leave us here ta' rot? I dont think so!" The girl says with a slight texas accent. I sigh, knowing she won't help us. Unless...

I look to Emma and she looks back at me. I reach out to her telepathically. Here's hoping..." 'Emma, please...She won't help us unless we free them! They'll never join you now. You know that! Please,' " I ask sincerely, tired of begging. " 'Help me!' "

"We have to let them go." Emma tells the others after a minute, keeping her gaze locked wtih mine. Could it be? Perhaps...

"What?" Erik starts to object but Emma cuts him off in her mind and I give them privacy and don't listen in. I also sense Raven, Angel, Toad, and Azazel being pulled into the conversation and I take the opportunity to settle my own chaotic thoughts.

I keep on thinking: _If Warwick escaped, and thinks like a little kid, like Louis says, the only person he would go to is Hazel. So why didn't he? Where would he go if not to her? Something must have happened to him on his way. But what happened? And where the hell are we going to find him?!_

"Then it's decided," Erik says tiredly, turning back to Glenn and I to make his decision. "I know this may not change the way you feel about us now...but we have decided to," He pauses, chewing on his words before saying, "Release the prisoners." Erik says, finally before adding in a disgruntled undertone, "They've become more trouble than they're worth."

Despite everything I feel myself break out in a smile and I look to see Glenn give a small smile to Angel, who returns it gratefully. Glenn then looks down at me with a sigh and I nod my approval. "Sounds great." I say feeling breathless. "Wait, a-are you serious?" The Mutant Catcher asks, looking elated, and we all nod. I smile at her, relieved and a look of utter happiness takes over her freckled face as she leaps to her feet and begins to call out excitedly, "Hey! Hey, ev'rybody! They're gonna let us out!"

"They're gonna let us out!" She hollers again, her curly, dirty-blonde hair bouncing around her neck, and we can all hear a commotion in the halls as the news sets in. The other prisoners have been listening in on everything we've been saying but it wasn't until the Mutant Catcher said it, that the reality of the situation finally sank in. Now the cell block is filled with raucous celebration.

"However!" Erik says, raising his voice to be heard by everyone and the halls quiet down to listen. Erik turns to the Mutant Catcher, ignoring my deadly glare with a keen smirk, before saying, "We'll need one more favor from you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>MORE CHAPTERS COMING SOON! PLEASE R&amp;R! THANKS!;D<strong>_

_**~THE SCRIBE! :D**_


	13. Chapter 13 Taken

**Here it is! Chapter 13! If you have any questions you know what to do! **

**P.S. I Don't own X-Men just my Story/OC's! THANKS AND ENJOY! :D**

**Chapter 13: Taken**

"You're sure this is the place?" Erik asks in a low undertone. The darkness casts strange shadows over the park (which looks much more like the forest from the mind-illusion Haze created in Emma's mind) and an unsettling air creeps in around us like a rolling fog. In fact, fog is the only thing missing from this frightening picture. It looks like the set of a horror story out here, not a park for children and pet-owners!

"_Somewhere_ around here." The Mutant Catcher (whose name turns out to be Tarina) murmurs, turning around in a wide circle with her eyes closed and her fingers to her temples; concentrating. "I feel _a lot_ of energy. Must be a powerful one—" She stiffens. "Wait!" Tarina exclaims suddenly, making all of us tense up for a fight. I look about wildly for Hazel's wolves but nothing happens. "There's two! One of 'ems really scared! Aw, the poor lil' thing's trapped! The other one's big, like some kinda animal."

"Creed." Erik murmurs and we all exchange glances. I look to Emma curiously. Could the one they call "Sabretooth" be the wolf? Her steady gaze tells me this very well may be the case.

"He's here for the lil' one I think!" Tarina adds, looking to me with clear distress.

"Everyone fan out!" Erik commands. "Go in pairs but stay close. No one makes a move without my say." Heeding his word, we go our separate ways. Everyone else seems to have already picked their partners: Erik seems to think he and Raven can catch Warwick without Tarina's help and Angel follows Glenn into the forest, calling for him softly. That leaves Emma, Janos, Toad, and Azazel. Janos sticks by Emma, seeing as Azazel is headed in my direction and neither he nor Emma wanted to get stuck with Toad. But before Azazel can get to me, I take Tarina by the arm and drag her away, leaving Azazel to his new green partner. Now is not the time.

What is there to say, anyway? "Hey, sorry we tricked you into joining us. We're kinda the bad guys...Now you know" I don't know what I expected, in hind sight. I mean, breaking into a college and threatening its students is kind of a major red flag. It's remarkable what you're willing to turn a blind I to just to belong. God, I wanted to so badly. And things were going well for a while. If only they didn't have this damned prison everything would have been fine and we all could have gotten closer. Especially to certain Mutants who shall not be named...

"So, what's up with you an' the red guy?" Tarina asks suddenly, her loud voice cutting through the silence of the park and making me jump. Oh, god is she really trying to make conversation at a time like _this_? Interesting way to start a conversation. I glance around as we continue down the path leading to the heart of the park. In the distance I can see lights up in the distance but other than that, we're alone. "Huh?" I ask, startled by her mention of Azazel, seeing as I was just thinking about him and I can't help but wonder if she can read minds. I eye the Mutant Catcher suspiciously as she says, "You know, he likes _you? You_ like_ him?_ But ya'll are pretty tense. It's because of the whole prison thing, right?" Tarina asks, curious.

For a moment, I forget the impending danger and stop walking, "Wait, how do you even—?"

"I can sense strong emotions, too." She interjects casually, leaning against a tall tree, dark and ominous. "But only in Mutants. I just have a way with energies." She explains and I open my mouth to ask _exactly_ what a certain someone's energies are saying, but a low growl cuts through the darkness, silencing us immediately. _Or just me as it would turn out_.

"_Shit!_" She cries.

I throw a hand over her mouth to silence her, drawing us both behind the tall tree for cover, and pause, listening for something, anything, as I survey the darkness. I can hear the sounds of leaves rattling, animals chirping and yelping, but nothing else. "_Feel anything_?" I whisper after a few moments of silence, moving my hand so she can speak.

"_Nah," _She responds in a loud whisper, peering around the tree while I continue to scan the area for potential danger. _"It's movin' away_. Didn't know there were wolves around here!" I shake my head vigorously, trying to shake the fear that crawls up the back of my neck and screams for me to get the hell out of here. A twig snaps in the distance. "There shouldn't be." I murmur as I pick up the Walkie-talkie device that Erik gave to each of us before we left the mansion "in case something goes wrong."

*Emma, I think we've found something.* I whisper into the Talkie as we start walking once more, towards the lights I saw earlier. *We're being followed. I think whoever (or whatever) it is might be what took Warwick.*

*Where are you?*

I look around and, following the lights, spot a land mark just down the path from where we are, and start heading over, Tarina following close behind, *We're at the water fountain in the heart of the park.*

*Stay where you are.* Emma cautions. *We're coming.*

*We'll be here.* I reply, putting the Talkie back in its holster at my waist, and I take a seat on the steps of the fountain and Tarina does the same, sitting a little close for my comfort. "_So, ah, what'er yer powers again_?" Tarina hisses in a very loud whisper, making me cringe. I only hope Emma gets here before Loud-Mouth attracts unwanted attention.

"I can astral project." I say shortly, watching the darkness apprehensively. It appears to be watching us back.

"Uh-huh," I hear Tarina saying, louder now. "What's that?"

"It's a little difficult to explain." I say shortly.

"I heard you were like a Ghost."

"Well, it's a bit more complicated than that." I explain, not too crazy about the term. Or the horrible nickname that goes with it. "I can separate from my body and disappear, phase through just about anything, turn invisible—"

"Like a ghost?"

I eye her a moment, "...Yeah."

"And you're in yer astral...thing now?"

I nod, "Without it, I'm powerless." I admit, feeling a bit embarrassed. It's a major handicap having to astral project in order to use my powers, and the fact that I hardly know how to use those powers does little to boost my confidence. I turn around to get a look at the forestry on the other side of the fountain; dense, dark and foreboding. I start thinking about the one I saw in Emma's mind, drawing several comparisons, but then, if this is the same forest, then that would make the person who took Warwick the wolf I saw hunting me down. Creed.

I shiver uncomfortably and turn away. "Well, _that_ sucks!" Tarina is exclaiming, completely forgetting to be quiet."But hey, it's better than bein' a lousy Mutant Cetcher. All I can do is find people! How lame is that?" Tarina says, elbowing me lightly and I can't help but smile a little. "Why did you agree to join those guys anyway?"

The question catches me off guard, and I chew on my lip nervously, before saying in a quiet voice, "I honestly thought they wanted to help us. I know it's horrible," I say quickly. "I just...wanted to belong somewhere." I flinch when Tarina lays a hand on my arm and I look at her quickly and am surprised to find a deep look of understanding in her brown eyes.

"Isn't that what we all want?" She asks in complete sincerity, and for a moment, all I can do is stare at her. She isn't just saying that to make me feel better. She really gets it. "Yeah," I agree with a breathy laugh. "Yeah, I guess so." I start to feel a little more at ease, but just when I start to lean back on the steps of the fountain, a sudden chill climbs up my spine, taking my breath away and wiping the smile clean off my face. It feels like as though the air just got a lot thicker and colder. And when Tarina tenses up beside me, I know it's not just my imagination. "_Somethin's here_!" She whispers suddenly, standing up, and I pause to hear footsteps coming our way.

I grab Tarina by the arm and pull her down behind the water fountain, crouching down before the steps, "Stay still!" I whisper. Keeping a hold on her arm, I close my eyes and begin to concentrate on becoming invisible. I hear Tarina gasp and I open my eyes and look down. It worked. We're invisible. But will that help us? We wait, listening to the heavy footsteps draw closer, and I feel Tarina go rigid in my grasp. That's when I hear it.

The breathing.

It sounds like an animal, panting, breathing in the air. Smelling for us? We can hear those heavy footsteps moving closer and closer. If we're spotted, we'll have no choice but to fight or run or both. I hold up a finger to my lips, not letting go of Tarina's arm and point in the opposite direction from where the footsteps are coming. We begin crawling away, but I know it's only a matter of time before we're discovered.

The man stops walking, for whatever reason, and Tarina and I pause, holding our breath, to listen. Silence. After a minute, I let go of Tarina's arm and wave for her to stay put while I peek around the corner. I jump back immediately when I see that it _is_ a man after all. I look again, longer this time, and the man turns his head ever so slightly, dark eyes searching. I instantly recognize his features in the dim light of the lamps that light up the park in some places and cast shadows in others. It's definitely him. Sabretooth (_or Victor Creed as the others more often refer him as_). The man with the claws and fangs; he one who attacked Glenn; the one who kidnapped Donovan. He's as huge as I remember him and I know if we get caught we're screwed. But we can't leave the fountain.

" 'Emma!' " I call out to her mentally, receding back behind the fountain as the pounding in my chest grows louder. " 'Creed is here! It's _Victor Creed!_' " When Emma doesn't answer I reach out even further but find something blocking my vision; a thick cloud of what feels like _fog_ from a powerful telepath it would seem. Something is very wrong. I feel Tarina give me a tap on the shoulder and I turn to look at her and she flicks her eyes up over my shoulder. She wants me to see if Creed is still there...

_Aww, why do **I** have to do it?!_

I listen a moment, gathering up some courage, before I finally feel brave enough to look around the corner of the fountain. However, any sense of courage I have flies out the window and is quickly replaced by an instant rush of fear.

He's gone.

"_Where is he_?" I breathe in a whisper, trying to peer further around the fountain. Nothing! Where did he go? He was there a second ago! how could someone _that_ big just _disappear?_ "I don't—" Tarina starts to say from behind me, but when she suddenly gasps, I whip around to see none other than Victor Creed towering over us like a dark shadow; teeth glittering through an eerie grin.

Oooh, so _that's_ where he went!

"Gotcha," Creed rumbles and reaches for Tarina with one clawed hand, but somehow I snap out of my initial shock and I manage to snatch her first. I yank her back by the arm and at the same time I jump to my feet, and haul her up. We stagger backward but I manage to find my footing and throw her in the opposite direction with one, adrenaline-fueled shove. " 'Hide! But stay close!' " I shout at her both audibly and mentally as I push her away. At first, I don't think she heard me but then she looks back at me and nods before turning and running into the forest.

I turn to face the mercenary and bawl my fists up at my sides.

"Oh no, you're not gonna fight me are ya',_ frail_?" Creed sneers at me in a low baritone. I'm surprised he hasn't pursued Tarina, yet. He just stands there, his massive frame blocking out the moonlight, and I have the feeling a fight is what he's after.

"_Don't _call me that." I warn quietly, praying Emma will somehow find her way here. I don't know how long I can last against this guy.

"What? You think you can _take_ _me_?" Creed asks incredulously as I take a more solid stance, like Mystique taught us. I really hope I picked up a lot more than just bruises on that day! "I remember you." He continues, "That last job I took from Lehnsherr—" His grin widens and my eyes find themselves staring at those canines once more, wondering if he personally sharpens them or if they're just like that. "You're no more of a threat now than were then."

"Don't bet your life on it, creep." I retort in an attempt to stall, but just to be safe, I start concentrating on building up some energy for an offensive; my hands begin to glow at my sides...It's not working. He knows I'm stalling. I resist the urge to step back as he steps forward, his claws lengthening at his sides, "Then how 'bout I bet yours instead, huh, frail?"

"The others will be here any second." I almost whisper, but quickly put more force behind my words. My legs are shaking. "They'll find Donovan and they'll find Warwick—" I say desperately as Creed continues to advance on me, quickening his pace. I _really_ don't want to fight him. I begin to step back.

"That's exactly why I brought him here." Says Creed, scratching his jaw almost thoughtfully. I shudder at the sight of his claws raking over the stubble on his chin like razor blades. "'ve already found him. By now he's having a _real _good time with your friends."

He's right. Emma and the others are already in danger. That would explain the fog that I was met with when I tried to reach Emma. Warwick will be afraid of anything that comes his way and he'll attack who ever threatens him. The others aren't coming for us after all. Not any time soon anyway.

But there's something still nagging at me about all of this.

"What's in it for you?" I ask grimly, beginning to move back in a circle when I start moving into the woods. But I'm not just stalling anymore. I'm genuinely curious to know why he'd go through all of this trouble just to confront us. Specifically Tarina and myself. Why not just pursue her and run? What does he have to gain from this?

"When I'm done with you," He says casually, moving a bit faster now, trying to cut me off but for each step he takes towards me, I take a counter step away, keeping the circle going for as long as possible before he rushes me. "I get your little friend. The Mutant Seeker." I glance back towards the forest, nervously, but Tarina is no where in sight. Good. "I'll find her easily." Creed adds with alarming certainty. "She reeks of fear. So do you, but not nearly enough. I'll have to fix that now, won't I?"

"What do you want from her?" I say, ignoring every creepy remark he makes. He's just trying to scare me, I know, but it's _working_. I move behind the fountain once more before he can cut me off, and soon I have a nice barrier between us. But it won't last for long.

His dark, blue eyes survey me a moment, before he says, "Want her to find someone_ I've_ been looking for." Those eyes narrow venomously, his words laced with hate, "_My brother_."

I stare at him through the fall of water separating us for a moment. That was refreshingly honest and straightforward. Though no less unsettling. So this is personal. Definitely not good. That'll make him fight even harder to get to Tarina. And the smug bastard really thinks he can do it, too. I don't think so.

"You won't get her." I say, my eyes narrowing and body coiling, ready to strike out at him. One good hit. That's all I need and this will be over before it begins. "If you want _her,_ you'll have to go through _me_ first." I add, raising my glowing fists and I shudder when Creed gives a low chuckle, "Don't mind if I do."

* * *

><p>It doesn't take long for me to realize I've just stepped into the <em>wrong<em> fight.

With a gasp, and a stumble, I leap out of the way just as Sabretooth bounds towards me and vaults right over the fountain. In the time it takes me to regain my footing (and get over the many impossibilities of that move), he's standing in a crater right in front of me, just a few feet away. Realizing I need distance and I need it fast, I cast my first energy blast (the one I've been charging up this entire time) and hit him squarely in the chest, singeing his thick jacket and sending us both stumbling backward. I stagger, nearly falling over from the kick of my own energy. He remains standing.

"That's new." He comments, dusting himself off. My breathing quickens and I fight to steady myself. That didn't even _faze_ him! "You have no idea," I say, narrowing my eyes threateningly and I raise my arm again, this time focusing on increasing my energy. One good hit…"Come any closer and I'll let you have it!"

"Here's hoping." Creed says and starts toward me, faster than before. I hesitate, still holding onto the hope that someone will come for me and help me out…But Creed is only a foot or so away. I close my eyes and fire, using as much energy as I can and—

_Success._

The blast of energy I deliver is bigger and more powerful than anything I've ever created before! I think I'm finally gaining more control over my powers. And it couldn't have come at a better time! The blast knocks Creed back and he slams, head first, into the concrete of the water fountain with a horrible crash. Water, concrete and marble goes flying on impact and, for a moment, it seems he's unconscious. My eyes widen in utter horror when he gets up, groaning and cursing, leaving a huge gash of stone in his wake; there's blood and water spilling everywhere.

_He should not be moving!_ I think to myself in alarm, raising my glowing fists again as he starts toward me, cracking his neck back into place with a dark laugh. _How...?_

"You're not such a_ frial_ after all." He congratulates me jovially, shaking out his dampened, dirty blonde hair while a deep cut on his temple slowly patches itself back up. He can regenerate! "I like that. Make's killing you more fun."

I back up a foot or so, my lips tightening in anger. I honestly can't say the same for him. I can't win this fight. Not with that healing factor. It would take more power and endurance than I have to keep him down, and it'll only take one slip up for me to go down hard. Time to switch tactics.

"Listen," I pant, trying to reason with him. "I don't want to—" I start to say but Creed takes my moment of reasoning as an opportunity to catch me by surprise. I only have time to put up a small shield of energy before he strikes out at me, claws fully extended, but the sheer force of the attack sends me hurtling to the ground.

"What? Don't wanna kill me?" Sabretooth chuckles, standing hundreds of feet above me while I stare up in a daze of pain, trying to get my bearings. I feel my cheek heating up where my own shield hit my face, and I have the feeling that if he wanted to, Creed could have easily killed me just now. What is his game? Is he just _toying _with me right now? "You can't kill me," I hear him saying through the ringing in my ears. "But I can kill_ you_. And _I_ know how to do it."

Enraged by his mockery, I throw out my palm again and send a direct blast into his shoulder. I was aiming for his face, but luckily the force of the blow still succeeds in giving us some distance and I take the borrowed time to scramble to my feet, limping slightly from the crippling fall, and prepare for my next offensive. That blast was weaker than the first and I start to think it didn't do anything at all when I hear the loud cracking sound as his shoulder pops itself back into place; serving to remind me how utterly _screwed _I am.

He regenerates much faster than normal humans. _Now what am I going to do?_ Eventually I'll run out of energy and I'll be helpless. But then what would become of the others? Or Tarina? If I leave, she'll be at the mercy of this animal and I'll have no way to save her. I need help. That's it.

I'm making a run for it.

I'm just bracing myself to duck to the right and make a mad dash through the forest, when, out of the corner of my eye, I see her:

Tarina.

Moving up behind Creed with a large stick in her hand, poised over her shoulder like a baseball bat. My eyes flick back to Sabretooth but it's too late. I don't know if he smelled her first or if my eye movement tipped him off, but in the next second, he's turning on his heel, and the race is on to see who will get to her first. Unfortunately, Sabretooth is much closer and faster than I am at the moment, and I can't get a clear shot of him without hurting Tarina.

"Tarina, no!" I cry out. Too late. Tarina brings the stick down but it only makes it half way to Creeds head before he catches it, his hand wrapped tightly around Tarina's. I can only watch as Creed swings a stunned Tarina out in front of him, the stick pressed against her neck just under her chin, using her as a human shield.

I take a step forward but halt when Creed applies more pressure against her neck and she gasps in pain as the thin wood constricts her windpipe. "Stop!" I shout tremulously, but I know there's no negotiating with him. He's got what he came for. My mind races desperately, trying to figure out what to do.

That's when I hear her. It's Emma.

" 'They're coming to help you.' " Emma's voice whispers faintly and sends a few weak images of a group of Mutants I don't recognize. There's another telepath with them. We're saved! " 'We're...we're coming...' " Her signal fades out, leaving me alone once more, but now I've got help. Now to stall before help gets here…

"Bastard!" I hiss at the gun-for-hire, attempting to play at his ego. "If you can kill me then do it!" I shout, throwing my arms out challengingly but Creed just looks at me, feigning amusement. "If you're such a _badass_ then face me like one!" His eyes narrow, his smug smirk fading, but again he makes no move towards me; his grip on Tarina doesn't loosen one bit. I've got to up the ante a bit.

"You call yourself Sabertooth?" I smirk, locking eyes with him while Tarina just watches me in wide-eyed horror, wheezing and gasping for air. "Yeah, right! More like_ Pussycat!_"

…I think it worked.

Without warning, Creed tosses Tarina aside and she slams head first into the fountain steps where she lies, motionless, among the rubble. She's hurt, badly, but I don't have time to check on her. "They're" getting closer—the ones who are supposed to help us—and I can feel the telepath reaching out to me, and suddenly I know what to do. " 'Let us know when you're clear!' " A man asks in an English accent and I can feel they're almost here—

And so is Creed.

"Come on!" I scream, my voice cracking like a teenage boy's as he bears down on me, farrel eyes blazing. He's no longer smiling. God, he's fast! "Come get me you son-of-a—"

I never finish that bit of profanity because Creed suddenly takes me by the throat, raising me off the ground with ease (He's got superhuman strength, too?!) and I fight for air, my toes leaving the ground and I grasp his fist with my hands, trying to pry it away, but he only tightens his grip, his long fingers wrapping entirely around my neck.

"You wanna finish that, frail?" Creed taunts, his nails digging into my neck and a low, primal growl fills my ears. I suddenly feel the telepaths' presence and I smirk despite the pain and blood I feel trickling down my neck, locking eyes with Sabretooth one more time before shouting, "Now!"

I phase through Creed's grip and I run right through him, making a B-line straight for the unconscious Tarina. I throw myself over her just as a red beam of energy hits Creed full on and sends him sailing deep into the forest.

I look up, my hand clutching my throat to see a boy; maybe a few years older than me with blonde hair. He stands a few feet away; the large circular disc in the middle of his chest is steaming from where the energy beam must have come.

There's also another boy around the same age with red hair. They're both wearing yellow and black elastic suits. We exchange uncertain glances, unsure of what to do.

Instead I turn my attention to Tarina.

She's bleeding from where she hit her head and she's out cold, but she's breathing. "We need some help over here!" I call to the boys who flinch like they weren't expecting me to be able to speak. "She's hurt. We need a doctor!" I say, moving her head carefully into my lap, pressing a hand to my bleeding throat where I can feel tiny puncture wounds in my skin. Not too deep.

"Oh! Uhm right!" The blonde haired boy stutters and they both rush over. Blondie gets on a Walkie-Talkie, kind of like mine, only it has a large "X" printed on it and begins to call into it, *Professor X, we need you here. Someone's been hurt!*

*We're on the way _Havok_.* The "Professor" answers and I realize who they are immediately.

"_You're the X-Men_!" I state in shock, removing her jacket to try to stem the bleeding to Tarina's head, and they both look down on me like I'm a snake, getting ready to strike. "Yeah, we're uh, here to help, I guess." The red head says and I frown. Something doesn't add up.

"But how did you—?" I start to ask but I'm interrupted by a sudden, primitive roar of rage and Sabertooth appears to leap right out of the forest; murder in his eyes. I forgot about him!

The X-Men jump to their feet and I gently set Tarina back down, using her jacket like a pillow. I move to get up but 'Havok' holds out an arm to stop me.

"Stay here and, uh, protect her! The Professor will be here soon!" He says before running off with the red head to meet a rampaging Sabretooth as he bounds towards us.

I hear the sound of a jet and look up to the sky, my hair whipping uncontrollably in the wind that suddenly picks up from the engines, to see a sleek, black jet slowly landing in the forest, about 100 feet away where there's probably a clearing for them to land in. They should be here soon enough.

I look back to the boys just to see Havok slam into a tree and slump over; knocked out. The red head is nowhere to be seen.

Creed moves towards me with a deathly stride and I rise to meet him; hands aglow. I stand over Tarina as I throw energy ball after energy ball but nothing so much as slows him down. He's almost upon us. I throw one last, desperate, punch at him with whatever energy I have left, but he catches my wrist and slams his fist into my ribs with the force of a freight train, before flinging me aside. I land on my side, instantly paralyzed with pain, as I hold a hand to my ribs, gasping in agony. My fingers press into my side; there's a dent where my lower ribs should be and I find it difficult to breathe. They must be cracked. "Ah!" I cry out as I try to get up, and fail. I can hardly move without feeling a sharp pain (like a blade) in my side. Exhausted and useless, I roll onto my back where the pain a bit more bearable; unable to move or breathe as my ribs threaten to pierce my right lung with each shuddering breath I take.

Footsteps.

I glance up and find Creed looking down at me, seeming to be hundreds of feet taller than me now, with Tarina flung over his shoulder. I refuse to stare up in pain or fear at Creed but instead glare into his dark eyes in defiance. Bring it on. "I'll be back for you, frail." Creed growls, his voice sounding oddly far away as I begin to fade out from lack of oxygen; first seeing double, then fuzzy blotches, then nothing. The next time I open my eyes, Creed and Tarina are gone and I'm being loaded into a jet next to my body along with a few other people who I don't recognize right away. Someone is carrying me; my ribs move about and jab at my lung. I try to cry out, to say something, tell them they're hurting me. but it's useless. I can hardly breathe.

" 'We're here! We've got you now! You have to go back to your body! I'll help you!' " The Professor says telepathically and I can't help but have a serious case of deja'vu. It all seems so familiar. Me—Unable to breathe with a telepath trying to get me to revert back to my body... He sounds just like Emma only…he's a dude.

I do as the Professor says and I feel myself return to my body, but once I'm there everything starts to fade away that much quicker. I feel like sleeping, my last bit of energy spent, and even the pain in my ribs is subsiding; becoming numb.

" 'Breathe Elizabeth!' " An annoyingly British voice shouts at me through the buzzing in my head. "You're _not_ going to die! I promise! Now you _have _to breathe! I know it hurts but _you've got to breathe_!' "

I know that this _Bozo's_ not gonna let me have my way, so I do as instructed, _to make him shut-up and leave me alone._ I take a shallow breath—

And then I black-out.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE CONTINUE TO R&amp;R! LOL NEXT CHAPTER IN THE MAKING! THANK YOU! :D<strong>

**~THE SCRIBE! :D**


	14. Chapter 14 Safe

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. Only my words and OCs are what I own. Thanks! :)**

**Chapter 14: Safe**

I'm awake.

Sort of. Everything keeps fading in and out ever since the Doctor's managed to realign my ribs. The painkillers work quickly through my system and each dose leaves me more disoriented than the last. I was only awake while they were hauling me in to the Hospital. A real Hospital. For Humans. They put some kind of bag over my mouth and nose which I thought was dangerous because I could suffocate—But then it started to help me breathe. Respirator. It hurt like hell and there were so many people I didn't recognize bustling around me that eventually I passed out before they could even put me under.

I wake up every now and then, briefly. But it's four A.M. now and I'm fully awake, only a little groggy. I feel tired, but it's more like _physically_ tired than sleepy tired. I can barely move but I don't want to anyway. Everything hurts. Why am I always getting hurt? I shouldn't be here. I need to go. Why? I don't remember. I need to find something. Someone? I don't know.

My head hurts...

* * *

><p>The door to my room cracks open a bit and in walks a familiar face. " 'Emma. Why—?' " I ask telepathically as she enters my room and closes the door. I don't know if it's safe to speak aloud just yet. " 'Why am I in a Hospital? A real hospital, I mean.' "<p>

" 'We had no choice.' " Emma answers moving over to me, concern clear on her perfect face. I can't help but notice a few cuts and bruises on that perfect face and I feel guilty for some reason. Not in the sense that it's my fault but that I'm sitting here, lying in a Human hospital like an invalid, while she's still up and about _doing _something, fighting. Like I _should_ be. " 'You needed medical attention and Donovan is out cold. Most of the others are.' "

" 'What happened out there?' " I ask softly.

" 'Warwick.' " Emma replies wearily, looking almost ashamed of the fact. She sits down by my bedside, slumping her shoulders for the first time in _ever_. Her posture is always so erect, so proper! " 'It was a trap. He was completely unstable. In short...He messed with our heads; made us see things. _Horrible_ things. I couldn't have stopped him without Xaviers' help.' " Emma says, her words drifting off as I look at her sympathetically. I can't even imagine what Warwick put her through. " 'It was planned that way to get you and Tarina alone.' "

" 'Tarina!' " I remember finally who I need to find. I start to sit up but halt immediately. Sore does not properly describe the feeling in my ribs right now. And for one, heart-stopping moment, I think I feel something shift below my right lung. But after a few breaths, all seems well. " 'Is she—?' " I start again, but hesitate, again.

" 'She's gone.' " Emma answers, not bothering to sugar-coat it for me, but I don't mind. I prefer the straight-forward truth anyway. " 'I'm sorry. Creed was long gone by the time we arrived.' " My hand goes to my throat, brushing against thin, bandages where his nails cut into my skin. He got away. The bastard got away.

" 'How bad is it?' " I ask after my own personal assessment of the bandages on my neck as well as the ones around my rib cage (the only thing holding my ribs in place), but I have to ask anyway.

" 'Well, we can now say that you've been better?' " Emma tries at a joke but it's too soon so she clears her throat and tries again. " 'A few minor cuts and bruises—mostly to your neck, and two cracked ribs. You're lucky they didn't pierce your lung. But don't worry, Donovan should be coming around soon. We'll get him in here and he'll heal you.' "

" ' What about the doctors?' "

" 'Xavier will wipe their memories.' "

" 'Xavier,' " I think remembering the X-Men coming to the rescue. " 'Why did they help us? And how did they know what was going on?' "

" 'We don't know.' " Emma answers truthfully. " 'The only ones of us who are functioning normally right now are Azazel and Mystique. Everyone else...' " She drifts off, gingerly touching the bruise under her left eye absently before saying, " 'Xavier's working to bring them out of it. Until then, we'll just have to stay with them at his Mansion.' "

There's a short silence and we both become lost in our own thoughts for the moment and I find myself trying to fight back tears. This isn't too hard since it hurts too much to cry. " 'Emma,' " I think to her and she looks at me and I see her eyes are filled with concern. " 'I-I'm so sorry. I'm so weak—' " I say my body shaking, making my ribs ache but I can't stop now. If I wasn't so banged up, I'd be sobbing right now.

" 'No,' " Emma says forcefully, leaning in to look down at me sternly. " 'You are _not_ weak! Do you hear me? After everything that's happened, _you_ are the strongest of us all. Sure you're a walking disaster magnet—' " She says and I give a small huff of a laugh, ignoring the slight pain in my lungs. I can't help it. It's true. " 'But every time you come out alive.' " She continues. " 'And you come out stronger than you were before. If anything, I should be the one apologizing. I'm supposed to be looking out for you. If I ever see that animal again—' " Emma says, her blue eyes darkening and her tone becoming angry but she pauses at the mention of Creed, probably seeing the pained look on my face. " 'We'll find Tarina, Elizabeth,' " She says, laying a hand on mine. " 'I promise.' "

I nod, very slightly due to the bandages on my neck, and give a weak smile. " 'Someone wants to see you.' " Emma tells me, returning my smile. That's when Azazel teleports into the room. (Man, there really is no possible way to sneak into a room for him, is there?) Like Emma, he's fairly roughed up but otherwise alright. "I'll keep an eye out for the Doctors." Emma says out loud and walks out the door, leaving us alone.

I've never seen Azazel look so tattered before. The way he looks at me now, I can almost see the worry etched in the lines of his face. _But what reason does he have to be so concerned?_ I find myself thinking. _What does he care about me?_ I find myself studying him closely as he leans over my bedside, gently touching a hand to my face and I reach up with my good hand and place it over his, the warmness of his hand contrasting greatly to the chilly, sterile air of this hospital room. I almost forgot how striking he looks in a suit. Hm. I must've been in such a hurry to get away from him that I didn't notice before. I guess I'm not going anywhere now.

"Does this mean I get the day off?" I ask, but he doesn't grace my sarcasm with a smile. His gaze remains grim, lines appearing in the corners of his eyes and in his forehead. "I feared this." Azazel says in a hushed voice, scanning over my wrecked body. "Warwick showed me. It was mistake to let you go. You are new. Inexperienced. Someone should have been with you. **_I_** should have been with you."

I see, he feels responsible for me. Well, I am one of their new recruits so, yeah, I guess that does make him (at least partially) responsible for me. Still, I'd rather not rub the fact in his face. We all made mistakes last night. And we all paid for them. " 'Azazel, it wasn't your fault.' " I say telepathically. I remember I was able to do this for Tarina before. I feel bad about not being able to speak but I'm glad to see Azazel look at me in understanding. He heard me. " 'It was planned that way. You know that. As soon as Donny gets well, I'll be healed and out of here.' "

" 'But how long will you suffer until then?' " Azazel says back and I would have smiled knowing I could finally connect with him mentally, if only his words weren't so pained. " 'Because of me.' "

"I'll pull through." I reply nonchalantly. "I always do. And besides, I should've been smart enough to know I couldn't do make it on my own, but I-I was so ready to get away from all of you..." I sigh, not really sure if I even want to stay apart of this group anymore. Not after what I witnessed at the prison. "I still don't know what to think." I confess at last.

Azazel's lips part to say something (he's quite chatty today), but he never gets the chance. " 'Brace yourselves.' " Emma's voice comes through to both of us, urgently, and Azazel straightens up slowly just as Emma opens the door with a tight smile, a short, elderly nurse following close behind. I feel a moment of panic when she looks at Azazel upon entering the room and I fear he'll be run out of the Hospital by an angry mob with pitchforks and torches. But the little old nurse just smiles at him and bustles by, despite my nervous glances between the three of them. "Alright, Hon," Says the old woman. "Let's see how you're doing." While she glances down to check some papers on a clipboard, I take the moment to look to Emma and Azazel questioningly.

" 'Telepath!' " Emma says tapping her head with a chipped, manicured finger. Of course she'd be able to mask his true appearance. To normal humans at least. Although I can't help but wonder what the nurse sees if not Azazel's true form.

"So missy, would you like me to give you an overview of your injuries?" She asks and I raise my eye brows and shake my head. I already got the gist of it from Emma. I try to tell her this, but she holds out a hand and wags her finger at me. "Ah-Ah-Ah! No talking just yet, sweetie We don't want you to strain those vocal chords, now!" The old woman says, lowering her spectacles to look at me sternly, "Besides, you'll have plenty of time to talk after they heal. I'm sure the Police will want to question you as to how you got those injuries in the first place." The woman continues scrutinizing me until I feel nauseous.

"But before this, I am sure it is best for her to be resting, Da?" Azazel steps in and for some reason I don't find the sight of him talking to the little nurse odd at all. It looks so right. It should be like this for him always. Normal. In fact, it should be this way for us all. Humans and Mutants have a conversation (albeit _tense_ conversation) in a public, natural setting without animosity or prejudice. If only...

The nurse sizes him up which is kind of funny to see because she's so short and sweet and he's so tall and frightening. Finally, the lady sighs and scratches something on her clipboard with a pen. "Yes, that would be best." She agrees curtly. "However, you must finish with your visit soon so that the lady can have her rest." She says heading for the door and Azazel nods his head formally.

"Of course."

The little old nurse moves to the end of the room but doesn't leave. Instead she seats herself in a chair and watches us and we turn our eyes to her as well, expectantly. "Don't mind me!" The nurse says, sensing our reluctance at having her stay in the room. "You have five more minutes and then I must give the lady a check up."

Azazel and Emma turn their attention to me and I give an 'Oh Well!' smirk. " 'Neat trick Emma,' " I say mentally, ignoring the curious look the nurse gives us.

"Once we're back home we'll tell your father you're alright, okay sis?" Emma says out loud and I nod, knowing she just wants to keep the nurses suspicion in check. Although there is no possible way in any universe that Emma and I could look remotely related. Especially not as sisters.

" 'Would you like to see?' " Azazel asks, his face deadly serious and I hesitate, knowing he means for me to see what the nurse is seeing now. And I _would_—

But not for the reasons he thinks.

" 'I don't have to—' " I say as Emma continues on about home and mother and father wanting to hear from me, humoring the nurse who watches on skeptically.

" 'I want you to.' " Azazel says and, eventually, I nod, taking one last look at his red face, sleek black hair, and tail before Emma touches my forehead, covering my eyes for just a moment. Then she lifts her hand and what I see makes me give a small, painful gasp. Azazel. My red demon-monkey now appears…Human. With the same dark hair and blue eyes, but his beautiful, deep-crimson skin is replaced by a light-fair tone and his tail is gone. So is the scar that runs down his face. Everything normal about him is gone and replaced with a foreign illusion. I move my hand to touch him but hesitate. I know it's him but I don't recognize him. I shake my head as he guides my hand to touch him where his scar used to be, across his eye brow. Saddened by his longing to appear normal (just like any one of us would), I shake my head, saying, " 'This isn't you.' " I tell him holding his gaze and suddenly I really want him to revert back to his original form. I don't care if Emma can hear or not from her place which is now by the old woman. I don't care that the old nurse is sitting at the end of the room, watching us skeptically over her glasses. " 'And I'm glad it isn't. You told me never to be sorry about what I am. If you think the same doesn't go for you,' " I say, angry all of a sudden. " 'You're a damn fool.' "

At this, he smiles. A full, genuinely amused smile and I'm overjoyed to see the light in Azazel's eyes return once more as Emma reverts him back to his natural form whilst keeping the nurse ignorant. Azazel stares at me for a moment and our eyes lock, I can tell he doesn't know what to say back. Then, suddenly, he leans down and places a firm kiss on my lips, catching me by surprise. I didn't think he'd do that in front of Emma, but, hey, if he's cool, I'm cool, I suppose.

Before they leave, Emma gives one last wave at the door, letting Azazel linger at my bedside, placing one last kiss on my hand, like the smooth criminal he is, before leaving. "Alright, time for your check up sweetie!" The old woman says, hobbling over to me, completely oblivious to everything that just took place before her eyes. After she gives me my check up (and another dose of painkillers), I lie back, letting my eyes flutter closed and, for the first time in a long time, I feel safe. For the first time in a long time, I feel happy.

...

As happy as someone with broken ribs can get, anyway.

* * *

><p><strong><em>THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW! MUCH LOVE! :3<em>**

**_~THE SCRIBE! :D_**


	15. Chapter 15 Waking Up In A Strange Place

_**OKAY I KNOW I'VE BEEN NEGLECTING MY STORY FOR A WHILE BUT TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU I'VE SPENT NEARLY FOUR DAYS WRITING, REVISING, AND NOW SUBMITTING THREE NEW CHAPTERS AND MAYBE EVEN A FOURTH IF I'M NOT TOO BUSY-BUT I'M NOT MAKING ANY PROMISES SINCE IT SEEMS LIKE EVERY TIME I GET ONT HE COMPUTER SOMEONE'S CONSTANTLY MAKING ME GET UP AND DO SOMETHING! BUT I WILL DO MY BEST! **_

**_IN THE MEAN TIME, SOFT, FLUFFY CHAPTERS CANNOT BE FORSEEN IN THESE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS SO SAY GOODBYE TO THE FLUFF...GOODBYEEeee! NOW SIT BACK, GET READY FOR THE ACTION, AND ENJOY! ;D_**

**Chapter 15: Waking Up In A Strange Place**

Finally, I can move! Donovan was able to successfully heal my ribs and now I can finally take a full breath without being in pain! However, the whole Hospital situation stemmed my celebration a bit. It was very nerve wracking. Only a certain amount of people were allowed in the room at one time and well, healing isn't exactly a quiet process, so I was very concerned about the Humans walking in on us and calling the police, seeing as Mutants have gotten very popular as of late. And not in a good way.

But then again, we had Charles Xavier with us.

The man is incredible. He can do things with his mind that make me question everything I know about time and space. He seemed to be able to freeze time, or at least everyone in the Hospital, except for Me, Donovan, Himself, and Azazel (who insisted on supervising the Healing process). I was so relieved to see Donovan again. To be honest, he didn't look quite as dreadful as the others but he still looked a bit ill. I tried to convince them to do it some other time so that he could rest but no one would have it. We needed every able-bodied person we could get if we wanted to get Tarina back. At least, that was Erik's line of reasoning. Anyway, the Healing Process in and of itself was risky. We'd already waited almost three days (days that could have been used tracking down Creed) before doing it so that I would be strong enough to handle it. After all, when someone is being healed, they experience the same, and sometimes worse, pain than they had when they were first injured in order to be healed. Not fun.

I was afraid, but my fear was lessened considerably. I suppose I have Xavier to thank for that but I mostly credit it to my closest friends and Azazel as well, even though I wouldn't say we're all buddy-buddy as of now. Not with everything that has yet to be discussed. We never really talk about what happened between us. It's almost like our unspoken agreement: Wait until things have settled down, and _then _figure things out. To be honest, I'm not really looking forward to it. Things are complicated enough and there are just too many things I have to sort through. Like say, my family? I haven't seen or heard from them in months. I wonder what they must be going through, if they're going through anything at all. What must they think of me leaving them to go with the Mutants? Leaving behind my future to join Erik (plus, the fact that Erik and his team have turned out to be kidnappers and extortionists. I have the feeling my mother wouldn't be too pleased). I never told my mother, father or sister about what I am. They may have suspected, but they never admitted it aloud. They were avid Mutant-haters and didn't really care how I felt about it.

Anyways, the first thing Donovan healed was my ribs, since that was the most critical injury. I don't remember anything after Donny began to heal me. I must've passed out because when I next woke up I was in the infirmary, which is where I am now. Only...when I actually get to looking around, I find that it's not the infirmary at the Mansion, or the old Mansion either. This place looks different, brighter but not quite so dank or unwelcoming.

So where am I?

" 'You're safe.' " A voice answers in my head only it's not Emma. It's Professor Xavier.

Careful to keep my thoughts in check, I ask, " 'Where am I?' "

" 'You are at Westchester Mannor. My home.' " I stop and think for a moment and then remember something important, but before I can put these thoughts to words Xavier continues to say, " 'Your friends are safe. I have invited you all to stay for as long as need be.' "

" 'Great. Um, so where _are_ you?' " I ask in my head looking around the empty room, feeling very alone as I adjust the paper dress from the hospital, all of a sudden feeling very exposed. " 'I am in my study along with your friends, but I've sent Havok and Donovan up to retrieve you. They should be there shortly with some clothes for you.' " He pauses, then asks, " 'Are you feeling better?' "

" 'Yes, hold on...' " I say and concentrate on sitting up in the Hospital. Everything feels a million times better, with not a rib out of place. Donny: That boy can do wonders. " 'Ah! You're sitting up! Good!' " Xavier observes and I feel mildly creeped out by the extent of his powers. I readjust the revealing dress once more. " 'Donovan's healing abilities are quite advanced. And, If it's not too bold, I'd like to say the three of you have very impressive Mutations.' "

I pause before asking something that only just popped into my head, " 'Professor, can I ask you something?' "

" 'Yes?' "

" 'What happened? Between you and Erik? If it's not too bold?' " I add as an afterthought.

" 'We grew apart, I suppose.' " Is Xavier's tired reply. " 'We were good friends once. But...I'm afraid we simply did not share the same views.' " He pauses, becoming a bit distant to where his voice sounds like he's speaking at one end of a tunnel and I'm on the opposite end trying to hear him over the din. " 'The boys will be there soon. Havok will know where to go. If you need me let me know.' " And then the connection is gone.

I can't help but feel that there's more to what the Professor told me than he let on. But I trust what he said is true. _Then again, I trusted Magneto, too. And we all saw how well that went!_ I think to myself. Even so, the Professors' words are reassuring. _" 'You're safe.' " He had said_. If only that were true. My thoughts immediately go to Tarina and I have to shake my head just before Donovan and the blonde haired boy named Havok enter the room.

"Liz!" Donovan cries and rushes over, hugging me tightly. "Hey, Donny," I greet him back, returning his embrace. "I saw your work. Very nice." I comment with a smile, sitting up a little taller, ignoring Havok who stands tensely in the corner of the room as though we're going to jump out and attack him at any second but I could careless about his insecrities at the moment. After all, I **am** the one in the paper dress! "Thank you, you've always come through for me." I say warmly and I see Donovan's eyes water slightly but he blinks them away and blushes.

"Yeah, well," He mumbles. "Not always." He's talking about the day when Eric came for us. It was before anyone knew he was a Mutant. I'd been injured during a fight with Azazel (which is the reason why he still won't go near him) but he hadn't offered to help because of his fear of being discovered. I never blamed him and he eventually healed me after all, but I know it still hangs over his head. But before he can say anymore I give him the "don't even go there, I love you anyway" look and he stops and looks down at his feet shyly.

"Anytime." He says finally.

After a pause in which Donny and I exchange warm glances, I'm about to question Donny about everyone and the Mansion but I'm cut off by Havok clearing his throat. "Ahem, if you're all done with this little _love fest_, you should probably _get dressed_. We need to get back to the others." Havok says in a less than friendly tone, crossing his arms in a very intimidating way which is made even more so seeing he's still in his ridiculous X-Men jump suit. All suited up and ready too attack. It would seem he doesn't trust us. But after seeing what Erik is capable of, I'm not sure I can blame him. Still, his tone is a little uncalled for and I give him a fierce, narrow-eyed glare, but it's Donovan who finds his voice first.

"What's the matter, cutie? Not** scared** of us, are you?" Donovan taunts and I look at him in surprise. Donovan's _never_ this outspoken. Or sassy! You can practically see Havok's feathers ruffle as he puffs out his chest and squares his jaw in irritation. "Why would I be scared of **you**?" Havok asks, opening his mouth to continue his retort but Donovan flicks up a halting hand and puffs out his lips, "Pfft! Please! No need to get all _butt-hurt_ on us now!" Donny says putting his hands on his hips and leaning forward a bit in a very taunting pose and I smirk. Oh, I get it! Donny's getting his flirt on! I've never seen him flirt before but he's a lot better at it than I thought!

Only now Havok is really pissed and he takes a threatening step forward, looking flustered. "**Butt-hurt!"** He spits incredulously, the deep pitch of his voice sounding exasperated and he points an accusing finger at Donovan as he moves closer but Donovan just continues to sneer in his face as Havok thunders, "**We** had to save** your** butts, remember?"

"Yes," I exclaim finally, throwing out my arms to keep them from going at eachother (Although I don't know if they would either fight, or makeout at this point). "And our butts are **very** grateful! Now, can I have my clothes? The amount of testosterone in this room is reaching a dangerous level!" I suggest, waving my good hand in front of my face as though warding off a foul smell and Donny gives a start, saying, "Oh, sorry Elizabeth!"

Donovan steps aside as Havok hands me my clothes. I take them gingerly, then say sincerely, "We really _are_ grateful. If you hadn't've shown up when you did," I pause, not wanting to consider the alternative before just sticking with, "Well..._Thank you._"

"Yeah, well, you guys shouldn't have been out there anyway." Havok grummbles. "If it were up to me, I'd have left you all there after what you did to those kids!" Havok spits and I flinch, stung by his harsh words. "Hey! That wasn't-" Donovan begins indignantly, but I touch his shoulder to quiet him. "No," I say firmly and meet Havok's eye dead on, to which he raises a curious eyebrow. "He's right." I say. "But before we jump to conclusions we'd better get this over with and meet with Erik and Professor Xavier. The sooner we get things sorted out the faster we can be out of your way."

They both give a huff, but for the moment, it seems they won't be going at it any time soon.

"Now get out so I can change."

* * *

><p><em>"...I'd have left you all there after what you did to those kids!"<em> I won't admit it aloud but, what Havok said sort of hurt. I know that it wasn't completely our fault like Donovan was _going_ to say...But we're not completely innocent either. I mean, we chose to join Erik and we remained ignorant of the truth lying hidden beneath our feet the entire time even though we knew something was wrong.

That makes us partly responsible.

What I don't like to think about is what would have happened if we'd refused to join them? We would have certainly ended up with those kids in the Prison inside the Old Mansion. And we all know it. I'd act the same way to us if I were Havok. Especially since he doesn't know the whole story. That and what happened in the Mansion undeniably resulted in Tarina's kidnapping. He has every right to hate us. God, just thinking about Tarina is enough to send a jolt of guilt through me. I find myself wondering, where is she? Is she alive? And if so, what condition is she in?

I'm just hoping she's alright...

* * *

><p>Tarina woke up to an unpleasant scene. She'd been thrown into the back of a van, which smelled of blood and a stale odor she couldn't quite pin and to make matters worse, it was <em>freezing<em>. She could see the dried blood pooled around where she'd been laying and cautiously felt the area of her skull where she'd hit her head. Her curly, dirty blonde hair was matted in her own blood but she was no longer bleeding. In fact, her injuries were completely gone!

This was probably due to an extent of her initial powers. Tarina had barely found out (_Just before she'd been kidnapped by the Mutants_) that if she was in physical contact with a Mutant long enough, she could obtain some of their power. She'd seen the way the man, V_ictor Creed, h_ad been able to regenerate himself in the woods. She must've been in contact with him long enough when she'd passed out that she was able to heal herself. If only she'd gotten some of that superhuman strength along with it...

A sharp banging sound interrupted her thoughts and Tarina flinched at the sound. "You still alive in there, frail?" A gruff, bark-like voice called from the other side of a small, barred window that led to the driver's seat of the van. How did he know she'd been awake? It must be his superhuman senses. It was obvious, due to Tarina's Mutant sensing abilities, that the man was a Ferral Mutant; more animal than human. This did not bode well for the young Mutant. "Where am I?" Tarina shouted back in her country drawl, coughing when her voice cracked from lack of use. She must have been out for a while.

"You're in a van, what the fuck's it look like?" Came Creed's angry retort, and Tarina found her heartbeat quickening as panic began to set in. Where were they going? What was going to happen to her when they got there? Would she be locked up again? Or would this man, _Sabertooth_, kill her? These were all thoughts going through Tarina's mind as the van bumped along towards an unknown destination.

"You die on me, kid?" Creed called, banging on the van again, making Tarina jump.

"You-You still didn't answer ma' question!" Tarina shouted back, trying to stand so she could move away from the bloody mess, but this proved difficult as the van continued to hit every bump in the ruttin' road, if there even was a road to begin with! "Where're we goin'? Whatta you want from me? And what happened to the others?"

"Shut-up!" Creed shouted harshly. "Fuck, if I wanted to answer twenty questions, I'd've gone and taken the Good Professor instead a' you!"

"So-you're not gonna tell me then?" Tarina shouted, grunting as she stumbled around the van in the dark.

"Canada." Creed answered gruffly after a moment, and Tarina frowned in confusion. "Canada?" She repeated softly. She hadn't really expected an answer but now that she had one she felt a little better. But what could possibly be in Canada other than Canadians, or geese, or whatever's in Canada? "Why Canada?"

Victor took his time answering this one. "...You're gonna find someone._ My brother_."

_Geez, what's up with people losing their brothers these days? I can't blame the guy! If I had a brother like 'him' I'd probably run away too! Wait a minute! In the woods, the Mutant lady, Liz, had talked to me in my head. Maybe I can reach her?'_ Tarina thought to herself but she wasn't quite sure if she should risk it. Even if she did make it back to the other Mutants, they might try to imprison her again, but it may be a better alternative than whatever this man might have had in mind. Besides, thinking back, Tarina could tell that Liz genuinely wanted to help her. There was also a tense air in the group that told her something serious went down before hand.

Just when Tarina figured an escape attempt was worth a shot, Creed's growl interrupted her thoughts, "And don't even think about calling for help." He warned. "I've worked for Metalhead before. I learned a thing or two about keeping a mindreader from getting in my head. This van's armored. There's no way that white bitch, or even your little ghost friend can get through it."

That's when Tarina remembered the woods. She recalled Liz telling her to hide and then going to face Victor Creed. She remembered the fear of her friend being killed and when she saw Creed hit, Liz she knew she had to do _something_. She'd tried to attack him from behind but he'd caught her. How _stupid_ she was to come at him with a stick! A friggin stick! Liz had been taunting Creed, trying to provoke him into dropping her. It must've worked because all Tarina could remember was a short drop and a sudden stop. Then nothing.

"What'd you _do_ to her?" Tarina shouted hoarsely, proping herself up against the far end of the van as she tried to stretch her sore legs.

"What? The Ghostgirl?" Creed asked and then emitted a low growl the deeply unsettled Tarina. "Nothin'. Yet. But the next time I get ahold of 'er," He chuckles darkly.** "**She won't get off so easy."

"They'll come fer you!" Tarina told him despite her growing doubts. "T-They'll find you! And-And then you'll pay fer what you did!"

"Doesn't matter." He crooned. "Even if they do find you, they can't save you." Tarina could feel the dread build inside of her as the weight of his words settled on her shoulders. What could he mean by that? What was waiting for her in Canada that could mean trouble for the Mutants that once held her captive? "And, frail?" Creed added as the van comes to a stop, and he half-turned to face her, his cold, ferral eyes meeting hers through the barred window. "You get any ideas, and I'll personally go out and find yout little friend." Creed told her before turning back to the road, smugly, the light of a cigar burning in the dark. "_And I'll kill her_."

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW! MORE TO COME SOON! UNTIL THEN FEEL FREE TO GIVE ME YOUR INPUT (*COUGH* *COUGH* REVIEW!...) OR ANY QUESTIONSOBSERVATIONS YOU MIGHT HAVE, AND DON'T WAIT UP! ;D **

**~THE SCRIBE!**

**~THE SCRIBE! :D**


	16. Chapter 16 Taking Sides

**A WORD OF ADVICE? BRACE YOURSELVES...**

**Chapter 16: Taking Sides**

Tarina couldn't take it anymore. They hadn't taken a rest stop in who knows how many hours since she awoke in another van and she felt as though she was about to burst! Her joints ached and she was restless and hungry and thirsty and bruised from being trapped in that van for so long! And most importantly: She had to pee! Of course this wasn't just because of her humanly need to relieve herself but, believe it or not, Tarina had a plan. It was a simple one and relied mostly on chance but it was worth a try. Tarina wasn't raised in Texas as the kind of girl to wait to be rescued. She'd rescue herself!

With a little help hopefully.

After another 10 minutes of gathering up her courage, Tarina set her plan into motion. At a stop, Tarina got to her feet and knocked on the barred window:Once, Twice, Three times before she was met by an angry bark, "What?"

"I have to go!" Tarina called back hoarsely.

"You're not goin' anywhere, girl, so shut the hell up already!" Sabertooth retorted irritatedly. Tarina had gotten bored long ago and began tormenting him with one of the only things he couldn't stand the most: Talking.

Creed couldn't stand it when someone talked nonstop to him. He never gave a shit about any of it and he never would. He couldn't even stand small talk. He just preferred silence. That was one thing he always appreciated about Jimmy. He knew when to shut up and even he liked his down time whenever the two brothers weren't out fighting or getting into some kind of trouble, which was normally caused by Victor himself. But this_ girl_! She was a menace! And there was nothing he could do about it either. He'd gotten lucky when the girl managed to heal herself (as he'd seen when he switched vans somewhere on the border of Canada) but he still didn't know to what extent her powers went, and he was strictly told by Stryker not to injure her.

Even so, he could kill Stryker easily, take the girl anyway, and go off in search of Jimmy on his own. Still, the benefits of being under Stryker's _'employment' _was enough to keep Victor in line.

Most of the time.

Oddly enough Victor hadn't meant to nearly kill her in the first place but he'd been finding it to be more and more difficult to control himself. Now more than ever. He attributed that to the damned Ghostgirl. Liz, as Country Trash frequently called her. The animal inside him wanted to kill her more than anything that night. However, Victors' desire to find Jimmy proved to be more powerful than his desire to end her. But just barely. It took whatever self-restraint Victor had left not to kill her. The only thing keeping him from doing so was the threat of the X-Men and his own time restraint. Victor liked taking his time. Especially when it came to his animal instincts that meant death to anyone he was after.

And how he wanted to kill the girl in the back of the van!

She'd talk about her home, her family, her life back home( Of course she wasn't dumb enough to specify any names or locations to him) but she knew it pissed him off. And she knew he couldn't do anything about it by the time he was cranking up the radio at an earsplitting volume, which was magnified 10x's due to his superhuman hearing. He was nearly deaf by the time they reached the mountains and the radio sputtered out. Tarina, annoyed at being zoned out, kicked the wall of the van with her feet. The man's driving was worse than his temper!

"No shit, sherlock!" She shouted. "I mean I have to go to the bathroom!" She shouted and Victor clutched the steering wheel hard enough to make dents that were shaped to his fingers in the metal, "You-" He sputtered. "No, we're almost there. Now, shut up!" Victor couldn't believe it. She had to piss? _Now?_

"But I have to goooo!" Country Trash whined, drumming her feet against the van and Victor cursed audibly. He knew if he didn't it would mean hearing the girl bitch about it until they got to The Island. On the other hand, a break could mean an escape attempt. That would mean, if he had to stop her from getting away, he wouldn't be liable if she were to be injured during her recapture. And if that wouldn't be Old Sal's just up the road...

" Tarina threatened, but before she could finish that threat, the van screeched to a sudden halt and she was thrown about in the back of the van with a yell. Victor grinned at her expense. The van shifted as Victor got out and slammed the door shut. He wrenched open the back door and fresh, cold air welcomed Tarina as she sat up to greet the night air. She was shocked to find it to be nighttime since the van lacked windows in the back and the one in the front was tinted so you couldn't tell either way.

Get out." Creed demanded gruffly and Tarina made her way to the edge and began working her way down, as her legs were having trouble moving independently. Of course, this was too much of a wait for Victor and he grabbed her by the arm and hauled her out of the van. Tarina was no match for the iced road and her legs flew out from under her. The only thng keeping her from falling on her butt was Creed's vice-like grip on her arm. "Get up!" Creed growled, yanking on her arm but Tarina couldn't work her legs even if she wanted to but she figured the more contact she got with Sabertooth, the more of his strength she might be able to obtain. "I can't!" She whined, shivering in the cold. "My legs're numb!"

Creed growled again louder this time and threw the girl over his shoulder with ease and started toward the gas station. Once there he set her down (none too gently) and threw an oversized hoodie at her that Tarina hadn't seen when they first got out of the van. Tarina looked at it in confusion and Victor impatiently began to push her inside. "Put it on. I don't want trouble here." Victor grummbled though he meant for the exact opposite.

"Yeah," Tarina mummbled as she put on the XXL hoodie. "Wouldn't want that."

* * *

><p><strong>MeaN WhiLe...<strong>

It took us a while to get to the others. I attribute this mostly to Havok and Donovan's bickering. They just can't stay away from eachother! It started out with them bumping elbows while we walked down the elegant hallways of Westchester Mannor. This of course escalated to a full out Shove-War. Which is really strange to me because Donovan hates fighting! There really must be something about this Havok boy that he really likes; although, I can't imagine what! Sure he's handsome and all and, I guess, powerful and dashing and stoic...

Oh.

Okay, I see.

Thankfully, I was able to separate them and we continued on our way, with me walking between them, of course, to prevent Shove-War II. The other reason it took so long to get to the others is my _'New clothes'_.

**Uuuuugh!**

These X-Men have _terrible_ taste in wardrobe! I can hardly move in the jump suit they gave me (which Havok felt the need to tell me used to be Mystique's) and it's yellow and a dark, almost black, blue. **Ew! **I hate yellow almost as much as I hate the spandex material the damn suit is made of! How the hell am I supposed to fight in this?!

When we finally enter Professor Xavier's magnificent study, I can't help but feel overjoyed at seeing everyone there waiting for us. Emma, Raven, Janos, Angel, Glenn, even Toad! And it takes all of the selfrestraint I have left not to tackle Azazel where he stands at the far end of the room. I open my mouth, not really intending to speak, and find my mouth full of Angels' hair as she leaps into my arms, followed closely by Glenn who grins and waits for Angel to finish up before embracing me, his wings wrapping around my shoulders as he says, "Good to have you back."

"It's good to _be_ back." I reply softly and glance around the room. On one side of the room are my _'friends' (_I guess), and on the other, the X-Men. The room holds a very awkward and threatening air to it. The X-Men: The red-haired boy, Havok, a young girl with chocolate skin and white hair, another girl (probably closer to my age) with short dark hair and asian features, and a hairy blue creature, stand tensely on one side of the room while the rest of us stand on the opposite side; facing each other off.

The X-Men are dressed similarly to me (or I am to them) and I can tell we're walking on thin ice here. It wouldn't take much to start a fight. Then I notice that neither Erik nor Xavier are in the room with us. " 'Emma? Why are they so...' " I trail off, referring to the tension in the room, but Emma gives an exaggerated sigh and merely shakes her head, " 'You could say we didn't exactly "hit it off" with the X-Men last time we met.' "

" 'You mean with the Cuba Missle Crisis.' " I confirm and Emma nods. " 'Great.' " I sigh, observing the seething glares being exchanged between Azazel and the hairy, blue man. The blue man appears to be close to foaming at the mouth with rage, and Azazel's tail curls and uncurls rapidly, a dangerous smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. They're just itching for a fight. " 'This outta be good.' "

Just then, a bookshelf appears to open right out of the wall, revealing a hidden room and in rolls Professor Xavier in his wheelchair followed by Erik, towering just behind him. "Ah, Ms. Hawthorne!" Professor Xavier adresses me by my last name, something no one has done in quite a while and I return his greeting with a smile and a tiny nod. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," I say. "And I want you to know that we're all very grateful to you, all of you, for your assistance. It was," I pause, looking deliberately to Erik, whose everlasting frown seems to deepen. "Much needed."

"Just because we are not allies does not make us enemies." Professor Xavier says and I raise an eyebrow. The people I once considered allies turned out to be the hidden enemy not too long ago. What reason would I have to trust the X-Men?

"Then what would that make us?" I ask, boring my eyes into the Professors who watches me through introspective eyes. I can tell he's trying to read my mind but I'm blocking him off now; something I picked up on how to do with the help of Emma Frost. "Mutualists." The Professor replies evenly and I feel my eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Mutualists?" I repeat. What does that mean exactly? Before I can ask this question, Erik decides he can't hold his silence any longer and finally speaks up, "Yes, Mutualists. Now, I understand that you and your friends," Erik gestures to Donovan and Glenn. "Were not given clear details as to what you were getting yourselves into-"

"_Not clear?"_ Glenn repeats incredulously, stepping forward, his bat-like wings flying open outside a plain white T-shirt, which has two holes cut out for his wings. Oh, he gets a shirt and I get a yellow jump suit? Nice. "You _lied_ to us! You tricked us into thinking you wanted to help us but you were really just training us to become mercernaries _like you_! Now because of you Tarina is gone, those kids will always be afriad of Mutants and Humans alike, and Liz almost died! **Again**!"

"Hey,_ enough_!" I shout, positioning myself in front of Glenn, but Erik has other ideas and he takes my shoulder and pushes me out of his way.

"What did you expect, Kavi?" Asks Magneto sarcastically. "_"Lehnsherrs' school for gifted youngsters?"_ Would you have preferred that I lock you up with the others?" He shouts, making Donny and I give a start in shock, but Glenn remains tall and strong, staring stonily ahead, eye-to-eye with the enraged Erik whose inner Magneto is shinning through in full glory. I never called him Magneto because it semed too impersonal to me. Maybe its because I wanted to look past what kind of man he was. This man I see before me now, who continues to shout at us in growing anger.

"This is**_ war_**!" He yells at us all: the three of us, the X-Men, and even his own men. "Why can't you all see that? The _Humans_ are bracing themselves for _war_ and it is only a matter of time before they launch their attack and attempt to_ eliminate_ us! We _must_ strike first, or die!"

"But why do we have to fight?" I protest, trying to get between them again but I feel a warm hand take my arm and hold me back. Azazel. Still, I tug free of him and continue forward. "Why can't we be accepted into society? We _are_ Humans! We're just," I begin angrily and I'm about to say 'We're just different' but that's not how Erik sees it. It's not how he'll ever see it.

"What?" Erik snaps turning an accusing eye on me. "Just freaks? Do you honestly think they would treat you any better than Sabertooth did? They'd kill you in a heartbeat but not before letting you rot in a cell with a needle in your arm first!" He shouts at me, making me lean back to avoid being spit upon as he leans close in close, pointing out the window as though the Human's (or Sabertooth) are standing right outside the window waiting for me. And For some reason, though I know they're not, I feel a rush of fear and my breath catches as I back up into Azazel who grips my shoulders protectively. The room stirs at the cruelty of the quip. That was uncalled for and everyone knows it. But Erik's not quite done yet, "In case you haven't noticed," He spits, turning in a circle to address everyone this time. "Freaks of nature are not shown kindness in the public eye. We will be prosecuted! We will be exterminated! Forced into camps where we will await our deaths."

"Like your parents, Erik?" Xavier interrupts quietly, catching Lehnsherr off guard. "What happened to them was an atrocity." Xavier consents. "But you can't let what happened to them change who you are. If you let it corrupt you, you will lose your sense of morality-"

"Oh, spare me your infinite wisdom, Charles!" Erik spits, red-faced and beyond reason. "You may have an advanced mind but you do **not** know everything! What proof have you that the Humans won't try to destroy us? You've seen them do it before! Don't you remember?"

"Yes, I do." Professor Xavier replies calmly, not giving in. "I also remember a man who cared more about his fellow man than destroying the humans. A man who loved his family and his friends more than he would ever say. A man who I would like to call a friend. Don't you remember that man, Erik?"

"That man _died_ that day on the beach." Is Erik's deathly answer. "You lost the ability to walk and I lost the ability to feel empathy towards the Humans and those who grovel at their feet!" Then Erik suddenly straightens up, regaining whatever calm he might have had once upon a time as he runs a hand through his sweat-soaked hair, breathing heavily as he says, "Now, I don't have time for this. I must return to my Mansion. There is much to be done if we are to prepare for the coming madness."

"What about Tarina?" I ask in alarm. Isn't the whole reason why we're here to find her? Or was this just a last-ditch effort to keep his new recruits?

"I'm not wasting another minute of my time on a_ failed operation_." Erik tells me pointedly. Yep, he's definitely given up on us. But that still doesn't mean he has the right to give up on Tarina, too! He starts to turn away but I follow him, shrugging off Azazel once more to get right up in the man's face as I ask, "So you would leave her?"

He leans forward, chest bumping against mine, blue eyes boring down on me, "I would." Is his utterly unapologetic reply. My breath hitches in my throat and I blink in shock as Erik turns to our group and says, "And now that all of you truly know where I stand, you may make your final decision. Join me and fight for your right to live as you are...Or don't. But know that if you are not my ally then you are my enemy." And with that, Erik takes his place near the door and Toad and, of course, Mystique stand beside him in a slow, steady stride. Both Glenn and Donovan flank me in the same way and take my hands in theirs, Glenn knocking Azazel aside as he does so and I feel my heart sink at the separation.

I know what's coming but I don't want it to.

I'd hoped it wouldn't come to this.

I look to Emma as she too stands by Erik, casting me an unfortunate glance, but I only nod to her in understanding. She chose this life long ago. Erik and the members of his team mimick us and take one another's hand. Angel is the next to stand by Erik. She looks to Glenn, a pleading look in her eyes, but whatever she wanted from him is not there. He won't even look at her. With one last tearful look, Angel takes Emma's hand in one of hers and can barely manage to stiffle her tears with the other.

And then all there is left is Azazel.

He moves to stand between us and Erik, and for a moment we just stare at each other. I look into his piercing blue eyes which are now filled with uncertainty and pain but I know he can't make up his mind without my help. And (in a wierd way) I know that his decision must be made by me. And so, with a heavy sigh, I give one, slow nod of my head, tilting my head to the just so with a faint smile; letting him know I don't judge him at all for his decision. It was...

Inevitable.

I watch as he takes his place at Erik's side, but not before contacting me one last time through our bond, " 'Remember, never be sorry about what you are. Never.' " He repeats and I lower my gaze, unable to watch any more.

"There is a war coming, Charles." Erik warns a wary-looking Xavier. "I pray you will stay out of it's path." And with one last, fleeting look from those ever-blue eyes, Azazel, and what was supposed to be our chance at a new life, teleport away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE DON'T BE TOO ANGRY AZAZEL FANS! YOU HAVE TO ADMIT IT'S FOR THE BEST!...BUT IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO GIVE YOUR PERSONAL OPINION THEN BY ALL MEANS! CHAPTER 17 UP NEXT! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!<strong>_

_**~THE SCRIBE! :D**_


	17. Chapter 17 Breaking Down

**AHEM! I'D LIKE TO ANNOUNCE THAT I DO NOT OWN THE X-MEN NOR ANY OF ITS T.V. SHOWS, MOVIES, COMICS, DELICIOUS ACTORS, ETC,...THAT BEING SAID FEEL FREE TO ENJOY THAT WHICH I DO OWN! MY OC'S AND MY STORY! ENJOY! ;D**

**Chapter 17: Breaking Down**

I can't believe they're gone.

I can't believe it's over.

What are we going to do now?

The moment Magneto and Co. teleported away, the hairy blue man stormed out of the room and the little white haired girl followed shortly after. Now only Havok, Xavier, the red haired boy, the asian girl, and my little band of like-minded Mutants remain. Suddenly, despite our numbers, the once crowded room seems very empty.

"I guess this means you all want us to join **you** now, huh?" Glenn says after a minute, or so, of numb silence and Havok gives a snort. "Care to specify who _'you all'_ might be?"

"Havok," The Professor warns but Glenn flares out his wings, cutting him off with his sheer intimidation before draping them over his shoulders like a cloak, the little claws at the end hooking at the center of his collar. "No, it's clear we're not wanted here." He says and takes my arm and Donny's wrist, trying to lead us out the door but I hesitate. I don't want to go.

"Please, you _don't_ have to go!" The Professor protests reaching out a hand to stop Glenn but he is out of reach due to his lack of mobility. "We want to help you! And you don't have to make any hasty decisions either nor do you owe us anything for your stay. You've been through much recently. You need to rest."

"He's right Glenn." I say softly, tearing my gaze away from the spot on the floor, looking up at Glenn's nearly seven foot tall form to meet his eye. "We don't have many options left right now." Glenn's tight shoulders seem to loosen a bit but it's not enough so I reach up and place a cool hand on his feverish cheek. "Glenn, we need help." I say softly, pleadingly. "We can't find Tarina on our own."

Glenn nods, relenting, and I feel Donovan's hand grasp mine. I look up at him and, when Glenn takes my other hand, I feel a warmth inside and my heart squeezes in something that can be described only as, Joy. No matter what happens, we are united and will never separate. I love them. I love them like family. And for now, my family is safe.

And that's all that matters right now.

* * *

><p>As soon as they arrived at the mansion Angel ran up the stairs and fled (literally) to her room. The moment she left the room Emma dropped Eriks' hand and wheeled around and slapped him, hard, across the face. He glared at her, cheek already burning read, and clinched his jaw, but he made no move against her. She let her own icy stare cut into his for a moment, before seeking out her next target, stopping in front of Azazel.<p>

He could have easily blocked her in her normal form, and if she were to transform he could have teleported away before she could deliver a single blow to him (With either her hand, or her mind), but he held his ground and took the blow across his face. The slap itself was enough to make his head snap to the right and, a moment later, he slowly turned his head back to face her through narrow eyes. His cold, blue eyes met her deep-blue, angered ones and he could tell by the force of the hit that she was, at the moment, beyond reason, just as Erik had been moments before. They allowed their emotions to run rampant. It would prove to be their handicap, but he said nothing on the matter. He just continued to survey her as her anger continued to show brightly on her otherwise placid features, until she finally broke her angered silence, "And if the two of you haven't figure it out, then you're thicker than I could have ever imagined!" Emma hissed, her voice deadly and tremulous.

Neither men responded, but Azazel at least had the grace to avert his eyes. Emma left, then. And when she got to her room, she felt tiny, shard-like tears threatening to invade her eyes. She blinked them back angrily. The last time she cried was when Ian, the only Human she ever loved, rejected her for Mutant abilities and left her forever, helping to spark her deep hatred for the Humans and the patriarchy that had haunted her since the days in which she was forced to endure the rule of her cruel father.

No, Emma wouldn't cry. But still, she felt a deep sadness within her at the thought of her lost apprentice. She had grown to think of Hawthorne as a commendable pupil and even a friend, and she knew that none of them deserved to be betrayed, lied to, and deserted like that. They had given up their lives, their homes, their families to be a part of something greater than themselves; to learn to control their abilities and, for once, be surrounded by people of their own kind. People who were supposed to help them. Like Emma knew she should have. And for that, she hated herself. She hated herself for deserting her student when she needed her most and, for the first time in a long time,

Emma began to question which side she was really on.

* * *

><p>Tarina had cause to worry.<p>

The trip from the van to Old Sal's was too short and, other than feeling a bit stronger than she did after the hours spent in that stupid van, Tarina knew it wouldn't be enough for her to escape. But it may be enough to reach Liz.

Once inside the shabby old rest stop, hood over her messed up hair, Tarina wasted no time heading for the nearest restroom. Once there, Tarina was shocked to see her reflection in the mirror. Her dirty-blonde, curly hair that used to bob around her ears was caked in dried blood and stuck to the side her head like wrapping paper. More blood was plastered to her clothes and neck. She looked a mess. As Tarina began to clean up, she set her plan into motion.

" 'Okay, how do I do this? What did Liz do before? She just _thought_ to me! Maybe if I just think aloud...' "

A sharp bangng interrupted her thoughts and Tarina moved to the door. "What?" She shouted over the running water from the sink, as she'd been about to hold her head underneath it to clean her hair.

"Open up." Was her only answer. When she did, she found Sabretooth holding what looked to be a rag in his large, freakishly long-nailed hands. Like he did with the hoodie, he tossed the rag (scratch that) _rags_ at her. They were clothes. "Why-" She began to object but he was already walking away.

"Change," He called back dully. "You reek." In truth, Victor couldn't careless about the smell of dried blood. He found he'd become used to it long ago and while it wasn't as enticing as fresh blood was enough to make him hungry. Speaking of which_..._

Figuring he could just let her _die, _Creed began hunting for more supplies for the road. In the mean time, Tarina returned to the restroom to study the awfully gray, long-sleeved shirt and matching, oversized pants. She shuddered. They were hideous. Still, she was glad to have something else to wear other than her now filthy clothes that she'd gotten while imprisoned by the man called Magneto. She found herself wondering why Liz decided to join him in the first place. It was apparent that she didn't know about what was going on with herself and the other Mutants but still, it seemed so odd that she had been suckered in like that. Couldn't they, well, _tell _that Magneto was up to no good?

He had _B__ad Guy_ written all over his face!

Tarina shook herself and again tried to contact the Ghostgirl as she attempted to get cleaned up. She didn't have much time and who knew when she would get another chance to call for help?

* * *

><p>Once in my new bedroom, which Havok assured me would be temporary, I throw myself into the soft sheets and curl up into a ball. And cry. Not huge, sobs but soft, miserable tears that make my heart ache and throat painfully tighten. I feel so stupid for crying but I can't help it. He left me. Emma left me. They <em>all<em> left me. And not just me, but Glenn and Donovan and Tarina as well. I know why. And I understand why.

But** why?**

I just can't believe it. My body aches, my eyes sting, and my heart hurts. Glenn, Donovon, and I have nothing now. No homes to go back to, no friends or family to take us back in...We don't even have the X-Men to rely on. They want us gone just as badly as Erik did when he found out we were of no use to him! I thought they were the good guys?! What are we going to do now?

What are we going to do?

I turn over on my back miserably, sniffing, and stare at the ceiling as I try to shut my eyes and rest. But, even though I'm completely drained both physically and mentally, I can't sleep. I didn't realize how truly tired I was until now. But for some odd reason, I just can't bring myself to get comfortable. Something keeps nagging at me, jolting me awake each time I start to drift off.

Something is keeping me awake.

I sit up in confusion, wiping my eyes with the sleeve of my jumpsuit that I didn't bother to change out of. I look around and out the window that overlooks a grassy field that seems oddly empty, as though something used to be there. I take a moment, gazing into the dark sky as a storm rolls in over the mountains; pretty fast, too. Dark clouds are gathering nearer and nearer this mansion and a light fog crawls across the yard like eerie fingers snaking closer, closer, closer. Lightning strikes somewhere in the distance, making me jump, and a heavy rain begins to fall as more dark clouds appear to be closing in over the field. Wanting to get a better view of the storm, I open the window.

Then it hits me.

A rush of cool air blows my hair away from my face and the wind in my ear appears to be saying something, _" 'Li-i-i-z...' "_ A voice whispers to me over the wind and rain, and I gasp and stumble backward in shock as rain begins to sprinkle inside the room. "_Tarina?"_ I breathe, looking around the room in bewilderment, as though she were hiding here, and then I remember that night in the woods. I'd been able to telepathically reach her. What if she's trying to reach _me_ now?

" 'Tarina!' " I mentally call to her and am elated to hear her voice become stronger as I strengthen the connection.

" 'Ow! Geez, Liz, not so loud!' "

" 'Oh, Tarina! I'm so glad you're alive!' "

" 'Yeah, fer now. But you gotta listen quick! I don't got much time. We're in Canada!' "

" 'Canada? Why?' " I think to her, heading for the door at a fast pace. I need to get to the Professor. Now.

" 'Victor Creed wants me to find his brother, can you believe it?' " Tarina asks and I climb the stairs to retrace my steps to the elevator Havok lead me to when he showed me my room. " 'Like I even care!' "

" 'Tarina, do you know where you are?' " I ask urgently. " 'I need an exact location.' " I tell her, impatiently pressing the elevator button repeatedly until the doors languidly close at what feels like a snails' pace. Thunder booms outside and rattles the elevator.

" 'I'm not really sure. But I'm at this ol' gas station called Old Sal's.' "

" 'I can work with that. Now, Tarina-' " I say telepathically as I exit the elevator and begin broadcasting our linked thoughts directly to the Professor as I break into a run, making a B Line for his room. On my way, I fly past Havok and, after a few moments of weary uncertainty, he begins to pursue me. More thunder shakes the walls and lightning illuminates the dark halls. I quicken my pace.

" 'Shoot! I'm sorry, Liz, I don't got much time!' "**A break in the connection startles me. Something's wrong.** " 'We're travelin' in a van. Creed said it's armored? I don't know but if I don't go now-' "

" 'No! _Do not_ get in that van!' " A new voice says and it's the Professor! " 'Not yet. I need to find you but I can't get a strong enough connection as of yet.' "

" 'Then what do I do?' " Is her panicked reply. " 'He's got me! I'll be in the van...' "

While this conversation continues, I find myself dealing with a confrontation of my own. Havok know's I'm headed for the Professor's room and he's managed to catch up with me. His hand wraps around my arm, halting me. Normally, I would put up a better fight than I do at the moment but I'm so focused on Tarina and the Professor that I'm easily distracted. Even so, the moment Havok takes my arm, I whip around and strike him hard in the face, but he recovers quickly and grabs me in a lock, with one hand across my abdomen, pinning one of my arms at my sides and the other pressing against my windpipe. What was he, a wrestler?

" 'Tarina,' " Pleads the Professor. "When I say so, I need you to run! I need more time to reach Cerebro, but I need some time.' " And with that the connection is lost. I have no idea what's happening now, but I know Tarina is in serious trouble. And there's nothing I can do about it.

Enraged, I use my free arm to jab Havok with my elbow (_all will fear my mighty elbow_!) and he releases me immediately. As he doubles over, I take the back of his head in my hands and, at the same time, I draw back my right leg and then bring his head down to meet my knee. He falls to the ground, clutching his head and moaning like a sissy, but I too groan when I realize his head was thicker than I thought. Looking up, I find that now I face yet another problem.

The rest of the X-Men.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THAT'S ALL FOR NOW FOLKS! LOL CHAPTER 18 WILL BE UP SOON...I HOPE! LOL I'LL GET IT UP THERE! THE BEST CHAPTERS COME WITH TIME! ER, I THINK. O.o BUT I WON'T KNOW IF THESE CHAPTERS WERE SUCCESSES UNLESS YOU REVIEW! HAHA ;D THANK YOU AND STAY TUNED! :D<strong>_

_**~THE SCRIBE! :D**_


	18. Chapter 18 The Storm

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY WORDS AND MY O/C'S!**_

**Chapter 18: The Storm**

I find myself face to face with a large, blue mutant resembling some kind of animal and the red haired boy from before. They only take a moment to see me in a defensive position with Havok lying on the ground before me before they immediately jump into action. The blue creature lunges for me with long claws and fangs and I freeze, paralyzed with sudden fear as I realize how powerless I am, and stand dumbly as the creature reaches out for me with his claws-

But he never reaches me because Glenn is suddenly there, wings outstretched, blocking off the hallway, with his strong arms wrapped around the monster's neck.

"Beast!" The red haired boy calls out and I look past Glenn and the Mutant called Beast to see him running towards us in hunter green pj pants and a grey t-shirt. I need to change, I realize. I need to separate into my ghost state or I'll be useless in this fight. Especially if I'm going to find Professor Xavier. "I'll be back for you!" I call to Glenn who's a little preoccupied at the moment and I head the other direction down the hall, hoping to find an empty room to 'change' into. I make it halfway down the hall before I'm met by the asian girl from before. She's in pj shorts and a matching tank top. At first she doesn't look too dangerous to me...

But then again, I really have to stop underestimating people!

"Not so fast _kid_," The asian girl warns with a deadly smirk and I watch in shock as a sparkler-like ball of fire ignites on her finger tip. "You're _just in time_ for the fireworks!" And with that, the girl flicks the ball towards me and I have to leap out of the way just before she snaps her fingers and the ball suddenly explodes into a firecracker at my feet. Deciding not to engage the girl without my powers, I take off in the opposite direction as several _Whizz-**pops**!_ sound behind me.

I make it back to the hallway, which now looks like it's been hit with a tornado, and see that the red-haired boy is down, unconcsious on the ground, and (much to my sursprise) Donovan is locked in a struggle with a disoriented Havok. Glenn and Beast have moved their fight outside. It takes me a moment to figure out how before I see the broken window which now lets in rain and wind from the ever growing storm outside.

I wonder why the storm is picking up so suddenly when the night had been so calm not an a half hour before?

Deciding not to waste anymore time, since the asian girl is preocupied with helping the ginger whom she calls Banshee, I dash past Havok and Donny and try the first door I come by. It's a guest bedroom. It only takes me a moment to duck into a closet and emerge in my ghost form-

Ready for a fight.

I hurry to the window and begin to phase through the broken shards but before I can get through I'm pulled back out by the hair and thrown onto the floor with a pained shriek. "Thought you could get away, _Ghostgirl_?" The asian girl taunts above me, hands sparkling with fire but she underestimates my anger at having my hair pulled. (I **Hate** having my hair pulled.) "The name's Jubilee and you **don't** wanna mess with me!" And she is standing close enough for me to kick her feet out from under her, sending the girl to the floor along side me.

I take the moment to jump up while Jubilee sits up on her elbows. "Cute." I say to the girl who glares at me from the floor. "You think of that on your own,** Jubilee**?" I say as Jubilee glares at me through narrowed eyes. "Well, as long as we're _getting acquainted_, you should know-It's not, Ghostgirl," I add and let my hands light up in the purple energy I think I've fiinally gained control of and watch her eyes widen in shock. "The name's **Eida**, and I'd suggest you stay out of my way-" I warn. Then, in a surprise attack, Jubilee suddenly leaps to her feet, her sparkling hands reaching out to me and I thrust my own out to meet hers.

Our energies collide and we suddenly rebound off of eachother with a blinding explosion that sends purple sparks everywhere and I fly into the air-

Right through the window.

I fall back into a bush, thankful for my suit which protected me from most of the broken glass now showering around me, and look up to the window in time to see Jubilee hurtle through it and soar right over my head like an acrobat! I tuck my knees in and roll out of the bush and onto one knee and then turn to face her despite the pains this fight is already giving me. "Gotcha!" Jubilee proclaims triumphantly and throws sparkler after sparkler at me. Hands still glowing, I manage to deflect each of the firecrackers which sends them right back to their origin and cause Jubilee to skip out of the way to avoid them.

That's new! **My** energy can deflect **other** energies. It could come in handy later..

"_I don't have time for this_," I hiss finally, remembering Xavier, Tarina, and my own friends who are probably still fighting the other X-Men. "Catch." I say and bring my hands together, building a large energy blast but I focus on making it large (so she can't dodge it) but weak (so It'll only stun her, not-Well-hurt her I guess) and then let it go in a burst of energy. It works and while she's recovering from the blast I climb back through the window, ignoring the sharp pain from the glass biting into my hands, and race down the hall to find Havok standing over an unconsious Donovan.

The moment Havok sees me he starts for me but I blast him immediately and he falls backward and I rush over to Donovan while Havok recovers. "Donny? Donovan!" I cry but recieve no answer. He's out cold. I look around. Havok is coming back and I need to move Donny somewhere safe. I spot a room a ways down I focus on making the two of us intangible so it will be easier for me to lift him.

I manage to pick Donovan up and drape his arm over my shoulder. He weakly tries to walk but he's very light now that he's intangible and it's like walking underwater. The laws of gravity don't work like they should in this state. (Iwonder if I could fly around like this? I've levitated before but it takes a lot of concentration. But I've never actually tried to **fly** that way. I just don't have that kind of time to learn. ) "Don't worry," I tell Donovan softly. "I've got you."

Of course, when Havok tires to stop us he just walks right through us and he can only watch as I phase us through the door. Once on the other side of a small, classroom-like room, I lock the door and carefully set Donovan on the floor, ignoring the sound of Havok banging on the door just outside.

"Stay here." I tell Donovan, letting him go so he can rest and he gives me a weak thumbs up. He's got a purple bruise on his forehead and I'm worried he might have a concussion. I phase out of the room and end up phasing right through Havok.

The hall where everyone had once been is empty except for Havok and there's no sign of Glenn, or Beast either, outside. That's definately not good. This storm is turning into a typhoon, Donovan's injured, and I still have no idea what's happening with Tarina and the Professor.

I move towards Havok and he tries to hit me with a blast of his own red energy. The first blast I encounter, I'm able to deflect with my own energy, creating a violet shield infront of me with both hands that sends the red beam into the wall; Scortching what used to be a portriat. However with the second blast that comes my way, I know I won't have enough time to concentrate to deflect and instead become intangible again. I glide out of the way and then thrust myself forward.

Havok prepares to hit me again but I put my energy coated hand directly over the circular disc infront of his chest. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I'll send back anything you throw at me!" I warn Havok as I push him back into the wall, keeping one hand on his chest and both eyes on his.

"What do you want?" Havok demands in a low voice and I narrow my eyes in anger. What do I want? I want what I came here for in the first place! What more could I want? I want to find Tarina. I want to find my friends. I want to see my family again. And most of all, I want to go back home and pretend like none of this ever happened! Like I never had a Mutation. Never met Magneto, or Emma, or Azazel. Or the X-Men.

I just want to go home.

"Where is the Professor? Tell me!" I command with vigor. The only way I can go home, is to finish what I started here. And the only thing standing in the way of that right at this moment, is Havok and the X-Men. When I only get a glower from him, I push Havok hard into the wall, my hand still glowing in energy, working like a heavy weight against him. "Tell me where he is! Or I will tear this place out from under you and_ find him myself_!"

"**No!"** He shouts back with such force that I'm taken aback a moment. "You can threaten me all you want but I'm never gonna sell out the Professor! I **knew** you people couldn't be trusted! You're just as bad as Magneto! And I won't let you hurt the Professor! No matter _what_ you do to me!"

**WHOA!** Wait-_WHAT?_ Who does this guy think I _am_? What am I going to torture him into telling me where Xavier is and then what? Kill the Professor? That's insane! I don't want anything more than to find my friends and get the hell out of here! "Unbelieveable," I mutter, backing away and I remove my hand from Havoks' chest with a look of disbelief. "Who do you think I am! Some kind of murderer? And to think I thought for a minute that you could actually help us-" I say in anger, as a feeling of hopelessness sets in and my voice cracks. Will no one really help us? Magneto dragged us into this mess and no one (not even the supposed 'good guys') are willing to help us. "Fine!" I say angrily, pushing the stunned Havok away. "If you and your_ 'Professor'_ won't help us find Tarina then we're probably better off on our own!"

I'm about to turn away and leave to find the Professor on my own but the look on Havok's face stops me. It looks confused, almost empathetic, and it almost seems like he's coming to some sort of realization. " 'Is he going to help me after all?' " I think. He takes a nonthreatening step toward me, hand slightly out stretched and he opens his mouth to say something-

Then a barage of firecrackers goes off, blinding me momentarily, and I cry out, feebly trying to sheild my eyes from the blinding light. But before I can react I'm tackled to the ground, pinned by something big, blue, and_ hairy_. "_Get off me_!" I scream, trying to beat against Beasts' chest but my arms are trapped between us and I can't to get him off of me. "Go!" Beast shouts to Havok who stands frozen above us, not sure what to do. "Protect the Professor! I've got her!"

"Like hell you do!" I shout from beneath him as I try to focus on building enough energy to knock him off me. I manage to wrestle a hand out and place my palm underneath Beasts' jaw but before I have the chance to do anything Beast grabs me by the wrist and painfully tightens his grip on my arm. Almost immediately, my energy fades out and I find it impossible to focus on getting it back.

This has happened many times before but it has only started to be a serious problem as of late.

I first noticed it during one of my training sessions with Emma. She was trying to teach me how to hold my concentration while levitating (as concentration is the main thing that allows me to use my powers.) but when she delievered a brutal pinch to my arm I immediately lost focus and came crashing to the ground. If I'm not concentrating hard enough I'm virtually useless. I'd gotten used to keeping my focus during training sessions despite distractions Emma would provide. But the one thing that can break my focus completely is pain.

This may come as a _'No Duh'_ to most people (I mean who can concentrate when they're in pain?) but when you're in as much danger as my friends and I always seem to be, this is a very bad thing. If all it takes is a slap in the face to short out my powers, then I won't be a very threatening opponent to my 'enemies' will I? Not that I am right at the moment anyways...

" 'Beast! Havok! Stop this immediately!' " The Professor's sharp voice suddenly fills the hall and we all look around in confusion for a moment. " 'Everyone **stop** fighting! Storm, **please**!' " He commands and I frown in confusion, wondering who 'Storm' is and I watch in awe as the storm outside suddenly subsides and then disappears all together, leaving nothing but a few stray clouds and a clear sky. Storm. Is that another mutant I haven't seen yet? Or is she the little girl with white hair I saw? Maybe she's the one who caused the 'Storm'...

I push these questions out of my mind and instead listen for Xavier's voice as he speaks again. " 'We must stop fighting one another! We have more pressing matters to worry about, right now!' " Okay, I can hear the Professor but where...There! I watch for a moment as a hidden elevator suddenly opens out of the side of a wall and then roughly shove Beast off of me, with the help of a little 'energy-boost' and onto the floor with a loud _Thudd._

"What do you mean Professor?" Havok asks while Beast growls loudly at me to which I return with an angry glare as I rub my aching wrist before returning my attention to the Professor.

Something is definately wrong.

"It would seem," The Professor continues, wheeling over to us slowly with a worn, foreboding look on his face. "We have far more enemies than we once thought."

* * *

><p><strong>I know I haven't been writing for a while now but I have been working an about six new chapters leading up to what I think will be the ending of this fanfic...But we'll see...I just need to figure out how to make this storyline come together without it being totally predicatble or just plain confusing as hell! THanks! And I hope I didn't lose too many of my readers in my abscence!...U_U<strong>

**~THE SCRIBE RETURNS! :D**


	19. Chapter 19 No Leads and No Choice

**Chapter 19: No leads and No choice**

"Where are we?" I ask, my voice echoing repeatedly through the room as we walk along the bridge. "This is Cerebro." Xavier says with a hint of pride as he makes his way to a comuter at the end of the brige and I shake my head uncomprehendingly. "It amplifies the Professor's powers." Havok tells me helpfully as he gestures to the structure with some kind of helmet chalked full of wires attached to it before a large screen. "He can find just about any Mutant _anywhere_ in the world with it." I think about this a second in amazement at the extent of the Professor's abilities. It's actually kind of scary when you think about it. All that power in one individual. A lot can go wrong there if he were to become like Magneto...

"So you've found Tarina then." Glenn states, crossing his arms over his now torn shirt which does little to cover the feebly bandaged gash across his chest that even now is turning scarlet. Every time I look at it I feel ill. Not just because I know Glenn must be in pain right now; But because it was given to him by the people who we're supposed to trust. Even so, Glenn is the one who got the worst out of the fight but he refuses to show any weakness. I look up at Glenn appreciatively. He's always been my rock; Ever since I first discovered my powers. He was always there for me. Protecting me. I can't imagine going through any of this without him. As long as I have him I know I can get through anything.

I don't know what I'd do without him.

As I feared, Donovan has a mild concussion. He'll need to be in the infirmary for a little while and he's not too happy about it. He doesn't trust these people either but we can't risk him being in a Human Hospital. Not with the recent development of his _'secondary mutation'_; But I'll get to that later. Anyways, when I asked him why he couldn't heal himself he told me he can't heal those kinds of things. Concussions, paralysis, commas...He says they're too risky. How he knows this, though, I have _no idea._ Then again, he _did_ want to become a doctor before all of this...

Unfortunately, Donovan is too weak to heal either Glenn, or myself; But I'll last. The only injuries I sustained are from the broken glass in the window. The Professor was preoccupied with trying to help Glenn as much as possible, so it was Beast who had to pick the shards of glass out of my hands and wrap them in some bandages. Glenn could have caredless to have Beast in the same room as me, much less bandaging my hands; but I didn't care for it much myself! Especially when he kept pinching my hands in his grip and wrapping my hands too tightly.

I remember Azazel doing the same once, only he actually stopped to make the wrapping looser so I wouldn't be in pain; Beast on the other hand only stopped to grip my hand painfully and say in a low, threatening voice, "Try anything with the professor, and you'll have to deal with me." But before I could make a snappy comeback he just up and left without another word.

Anyways, everytime either me or Glenn take so much as a step toward the Professor Xavier, who is sitting before the metal contraption; the X-Men take a few threatening steps forward as though to ward off an attack. Jubilee hasn't stopped dogging me since we got here. I don't blame her. Unlike me, there wasn't much protecting her from her own blasts and she's fairly battered up herself. But I don't care to make ammends just yet.

Even know I return her glare as her fingers twitch, ready to pop a firecracker any second. In the corner of my eye I can see Beast and Glenn doing the same except you can actually hear them growling at eachother! Even the little white-haired girl called Storm watches us suspiciously. It's only a matter of time before someone does something stupid and this whole thing starts all over again! And I think Xavier knows it!

"Please, everyone! Calm down!" The Professor calls to all of us, holding out his hands as he gives the young X-men stern glares and we all back off a little, looking a bit guilty at being scolded. The Professor couldn't be in his late twenties but there's still an air of authority to him that puts us all in check. Everything's been pretty tense since the fight and the last thing we need is another one.

"I'm sorry," The Professor says quietly before placing the helmet over his head and turning to some kind of giant computer that looks far more advanced than it's time. "But I can't see exactly where your friend is. She must be cloaked from me somehow. All I can tell you is that Tarina is in Canada. Heading west. I was unable to see more than that."

"So this was a complete waste of time." Glenn mutters, his fists clenching in anger and I feel my heart sink in disappointment and disbelief. Canada? We already knew that! Glenn's right! This was a complete waste of time. In fact, if we hadn't even come here we could be on our way to Canada right now to find Tarina and Donovan would be with us and _not_ stuck in the infirmary.

"What about Old Sal's?" I ask hopefully, unable to stand the idea that we might be left with nothing-Again. "I'm sorry Elizabeth," Xavier says solemnnly, not turning around but typing on the computer as hundreds of files pop up at once, showing pictures of what I'd assume to be Mutants around the world. "But there are no other leads. We have-nothing to go by-" He explains as Tarina's profile comes up with a question mark next to the caption, "Location".

"Then we'll-Just have to look harder!" I say to Glenn who looks down at me in concern. I know what he's thinking. He wants to help but with nothing to go by..."Liz, I-What else can we do? Maybe we should-" Glenn begins, confirming my fear as he places a hand on my shoulder and I shake him off and step away from him. "No! We can't give up on her!" I argue in disbelief, tears blurring my vision. "We'll go to Canada! We'll go to Old Sal's. Ask around. We're bound to find _something-"_

"Who's this "_we"_ you keep talking about?" Jubilee asks with her hands on her hips. "You can go chasing trouble if you want to but don't assume we'll have your back-"

"Oh, believe me, we know you're not about to help 'us'." I retort evenly in a low voice and glare disgustedly at all of the X-Men. "You all call yourselves the heroes but you're no better than Magneto and the Hellfire club!" I say glaring at Banshee and Beast and then back to Jubilee, mentioning the Hellfire club for the first time as I never really came to terms with the fact that Emma and Azazel were part of them until now. "You only 'help' people when it best serves your interest!" I aim that burn specifically to Havok who only looks to the floor, not meeting my eyes.

"Well that's fine! It's obvious you couldn't help us even if you tried." I add, looking pointedly at the Professor through narrowed eyes who looks just as exasperated as I feel. "I can't garauntee that I can find Tarina," He says softly with his hands folded before him with his elbows on his paralyzed knees. "But I can offer you a place to stay for as long as you need. I won't stop you from finding Tarina. But you can't do this on your own. Please. Stay."

"Liz," Glenn says softly and I look up at him reluctantly and open a channel inside me head to talk to him in private. " 'Glenn, we can't stay here. I-We can't go through this again!' "

" 'What choice do we have?' " He answers. " 'If it were up to me, I'd go on my own to find Tarina and have the professor drop you off back home-' " He says and I glare at him in disdain at the idea. " '**But**-' " He adds quickly. " 'I _know_ you. And I know you'll _never_ let this go. We either stay, try to find Tarina with the X-Men and their resources; or we go home.' "

Having said his peice, Glenn takes a breath and waits for my answer.

I look around uncertainly at the X-Men. How long ago was it that I agreed to join Magneto? How long ago did I leave my family and get Glenn to agree to stay with me instead of pursue the X-Men like we originally planned. Now, he's the one trying to get me to stay. But I'm scared. It's plain to see the X-Men don't want us here save for the professor and maybe Havok for some reason...But really...What choice do I have? Stay and fight? Or run home like a coward and leave Tarina to her fate.

Could I really choose the latter?

* * *

><p>The moment I enter my<em> new room<em> I catch the smell of Brimstone a faint cinammon scent and I look around for him immediately. "Azazel?" I whisper looking around the room that has become littered with twigs and debris from the storm. I cross over to the open window, shivering in the chilly air. The field outside is dewy from the rain and the last traces of dark clouds are dissappearing, leaving the sky a dull, gray color. The sun is begining to rise off in the distance but It only appears to be a dim light behind the clouds.

Morning already.

I stare out at the field a moment, rubbing my sore eyes and wince from the sharp pain caused by my dry eye contacts. I need new ones but my things are back at the mansion along with my glasses...

I drop my head in my hand with my eyes closed, wondering what I'm going to do now without my glasses. Without my clothes. Or my mentor, Emma. Or Azazel-

I turn my head to the side and open my eye a crack. I'm about to turn my head away when something catches my eye-

A duffel bag.

I look around briefly before cautiously crossing over to the bag. I throw it on my bed andsit on the edge of the bed so I can open it. I look to the door nervously. Most of the X-Men went to their rooms to either try to get a little sleep in or just to get ready for the day ahead; but Glenn went to the infirmary to check on Donny and possibly see if he can heal him. I feel bad for not going but I needed to be alone. I needed to just lay down and stop thinking for a minute.

Yeah, Right!

The first thing that catches my eye is a red rose with a small note attached to it by a maroon, velvet string. Rose in hand, I open the note and it takes me several times of reading over the note and turning it over in my hands before I can process it's words:

"_You May Be Needing This."_

" 'You may be needing this. You may be needing this...**WHAT**? That's it!' " I blink in confusion, frowning. " 'That_ can't_ be it!' " I flip over the card, looking for something else-Anything else! But that's it. 'You May Be Needing This.' Not even a signature! I shake my head in anger. How could that be it? But, what was I expecting anyways? I mean, we weren't even-Together really! I mean, Sure it seemed like we were-Like Azazel cared for me; but it's obvious his feelings have changed.

It's understandable. I'm too young after all. And we only had a few moments together. And damn, I mean, we didn't know the first thing about eachother! I don't even know if he had a last name! And maybe he only said those things at the Hospital because I was injured and he was worried I might-

" 'I don't know.' " I think taking a breath to stop myself. " 'I just need to stop. Stop _worrying_ about it. Stop _thinking_ about it. And stop trying to make excuses for it! But there's only one way to do that...' "

I get up, note and Rose in hand, and stand over the waste basket a moment.

"You _never_ knew what I needed." I mutter simply. "But I know now, that it's not you." And with that I let the rose and note fall from my grasp and into the waste basket with a thud-

But then I hear a second thud echo after it. No more like a **_Pufft!_ **sound.

No-

_More like a Bamf._

I hurry over to the window and look around; but the field outside is depressingly empty. But Azazel **was** here. My heart is racing and I feel tempted to call out his name from my window when there's a knock at the door. I waste no time in opening the door, hoping it would be Glenn or Donovan or even the Professor if I'm lucky-

No such luck.

I give a start when I find none other than Jubilee glaring down at me (I hadn't realized she was taller than me until now; which is wierd because she's not very tall herself) but before I can even utter a _'What do you want?_' she barges right into my room.

"Sure!" I say sarcastically, shutting the door once more. "Come right in!"

"I see you've already made yourself comfortable." Jubilee comments, kicking a branch aside with her bare foot. "You been smoking?" The Asian asks me, wrinkling her nose as she waves a hand infront of her face and I feel a brief moment of panic when she passes right by my duffle bag which I threw a blanket over just a minute before I opened the door; but I do my best not to let it show.

It'd probably best to keep Azazel's visit underwraps.

"Is there any reason why you're here, Jubilee?" I ask calmly as I step further into the room and cross my arms. Jubilee surveys me with a look of hostility for a moment before speaking, "Let me just remind you that you are _a guest_ here, if even that! This," Jubilee gives a large gesture around the room although I have the feeling she's implying the mansion as a whole. "Is **our** house. And you and your friends **don't** belong here."

"I think you've already made that pretty clear." I say in a quiet but serious tone. "Apparently not-Since you're still here." Jubilee returns in the same tone and takes a threatening step towards me, her dark, slanted eyes narrowing. "You're right. I **don't** belong here," I reply, mimicking her threatening move with one of my own but she holds her own despite the fact that we're a little too close for comfort. "But right now, there's not a whole lot either of us can do about it. So why don't you do me a solid and **step off**!" I warn in a deathly low voice, letting my hands glow with energy.

I don't raise my voice but the force of my tone makes Jubilee actually back off a bit which is pretty cool since I was totally bluffing just now!

"Now, I'm going to get some rest. I suggest you do the same." I say feeling a little braver as I make my way to the window and I pause to close it, listening to Jubilees surprisingly loud foot-stomps cross the room. (Geez, it's like she's wearing combat boots!) I'm about to pull the window closed when the stomping suddenly stop, then pick up again and start heading my way, coming to a halt just a few feet behind me; but I don't turn around.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing here." Jubilee scolds accusingly, the pitch of her voice rising an octive. "I know your type! You promise one thing and then do another. You act like you're one of us but then you betray us when we need you the most. Well I'm on to you and I'm not falling for it! And the others won't fall for your little innocent act either! And I'll be watching to _make sure_ they don't!" Jubilee rants but I refuse to acknowledge her threats.

It's a lot harder than it looks since I'm gripping the window panes so hard my knuckles are turning white, my head is down cast with my shoulders being raised tensely, and my breath coming in short as I fight to maintain some self-control.

Unfortunately, Jubilee takes my moment of silence, not as a 'I'm-really-trying-not-to-kill-you'silence, but as a 'I-don't-have-a-better-comeback' silence and she laughs victoriously. "If you had any common sense, you'd leave. Tonight." Jubilee says in a low voice before she makes her way to the door. "'Night Ghostgirl-Oops! I mean, Eida!" She taunts mockingly in a high pitched, sing-song voice before my door is rudely slammed after several stomps worthy of Godzilla.

I slam the window shut and groan loudly into my pillow in anger and frustration.

Of course, then I have to run to the sink immediately afterward when I get a mouthfull of dirt and leaves. Note-To-Self: Never leave the window open during a storm!

I think about Jubilee's last comment. Mentioning my name. Eida. My middle name. Why hadn't I thougtht of that before? Oh, yes I did! Actually I've been thinking about it for a while now. Everyone else has a code name (well almost everyone) and I'd been thinking about this one for awhile. But I never brought it up because I thought it would be silly; but it seems fitting now.

The name is not only my middle name,but it was also the name of my great-grandmother. Her husband, my great-grandfather, was in the airforce. His aircraft was named after her because of his stealthy flying abilities and ability to seemingly slip past enemy lines without being detected-Like a Ghost. Eidala (Eida for short) is derived from the Greek word Eidolon which means Ghost or figment of the imagination.

Oddly fitting to my Mutation, I think...

I rush to the bathroom to rinse out my mouth from the dirty pillow (Gross) and I look in the mirror and my eyes instinctively go to my hair. I _really_ need to take a shower. Soon! I haven't done anything with my hair for a few days and it's showing. Next, I inspect my face. My skin looks dull from the recent stress and I have massive bags under my eyes. As I make a feeble attempt to smooth out the bags, I end up looking into my own, brown eyes which I've always felt to be a little plain in comparison to some of my blue eyed friends and I'm just in time to see a small flicker of light in my own pupils, which reflects off my irises in a purple light for a brief second before disappearing again.

"_What the-!"_ I jump back in shock and then move back towards the mirror, staring at my own eyes. But nothing happens. How long have they been able to do **that?** Since I first got my powers? "Huh." I huff in amazement. I never knew my eyes glowed. Especially not 'outside' of my astral body-

**WAIT A MINUTE!**

I am in my astral body! No wonder I look so crappy! (And no wonder I was able to make my hands light up earlier!) I forgot to go back into my astral body! How could I dosomething so stupid? And how did I not notice? I_ have_ to get back to my body before someone else finds it!

If they haven't already...

* * *

><p><em><strong>THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>_

_**~THE SCRIBE RETURNS! :D**_


	20. Chapter 20 All In Your Head

**Chapter 20: All in your head**

" 'Don't panic!' " I think to myself as I hurry into my room and try to figure out what I should do.

It would seem obvious that I should just phase back into my body right here and now; but it's not that simple. The room that I left my body in is practically on the other side of the Mansion. I could easily phase back into my body from here but I'd have to walk back to my room without my powers and without being seen. What with things being as tense as they already are (as Jubilee made perfectly clear not too long ago) I don't think strolling through the halls and getting lost is a good idea.

I decide to chance it and try to phase back into my body from my room.

I manage it with my remaining strength after the fight and wind up inside the closet I left my body in. Once I'm out, I travel silently into the painfully bright hallway and look around. No one is there. I make my way down hall after hall without being seen; But the next turn I make leads me right into someone's chest.

"Oh!" I say softly trying not to make too much noise and for a moment I'm scared of who it might be that I crashed into. Then I look up to see Havok staring down at me in surprise. "I-I wasn't...I wasn't sneaking around!" I say defensively as he looks at me like he wants to say something as I back away from him. "I was just looking for, ah, my um-"

I suddenly feel very silly and feel my voice trail off, not sure how to explain my predicament, and we just stand there in silence for a moment. Me in the jump suit, Havok in a t-shirt and sweat pants. "I have to go-" I say suddenly and begin to push past him but he quickly puts a hand on my shoulder to stop me. "Wait!" He calls loudly and I flinch in fear of being heard and look around to see if anyone did.

The halls are quiet.

"I'm-I'm sorry." Havok says quieter, letting go of my shoulder, and I only stare at him for a moment before answering. "It's-not your fault. I ran into_ you_-" I say with a shrug, pushing back my annoying bang as I try to look anywhere but directly in his deep blue eyes. "No-that's not what I meant-" Havok says hurriedly and reaches out to keep me from bolting again as I turn away from him.

"_I know_," I admit, still refusing to face him. "But it's late-Or early I guess. A lot has happened recently and right now-" I say softly, gazing out the window opposite me and I blink at the bright morning light. "I just need to get some rest."

"So then, what are you doing up?" Havok questions, not willing to let me go just yet. "You know the others still don't trust you-" Havok asks and I stare at him a moment,"And _you_ do?" I ask challengigly. "Maybe." He answers much to my surprise. "But give me a reason not to, and that might change. So tell me, what are you doing out here?"He asks in all seriousness and I give a reluctant sigh.

Deciding that I'd better tell him the truth, I briefly explain about my astral body, some of the basics about my powers, and what happens if I'm out of my body for too long as he walks me back to my room. "Astral projection, huh?" Havok says, looking somewhat impressed. "Yeah, it has it's cool features but there's always a down side to my powers." I explain vaugely, trying not to think of every flaw that just seems to be slapping me in the face every chance it gets this month.

"But your powers are amazing!" Havok says once we get to my room and we pause just outside the door. "There's so much good you can do with them! Mine only destroy." Havok says, his tone suddenly taking a dark turn and I remain silent for a moment, hoping he'd continue and maybe open up to me a little me; but instead he just looks at me and pops the question. "How'd you fall in with Magneto anyway?"

I survey Havok for a moment, and then open my door for him when an idea suddenly pops into my head. "Come on, I'll show you."

* * *

><p>We're sitting across from eachother on my bed.<p>

I know I should feel weird about having a guy in my bed but for some reason I'm not. There's something about Havok that doesn't strike me as him being a ladies man despite his good looks and obvious charm...

"So what're we doing?" Havok asks patiently settling himself on the plain mattress.

"I wanna try something." I say back and reach out to touch his temples with my fingers but he leans back and catches my wrists in his hands. "Trust me." I say, returning his uncertain stare with a look of sincerity. After a minute, he relents and I touch his temples and close my eyes. I know I can hear people's thoughts even when I'm not in my astral body; but I wonder if I can induce images as well. How far can my powers reach without my astral body...

* * *

><p><em>..\..* * * ...._

_" 'Havok? Can you hear me?' "_

_" 'Yeah. Where are you?' "_

_" 'I'm here. Hold on, let me find you.' "_

_As my vision begins to focus like it did when I was inside Emma's mind, I can see Havok. Or rather, a haze of red in the sillouette of Havok. " 'I can see you!' " Havok says and I look down at my hands which glow in a purple haze similar to Havoks. " 'It worked!' " I say happily and look around at the blurry wilderness that surrounds us. " 'Where are we?' " Havok asks beside me._

_" 'I-Don't know.' " I admit. " 'I did this once before with Emma, when a Mutant named Haze planted a delusion inside her mind and I went in to get rid of it. I think I'm inside your mind!' "_

_**" 'This**-Is my mind?' " Havok questions in confusion as a golden labrador retriever runs past us in slow motion. " 'I'm just as surprised as _you_ are!' " I say, looking around in amazement. When I'd been in Emma's mind, I was in a forrest then too. Only that one was dark, sinister, and there was a monster-wolf and a pissed off kid after me that time! This forrest is nicer. It's bright and green and alive._

_" 'Wait a minute-' " Havok says suddenly with a haunted look on his face. " 'I know this place!' " He says and suddenly takes off running in a streak of light. " 'Havok! Wait!' " I say and then take off after him-Only I'm not running but actually flying through the air to catch him-_

_Only to find I don't have to._

_He's sitting on his knees on a hill, watching a family of four play in a park around a picnic. " 'Who are they?' " I ask, catching sight of a very familiar little blonde haired boy glowing bright yellow in the sun. " 'They're-My family.' " Havok says staring at them and I have a seat next to him. " 'What happened to them?' " I ask and when I see the look on his face-The pain, the grief and I forget about Magneto, forget about Tarina, forget about everything for the moment so I can hear him. If this memory is imprinted so deep in his mind he must be having trouble coping with it._

_I wonder if he's ever even talked about it to anyone before..._

_" ' My Dad,' " He begins. " 'Was a U.S. Airforce Major.' " Havok tells me and as he begins his tale the sky begins to darken and as the memory begins to surface Havok and I end up falling into an ocean that suddenly appears out of nowhere. I grab his hand and levitate us into the air so he can finish telling me about the memory as it occurs right before my eyes. He tells me that his father had wanted to take Havok, (or Alex as he tells me his real name is), his mom, and his older brother Scott for a ride in an airplane._

_But then, their plane fell under attack by another aircraft that he couldn't identify and the plane was set on fire._

_" 'They gave us a parachute. It was the only one.' " Havok says, his eyes watering as the burning plane begins to fall. " 'They didn't know if we'd even survive; but they still wanted to give us the chance." I have to look away when the plane suddenly explodes in the air as a paracute carrying the young boys, glowing yellow and blue, floats down into the water. " 'I wanted to tell them-' " Havok says, choking on his words as his sobs begin to over take him and I can feel his body shaking as I hold onto him to keep him from falling into the ocean but the memory is changing and we're being pulled down._

_" 'I wanted them to know how much I loved them-' " Havok says as I try to keep us from being pulled under the water; but the memory is too powerful._

_There's a blinding light and then we reach solid ground but I still can't see anything. " 'Havok?' " I call out to him when I can't feel him next to me. " 'Havok!' " The blinding light disappears and I find myself in the front pew of a funeral. I don't have to look long before I find Havok standing over the closed casket of one of his parents, just behind his younger self and his brother. Their auras are dimmed with sorrow._

_" 'Alex,' " I say softly, placing a hand on his shoulder and then suddenly the memory changes to a grey orphanage where Havok sits in a room on his own across and empty bed. A woman dressed as a Nun (Who probably helps to run the place) Walks in with her hands folded infront of her and a solemn look on her face. Alex stands up and confronts her despite him being more than a foot shorter than her._

_"WHere's my brother?" Alex asks demandingly and the Nun stoops to take his shoulders. "Alexander, you remember that couple I introduced you to last week." The young Alex nods his head. "Well sweetie, the've adopted you! You're going home with them today." The Nun says with a smile but Alex backs away in confusion. "What about Scotty?" Alex asks poutingly._

_"Scott is going to stay here." The Nun says with a tone of finallity and Alex pushes her away in disgust. "No!" Alex cries, tears flooding his blue eyes. "No! I can't leave Scotty!"_

_"Please, Alexander," The Nun says reaching for him again. "They're waiting for you-"_

_"No!" Alex shouts pushing past her and takes off running. And Alex continues to run until he finds his brother sitting in a lounge-like room with a very sad-looking couple. The people adopting him. "Scotty!" Alex cries, running to hug him and the two brothers embrace. "Don't let them take me, Scotty!" Havok sobs into his brothers jacket. **"Please** don't let them take me!"_

_"I'm sorry Al," Scott tells him in a voice ong surpassing his years. "But you have to go with them."_

_"But I don't wanna!" Alex argues, his voice rising in pitch. "I wanna stay here! With you!"_

_"You can't Al," Scott says patiently despite the tears in his own eyes. "I promised Mom and Dad I'd take care of you. But I can't. Now you have to go. They can give you a chance, like mom and Dad gave us."_

_"But I love you, Scotty." Alex sobs softly as he holds his brother for the last time and the memory begins to fade. "I love you, too, Alex..."_

_Suddenly, Alex and I are sucked into complete darkness._

_" 'That was the last time I saw him.' " Havoks voice comes to me in the darkness though I can't see him. " 'We wrote letters but-It was never enough...' " The darkness finally begins to lift and I can see that Havok, his aura now a dark red, and I are now in a very cramped, solitary, cell where he sits opposite me with his head down in a plain grey jump suit-_

_Like a criminal._

_" 'The first time my Mutation manifested,' " Havok says suddenly beside me. " 'I killed someone. I couldn't control it. So I left and I wound up here. To where I knew I couldn't hurt anyone anymore. That's when the Professor found me.' " he says as the door opens behind us and the professor himself walks right through us to talk to Havok. " 'He gave me another chance at life. He is my only family now. I owe him everything.' "_

_" 'I see now,' " I say turning to him to look into his tragic blue eyes as the memory changes once more. " 'Why you're so protective over him. I know I coud never understand how you must feel after everything you've been through and I don't blame you. But I want you to know-That I'm here for you," I say looking at him as the next memory fades into view. " 'If you give me the chance.' "_

_Suddenly, the ground shakes and the memory is disrupted. " 'What's happening?' " Havok asks as the ground begins to crummble and the cell begins to cave in on the new memory trying to come into view. " 'I don't know!' " I say and then scream when we suddenly begin to fall into the ocean from the plane crash memory and I have to levitate us once more as a slew of memories crowd the air around us._

_" 'What do we do?' " Havok shouts holding onto me as the memories close in and a spitball made of fire suddenly soars at us. " 'Angel?' " I ask as she flies over my head into the park from the first memory. " 'The memories are converging! You're thinking too quickly! You have to stop! Focus on one memory! Just one!' " I shout to him and smile when the sky begins to clear again and a new stronger memory comes into view, pushing out the other confused ones._

_" 'Good. Keep it up!' " I say as the memory pushes back the oceans, parks, and people from other memories. This one has a recent air to it. We're now in a room with a group of young people. i can recognize several; Angel, Banshee, and Havok. There's also another boy._

_One who seems to be the center of this memory._

_" 'Hey Darwin!' " Havok calls to the dark skinned boy who nodds at him in response. " 'How 'bout I whoop you at a game of pinball?' "_

_" 'You're on!' " Darwin replies and I watch as the two boys go at it. There's something there, though, that tell's me there's a little something more between them. I look around, pleased to see the ocean receeding and the other memories gone from sight. " 'Good,' " I repeat. " 'Just keep focusing on that memory and I'll have us out of here in no time-' " I say placing my hand on Havok's shoulder as I begin to concenrate on phasing out of here but Havok shrugs away from me._

_" ' No! Not yet!' " Havok protests. " 'I-I want to see more!' "  
><em>

_" 'I'm sorry but this is getting too dangerous! If the memories converge like that again-' " I pause, seeing the look on Havok's face as he looks longingly at the memory of him and Darwin. " 'We can try again later. We'll pick up where we left off. Let's just get out of here while we-' " I soon find that I can't finish my sentence because I'm suddenly snatched from beside Alex and I'm bamfed into the air by-_

_" 'Azazel!' " I cry out as he holds me above the concrete floor of another memory I don't recognize. They're converging again! Havok must've lost concentration. But how did the memories flood his mind so quickly! " 'Liiiiiiizz!' "Havok screams as he falls into the ocean, missing a whirlpool generated by Janos by a few feet, and I try to get away to save him. " 'No! Havok!' " I scream trying to get away from Azazel's iron grip. " 'Azazel let me go! Please!' " I cry desperately-_

_And he does._

_I plummet to the ground below until I manage to levitate just an inch from the ground, my aura glowing bright violet, and then race to find Havok. I dive into the ocean and after a moment see Havok sinking with his hand outstretched for me, held down by the memory of his brother. " 'Alex!' " I call to him, surprised my voice is unaffected by the water and swim after him. " 'Liz...' " Havoks voice calls back to me but he's falling quickly. There's not much time. Maybe I can still reach him..._

_I swim to catch up with him and see something coming after him as well. " 'Look out!' "I try to warn him but at the same time Scott catches him in his grip, someone else catches me as well and pins my arms to my sides. _

_" 'No! Havok!' " I cry out as I struggle in the dense water, which seems to grow heavier, against Azazel. " 'It's okay Liz.' " Havoks voice comes back to me calmly, sounding hazier. Like his fading away from me. " 'I'm with my brother now.' "_

_' 'No! Alex it's **not** real! You **can't** go with him! It's all in your head!' " I cry out as Azazel grips me tighter in a bone-crushing hug making it impossible for me to concentrate hard enough to blast him away; but I can still talk. I have to reach Havok before it's too late, even if I can't physically help him. I have to convince him that he can't hide in his mind. Or else he'll be lost to it forever... _

_" 'He's going to take me home.' " Havok replies, sounding further and further away as I struggle against Azazel. " 'He says he knows where mom is. And dad's there too...I can go home...' "_

_" 'Alex please...' " I cry out to him as Azazel reaches up to cover my mouth. " 'This is **your** mind! **You** are in control of it! You can't keep running from yourself! Your family loved you! They gave you a chance at life! Don't let your fear get the best of you-' " I scream to him as he begins to disappear but before I can continue on, a red hand comes over my mouth and nose and begins to, somehow, smother me in the water. I continue to fight but by this time Havok is just too far away._

_It only takes a moments for me to begin losing consiousness._

_In those moments, I briefly wonder what would happen if we I were to die here in Havoks' mind. I believe that if **he** never leaves, his body will probably die, or go into some kind of comma, if his mind can no longer function on it's own. But what about me? Will I be stuck here too? I feel everything going black and my eyes begin to flutter shut and I begin to fall limp in Azazel's arms. Atleast, if I'm going to die, it will be in his arms..._

_" **'Noooo! Liz!'** " Havok's voice suddenly shouts to me in full force but I can't respond as I stare blankly up to the sky through Azazel's hair as he holds me close; almost like a hug. I like to think it's a hug. Not him actually killing me..._

_" 'Havok...' " I think faintly, unable to speak as the darkness closes in, leaving only a blurry ray of scarlett light visible in the water. " 'He did it.' " I think to myself, staring at the ray of light for a moment. I only wish I could've lived long enough to get him out of here. Suddenly, instead of getting darker, the light grows brighter and brigther until it obscures everything-_

_And I can see nothing..._

* * *

><p><strong>More chapters coming up soon! Please review! Thanks!<strong>

**~THE SCRIBE RETURNS! :D**


	21. Chapter 21 Getting Ready

**Chapter 21: Getting Ready**

_Previously on the New Recruit: " 'Havok...' " I think faintly, unable to speak as the darkness closes in, leaving only a blurry ray of scarlett light visible in the water. " 'He did it.' " I think to myself, staring at the ray of light for a moment. I only wish I could've lived long enough to get him out of here. Suddenly, instead of getting darker, the light grows brighter and brigther until it obscures everything-_

_And I can see nothing... ' "_

_..._

Bright light. That's all I can process as I gasp for air on the bed. Once my vision becomes a bit clearer I can see Havok and I are not alone. I'm lying in Glenn's lap on the bed with my head against his chest and his hands gripping my arms while Beast and Banshee stand on either side of Havok, holding him up by the shoulders.

I look to the side and meet the Professor's gaze.

"Professor?" I ask softly, feeling as though I've just woken up from a bad dream. " 'I'm right here, Elizabeth.' " Xavier answers in my head, despite him being right next to me and Glenn beside the bed. " 'I'm sorry Professor.' " I begin, finding it much easier to talk this way. " 'I didn't mean to hurt him. I-' "

" 'I know, Elizabeth,' " The Professor projects to the others who look sharply between us, able to hear the exchange. " 'But please, don't feel guilty for this. You may not know it now; but what you've done for Alex is far greater than anything I could have _ever_ hoped to do. You see, for some time now, Alex has been falling into a deep depression ever since the death of his closest friend, Darwin. A depression that has been growing since his early childhood. And to make matters worse, whenever I tried to see into his mind, to help him, his repressed memories kept pulling him back; and _**he** _was pulling further away from us.

" 'The losses he's suffered, the death of his family, the uncontrollable development of his powers, and separation from his brother; have all kept him from living a normal life. You may have saved him from forever being lost inside his subconsious. _You have given him another chance to be happy again._ Something I, myself, failed to do.' "

The Professors words are incredibly reassuring and I'm finally able to really breathe knowing I haven't hurt Alex. The last thing I wanted to do was mess him up mentally or something like that! Despite knowing that he'll be alright (_better_ than alright according to the Professor), looking at Havok's sleeping form on the bed, I can't help but feel like I **have** hurt him. Like I've brought back to life his fears and old demons.

"He'll be fine now," The Professor tells me, placing a comforting hand on my arm and looking into my eyes comfortingly. "I managed to pull the both of you out before it was too late. But before I even came, Havok had already broken free from the chains of his past that have been holding him down for so long. Thanks to you."

I nod as Havok begins to come around and, with the help of Banshee and mostly Beast, sits up to look at me. We stare at eachother a moment and then suddenly we both reach for eachother at the same time and embrace in a silence worth a thousand words...

* * *

><p><em>Donovan is fed up!<em>

He's been waiting for hours in the infirmary on his own, thinking. Thinking about everything that's happened recently. In all truth, he's not very upset about leaving his family behind. In fact, he's glad to be away from them! Every since he 'came out' to them his life has been miserable. (And he's not talking about his Mutation either!) His parents believe with their hearts and souls that his sexuality, as his mother so lovingly puts it, is "Evil and can be_ 'cured'_ by Christ the Lord if he would only renounce Satan and his sinful ways!".

You can imagine how wonderful _that_ was!

Actually, it's down-right depressing. To think, that his own family will never except him...When Donovan's powers manifested, he knew he could never hope to live a normal life. With his homosexuality, there was a chance. But his Mutation has robbed that from him. Especially with the growing hatred of Mutants in the world. For awhile, Donovan still couldn't fully accept that he was a Mutant because of this. He'd only recently come out to his parents about being gay and that was a large enough step as it was!

But it was a step forward, nonetheless.

And the longer Donovan kept his Mutation a secret, the more he felt trapped by his own gift. By his own fears. He knew he needed help. Help from Mutants like him. But he had no idea where to find them. He never even knew that Elizabeth was a Mutant until about a week before Magneto and the others invaded their school; But he hadn't said anything. He didn't know _what to say_! He was scared, uncertain, and not yet ready to tell his secret.

Joining Magento with Liz and Glenn was the only way.

Sure it was a rash decision, but he still feels, even now, that it was the right one. He's never felt more important, more part of a group before now...Although, Donovan **was** begining to feel like a third wheel around his closest friends. (Mutation-wise.) He felt like his powers weren't _strong enough_ to match up to Glenn's brute strength, cool looks, and ability to fly; Or Liz's incredible Ghost-like abilities.

A Healer.

That's all that Donny was. Until now.

It was in the hall when his secondary Mutation made it's appearance. Donovan hadn't really _wanted_ to fight Banshee, or Havok, to tell the truth, (After all, he'd had, and still has, a little crush on Havok) and he didn't want to get in a fight with them. But his frustration of being the weaker Mutant sparked something deep within Donovan that night. Something powerful.

So when he'd intercepted Banshee as he tried to attack Glenn, Donovan was shocked to find that, after only a moment of struggle, Banshee was becoming weaker and weaker until he suddenly passed out on the ground before him. It was then that Donovan, staring at his hands in shock, realized that-Not only can he heal people, but he can weaken them, too!

It not only drained the people he touched of their strength, but it made his own strength grow in addition!

_Now, Donovan could feel like he mattered._

Like wasn't just the one who could heal people, but not keep himself from being harmed anymore. This was made _especially_ important to Donovan after he was kidnapped by Sabretooth and Haze so long ago.

Creed had taunted him, saying he was pathetic.

He called Donovan the '_runt'_ of the group. That even the Ghostgirl, as Creed called Liz, was tougher than him, mocking Donovan cruely as he cowered before the much larger man. "And she's just a little, _frail_! So what does that make _you_?" Creed taunted the terrified Donovan, grabbing him by the front of the shirt and moving in close to breathe him in before saying in a growl-like voice. "You don't even smell like a man!" before throwing Donovan back to the ground. This not only scared the hell out of Donovan as he laid tied up in the woods wtih the psychopath and the demon-girl but it really hurt his pride, as well.

It was bad enough he had to be rescued by like, seven people while Liz faced Sabretooth all on her own. " 'Besides,' " Donovan often thinks to himself. " 'I may be gay but that doesn't make me any less of a man!' "

God was this driving Donovan insane!

All this time to himself gave him far to much time to think. And while thinking often helps Donovan solve problems and even evaluate situations that seem confusing or scary, but right now, Donovan could really use some company-

"Hey!" Havok calls from the doorway, appearing out of nowhere, and Donovan sits up rapidly, groaning at the pain in his head and the frustration of being surprised by his secret crush while he's in such a poor condition. "Are you alright?" Havok asks, moving closer to the bed with a look of guilt and worry. "Could be better," Donovan answers icily, ignoring how blue the X-Man's eyes are, like a deep, endless ocean, and how his blonde hair practically shines like gold in the light.

And then that face!

"Why do you care?" Donny pouts, folding his arms across his chest as he looks anywhere but at Havok, wondering just how badly he looks right now. "Because...I...Listen," Havok gives up as he tries to explain, finding it difficult to talk to Donovan for some reason. "I'm not this egotistical, bigshot, jerk you think I am. And I never meant to hurt you. Things just got out of hand! I wasn't thinking about you as a person-No offense!" He adds quickly when Donovan gives him a sharp glare. "I-Only saw the Professor in danger. _I'm sorry." _Havok says, looking down at his hands in shame.

Despite wanting nothing more than to ignore Havok and remain angry at him-Donovan can't stay mad at him.

He's just too cute! _And he may be telling the truth.._

"Well," Donovan says, blushing as he finally turns to look at him, sitting back against the headboard of the infirmary bed, pushing his hair aside, hoping it isn't too ugly. "I guess I can understand that. I'm sorry, too. We _all_ kind of acted without thinking." The two are silent for a moment as Havok takes a seat in a chair near Donovan's bedside. "So how's your friend, Banshee?" Donovan asks finally, twitling with his fingers nervously, finding it hard to steady his breathing.

"Sean? He's alright," Havok says dismissively, much to Donovan's surprise. "I-Never knew you could drain people's powers."

"Yeah, me neither." Donovan answers softly. "It's new to me. I always thought I was just a Healer. I can't really complain though. I always wanted to have a power that was-Useful. Now I _can_ be."

"But you _are_ useful!" Havok argues immediately, taking Donovan by surprise before nervously looking down and speaking in a quieter, but firm voice, "You have _no idea_ what I'd give to be like you! To be able to help people. To give life instead of destroy it-"

"You'd_ think_ it would be great, wouldn't you?" Donovan says quietly, looking down at his hands, wanting to understand Havok, but still feeling down about his own Mutation. "But when you have to see your friends in danger, and know that you're just their fallback if they get hurt-It's hard. Being-Helpless to actually fight and help your friends _**before**_ they get hurt."

_"Tell me about it_." Havok says looking genuinely interested in hearing more and Donovan looks at him questioningly. Donovan's never really opened up to anyone about his feelings before. Not even to Liz or Glenn. He's used to being reserved. " Are you serious?" Donovan asks.

"As serious as a concussion." Havok jokes, making them both laugh. "Alright, you're on!" Donovan says with a smile and Havok smiles back, remembering an friend who once said the same thing, not too long ago...

* * *

><p><em>I can't sleep.<em>

I'm still shaken from the events that occured not an hour ago and I find it nearly impossible to do so much as close my eyes for more than a few seconds. The Professor told me I should get some rest. He says we have _'important matters to attend to',_ but I don't see how I can sleep now! At first, I wasnt' sure what was wrong with me; But then, I began thinking. About everything. And I mean, **everything**.

All the things I've been avoiding since I started this journey have suddenly resurfaced and I can't push them back out of my mind.

I've been doing just about _anything_ to keep from acknowledging things I _should have_ come to terms with already; but have been too scared to. Like dealing with the separation of me from my family; Or my desperate decision to join a group of total psychotic Mutants in the hope to find others I can relate to, which inevitably resulted in this whole mess; Not to mention my confusion over my feelings for Azazel (which is a bit ludacris when I really think about it but I think I'll skip **_that_** particullar subject for now);

And on top of it all I've only come to the realization that I have almost died-_**Not once**_-But three times!

**Three!**

I don't care if I_ am_ a Mutant and there's probably a lot more problems I'm going to have to over come in my life, but that doesn't make it any more...Disturbing! First, Sabretooth almost kills me; Then, I almost suffocate in the middle of the night on Magneto's jet; And just over an hour ago, I almost murdered in a memory that wasn't even mine!

_How have I **not** lost it by now?_

I start thinking about the day I first joined Magneto. I think I get **why** I did it (Wanting to be part of a team of people like myself, wanting to control my powers, etc.) and know that I think of it, even if I _had_ refused, Magneto would have kidnapped me and my friends anyways and thrown us in their _'prison'_. So I guess there's nothing left to discuss there!

Now, why don't I take a little time to ponder my Mutation a bit?

I feel like I can control my powers better than before, but there are so many limitations, that it feels like I'll never have complete control over them! I have to be so careful not to be out of my body for too long or else-_Well_-I don't really _know_ what would happen yet. And I can't fall asleep in my astral body or I'll stop breathing all together. And it's become apparent that pain, lack of concentration, and overuse of my powers can short them out for a time, leaving me helpless even in my astral body.

And I still don't really know what would happen if I were to die in my astral body...

**Anyways**, as for my powers themselves; I know I can do a number of things that I either, never used to be able to do, or was _very bad_ at doing. Let's go over the list shall we? Let's see, I can levitate, turn invisible, become intangible, and create energy blasts-But only in my astral body and I can't do them all at once or I'll tire myself out. I've also found (_As one might be able to guess_) that I can hear and enter the minds of others, and I've very recently found that I can make my eyes glow violet (like I did in the bathroom when I forgot to phase back into my body). And I'm not even sure what it's purpose is and I don't even know if I can do it again...

_I never realized how much power I had, until now._

If only I could just learn to gain complete control over my powers...But the sad thing is, I wouldn't be able to _handle_ using all my powers to their full potential all at once. Not yet atleast. I could hurt myself; maybe _even kill myself_ trying to force it. Maybe that's the reason I can only do so much with what I have.

So I'm not weak but I'm not invinsible either. Great.

I know I have more questions and more things I need to go over, but just thinking about my parents...I can't do it. It hurts too much. I miss the sound of my Mom and Dad's voices. It pains me to think they don't know where I am. That they probably think I'm dead. That I can't go back home to them until this is over. That they may not even accept me even if I do for what I am.

That was the very reason why I didn't tell them about my Mutation.

They were afraid of Mutants. They believed they were unnatural, dangerous, monsters. They believed the world would be better without them or atleast that a cure should be invented. It broke my heart that they were so sure. So sure that all Mutants were nothing but abominations. I'd cry often. Expecially when my powers became uncontrollable. I had to hide it from them and everyone else.

It was so hard but I couldn't have done it without Glenn.

No. I don't regret joining Magneto. I don't regret leaving home. I couldn't keep up with the lies. Not with my Mutation manifesting and becoming uncontrollable. It may not have been the best choice or the smartest one but it's the choice I have made. It's the one that's led me to this point. I'm going to do this. It's time to get up. To stop moping about the past and move on.

It's time to save Tarina, put a stop to Mutant hate-crimes, and embrace my Mutation. It's time to go back home.

I check the watch the X-Men gave me when me and the others agreed to stay at Weschester and see nearly an hour has passed already. I get up, feeling more awake and energized than ever before as I make my way to the door. I'm ready for action.

_I'm ready._

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING! REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS PEOPLE I LIVE FOR THEM! :P MORE CHAPTERS COMIN" UP SOON!<strong>

**~THE SCRIBE! :D**


	22. Chapter 22 Babystitting

**DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN X-MEN NOR WILL I EVA! IT"S TOO DAMN CONFUSING! LOL But on a serious note, I do own my words, O/C's and my story, so if you have any questions (Which reading over my previous chapters suggests you might) please let me know! As I previously stated, I just finished reading over a few of my earlier chapters and...Damn.**

**Not good. Some of them made me cringe, wondering, "Was I high when I wrote this?" But I'm thinkng about re-writing a couple of them so if I have the time I think I'll do that! But until then you'll just have to read this superly awesome knew chapter I wrote instead! Trust me, I've had this one in my library for afew months now! So feel free to let me know your thoughts! And ENJOY :D**

**Chapter 22: Babysitting**

"I can't _believe _we're being babysat!" Glenn huffs in the seat beside me, and I look over feeling just as exasperated as he looks.

"I know," I agree, looking to the cockpit skeptically. It could have been anyone. Havok, the Professor…Heck even Banshee! But no. The Professor sent _Them_ along with us! Jubilee and Beast. The_ only_ two Mutants who still seem to hate our guts. In the X-Men group that is!

"But what choice do we have? Maybe this is a good thing. Maybe-" I start, trying my best to be the optimist, but Glenn gives a humorless snort in response. "Oh, cut the crap Liz! You know the reason why _she_ came along!" Glenn says referring to Jubilee who sits in the cockpit with Beast, both giving us the cold shoulder. "She _hates_ you! She'll only cause trouble for us! _Both _of them!"

"Keep your voice down!" I hiss, quickly looking the door that separates the cockpit from the rest of the jet. Nothing. Good, the last thing I want is those two thinking we're plotting against them or something. "And would you please start calling me Eida? I know it sounds weird, but I don't want anyone to know who I am. At least not anyone who shouldn't know." I say, feeling a little restless at the topic. Just thinking about all the people who already know who and what I am gives me a sick feeling in my gut. Who knows what'll happen if these Mutant-Knapper's where to find me out. Find out where I live…

"Oh, yeah!" Glenn snickers much to my irritation. "_No one_ would suspect your_ middle_ name would be the same as your code name! Oh, and, ah, speaking of which…" Glenn begins nervously, his lizard tail which now sways freely thanks to his suit and curls like it does when he's anxious. I lean across the aisle of the one seated columns that line the jet to listen, "Uh huh?"

"I've-thought of a-" Glenn clears his throat "-nickname. You know-just in case?..."

"Yeah?" I prompt.

"I wanna be called Kuehneo." He blurts suddenly and I raise an eyebrow. "You know? Like that prehistoric lizard that flies? "

I chuckle softly, putting my hand to my mouth to cover my smile, and Glenn gives an indignant puff of his chest. His tail twitches a little and I can't help thinking how much it reminds me of-

"Hey, it made sense!" Glenn interrupts my thought hotly even though he can't suppress a smirk.

"Hey, I'm not judging!"I reply, raising my hands in surrender. "I guess I really _can't_ judge very well can I?" I add, intending to the comment to be a joke, and then wince at my own words. I can practically hear the lie in my own voice. Wow, so much for being optimistic! I turn my head towards the window, hoping Glenn will let my comment slide as I lightly touch the head of the red rose which lies safely in the side pocket of my suit on my hip. I'd picked it up from the waste basket in my room minutes before I left.

"Liz-" Glenn says softly, but I don't turn to face him.

"Yeah?"

"It's not your fault." He says firmly. "Any of this. You know that, right?"

"Glenn?" I ask after a moment. "What are we doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"This whole thing with the X-Men, and Magneto? Tarina? Why are we even trying?" I breathe to the window, which fogs slightly from my breath. It's snowing where we're going. "What can we do?"

"Liz-Eida, we _have_ a plan-"

"Yeah? Well it's a bad plan!" I say, raising my voice as I quickly turn my head to stare at Glenn. "I mean, what? Are we just going to happen on Tarina's kidnappers? We don't even know what it is we're looking for! Let alone what to do once we've found it!"

"But what else can we do?"Glenn argues across the aisle, lizard tail swishing over the edge of the seat. "We have no other leads! And it might be too late if we wait any longer."

"This just seems like a suicide mission to me."I huff, crossing my arms as I slump slightly in the seat.

"But we owe it to Tarina to try."

Glenn's words seem to strike a chord with me and we lapse into silence for a moment, thinking. I know he's right. And I know how up and down I've been recently. I'm just so confused! One minute I feel like I'll stop at nothing to find Tarina. Like I have a purpose and I'm ready to act on it. Then, the next I'm right back where I started. Scared, unsure, ready to give up and run home.

But how can I?

I need to get my priorities straight, I realize. I need to ask myself, "What do I want to do and how am I going to do it?" Do I want to stay with the X-Men rather than go home? Do I want to continue the search for Tarina? And if so, how in the hell are we going to find her?

Creed could be anywhere right now! And our plan? Reconnaissance. We're going to split off into two groups and basically ask around about Victor Creed and recent Kidnappings, while the others back at Westchester search the web and Cerebro. But honestly, I don't expect to find much out here.

I turn to Glenn across the aisle and see he's looking out the window, lost in his own thoughts. I can tell by the look on his face that his thoughts aren't happy ones, and I feel the need to focus his attention on something else instead. I open my mouth to call to him but he somehow beat's me to it, "Your eyes glow when you're mad." He states and I blink in surprise.

"Huh?" I ask as he turns to look at me. "Your eyes," He repeats. "They glow purple. Kind of like mine when _I'm_ mad. I've seen it a couple times but only in flashes."

"Huh," I repeat thoughtfully, thinking back to the bathroom that last night when I'd seen my eyes flash violet briefly in the mirror. "I've noticed that too once before. But it was only a flash like you said."

"Think you could do it again?" Glenn asks and I smile, glad for the distraction. "Maybe," I reply. "Let me see." I close my eyes and concentrate, and it only takes me a second before I feel a...Hm.._How do I put this?..._Blushing feeling behind my eyes? I don't know, but I open my eyes and look at Glenn.

"Did it work?" I ask Glenn who grins and nods, saying, "Oh, yeah! Hold on-" He adds, getting out of his seat to climb onto the one infront of mine, gripping the seat with his claws. "Careful!" I warn, a little nervous about being in the air as always, but Glenn has always taken to the sky. "Come on Liz! You should be used to flying by now!"

"Easy for you to say!" I retort. "_You_ have wings!"

"Now," Glenn says once he's gotten comfortable, leaning over the seat with ease. "Let's have a look…"

Glenn reaches out a talon-ed hand and I find myself staring at the sharp talons in a way I haven't before. I pull back slightly, feeling my eyes burn brighter, and Glenn withdraws his hand, a flash of hurt in his eyes. "What? Oh!" Glenn says softly, looking down at his hand. "Sorry 'bout that! I forgot…"

"It's fine!" I bluff, smiling and shaking my head a bit. "I'm sorry. I was never…Like that before. It's just, well, in light of recent events, you know?"

"I get it." Glenn says in warm understanding and retracts his talons which, unlike Sabretooth's, cover his finger completely from the cuticle down like a shovel. "There!" He says, showing his clawless hand to me before reaching out again to take my chin in his hand to study my still glowing eyes.

"Wow," He breathes, looking intently into my eyes. I wonder what it is he's seeing? I can see the reflection of my eyes in his own like a spark in his pupils and I find myself studying him back. "They're beautiful."

"Thanks." I say quietly, remembering something, and Glenn seems to remember it too. "What happened between us?" He asks seriously. "Why didn't we work out?" He adds when I don't answer at first. "I-Don't know."I answer truthfully. "It just…Didn't, I guess. I wanted it to."

"I did too."

"But-"

"Just didn't." Glenn shakes his head, withdrawing his hand at last from my face, leaving a chilled spot there.

Yes, it's true.

**Glenn and I dated…**

* * *

><p><strong>GASP! OMG GLENN AND LIZ DATED! WHO THE-? WHAT THE-? HOW THE-? LOL YEAH. READ UP ON THE NEXXT CHAPTER WHEN I GET THE CHANCE TO ERM, WELL, WRITE IT! ;)<strong>

**~THE SCRIBE!**


	23. Chapter 23 Blind Sided

**DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN ANYTHING BUT WHAT I OWN! AND THAT"S MY OC"S! NOT THE ACTUAL X-MEN. ALTHOUGHT THAT WOULD BE *SNIFF* SPECTACULAR...ANYWAYS ENJOY! I"LL KEEP POSTING AS MUCH AS POSSSIBRU! ENJOY! :D**

**Chapter 23: Blind sided**

That's how we found out about each other. We'd been going out for a while before we both decided to come clean while hanging out at his house alone, at the same time. I'd gone first, telling Glenn that the reason I left school sometimes and often skipped out on our dates, and even on our alone time together, was because there was something wrong with me.

I didn't know what else to say.

I almost ran away before I could even explain myself, but Glenn took hold of me and I turned around to face a pair of glowing white eyes. "You?" I'd asked and he nodded, letting go of me long enough to remove the heavy jacket he wore during the winter to reveal a lumpy shirt underneath. Then, he took off his shirt to reveal a pair of batwings.

I'd gasped and covered my mouth with my hands in shock, tears filling my eyes. "Why-" I began as Glenn began to put back on his jacket saying solemnly, "I understand if you don't want to see me anymore. Just don't tell anyone-"

I then ran up and took his face in my hands and kissed him, mid-sleeve shrugging, and the pulled back, smiling brightly. He looked at me in utter surprise, (I wonder now if he'd seen my eyes glow then) his eyes wide and let his jacket fall off his bare shoulders.

"_You_ too?" He asked incredulously. "You're a-"

"Uh huh," I breathed, staring excitedly into his eyes and I raised a hand and willed it to turn transparent, which was about all I could muster with sheer will-power. Glenn reached out and passed a hand through my own before I returned it to normal and he grinned happily.

"You're a mutant, you're like a ghost." Glenn stated in shock and I nodded. "And you have wings!" I laughed joyfully, hysterically happy to not be alone any longer. At a time where my powers were becoming more and more unstable by the day. "I have a tail too!" Glenn murmured mischievously, holding me close.

As you can probably tell, it was a good night.

But after that, we'd been closer than ever before. We taught with each other and worked off each other to learn to control and maintain our powers.

Yet somehow, we still grew apart as 'lovers'. We stopped clicking in a way that couples did. We worked with each other more like team mates rather than, well, mates. After a while, we weren't even kissing anymore.

"I guess we just-made better friends back then," I say now. Looking down in embarrassment for some reason. "Better partners." I add, and then cringe, feeling the poor choice of words grate on my ears.

"Maybe." Glenn states curiously. "I guess back then we did."

"I wonder though," He adds suddenly and I fidget with my finders in my lap as I do whenever I know something is being implied. "If maybe-"

"It could still work?" I finish for him, looking up shyly with my bright eyes. Making them light up takes little to no energy at all. "One way to find out…" Glenn's voice trails off as he begins to climb over the seat in front of me with his sharp reflexes.

My heart races. I don't object. I just remember how it felt to be with him. Glenn. My ex-boyfriend, fellow mutant, and best friend. How warm it felt to be with him. And not just with him. I mean, **_with him_**.

I stare at Glenn as he kneels down before me in the cramped space of the jet and I unbuckle myself automatically. I lean forward at the same time as he does, our breath coming in shallow, and close my eyes.

_I want that again._

For that simple feeling of happiness and simplicity. Of belonging with someone who belonged with you too. No more Azazel. No more Angel. No more confusion and hurt. Just us again. Like old times. Maybe…

Our lips meet and-

"Nope!"

"Noo.."

We say, pulling back at the same time. "Hm." I say touching a hand to my lips and study Glenn back to mimics my movement by putting a knuckle to his own, looking at me under a furrowed brow.

"Yup." I say finally. "Definitely, better friends!"

"Agreed!" Glenn agrees and we smile at each other and begin to laugh.

"Fail." I practically chortle and Glenn shakes his head with a smirk. "Well, whatever the reason it didn't work out, I still care about you. A lot."

"That goes double for me." I reply warmly and we exchange a hug before I send Glenn back to his seat before he "flies out the window". We sit in silence for a little while before Glenn looks over to me and says, "So, how 'bout this weather we're having?"

I laugh, "Shut up!"

* * *

><p>The jet finally lands after what feels like hours of sitting and waiting, and I have to say-<p>

I'm not lovin' Canada right now.

"It's the frozen freaking_ Tundra_ out here!" I shiver walking down from the jet's opening at the back, and stopping to stare. I rub my arms and look around. Actually, there's not much to look at. At all. There's just…snow.

And it's everywhere!

"Now what?" Glenn asks, folding his arms while I hop from foot to foot, clutching my elbows against the cold. It's snowed in Colorado before, but only up in the mountains as far as I've been. So, this is pretty brutal weather for me. "Well, we could get a move on, for one thing!" Beast growls pushing past us, barely nudging Glenn but nearly knocking me off my feet, making Glenn growl softly beside me.

"There's a town near here," Jubilee says, following after Beast. "Just down the road. We'll spread out and see what we can find." Jubilee adds pointing down the left side of the gravel road before turning back to us and I give a slight smile, thinking she might be warming up to us after all like Emma did with me-

"Well," Jubilee says impatiently, as icy as the wind. "Are you gonna help us or just keep standing around like a bunch of dead beats?"

So much for warming up!

I shrug to Glenn, who's practically snorting steam out of his nose and take him by the wrist, dragging him with me after the duo. We walk separately. So separately, in fact, that we can't hear the conversation ahead of us, and Glenn and I take the time to have a chat of our own.

It starts off innocently enough-Whining about how annoying the two striding ahead of us are, completely forgetting about our little 'moment' back on the jet. But soon our conversation takes a turn for the-Argumentative.

"Just keep your guard up." Glenn says in response to a comment I made about Jubilee trying hard not to be friendly towards us. "We don't want them stabbing us in the back."

"Come on, Glenn," I say quickly, trying to diffuse the situation. I know where this is going. The last thing we need is another fight. "We could at least give them the…benefit of the doubt. They haven't done anything to wrong us yet. Nothing we didn't provoke anyways-"

"I don't trust them."

"Glenn-"

"We can't go on blind faith anymore."

"We never-" I begin, only to be cut off again.

"Didn't we? I knew we shouldn't have trusted 'em."

"Are you talking about the X-Men? Or Magneto?" I challenge.

"Both." Glenn spits stubbornly.

"Okay, I know Magneto and the Hellfire Club had us fooled." I say, trudging in the snow with some difficulty as I push against the wind resistance. "But that doesn't mean we can't at least give these guys a chance."

"I just think we should keep to ourselves and watch our backs. Keep our distance."

"That might not be so easy," I say. "_They_ have the directions. They have the experience, and most of all, they have the 'know-how'." I say, touching my fingers to my temple to mimic the Professor. "We need them."

"Please, you wouldn't know what you wanted if it almost got you killed every five seconds." Glenn says icily, his demeanor much less friendly than it had been back on the jet, and I stare at him in question. "What do you mean?" I ask guardedly, sensing this conversation is headed in a dangerous direction. "That red guy? Azazel?" Glenn replies and I tense. "I knew he was nothing but trouble. Every time he was near you he made you act differently. You got careless. You got hurt because of him, and you acted like it wasn't even his fault! Like he was your knight in shining armor or some shit!"

I stop walking and stare at Glenn with my mouth agape, frozen in the snow, but not entirely from the cold.

"I can't believe you just said that! What is up with you?!" I say incredulously in a hushed voice, ignoring the fact that the X-Men are leaving us behind and that snow has begun to fall around us. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Romeo, but wasn't it you who was having a little romance of your own with Angel? Or where you just Go-Go Dancing buddies?"

We continue walking realizing we're falling too far behind, but this conversation isn't over yet. "So what if I did like her?" Glenn continues irritably, pulling me up and out of the snow as I begin to sink to my knees in the stuff. "It's completely different!"

"Really?"I ask exasperatedly, trying not to trip over my own feet.

"Yes, really!" Glenn retorts, blinking against the falling snow. "That guy is more than half your age! Hell, judging by the way he dresses and acts he might even be older like Mystique-"

Glenn stops suddenly to take me by the arm and pull me off to the side of the road as a truck shoots past, my hair whizzing behind me. I yank my arm free and we continue walking as though nothing had happened.

I can't even see Beast and Jubilee anymore.

"And Angel is old enough to drink and dance on a pole for money!" I continue angrily. I don't particularly like bagging on Angel but-Well…Glenn deserves it for picking on me! Especially after the time we spent on the jet just minutes before! I mean what the hell? How could he blindside me like this?!

"How very proud you must be!" I continue sarcastically, squinting against the wind. "God-I mean, who the hell are you to judge _me_? Especially when you don't even know the whole story!"

"I just don't like to watch you get yourself hurt over some freak with a knife like an obsessed fangirl-"

"Stop it!" I shout angrily as we reach the end of the road, feeling my eyes burn in anger. "What do you think we're doing right now? We are looking for a serial killer! Azazel has nothing to do with any of that! And just so you know it's over anyways! Whatever was-or might have been-between us is gone. **_Over._** Happy?!" I practically shriek.

It takes a moment after my outburst for both me and Glenn to realize we're not alone. Beast and Jubilee are standing there, their arms crossed in mirrored poses, regarding us in both amusement and disapproval. "Wow," Jubilee says after a moment as we stare at them like a couple of deer in headlights. "You guys could have your own soap!"

"You love-birds think you could stop fighting long enough to help us find _your_ friend?" Beast adds sarcastically and Glenn and I straighten up and look at the snow in embarrassment. "After that you can stay here, and argue all you want, but for now, split up and see what you can find. We meet back up here in an hour. Keep in touch with your communicators." Beast says before walking away with Jubilee but not before she turns back to us, as we stand in the snow aimlessly, to call out, "And _don't_ get lost!"

* * *

><p><strong>WTH is up with Glenn?! PMS-ing maybe? Who knows? Stay tuned for more bipolarness and action to come!<strong>

**~THE SCRIBE! :D**


	24. Chapter 24 Just Us Girls

**I DON"T OWN NOTHING! BUT MY OC'S, WORDS, AND STORY LINE! HAHAHA! WELL, I PROMISED SOME ACTION SO...HERE'S...SOME.. ACTION? I HOPE! I HOPE I GET SOME OF THESE NEW/OLD CHARACTER'S PERSONALITIES RIGHT! ANYWAYS, ENJOY AND LEMME KNOW WHAT YA'LL THINK!**

**Chapter 24: Just Us Girls**

We'd lapse into silence after that**.**

We pulled our heads together long enough to find the local library and start looking up files. Glenn took to the computers and I went to a newspaper machine…thingy to scroll for anything that might give us any leads.

It gave me a lot of time to think.

Maybe Glenn was right. I _was _acting like an obsessed fangirl! I was careless and I got hurt trying to live out a fantasy. And not matter how hard I try to stay mad at Glenn for this realization, and for his sudden ambush on me, I know I can't. Everything he said held some truth to it, even if it was based on observation and the fact that he knows me so well. I shouldn't have yelled at him like-

" 'Wait. What was that?' "

I scroll back once, twice, there! I'd been so busy thinking to myself that I'd almost missed an article reading, 'Creed-Howlett Children Missing After Murders' I read over it and I know I've just struck gold. The article reads that two men, John Howlett and Thomas Logan where found dead in Howlett's mansion along with his disturbed wife after being murdered.

It was unclear at the time as to why (The time being the 1880's) but both of the men's children-James Howlett and **Victor Creed** went missing on the same night. Howlett was apparently shot and murdered by Logan (Creed's father). However, Logan's death remained uncertain, as officials believed he was killed by some sort of animal…

I scroll forward a few months and find this. 'Distraught Howlett Widow Gone Insane'. Here I read briefly that Elizabeth Howlett (John's wife) insisted to the locals that Logan had been killed by her own son, whose whereabouts remained unknown. What sent her to the crazy house was the fact that she said her son had killed the man using 'bone-claws' that grew out of his hands. Of course she was then dubbed mentally unstable and sent to the asylum.

I read on. Scrolling over paragraphs under headings like, 'Monster Sightings in Woods', 'Farmers Fear for their Livestock', 'Demon children tracked in the woods after Howlett-Logan Murders', 'Howlett Widow Commits Suicide', 'Werewolf Sightings Shock Canada', 'Murders….'

My prying is cut short by a voice coming from my walkie-talkie and I blink my dry eyes painfully. How long have I been staring at that thing without blinking? I check my watch. The hours' almost up.

** Liz! Come in, Liz!*** The radio chirps and I pick up the thing from its pouch and press the talk-button.

***Yeah-What? I'm here! What's wrong?***

**We have to go. There are people here looking for us.**

***People?*** I respond in confusion, glancing out the window at the practically empty town.

***What people?*** I ask.

**Shhh! I'm coming over there! But we've gotta go now!**Glenn says urgently and I become alarmed.

***Alright! I'll be here!*** I say and get ready to leave…

But I need something to bring back to the professor!

I flip to the first article I read, the one with the most background on victor and that brother he always seems to mention, and phase my hand through to retrieve it in its plastic holder just as Glenn arrives.

"Come on, let's go." He whispers and starts off for the window but I touch his arm and whisper back, "Wait! I wanna get a look at them first!"

"We can't risk that! We have to go! The X-Men are on their way back to the jet!" Glenn whispers back and I nod my head against my better judgment, still feeling guilty over our argument.

"Glenn, I-"

"I know," He says softly, clutching my hand as he leads me to the window with a warm smile. "I am, too."

And with that, Glenn steps over the ledge of the window and hoists me out the window and onto his back between his wings.

I…guess we'll just talk later…

I wrap my arms around his neck and hold on as Glenn scales the side of the wooden building, making terribly loud creaking sounds as snow falls onto our hair.

Shouts can be heard from inside and I glance down, still hanging on as Glenn's shoulders work our way up to the top of the building, just in time to see a woman dressed like a SWAT Team-Knock-off stick her head out the window.

"Got 'em!" She shouts raising a gun just as Glenn throws us over the edge and onto the roof as a shot whizzes past us. "They're shooting at us!" I cry in shock as Glenn picks me up in his arms and flares his wings out. "Get used to it!" He shouts before leaping off the roof and taking to the sky. "There's a lot more where that came from!"

"_Whhaooa!"_ I breathe shakily, clinging to Glenn for dear life. It's been a while since we flew together. I almost forgot what it felt like to soar like this…

Another shot whizzes past us and into the clouds.

"How about some cover?" I offer over the wind, which slaps tiny icicles against my cheeks. I concentrate on becoming invisible and after a moment of though I open my eyes and see that we are no longer 'there'.

"Sweet!" Glenn comments beneath me. I may not be able to see him but I can feel him. "You're getting better at this!"

"Right?" I exclaim excitedly, maintaining the invisibility mindset. I look down past the clouds and can see a whole squad of those Black Suits file into a large, oddly shaped black van (armored?) and begin heading in our direction. "They're headed for the X-jet!" Glenn says urgently, quickening his pace with a smooth dip in the air as he rides the wind.

"Who are they?!" I call. "I-"Glenn begins to respond, but then a gunshot rings in my ears, and Glenn roars in pain as he takes a hit to the shoulder and we begin to plummet to the Earth…

We fell faster than I could have imagined. It only took a few seconds for Glenn to regain control, but in those moments I nearly fainted. How could they have seen us? We were still invisible at the time!

But the danger isn't over yet.

Glenn continues to fly lower and lower, clutching his shoulder in pain, and I have to let go of my concentration to see what the damage is. I expect a huge, horrible bullet wound, but instead I see a small dart sticking out of his arm.

I really hope that's not what I think it is…

"Something's wrong," Glenn says as his flight becomes more labored, the falling snow not helping in the slightest. "I-I feel dizzy…"

We begin to fish tail in the air and I reach up and smack my friend in the face to keep his eyes from closing. "Stay awake, Gle-Kueheneme-Augh! Neo!" I scream at him as the van picks up speed. They've stopped firing but at the range they are and the speed at which Glenn is heading for the road, they'll be on top of us any minute. I have to remember to call him by his stage name now. "We have to get to the Jet!"

"Soooo….Tired…." Glenn-Neo mumbles and then dips low, until he comes in contact with the ground and skids down the road. I immediately fly out of his grip and wind up a few feet away from him. I didn't take the direct brunt of the fall, but the force still had me earthbound for a while until I could finally get myself up again. The snow must've cushioned my fall.

"Gl-Neo!" I cry out, racing toward his limp body, tangled up in his own wings and limbs. The van has stopped just a few feet from us and I know the Black Suits will be out any second, but I won't leave Neo like this.

Grabbing my W.T. (Walkie Talkie), I press the S.O.S button and rush over to Neo, trying to raise him. Hopefully the X-Men will get the S.O.S. and come for us.

"Come on, Neo!" I shout, trying to lift him in my arms, but he's so heavy! "Hurry! They're coming!"

I gasp. Too late!

The Black Suits form a half circle around us and I freeze by Neo's side as he mumble incoherently. They're not firing though. What are they waiting for? Rather than wait to find out, I prepare to attack. Maybe I can generate an energy blast large enough to buy us some time before the X-Men arrive.

But I need a distraction.

As though on cue, an animalistic roar sounds off in the distance just as a pile of firecrackers lands before the Black Suits, buying me enough time to generate an enormous energy blast which I raise in my hands and then roll at the Suits like a bowling ball, knocking out half of them down the middle.

The others immediately go into attack mode and I put up a defensive shield which rebounds their now useless tranquilizers right back at them. Suddenly, Beast appears at my side and takes hold of Neo under the arm.

"Let's go!" He barks at me and I keep up my shield, finding it easier to control as Jubilee runs behind the cover. _I wonder…_

As Jubilee continuously pelts the Suits with fireballs, I take a breath, drawing in the backs of my hands with my palms outward to my chest before sweeping my arms out (Causing the shield to stretch into a huge wall of energy), then thrust my arms out to the wall rushing back toward the Black Suits at dangerous speeds.

I stagger and watch in shock as the wall I created knocks every Suit on his/her butt and even flips over the black van! I can't help but think, " 'Cool!' "

"Hurry up!" Jubilee shouts, taking my arm and dragging me along after Beast. I feel kind of shaky, but I manage to keep up as my adrenaline pumps through me, and we actually make it to the Jet!

"Where's Beast?" Jubilee pants as we stop outside the Jet. I look around, seeing that they're not here. "Maybe they're inside?" I ask but Jubilee frowns and holds something up in her hand. "Without the keys?" She asks and we both realize something at the same time.

We're surrounded.

But not by the Black Suits. These guys are much different. Still armored and pretty intimidating but dressed a little more freely so they stand out from the rest. I have the feeling they are Mutants.

"Where is Beast?" Jubilee calls to them bravely as I stare at the group in shock and fear, keeping a look out for one face in particular in the bunch.

"Beast!" One of the men exclaims, scratching a stubbly chin with his gloved hand. He's dressed in a jump suit like ours only its design is black and dark blue and leaner, with a heavy coat over it. He's unarmed. "Beast…Hmm…Don't reckon I know who yer talkin' 'bout sweet heart!"

"_You know damn well!"_ Jubilee shrieks, starting towards the others but I jump forward and hold her back. We don't know who they are or what (Or rather whom) they've got against us. We can't go making rash moves just yet.

"Who are you?" I speak up once I'm sure Jubilee won't get us killed as I survey the group of six. The first one I notice, other than the blonde with the southern accent who just spoke, is an incredibly tall man, completely made out of metal with a red-metal uni-tard covering his upper body. The next is a muscular woman with black, spiked hair that juts out of the sides of her head. She also wore black with the shoulders cut off in a jumper-like design and high combat boots, Complete with gloves cut off at the fingers. The woman also had a hard face with dark blue eyes.

_ "Well, I'm glad you asked!"_ Exclaims another strange man decked out in a red and black suit with a mask that covers his entire face. An arson of weaponry hangs from his hips and are strapped around his body. His demeanor is pretty laid back considering the current situation and his tone in extremely humorous.

"I'm Deadpool, and this here is Cybil," He says excitedly, griping the spiky haired woman's shoulders playfully. "Oh and this is my buddy Colo-"

"Shaddap, Wade! For god's sake!" A tall woman shouts at him as the giant metal man whom he'd began to introduce grabbed him up by the throat and hoisted him up in the air with an annoyed grunt. Looks like we found the class clown! "No prob. Domino!" Deadpool, or Wade as the woman called him, starts up once more. "I'll just, ya' know, **_hang here_**! Get it? Hang he-Ack!" He chokes as the metal man squeezes his neck.

"Now," The woman named Domino begins moving closer to Jubilee and me and instictively take a step back and prepare for an attack. "Let's try this again. Just us girls. What do you say?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What do you say? Let me know in a REview Please! <strong>

**~THE SCRIBE! :D**


	25. Chapter 25 Stryke Outs

**HEY! Scribe here! Just commenting to say I own my stuff and nothing else! nooootthhhingggg...kay? Good! Now back to the show-Story-Fic whatever! ;D Ha! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 25: Stryke-Outs**

_What do I say?!_ I think to myself as I stare at them all with a look of utter confusion. Can't we just get a break here?

By the way, 'Domino', I can't help but notice, is blue. This seems to be a common color among Mutants but it's still striking to see in someone who looks relatively, well, _human_ aside from the random polka dot on her eye. Her hair is cut short and jet black with streaks of indigo, and she is loaded with guns and ammunition. Even more than Deadpool. She also has an air of authority that leads me to believe she's the one in charge of this group, and so, when I speak, I address her directly, "Where are our friends?" I ask evenly, asserting my tone. "And why are you attacking us?"

"Well, first off, hon," Domino begins loosely, stepping towards me. She ignores the catlike glare from Jubilee as she moves in on us, a smile playing on her deep blue lips, "I don't know _where_ your friends are. But I'm guessing the Bat's taking a snow-nap somewhere and the Ape's probably out fending for himself against our boys in black."Domino says nonchalantly as Jubilee fumes beside me. "And we're not attacking you, _specifically_." She adds with a dangerous glint in her eye as she brings one of her drawn guns under my chin. The cold metal raps against my jaw, tilting up my head but I resist the urge to swat her away. I pray for Jubilee to remain calm beside me but I can tell she'll snap any second.

"And by that you mean the Professor, right?" Jubilee snarls at them and the group exchange glances. I have the feeling they might not have known about the Professor after all. I really wish Jubilee would shut up right about now.

I meet Domino's eye, the metal under my chin digging into my skin and she gives an almost imperceptible smirk, "Yes," Domino says smoothly, lowering her gun at last and I exhale, not realizing I had been holding my breath. "But we don't want to hurt your 'Professor'," Says Domino. "We just want him to…_back off_ a little. Send the troops home, you know?" Domino adds, taking a step toward Jubilee this time and—

**CRACK!**

"One more move like that and I'll be aiming the next one for your _head!_" Jubilee warns holding a firecracker between her fingers as Domino stares at the smoldering ground before her feet, eyebrows raised, unimpressed.

_That's it, _I think in horror as Jubilee tosses me a triumphant smile; like that really scared them! _We are **so** dead._

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA_! Aww, Man, I _love_ this girl!" Deadpool whoops joyfully. The metal man had let him go after he'd stopped squirming like a child and now he begins to run towards us, his guns and grenades bouncing precariously off of one another as he shouts, "Oh! OH! I wanna try next!"

Jubilee and I ready ourselves to go on the defensive as the maniac hurls himself after us. Domino just shakes her head with a hand to her forehead, like she can't even believe this guy's on her team. But Deadpool never even makes it to us. A cable thick enough to secure a bridge shoots right the hell out of nowhere and catches the psycho around the throat, stopping him just short of us. We watch guardedly as he falls on his butt in the snow with a soft, "Ow."

"Idiot!" A distinctly Russian voice mutters as a tall, rather odd-looking Mutant steps out of the brush with Deadpool in tow, another cable trailing far behind him, who repeatedly scurries to his feet only to be yanked back with an "Ooph!" every time, like a demented puppy.

"Red, status report." Domino commands to the man with the cables. Jubilee and I exchange suspicious glances as the Russian brings forward his other hand with a grunt and retracts a second cable from his wrist; bound in that coil is an unconscious Beast.

"The Van is too small for this one." The mutant called Red explains as I lunge forward and pin Jubilee's arms behind her to keep her from bounding towards the attackers in fury; much like Deadpool persists in doing opposite me. "But I can carry him." Red adds flatly, his long, pale pony tail swaying behind him in the breeze. Like the metal man, this mutant, "Red," also wears a red suit. Unlike the metal man, however, I can't help but notice how incredibly pale he is. His hair is long and blonde and put up in a pony tail and his eyes are strange; lacking both pupils and irises.

"Jubilee, No!" I hiss into her ear as she thrashes about in my grasp, literally trying to fight me to get to them. The group of Mutants seem preoccupied with some kind of discussion but I tune them out to try and reason with the rampaging Mutant wriggling in my arms. "We're out numbered."

"I don't care!" She whispers back fiercely, trying to drop her weight so I'll lose my grip on her. "I'd rather go down fighting than surrender like a coward!"

"The odds are against us! Just wait." I add but soon fall silent when I notice the groups conversation has ended and they are watching us. I release my hold on Jubilee, hoping she's calmed a bit, and clear my throat before taking a tentative step forward. The man with the cables, Red, takes a step, too, as thought ready to meet an attack. I pause and don't continue until Domino puts up a hand to stop the man. He backs off, eyeing _me_ much like Jubilee now glares at _them._ So hostile!

"Where is our _other_ friend, Neo?" I ask calmly once I'm in talking distance from Domino. This feels dangerous, but judging by the fact that they haven't actually attacked us just yet tells me there's more to be heard here. And we're not going to get anywhere with Jubilee trying to kill everyone.

"What? You mean the Bat?" Domino asks. I nod tensely and she turns back to Red and waves him over. Dragging both Beast and Deadpool with him, Red comes to stand by Domino, looming over both of us like the seven-foot giant he is.

"You know," Deadpool says to Jubilee once he's in range, leaning in a little too close for comfort. "I have a thing for Asians."

I act before Jubilee gets to.

One shove with a palm-sized energy shield is enough to send him staggering back into an unwavering Red, who keeps him on a shorter leash while he speaks, "The Bat has been successfully transferred to base. We wait for the next van here." Red finishes giving his short report, all the while glaring down at us with those odd eyes. "We are taking them, too, Da?" He adds, seeming to be itching for a fight.

"We're not going anywhere with _you_, _bub_." Jubilee snarls and the mutant gives a start, his right eye twitching. I catch this movement just as it happens—having been staring at those strange eyes—but it seems to go unnoticed by Jubilee, who continues on making demands, "Not until we get our friends ba—"

Suddenly, Red drops the cables holding Beast and Deadpool in place and, before either of us can react, wraps them around Jubilee's neck and waist with the force of a sucker punch. _"What did you call me?!"_ He roars at her as she fights for air, his cables tightening around her dangerously.

"Jubilee!" I cry, freezing before I can get myself to act. But when she sputters out a weak, "Help." I snap out of it and jump into action.

"Let her go!" I call, raising my arms over my head, and, with the flourish of my hands, send an energy blast right into his ugly face. The Mutant drops Jubilee, roaring with rage, and tumbles backward into the snow a few feet away, clutching his face. I rush over to a gasping Jubilee and help her up out of the snow. But I am not met with praise, "Took you long enough!" Jubilee coughs by way of thanks, I suppose, and I roll my eyes, saying, "If you wouldn't piss everyone off all the time…" But another roar interrupts our little moment as the Mutant called Red charges straight for us, footsteps thundering in the snow. I put up a wall between us just in time before Red smashes his fists against it, ready to pummel us into tiny bits. Both Jubilee and I breathe a sigh of relief, momentarily safe. Domino, Cybil, blondie, the metal guy and Red move in on us, looking more like a gang than a band of mercs. Especially with Deadpool striking poses in my force field, admiring his reflection (if that's even possible to do with my shield).

"Omega Red, stand down!" Domino says in a tone of amusement while still maintaining an air of authority. _Omega_ Red shifts his enraged gaze to me, as if cursing me for blocking his attack, and gives a low growl before backing off. They can't get to us. But they're sure as hell going to try, "Now, ladies," Domino continues though I haven't dropped my shield. I feel better when it's up; more prepared. "I think it's about time we've come to an agreement. Don't you think?"

"We're listening." I say behind the shield, making it clear that it won't be dropped any time too soon.

"Here's the deal," Says Domino, shifting to one hip with her gun drawn over her shoulder. You'd have thought it were an umbrella by the way she was holding it. "You come with us to get your little friends and talk to _our_ boss," Domino says with a smirk. "And we won't hurt you or your friends."

I look to Jubilee for confirmation and she looks back at me through narrowed eyes. I open my mouth to suggest contacting the Professor for direction (I mean, we did come here for reconnaissance right? And we can't just leave Glenn and...the other guy behind), but Jubilee turns away from me and shouts, "I've got a better Idea!" _Oh, no._ Is all I can think as she saunters right up to the force field, looking like a piece of bait in shark infested waters. "Jubilee—" I whimper in protest but she brings up a hand and covers my mouth before saying, "You let go of him _and_ the Bat, and we won't destroy you. That way we _all_ walk away happy."

I'm gonna be sick.

"Oh, and her friend, too." Jubilee adds as an afterthought. "Tarina, was it?" I nod silently, her hand still over my mouth. Jubilee smirks and tosses her black hair, saying, "You don't, and I wipe the floor with you pansies."

I think my heart just stopped.

Did she _really_ just bluff right now?! Or does she seriously think we can take them _all_ down by ourselves?

"Well," Domino sighs, placing a hand to her hip, where yet another gun lies snug in a holster. "If that's the way you want it…" She draws her first gun and the one at her hip out and aims it right at my shield, her once placid face contorting as she barks out a fierce order, "Stryke-Outs, attack!" Domino commands and before I can blink, we've got three supercharged Mutants (the man with the blonde hair, Deadpool, and Omega Red) charging for us at full speed. Though how they intend to get past my shield, I'm curious to see. I keep my energy field up as high as possible and bring it around us in a cylinder to prevent them from jumping over. Jubilee launches her _Pafs _(as she calls them) at the three who bang on the shield repeatedly, each one trying to out-do one another as they land thunderous blow after thunderous blow on my shield, all the while trying to dodge Jubilee's firecrackers. One of the men, the blonde with the accent who first spoke, backs up a few feet, and then literally propels himself like a rocket at the shield, forcing me to have to use more energy to keep it up. Each blow feels like someone's hitting me in the back with a blunt object, each one harder than the last. My arms and my shield shake with every attack.

A few more hits like that and I'll be down.

"You just _had _to pick a fight with 'em, _didn't you_, Pyra-Nutcase!?" I call over the sound of shattering_ booms_ coming from the blonde, rocket-launcher. The others have stood back for him so he can continue his assault. Wolves waiting to strike. Blondie rears, then propels himself forward like a bullet and slams into my shield. It feels like someone is shoving against my outstretched hands in an attempt to knock me over, and I'm finding it harder and harder to keep from staggering back as Blondies' attacks grow more frequent and more powerful.

"Better than having a slumber party like _you_ wanted, Miss. Fuddy-duddy Phantom!" Jubilee returns icily but just as she was beginning to send out another round of Pafs, a cable snakes over the wall of the cylinder where I had neglected to seal off our little sanctuary (I'm still new at this, okay?) and binds my wrists together in a whip-like motion. I only have time to cry out a warning once before I'm jerked up out of my own energy field. I almost kick Jubilee in the head as I'm thrown out of my shield, which drops shortly after, leaving Jubilee exposed with only a handful of Pafs in her grip.

I give a girlish yelp as I go flying into the air, but rather than drop me, the one they call Omega Red reels me in, dragging me across freezing snow, and lifts me off the ground before him. "Let go of me!" I shout as I thrash in the air, kicking Omega Red repeatedly in the chest with the heel of my boot, but when he merely smirks at me—my kicks proving ineffective—I try for his jaw instead; only to have the cable suddenly jerk and throw me down into the snow on my back. I groan, prickly cold snow crawling into my collar, and look up just in time to see a boot the size of a snow-shovel coming down on me. I roll out of the way, an explosion of snow erupting where his foot landed just inches from where I am, and I scramble to get away, only to be pulled back down my a chord wrapping around my ankle. Snow fills my suit and soaks my hair as Red drags me through the snow, reeling me in with those cables. Knowing I can't fight my way out of his grip, I turn on my back to avoid ice-burn and close my eyes with my finger tips at my temples, concentrating of phasing away. A moment later, my trek through the snow comes to an abrupt halt and I open my eyes to find Omega Red starting for me once more, cursing and retracting his now empty cables.

Seizing the moment of victory, I get up and dash out of reach as the Mutant tires to catch me again, shooting out his left cable like a deadly harpoon. I evade him easily, pivoting to my right to avoid him, but I stay within reach in the hopes to tire him out, ducking and weaving (all the while maintaining intangibility) and running circles around him as he grows more an more frustrated that he can't catch me.

"Hey, Edna!" Jubilee calls over to me, causing me to work harder to maintain intangibility. "Eida!" I correct and pause to seek her out. I spot her being cornered between a tree by the two other men as Omega Red stops before me, trying to grab me, to no avail. Jubilee ignores my correction and calls back, "I could really use some help over here!"

"Got it!" I shout back, sprinting away from the tentacle'd giant to help. I aim an energy blast at the branches of the tree just behind her, causing a pile of snow to fall on the two men with a heavy _fwump! _

"Really!?" Jubilee exclaims, running over to me as the men look down at their soiled clothes, trying to wipe the snow out of their eyes. "That's it?"

"Not hardly." I reply, but when Jubilee's eyes suddenly widen in alarm, I glance back to see Omega Red moving in just a few feet behind me, preparing another attack. Before he gets the chance, however, I unleash a curved wall of energy using both arms, and catch the two mutants in it like a cane does during a bad act in one of those old TV shows. The two men grunt, landing with a heavy thud against my field of energy, and I then swing my arms around with all my strength and hurl the two men right into Omega Red, leaving them snow-bound for at least a little while.

"Nice!" Jubilee comments with a smirk, helping me up from where I lost my balance and stumbled into the snow. I stand up and return her smirk, meeting her eye levelly for the first time since our meeting. Oh, bonding! But we've got more trouble ahead. "It's not over yet." I inform Jubilee, gesturing with the nod of my head as the other mercs (The metal man, Domino, and Cybil) begin to advance on us. They had been standing idly by, watching the big boys do the heavy lifting, but not anymore.

We won't make it against all of them, I realize. We barely made it out alive against Omega Red, Metalman, and Blondie, and they've already recovered. One of us isn't making it out of here. "You have to get Beast out of here." I tell Jubilee, figuring I'm that one.

"And just what are _you_ going to do?" She asks as I put up another shield around us, this time completely covering us in a dome smaller than the cylinder. It'll last for a while, or at least long enough for Jubilee to get away.

"I_ have_ to go with _them,_" I reply calmly. "To find Glenn and Tarina. You have a better chance at escaping than I do." I add, using her ego to persuade her. It must work because Jubilee nods in understanding, complying with me for once. "That's for sure." She mutters.

"I'll cover you," I assure her as she looks out hesitantly at the "Stryke Outs" all trying to break through my shield, which is getting weaker and weaker by the second. "Just go!"

The moment Jubilee steps through the force field, I shift the field into a shield and, like I did with the van back in that town, I send it out like a wave and knock all but two of them to the ground. The one they call Cybil is out completely and Domino, Deadpool, and Blondie are struggling to their feet. Jubilee sends her own hail of fireworks down on _them _while I deal with Omega Red and Metalman. Both come at me, flanking me on both sides, and I fire upon them with everything I have left, but, like that night at the park, my energy is fading, my attacks having less of an effect.

Jubilee just barely makes it into the jet, hauling a semi-conscious Beast with her, when my powers as well as my legs give out completely. My energy is spent. I can hardly lift my head as I fall to my knees in the snow, breathing hard as my head goes reeling. I've never used that much energy before in my life. I wasn't ready for that.

A gun under my chin catches my attention and I look up to find myself in the presence of Deadpool rather than Domino. "You let my Asian get away, Baka!" He hisses angrily, the gun cocking under his thumb and I start to grow nervous. This guy is unstable, that much is obvious. Who knows what he'll do? Luckily, Domino comes to my aid, saying, "We need her _alive_, Deadpool."

"Da," Says Omega Red, stepping forward with a look of sheer vengeance on his alien features. "But no one said we could not break her legs."

"No!" Domino scolds, as if he was just talking about stealing someone's wallet rather than breaking their bones. I shudder at the disappointment that flashes across his face. Domino waves both mercenaries aside and stops to stand before me, pursing her lips in thought. After a brief thinking period, she turns to Cybil and says, "She'll escape if we try to take her in the van. Put her under just to be sure."

Wait.

What?

Something sharp stings me in the shoulder and, for one, stupid moment, I think I've been stung by a Bee. Then my vision blurs, my head growing light an alarming rate, my hand going to the dart in my arm, and the next second, I'm careening to the side. I black out long before I hit the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>~THESCRIBE!:D<strong>


	26. Chapter 26: Testy

**DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of X-Men or anything else but my words and OCs! Thank you! And Enjoy!**

**P.S. It's good to be back! Thanks for your patience! 3**

Chapter 26: Testy

"Nnnnnmmm…" I wake up in an unfamiliar place with a killer headache and an incredibly numb feeling in my arms. Like pins and needles doing the Salsa under my skin. What happened after that fight? Did I pass out? I hope not. No, no, that wasn't it. I was drugged. That's right. I remember now. Wait—

How did I keep from suffocating while I was out? The pain in my head ceases my attempts to make sense of the situation and I moan again and try to open my eyes against a bright light. I move to turn on my side, but freeze when I hear something: a voice.

"…Relax, darlin'." Says the voice through the haze of my thoughts, just beginning to clear. "I'm just havin' a little look-see." The voice says and I snap awake, fully energized with an adrenaline rush that spikes through my veins faster than any drug I've ever tried in my teenage years, when I feel a hand begin to pull down the zipper of my jump suit. I bolt upright and thrust my arms out, knocking the blonde man with the country accent into the ceiling. He lands on his back, gasping in pain, and I hit him again; this time sending him clear across the hall of the room I'm in with a powerful energy blast. I waste no time and hightail it out of the open door, tripping over my own feet as I stumble into the hall and run for the nearest door.

"'Ey, I was just searchin' ya'!" The human torpedo calls after me, but I hardly hear him. My legs are carrying me, as if of their own free will, down a brightly lit hall way. I don't know where I am or where I'm going. I know I should stop, remembering that I'd _meant_ to come here in the first place, but I can't. I'm too hyped, and there's no way I'm gonna turn around and head back the way I came. I round the corner nearly falling again when a metal door comes down in front of me, pulling me up short, and I fall flat on my back, my shoulders taking most of the blow, to avoid being crushed. A hollow, resounding crash echoes down the hall where the wall fell. Unnerved, I scramble up again, panting, as a red light begins to flash overhead, bathing the hall in an eerie, red glow. I begin to sprint back down the hall in a moment of panic, only to be met with another wall. I'm trapped.

_"Agh!_" I groan in frustration, pounding my fist on the door. It doesn't even echo, it's so dense. The lights stop flashing and return back to their normal white glow and I pause tensely, expecting some sort of booby-trap to spring out any second…but nothing happens. Then I spot it. A security camera in the far corner of the room. I move towards it and it zooms on me. I move back and it follows. I walk in a circle and what do you know? It tracks my every movement. Someone is watching me. But what do they want? Why don't they just come and get me?

"Well?!" I call to the camera, waving a hand as it zooms in on me. "What do you want?"

A loud buzzer makes me flinch and the door that I'd first been met with lifts up half way into the ceiling. I move closer but there's no way in hell I'm going under it. I get down on my stomach anyway and peer on the other side. Looks the same. What's the deal? A second later, the metal door slams down again with a loud **Boom!**Startled, I stand up again, still feeling slightly dizzy. I know where this is going. The buzzer sounds off again, _louder,_ and I turn to the camera in anger, flashing my violet eyes just for the viewer. "Yeah, I get it already!"

I turn back to the door. They're not trapping me. They're testing me. Or my powers, that is. To see what I can do; what my limits are. _Fine,_ I think to myself begrudgingly._ I'll play your little game. _I place a gloved hand on the door and survey it. I'd say it's about a foot thick, maybe more. I phase my hand through easily and feel air on the other side. Not a problem.

_Wait a minute,_ I think suddenly and move away from the door and instead repeat the move with the wall to my right, where I imagine the outside should be. I can feel emptiness and a heavy breeze on the other side. I stick my head and half of my torso out this time to find myself about twenty stories over a cliff that leads down into the icy waters below, with a nice bed of sharp rocks to soften my landing.

A drop of certain death.

I bring myself back in and curse under my breath. If I had practiced it more, I might've been able to try and levitate out of here, but if I risk it, there's no doubt I'll be pursued even if I _did_ manage to keep from falling. That and it's an Island so I'd have to levitate for miles before reaching land. I'd never make it.

I phase through the first door easily and continue on slowly into the next hall way. Sure enough, another, thicker door comes down before me. I make it through about five more doors, picking up speed, each door thicker than the last, before I grow bored and shout, "Come on! What are you waiting for!? Come and get me already and I'll show you what I can _really_ do!"

The lights suddenly go out and I'm left in darkness.

"Damn."

I hit some violet lights of my own, willing my eyes to light up, and I find it a bit easier to see, only I don't need them for long before the doorway ahead of me suddenly glows a bright, blue-white color. It looks like electricity.

"_Not _what I had in mind…" I mutter observing the electrical currents, crossing in a net-pattern across the open doorway. No metal door lies on the other side of the net. It's just me, and the electricity. I crack my neck (and not just for show. My neck really hurts!) and then start forward, conjuring up an energy shield that covers my entire body in a sort of fitted-dome around me.

Now to test it.

I put a hand, tentatively, through the netting and, as I'd hoped, the energy from my hand redirects the currents out in all directions, bouncing off me easily. I remain unharmed, but I hurry through to the other side as the currents shock the hell out of the walls, sending a shower of sparks hailing down around me. I drop my shield, hands shaking and fingers tingling painfully. I look up quickly when yet another door down the hall begins to go down but freezes half way. I must have shocked the circuits.

An alarm sounds.

Yep, I definitely shocked the circuits. I know I don't have much time before I'll be surrounded. I need to get out of here. The camera's already been taken out from one of the stray currents and I phase through the half-open door and hurry down the hall way, once again not even sure why I'm running but I make sure to speed up when I hear footsteps fast approaching. I duck behind the corner and wait for them to come, keeping my back close to the wall. The first guy never sees it coming. A streak of purple knocks the Black Suit back into a squad of others like him, and I propel myself over them in one great leap and make a break for it—

Only to be sideswiped by one killer heel.

It's the girl from before with the spiky hair. "Cybil, isn't it?" I cough from my place on the floor, clutching my aching collar where she caught me and slammed me against the wall. The squad of Black Suits surround us, cutting off my escape on all sides, but Cybil waves them down to keep them from attacking me.

"I prefer to be called "Ecko" if you don't mind, _Ghostgirl_." _Ecko_ says mockingly, tugging on the hem of one of her gloves while I rub the back of my head, feeling a small lump where I hit the wall. I get to my feet, shaking slightly but I make sure not to drop my guard.

"It's Eida," I snap back, dusting myself off as we begin to pace one another in a tight circle with our fists up. I am _so_ not ready for this! "So, what do you do?" I ask casually, trying to recall whatever "fighting-skills" I learned from Mystique during our singular day of training.

"You mean I haven't showed you yet?" The woman responds lightly, eyeing me through hooded eyes that greatly contrast her nonchalant tone. I look for an opening as we pace around and around. I never took a fighting class but I used to wrestle around with the guys sometimes during High School... All I need is one good opening to take her down. Maybe I can provoke her into fighting sloppily?

"Not unless your powers involve idly watching a fight go down, then no." I answer sharply, recalling her doing just that not too long ago…I think. I still don't know how much time has passed since I was out. "You haven't."

My attempt to anger her didn't work. "Well, we can't have that now, can we?" Ecko says dangerously with a smirk, her legs coiling beneath her and I prepare for the attack—and then, to my bewilderment, she purses her lips and lets out an ear piercing whistle. I throw my hands over my ears and double over with a cry as sound waves beat against my head and ear drums, threatening to split my skill with her vibrato. The gloves help muffle the sound a bit, but when the pitch of the whistle goes up an octave, all hope of concentrating on a counter attack go out the window. Ecko moves in closer as I try to get to my feet, but I fall forward, pressing my head into the floor as I try desperately to drown out the sound. The Black Suits retreat, their helmets going on the fritz from the whistle and soon it's just me and Ecko. Before I can go insane, however, her whistle begins to fade out as Ecko pushes her own limits (probably trying to knock me out) and the pain in my head begins to lessen.

This is my chance.

I stagger to my feet and rush at her, tackling the shrieking menace in the stomach, and silencing the horrible noise. We crash to the floor in a heap and Ecko immediately throws me off her with strong arms. I scramble up before she can get hold of me and climb to my feet, my head ringing. "That was cute." I pant, massaging my buzzing ear drums as she gets to her feet and resumes her stance, a look of fury marring his already tough features. Maybe she can be angered. "Now it's my turn." I extend my arm and intend to hit her with a powerful energy blast, but all that comes out is a tennis ball of energy that catches Ecko in the arm, effectively sending her staggering a few steps back, but not enough to allow me a clean escape.

It would seem I'm going to need a minute to recharge.

Ecko curses in rage and throws a punch at me, which I manage to block with my wrist. She kicks me sporadically in the legs and hips, trying to knock me down and slams me back against the wall when I get too distracted on trying to block her legs. I look up and see her leap into the air and whip her leg around to jump kick me in the face.

"Hey!" She barks as I move to the side and grab hold of her ankle. Not knowing what to do next, I kick her other leg out from beneath her. Still holding onto her other leg, I watch Ecko fall on her hands and prepare to drop her and run; only to have her buck her legs and catch me square in the chest with her heels. I slide across the floor, almost sailing into the electrical field, and struggle to get back up and away from the surging volts of electricity. The pain in my chest is tremendous and I have the feeling I'm going to have two ugly, heel shaped bruises there pretty soon.

But Ecko's not done with me yet and she starts toward me once more, sure she can take me.

I force myself back up and run at full speed to meet her, only to duck past her at the last second and catch her in the back with my elbow. Then, with a sudden burst of energy, I knock Ecko against the wall where her head slams into the hard surface. She falls to the floor, spikes bent flat on her head, unconscious, and I take off before she has the chance to recover. It's not long before I run up against another energy field and I use the same method as before to disrupt it and slip through. I haven't seen more soldiers yet, but I have the feeling I will soon enough—

Now that I've passed their little test. After taking a few steps past the electric energy field, I come to a stop and hold my hands to my head in frustration, feeling like I've been headed nowhere for the longest time. "Where the hell am I going?!" I groan, not having the slightest idea of where Glenn or Tarina are being held or how in the hell I'm going to get us all out of here.

"Good question, frail."

My head snaps up fast enough to give me whiplash and my eyes widen, my mouth open in numb shock, as _he_ steps around the corner in what feels like slow motion. My breathing slows as I look up to see his lip curling in a fanged smirk. "You!" I hiss, my eyes flashing violet as a sudden rage fuels the energy surging through me. Donovan, Tarina, Haze, Warwick…

It's all his fault.

Creed doesn't even have enough time to take a step towards me. Before I even realize it, I've got him encased in binding energy around his torso and I'm using every ounce of my strength to thrash him about the room like a gladiator fending off an invisible tiger. Almost completely unaware of my actions, I continue to slam Creed into the walls and floor before throwing him up into the ceiling in a shower of sparks, causing the lights to flicker and burn out completely. The emergency lights cast a deadly red glow about the room, and then with a final, rage-fueled push, I send Creed flying back down the way I came; a straight shot right into the electric current. The current shorts out after a horrifying minute, leaving Creed smoldering on the ground. He doesn't get back up.

It all happens in under a minute.

I pant heavily, staring at Sabretooth's charred form on the ground and hesitantly move in closer. He's not moving; not getting up and smirking at me, saying, "Nice try." or something creepy like that. Nothing. I cover my nose and nearly faint at the smell of burnt flesh. I—I think I killed him. My head pounds and I fall on my knees as the world spins at an alarming rate. I'm going to be sick. I can't believe I—I think I killed him. Oh, god…What have I done? I didn't mean to kill him. I was just...I was protecting myself, right?

I start to hyperventilate, but right at that moment, a squad of Black Suits emerge around the corner. They spot me and the lead guy starts shouting, a muffled sound in my ears. A second later, I'm completely surrounded. One of them tells me to get to my feet. Numb and still in shock, I rise. But when one of the guards reaches for me—to restrain me, no doubt—her hand passes through me. "What the—" She gasps and all guns turn on me.

"Nice try." I mutter humorlessly, still staring down at Creed's darkened form. _Get up. Get up. Get up..._

Tears threaten to invade my eyes but I give a start when a voice cuts across the hall, "Well, well, I am impressed." A man, dressed in a Military getup with numerous medals, pins, and ribbons, says, stepping over Creeds smoldering form with his hands clasped behind his back. "Tsk, tsk, Old Bill's faithful _Dog_…" The Militant croons, nudging Creed with his foot. "Get up, Creed!" He hisses sharply as a hiccup sticks in my throat, and, after a moment, Sabretooth stirs. I feel my heart sink back down from my throat. I didn't kill him! I-I didn't kill him!

...Damn it.

"Ngh, what hit me?" Creed groans, snapping his neck a little too loudly for my comfort as he straightens, clothes singed beyond repair. His skin is already regenerating, the melted flesh sealing itself back up as if nothing had happened in the first place. He spots me, then, and begins to chuckle darkly, saying, "Didn't know you had it in you, frail."

"I swear to God if you call me that _one more time_—" I snarl hotly, losing concentration on my intangibility as I start towards him, viciously, rage overcoming my common sense. However, my threat is cut off by an excruciating pain in my lower back as every muscle in my body goes rigid and I cry out in pain, collapsing on my hands and knees before falling all together in a heap of spasms.

I think I've just been tased!

A pair of strong arms grasp my upper arms and lift me off the ground, holding my limp body in a standing position. My head falls forward to my chest as I moan in pain, the burning, cramping feeling slowly dissipating and just leaving me numb inside. I'm trembling from head to toe and I grit my aching teeth, having bit down to the breaking point, to keep from whimpering.

"That'll do, Agent Red." The Militant says shortly before stepping forward with precise footing to take hold of my chin and turn my face upward toward him. An image of Glenn doing the same flashes behind my eyes, as does the image of a familiar red figure, but when I open my eyes, I meet a pair of sharp, stormy ones looking back at me. "Incredible," He breathes the scent of heavy cologne and cigar smoke into my face, making my stomach churn. His face is contoured to the utmost detail, with hard lines making up his features and an even harder stare. "This one looks so normal…" He murmurs, turning my head to the side like a dog at a pet show. In response to this, I flash my eyes a bright violet color and make as though to bite the man with a vicious snarl, causing him jump back quickly, his gaze of fascination turning into one of anger and disdain.

"Lock her up in my study for questioning!" He snaps to Omega Red who is still holding me at bay. "And see to it she doesn't escape."

"Yes, Sir." Omega Red grunts behind me, a hint of sarcasm behind his words. "As for you..." The Militant says to Creed but I don't catch the rest of what he says. Where ever I'm headed, I don't think I'm gonna like it.

* * *

><p>Tarina was brought in, once again, to her cell along by rough hands and cruel voices.<p>

She couldn't remember much past her journey to the Island after being caught and subdued by Sabretooth. Since her arrival who knows how long ago, she'd been drugged so many times she could hardly keep her eyes open. One minute she was awake, feeling like crap, then an hour or so later, after getting cozy with the other prisoners, she'd be drugged again. She didn't know what they did to her while she was out, but every time Tarina woke up she felt worse than she did before.

One of _them_ had come in her 'interrogation room' earlier where they'd taken her after a drugging rather than her usual cell. The Mutant was a tall woman with strawberry red hair that fell pin-straight over her head and bright eyes the color of pure jade. There was something about those piercing green eyes that reminded Tarina of a deadly predator. Something animal, like Creed, but not as wild or untamed. Like a wolf. Deadly and stealthy, like she could kill Tarina without a thought. Not out of anger but just because she felt like it. The woman never disclosed her name but she made sure to tell Tarina all of the horrible things the man in charge, a man named Colonel William Stryker, had planned for her and the others "once they get here", she said.

Experiments, torture, a life of imprisonment—

And that was only the start.

The woman spoke of past experiments; herself being one although she never elaborated on her mutation or what they actually did to her. She also told Tarina about Deadpool, the annoying mercenary who liked to torture her with his insane, and incessant chatter. She seemed to Tarina, like she was…lonely. Seeking someone to talk to, even if that person was a prisoner. It almost made Tarina feel kind of sympathetic—

That is, until she spoke, in a hushed tone, of another man who gave his body to Stryker long ago...

Weapon X.

A mutant with an indestructible skeleton, rapid regeneration, superhuman strength and agility, and razor sharp claws. Not to mention an unpleasant disposition towards, well, everyone. The woman would not give much information about Weapon X's life, or personality except that he went on a rampage and escaped shortly after going through the experiment (That and the fact that a man named "Omega Red" hates his guts).

Stryker has apparently been trying to recapture him for sometime...

Tarina knew that's why they wanted her. It all made sense. Whoever Weapon X was, he was worth a lot to these people. These monsters who experiment on their own kind. Men. Women. Children. Everyone is a prisoner here. And there are many prisoners. Her cell opened and Tarina looked up to see the green eyed woman standing there along with a blue one. "Whaddu you want?" Tarina murmured past the haze of drugs she'd been subjected to.

"Just thought you'd like a little news report." The red head purred, closing the cell behind her.

"Not interested." Tarina returned, turning her head away.

"Oh, but I think it's news you've been waiting to hear for some time now, sweetheart!" The red head taunted, but Tarina tried to block her out, muttering louder, "I said I'm not—"

"She came for you." The woman interrupted evenly and Tarina caught her breath, "What?" She whispered in disbelief.

"Your little Ghost friend?" Elaborated the woman, who grinned at the look of recognition in Tarina's eyes. "Yeah, she dropped by with a couple of hero-wannabe's and tried to rescue you, isn't that right, Domino?" The woman said, turning to her companion.

"As the rain, Wolfsbane," The blue woman named Domino crooned with a mocking smirk. "Should've seen her, kid. She's incredible. Much tougher than **you **anyway." Domino said nastily, pointing a blue finger down at the shocked Tarina. "Man, if you could've seen her take out Creed—"

"Where is she?" Tarina asked desperately. "If you hurt 'er—"

"Oh, I'm more worried about _myself_ right now!" Domino says holding up her hands. "She took on Cannonball, a whole squad team, _and _Creed by herself! _And won_ (for the most part)! Old Creed'd be finished if it weren't for that healing factor of his."

"Yeah, whatever, I could care less 'bout that monster!" Tarina cried in frustration, knowing they were trying to get under her skin. It was working. "What I wanna know is where **is** she?"

"Relax, Moppet!" Wolfsbane called to Tarina nonchalantly as she and Domino headed for the door. "She'll be joining you seen enough."

And then Tarina was alone with her thoughts once more.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading! I hope to come back with many more chapters and I'll be sure to bring back some of our favorite characters again...<em>**

**_~THE SCRIBE! ;D_**


	27. Chapter 27 Secrets

**DISCLAIMER: YOU KNOW THE DRILL. I don't own anything! Except for my OC's and Words. That is all! Enjoy! :3**

Chapter 27: Secrets

"Put. Me. Down, damn it!" I sputter as I'm walked in through the narrow doorway, trying to fight back as Omega Red's cables threaten to squeeze the life out of me. I now know that the "taser" I'd felt a few minutes ago was actually Omega Red's tentacle-things, which appear to be electrically charged somehow. My hands are still shaking after that and I think I pulled a muscle in my jaw. It's a good thing I didn't bite down on my tongue!

I've been struggling to get free since being led to this…study, I guess, but I just can't find enough energy to get away. Every time I come close to phasing out of Red's grip, I receive a smaller, but equally unpleasant, shock, making escape impossible. It doesn't matter, anyway. I'll just get caught again even if I do get away. And then what? This was a terrible plan. The others had better be thinking of a way to get to us.

Unless they don't intend to.

Finally, the stone-faced Mutant releases me and I fall to the ground in a heap of defeat, too weak at the moment to bring myself to my feet. I feel my arms being pulled behind my back and hooked together (and none too gently) by a chord with a few inches of length between. I try to get to my feet on my own only cry out when I'm hoisted up from the ground by my hair. Not cool. Apparently Red still isn't too happy about being bested out in the snow.

"I am impressed," He grunts, setting me on my feet, like now would be a good time for a chat. "You are awake. Unusual for one so _weak._"

"So I've heard." I wheeze back, recalling the last time a Russian told me something similar, and I fight to ignore the searing pain in my scalp as he gives me a rough shove forward. "Why?" I cough, as Omega Red leads me to a desk a few feet away. "Why betray your own kind?"

"It pays." He responds flatly.

"Of course," I rasp as I'm shoved down into a lightly-cushioned wooden chair, my arms sliding over the headrest so my hands brush against the back of the chair. I'm too tired, though, to really be bothered by the discomfort. I clear my throat, "Why care about anyone else when you can sell them out for money?" I suddenly lurch forward when a chord wraps around the chair and tugs on it so hard that I almost fall over. But a hand stops it and I soon find Omega Red crouching about two inches away from me, glaring at me through those glassy, pale eyes. I glare back, showing off my own purple ones in response.

"You think you are better, Вы не*?" Red growls and his tone tells me I've pressed a button. "X-Men," He spits (I mean literally spits on the carpet) "You will not win this war. You try to be human. But you are _not_. The sooner you learn this, the better." Omega Red says setting my chair back, moving to leave and I breathe a sigh of relief, sure he was gonna fry me some more.

Still, I can't help myself.

"We _are_ human," I insist as firmly as I can just before the door closes. "Consider that, _Agent Red_." The door pauses, but a second later, it slams shut and I'm alone.

* * *

><p>"We have to go find them!" Donovan pressed, striding to the desk were the Professor sat, hands clasped in front of his jaw in thought. "We've got a trace on them right?"<p>

"Well, we know their general location," Havok began, genuinely upset at what happened and trying to do what he can to mend the situation. "But the trace was cut before we could tell exactly where they are."

"Maybe we should just cut our losses," Beast grunted beside Jubilee, rubbing his sore arm absently, still disgruntled from the attack. "**No**." Donovan argued firmly, marching over to Beast angrily, ignoring the deadly growl he received in doing so. "I'm not going to give up on them. Maybe that's the way you guys roll, but I don't leave behind friends when they need me most. Besides, you're only saying that because none of _your people_ were captured! What about my friends, huh?!"

"What do you expect us to do?" Jubilee countered, coming to Beasts' defense as always. "Waltz over there and-" She snapped her fingers, putting a hand on her hips and changing her voice to sound like a diva. "Tell them what's what? Please, you wouldn't last five minutes against them_, princess_. They're good. Really good."

"I don't know, Jube." The one called Banshee said shyly. "I think Don's right. We should go back for them. We'd do the same for you guys. I know I would…" He added, glancing at Jubliee for a split second before casting his gaze to the ground.

"All I know is these people are dangerous, Professor," Beast urged, looking directly to the Prof. who still seemed to be contemplating the situation carefully. "We have responsibilities. People we have to look after. What will happen to Storm if something were to go wrong? What about the other's who've started living here, too? "

"Listen," Donovan sighed after a moment of thought. "I'm not asking you to lay your lives down for us-" He paused, suddenly seeming to be overcome by emotion as he fought to get his point across. "I've lost everything, and it's no one's fault but my own. I've lost my family, my perfect normal life, and now the only people I could really call friends…"

Donovan pauses before continuing as his words sink in to the others, who shift uncomfortably, "I'm not asking you to fight with me. All I want is to _try_. I can't give up on them now. I mean, they didn't give up on me. They could've but...they didn't." He smiled to himself, as though not realizing that everyone was still listening to his words.

"Take me to where you last saw them. That's all I ask." Donovan says finally. "And watch over Liz while I'm gone. Her body, I mean. That's-That's all I'm asking. Then you can just—go on with your lives, I guess."

Ending on that awkward note and not knowing what else to say, Donovan stood silent while the others waited on the Professor's decision.

* * *

><p>"I don't believe this." Havok stated as he stood in the doorway of the infirmary room, his arms crossed as he leaned against the door frame, brow furrowed in frustration. "How can they just—let you go like that? I mean, without doing anything? That's not the Professor I know. Something's got him freaked, I know it!"<p>

"I don't blame him." Donovan said tiredly, placing a hand on Liz's surprisingly warm hand. She looked to be sleeping. Donovan was glad to see her able to sleep. After the team had gone to find their clues on Tarina and Creed, the Professor questioned Donovan about Liz's "Condition" and decided to put her on life-support while she was in the "Ghost state" in case she fell asleep or was in some sort of danger where she was unconscious.

"He's just—thinking about his family." Donny added standing.

"Yeah, well, It's not right to just leave you hanging," Havok said, making way as Donovan headed outside the door and the two began to walk down the hall. "What are you going to do when you get there?"

"I—Don't know." Donovan stated truthfully. "But I have to do something."

"Oh, yeah," Havok said sarcastically. "Getting yourself captured is a great idea."

Stopping, Donny glared at Havok, saying, "And you've got a better idea? Face it, I'm alone on this! I don't know any other mutant who could help out! And I'm not crawling back to Magneto! I just don't have the know how to break them out—"

"Wait, yes we do!" Havok exclaimed suddenly, his eyes excited with an idea.

"That makes one of us then," Donovan said sarcastically. "I have no idea how to break anyone out of anything—"

"No, no! Not that!" Havok back-tracked. "I mean, mutants! We _do_ know mutants! Remember the one's that escaped from Eric back at the mansion?"

"But we don't even know where they _are_," Donovan reasoned, thinking back to when Magneto had set the imprisoned mutants free. "For all we know, they've been recaptured or something."

"It's worth a shot," Havok argued. "The Professor might not want to get into a fight, but he can at least help us find people who will."

"How?" Donovan asked curiously as they continued on, Havok leading the way who then paused at a wall so suddenly Donovan almost slammed into him. Donovan opened his mouth to ask what the heck they were doing when Havok pressed a square in the wall and it turned around to reveal a small space.

A hidden elevator.

"Cerebro."

* * *

><p>The two men stood side by side, at a respectable distance.<p>

They could see the Ghostgirl from where she sat in the chair of the "study", surveying the room. She attempted to look behind her once or twice but couldn't manage it from her position in the chair. She didn't struggle, however.

"She's powerful." One of the men commented after a while.

"Sloppy. She has no direction. No skill." The other replied coldly, his piercing blue-grey eyes boring into the girls' unruly, brown hair.

"A little training could fix her right up." The first man, a Colonel, replied. "It worked for Domino. And Wolfsbane, you remember how she was—"

"I don't care about them." The other snapped. "They mean nothing. Their abilities only go so far. This one is different. Even her friends' powers have their limits. Her powers adapt as she does. She could become dangerous. Unpredictable. But that's no different from your pet Creed, I suppose—"

"Lieutenant." Stryker silenced the man, not even bothering to raise his voice.

"Sir?"

"Her name. What was it they called her?"

"Creed referred to her as the Ghostgirl; however, the other mutant girl, Jubilee they say, called her by the name—Eida."

"Have you searched it?" Stryker asked, surprised her name wasn't more predictable like Ecko's or Cannonball's.

"Yes, Sir. We received no matches relating to the girl's identity, although we found a similar word meaning, "Apparition of an entity."

"Of course." Stryker said with a smirk, as the girls' head fell forward in exhaustion. This one wouldn't crack as easily as others before her, but she might be of use to him. He just needed the right leverage. A moment of silence ensued and the impatient Lieutenant Cortes turned to Colonel Stryker, clearing his throat before asking, "Shall I send Him in?"

"No." Stryker replied casually. "I'm sending _you _in."

"Sir?" Cortes asked tentatively.

"Question her. See what she knows." Stryker continued, and after a moment Cortes agreed and made his way for the door. "Test her temper while you're at it." Stryker said suddenly just as Cortes was almost out the door, not turning from the one-way glass window. "I love it when they've got a temper."

* * *

><p>I let my head fall back, my tangled hair spilling over the back of the chair, as I groan with impatience. I haven't been waiting here very long, but I'm quickly becoming restless. My energy is restoring (Much quicker than it ever has before, I might add) and all I want right now is to get out of this chair. My arms are sore from their awkward position behind me as they bump against the wood of the chair, and my hands are numb from the cord wrapped tightly around my wrists. I crane my neck to the side and roll my shoulders a bit. Perhaps, I could stand up. At least then someone would bother to check on me—<p>

My ears suddenly pick up the sharp sound of the door behind me being opened and I freeze as though I've been caught trying to escape already. I try to relax myself a bit but the fact that I can't hear anything despite the door having opened has me on alert. Then, the sound of prominent, yet slow and precise footsteps start towards me. It can't be Creed. His footsteps aren't that precise and there's _no way_ they're that neat, echoing against the wooden floor with a sharp _tap…tap… tap_…

I don't turn my head. Instead, I lower my eyes to the ground with my eyebrows slightly raised in a look of passive composure. I'm almost surprised when I hear the Militant Cortes' collected voice just behind me (his name tag was on the desk), as he says, "You've made quite the impression here, haven't you, Ghostgirl?"

I give a breathy, humorless chuckle, shaking my head slightly, "I really can't escape that name, can I?" I stop to think for a minute before continuing, "What do you want?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to be a bit more specific—" Cortes says, remaining behind my seat, just out of my line of vision.

"With Mutants," I snap impatiently at his slow, articulate way of speaking. It sounds so odd; too formal. "What is it you want from us?"

"Straight to the point, aren't we?" I hear Cortes' voice say, much closer now. If I were to turn far enough, I might be able to see his face over my shoulder. But I refrain from doing so.

"Always."

"Unfortunately for you, that's not how we do things around here, my dear." Cortes says in that irritatingly proper voice as he moves around the chair to stand before me, his back as straight as a pin with his hands clasped behind his back. "You see," He continues, unexpectedly crouching down before me so that he is looking up at me slightly, although it still seems like he's still looking down his nose at me. "We want to know something, and we find out. Then we do with our information what we will. We do not simply explain ourselves to every single young 'hero' we encounter like one of your mutant adversaries." The man says, his already slow voice become slower, quieter, more condescending as one of his white, spidery-long fingers moves a strand of hair out of my face. "We have a strategy."

"That's a relief," I say sarcastically, using a tone similarly haughty and proper to Cortes', smirking nastily. "The last man to try and trick me into doing his bidding was _so unorganized_!"

His icy blue eyes narrow venomously. "Tell me your name." Cortes demands suddenly, switching gears and making me jump when his long, spindly hands grasp the arm rests of my chair. I open my mouth and almost state my name but think again (inwardly chastising myself) and say instead, "Why do I get the feeling you already know it?"

"Instincts," He says shortly, eyes still narrowed, but the politeness in his voice much colder than before. "All animals have it."

Now _my _eyes narrow but I attempt to keep my cool. Even so, I can't help but keep the venom from my voice as I say, "Why is it that you people think we are Monsters when your tactics are no less than monstrous? I know what you've been doing here. Imprisoning Mutants, using them as your personal lapdogs and then mocking them behind their backs. What gives you the right to pass judgment on us?" I ask, leaning forward slightly to glare, seething, into the Militant's eyes.

"What gives me the right is my right as a human to live without fear or repression—"

"That's rich! And you think that we're_ not _human? Honestly, what is _with_ you people!?" I exclaim, becoming angrier by the second, as Cortes slowly straightens up and turns his back to me, clasping his hands once again. "We_ are _human! We have the same structure the same—anatomy! Most of the time…And even if not, we're still people nonetheless. Why can't you just accept that _and leave us alone_!?" I cry, stuttering slightly as I become irate, trying to get my point across once and for all.

Then I notice something.

The Militants shoulders are shaking slightly, his head lowered and he turns around. A smirk, similar to the one I gave moments before, tugs at the corner of his mouth. It's obvious he doesn't smile often (or show any other emotion for that matter), but that small, almost unnoticeable smirk brings my train of thought to a screeching halt. Why is he smirking like that?

Did I say something? Or was he just looking for a reaction?

"What are you smiling at?" I question maliciously, my voice low.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Cortes clicks against his tongue, shaking his head slightly, the smirk reaching his eyes, enraging me further. "Temper, temper."

My chest begins to heave with rage and I have to restrain myself from cursing this guy out with every cuss word known to man. "Alright then," I breathe, forcing myself to regain my calm. "I've got one more question," I pause and the Militant raises his eye brows curiously. "What have you done with my friends?"

He hesitates, before stating firmly. "Your friends, are mine. Just like Ecko and Domino and Omega Red."

" And you." Cortes half-whispers as I glower at him, anger boiling in my veins. "Therefore, what I choose to do with them is for my knowledge only. Just know that you will soon join them." Cortes moves as though about to leave only to suddenly reach out and take my jaw in his hand, fingernails digging into my cheeks viciously, "But before I go, I'd like to have another look at your eyes. Go on, flash me those violets, would you?"

"Untie me and I'll do more than that!" I spit, my eyes flashing furiously, almost against my will this time. What I would give to blast this guys' smug look off his face!

"Sooner than you think, Ghostgirl—" Cortes murmurs slowly, letting me go as he rises.

He starts to leave and I pant as I calm my breathing, realizing dejectedly that he'd probably been trying to get a reaction out of me the whole time...And I was baited right into it.

"By the way," Cortes adds before leaving and I half turn my head to look sideways at the blurred figure standing at the door. "I know your little secret."

My eyes widen, my breath catches.

"And before I'm through with you, all the rest of your dirty little secrets will be mine."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading and please feel free to Review while you're at it! Tune in next time to see what kind of "Secrets" Cortes knows about! Is it the truth behind Eida's limiting powers of Astral projection? The whereabouts of Magneto's head quarters? The Professors' Head Quarters? Or will some secrets be revealed with the return of one of our favorite mercenaries? Only time will tell...<strong>

**BTW: Вы не means "Don't you" in Russian I believe ^.^**

**~THE SCRIBE!;D**


	28. Chapter 28

**I do not own X-Men. ^.^ Thanks and Enjoy ;D**

Chapter 28: A Rose by Any Other Name Still Has_ Thorns_

I'd been waiting in that study for ages before someone _finally_ came and removed me. I recognized him as the giant metal man who hunted us down along with the other Stryke Outs. I remember Deadpool starting to say his name but he never got it out, so I figured I'd ask myself, "So, what do they call _you_?" I asked as the giant led me, my hands still cuffed behind my back, down an unfamiliar hallway.

"I am called Colossus." He replied in a deep voice, distinctly Russian (what is it with these people and Russians?) before gently steering me by the elbow into some sort of elevator, which I feared wouldn't fit the both of us. The elevator dipped under his weight, but didn't creak or show signs of plummeting to our doom.

"Interesting," I mused as the elevator started up. "Now, would you mind telling me—" I began to say but was struck dumb, mid-sentence, by the appearance of a small rose before me, held in the palm of the giants' metal hand. I wished I could reach out to grab it but I couldn't (what with my hands being tied and all) so I settled with asking numbly, "Where did you get that?"

"I—found it in snow. I would have returned it," Colossus added quickly, at my accusatory look, but did not hand me the rose. "But you were unconscious." The elevator door opened, revealing a long corridor lit with a sickly, hospital-like white light. Moving closer, I realized that they are cells made entirely out of what looked like heavy duty glass, with a sink in one corner of the room and a metal plank at the very back. Cozy.

I hesitated as Colossus opened the door and I resisted as he urged me inside. "I-I don't like this…" I stammered, resisting slightly. The last thing I want is to be caged up like some animal. I need to get out of here and find Glenn and Tarina, and I can't do that if I'm locked inside of a cage.

"If you don't, I will force you." Colossus reasoned bluntly, and I looked up at him, considering my options before tentatively stepping inside. Much to my relief, Colossus did me the honor of removing my handcuffs and I rolled my wrists appreciatively, a thin red line indented on my wrists. "Thanks." I said, gazing up at the seven foot metal man. Unlike his companions, Colossus's metal face betrayed some emotion. I think it might have been pity. But before I could analyze it further or ask more questions, Colossus turned to leave abruptly, saying, "Someone will see you soon."

Then he left, taking my red rose with him.

On instinct, I reached my hand down to the pocket where I had stashed the rose originally and gasped when I felt a small lump inside. I reached into my pocket, not really caring about the security camera watching my every move from the corner, and pulled out—

_A small red rose._

* * *

><p>More specifically the same rose that Azazel had given to me before leaving.<p>

_What could this mean?_ I think to myself, touching the slightly smashed rose delicately. _Could Azazel be working with that man to help me out? Was the rose some kind of signal? Why else would he have shown it to me? Is he here with Magneto to help us, too? Or is something else going on here—_

"Hey…" A small, weak voice calls from a ways down. "Hey, are—are you that_ Ghostgirl_?" I frown and cautiously approach the glass. I peer down the hall but the cell directly opposite me is empty and all I see from another cell a little ways down is the curled up form in the corner, but I can't tell who it is. "I am." I say and I hear a murmur of other voices sound, but I hadn't seen anyone else here when I arrived. My cell is the one closest to the door. "Who are you?"

"My name is Dimitri," The young voice answers. "Dimitri Dashton."

"How long have you been here?" I ask, haunted by the frailty of child's voice and disturbed even more by his response.

"I don't know. None of us do."

I give a small intake of breath and move closer to the glass. "There are more of you?"

"Lots."

New voices join his, "I've been here for a year. I know because one of them told me one day."

"I heard someone's been here for four years."

"I can't remember what my parents look like."

The voices of several people, most of them adults by the sounds of it.

"You're a ghost, right?" An man's voice calls out somewhere. "Can't you phase through here?"

"Not always," I say evasively. "I have limits, and right now, even if I do phase out of here, I won't get very far on my own." I admit and it's the truth. Even though I feel stronger than I have after having my strength zapped, I'm still too weak to fight my way out of here. Especially since I haven't found my friends yet.

"Great." The man grumbles.

"What's your name, then?" I ask, noticing his voice is considerably stronger than the others.

"Rodney Weaver, also known as Frequency, but don't get your hopes up," He adds, as though sensing my thoughts. "I can't help you escape. My powers are so useless I couldn't even be of use to _them_, so they chucked me in here—and left me here."

"What** is** your mutation?" I ask, curious, and give a jolt when I hear a familiar Bob Dylan song start to echo through the halls. "I'm a human radio." Rodney says grimly. "They thought I had the ability to pick up other frequencies like police scanners or listen in on private phone calls from the president or something. Hence the name. That's why they came for me. I think they'll kill me soon, now that they know the truth…"

I pause thinking. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long enough." The man called Frequency replies. "They only keep people they don't need for about two weeks. It's been about a week and a half I'd say. Can only tell because they don't bother to drug me anymore."

"What do they do to the people they don't need?" I ask hesitantly. The man hesitates and I call to them again, "Rodney, what do they do?" I ask, a feeling of dread growing within me.

"No one knows." A dark voice replies and I squint to see the figure down the hall from me (the one curled up in the corner) sit straight and move closer to the corner.

My eyes widen. "Warwick." I murmur in utter disbelief.

"Nice to meet you, Ghostgirl." The curly-haired blonde boy says, staring at me with oddly wide, soul-less eyes; the color I can't determine. He looks to be in his late teens. He's also wearing some strange kind of white suit, one I doubt he wore willingly...

"Your sister—" I begin suddenly but Warwicks eyes narrow ever so slightly, "Dead." He replies coldly. "Died a _long_ time ago."

"But in my head, she—" I start again but Warwick shakes his curly head.

"That was me." He says, pointing to his temple.

"I'm so sorry," I say earnestly, then give a start, chilled by a sudden thought. "But then why did you ask me to come find you in the woods? Why did you set us up?"

"I had no choice." He replies dully. "I was duped. They took my sister, didn't hear about her for months. Then one day they up and say they'll kill her if I don't help them catch you. I didn't know they had already killed her nearly six months before. I don't know why they killed her. I think it's because she had become catatonic. I let myself get captured by Magneto, escaped with that—guy, and contacted you, Eida. I'm sorry for what I've done." Warwick adds softly. "If I'd known she was already dead, I'd've just let them kill me."

"I'm glad they didn't. I'm sorry about your sister." I say, then think back to something he said earlier. "Wait a minute, who was the guy who helped you escape that day?" I ask, thinking back to the day the security alarms went off. " 'It had to be about then when he escaped.' " I think to myself.

"Oh, that's right! You still don't know about him, do you?" Warwick says, his wide eyes boring a hole right through me. God I hope I don't have to wear one of those suits...

"If it's Sabretooth you're talking about, then I definitely do." I say bluntly.

"No," Warwick rasps in that odd voice of his. "That oaf couldn't've cracked the password to a_ piggybank_ if he tried. No, it was someone closer than that. Someone who was already living inside the mansion at the time I escaped…"

"Who is it then?!" I cry, panic rising within me along with a sickening sensation in the pit of my stomach. "Was it Magneto? Or—Or maybe Angel! Or Mystique—"

"Hm," Warwick says his eyes yet again narrowing slightly. "Strange you wouldn't be able to figure it out already. I suppose that means I was right after all. You do have feelings for him, don't you? For Azazel?"

* * *

><p>The world seems to stop turning as Warwick and I lock eyes.<p>

"A-Azazel?" I whisper and Warwick nods his head, surveying me through his non-blinking eyes. "But that-that's insane! He'd never…He helped us try to find you!"

"And why do you think he wanted to stay so close to you that night in the woods?" Warwick asks, leaning closer to the glass with his hands pressed against it. "Why his emotions were targeted on you when I scrambled his brain and brought to life his nightmares? Why I can still sense his fear for you even now? _Think!_ Who else could have had access to the mansion, broken me out without detection, and avoided the telekinetic powers of Ms. Frost? He had all the qualifications, the perfect double-agent, able to block out his mind from even the most skilled mind-readers and disappear at will." His eyes narrow viciously, "You know I'm right, Ghostgirl—"

"Stop calling me that!" I shriek, pressing my palms against my temples which now throb in pain as the truth hits me with the force of a semi-truck. "I don't believe it…Azazel would never cooperate with these murderers!"

"Wouldn't he?" Warwick asks, standing now as I sink to the floor of my cell, breathing heavily as I shake my head vigorously.

"No." I whisper, though every instance I've known the man says otherwise. Was it not he who helped put away those kids back in Magneto's prison?

"Didn't Colossus and Omega Red prove it? Didn't Domino? Didn't I?" Warwick asks, his voice ringing in my ears as I'm forced to relive every suspicious moment of Azazel's that supports Warwicks claims: The disappearances for days at a time, the strange, reserved behavior—it all makes sense. "If they've got something on you—If you need a means to make an end-If they torture you long enough…You'll pretty much do anything for them. That's how they break you…" Warwick adds softly and there's a murmur of agreement within the cellblock.

"If that's true," I say after a moment of deep silence, "Then-then we definitely have to leave as soon as possible." I say resolutely, standing up at last, though my legs shake uncontrollably. "My friends are exactly the kind of mutants they'd want to make use of." It's true. Glenn is built like an ox with wings and a fiery temper to match his strength. I'm a Ghost (sort of) with the ability to blast anyone I see fit. And Tarina is a Mutant Tracker (what more do I have to say?). "Even if we don't make it out of here alive, I have to get in range to be able to call for help and let the others know there is a traitor among them." I say, avoiding using any names when I say "Traitor" and I place a hand against the wall.

"How do you know they'll help us?" Rodney asks, his voice sounding even stronger than before.

"Can we trust them?" The boy, Dimitri, asks softly.

"Some of them, I believe we can, but…" I sigh, sinking back against the glass door onto the floor, banging my head softly against the cool glass. "I don't know how much of a help they can be." It's true, Donovan's powers are advancing, but I have no idea to what extent they reach or what his condition is. There's no reason for Magneto to help me or anyone else following him, and the Professor seemed extremely reluctant to help us the first time. Plus, none of his friends' lives are at stake here...Yet. But if I don't warn him soon, Azazel, or even one of us, might disclose his location to Stryker. One of us might even be forced to help them attack them. They have enough leverage...

"I thought they said you were a mute, Warwick." I state, recalling that conversation with Louis (The mutant who could make the illusions) in the prison within Magneto's Mansion. "A deaf, blind, mute. What's up with that?"

Silence.

"Warwick?" I turn around and spot him, staring ahead with his blank eyes and he notices me and asks, "What is it?"

"One of the boys in the prison you were kept in said you couldn't speak, hear, or see, but it's obvious now that you can."

"Yes, it's true that I can see and speak," Warwick explains with that same dead stare of his. "but I am deaf. I can use my powers to hear myself speak, but I still need to see the face of someone if I am to hear them. I'm quite good at reading lips. This may help—" Warwick closes his eyes and a moment later, an illusion of him appears beside me in a similar position and opens its eyes. The one in the cell down from me does the same, only his eyes remain fixed ahead.

"Wow," I breathe, and glance nervously at the security camera in the room. "Won't they—"

"No," Warwick answers me from inside my cell. "They don't seem to care. As long as the real one is here, they don't mind. I do this a lot if I want to keep some company or communicate between cells I can't see."

"I've got one in here!" Rodney says proudly.

"I do, too!" Dimitri echoes and a few others do as well.

I can't help but imagine how confusing that must be. That might explain the wideness of his eyes…

"So then why did you—"

"Did I pretend to be blind and mute?" Warwick finishes for me, and I nod. "Sympathy. They left me alone, made sure to remember to feed me more than the others. Some of them even showed me compassion. Besides, I'm not exactly charming if you hadn't noticed. Silence is my most appealing trait." I smile softly at Warwick when I notice the faintest hint of a smile on his lips as well as in his eye. He can still joke after all of the heartache he's had to go through. That takes courage.

"So, what's the plan?" Rodney asks impatiently and I heave another sigh.

"I—I think we ought to wait." I say, and brace myself for Rodney's accusatory words, "Why?" He snaps. "If you can get help, you should go. You said there were people who could help us?"

"Yes, there are..." I say hesitantly. "I just don't know that they _will_. Besides, I'm looking for someone here. Two someone's actually."

"I was wondering when you'd ask about her, Sherre."

"Huh?" I whisper more to myself and once again leap to me feet, searching for this new voice. "Who are you? You know Tarina?"

"I guess you could say that," He responds coolly. "Her cell used to be opposite mine." A distinctly Cajun, male voice sounds and I wonder briefly if there are any female prisoners here as well. I seem to be surrounded by mostly men.

"Who are you?" I repeat, seeing as he never answered my question.

"Name's Remy." The man says, oddly bright for someone who's been locked in a prison for who knows how long. "Remy LaBeux. Tell me, mon ami, she cute?" At first I don't know who this guy is talking to, but then Warwick gives a twitch and becomes very stiff (I'm guessing this Remy guy has a Warwick in his cell as well). He doesn't give a reply.

"Please, where is Tarina? Is she there now?" I ask desperately, straining to see past the glass.

"Here?" Remy says in surprise. "No, they moved her a little while ago. Haven't seen her since."

A feeling of dread courses through me as I consider the possibilities of what might be happening to her. Are they torturing her? Maybe they're trying to force her to give up Magneto's location or find a mutant for them. Maybe they're going to dispose of her like Rodney said. Panicked, I move over to the security camera, which zooms in on me and I shout, "Hey! I want to talk to somebody!"

"They can't hear you," Warwick says, suddenly appearing in front of me. "There's no audio."

"But they can see me." I say and turn back to the camera, letting my eyes and hands glow purple. "I want to talk to whoever is in charge here. Now! If not, I'll bust out of here and take out anything in my path!" I say, aiming my palm at the glass door. I'd never shoot at it. I don't know what would happen if I did. It might not work, or the energy blast could rebound back at me. When I see no sign of a reaction, I lower my hand. "Have it your way." I walk over to the glass, raising a hand to touch it. "If you won't come to me, I'll go to you."

But before I can phase through the door, or even touch it, three figures appear before me in a cloud of smoke and I stagger backward, backing right into the bench serving as a bed and fall back onto it with a gasp. Warwick seems utterly unfazed, staring at the first figure blankly, and says in his peculiar monotone, "Azazel, we meet again."

* * *

><p><strong>I know what you're thinking: Gambit escaped from the Island a long time ago! Yeah, well you wanna know something interesting?...Too bad cause you're not gonna know til later! R&amp;R and check back in soon!<strong>

**~THE SCRIBE! :D**


	29. Chapter 29 How Could You?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my words. So there...Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 29: How Could You?

"I can explain—" Azazel begins to say, but is thrown against the wall suddenly when my fist (super charged in purple energy) makes direct contact with his jaw. He stares up at me from the floor, eyes wide in shock with a red hand at his cheek. I make to strike him again, fist pounding painfully, but I am restrained by Cannonball who pins my arms back forcefully, but my hands are still aglow and I blast him back into the opposite wall, straight through Warwick's mirage. I advance on Azazel as he gets to his feet and I firmly plant one blazing palm dead center in his chest, pushing him against the wall with a rage-fueled strength, and raise the other hand with a ball of light, ready to blast him should he try anything.

"Why?" I breathlessly pant, looking wildly into Azazel's eyes. "Why!?" I shout. Azazel's eyes narrow dangerously, maintaining his composure. I can tell he had not imagined our reunion going this way. The clicking sound of a gun cocking reaches my ears and I look out of the corner of my eye to see the barrel of a hand-gun only an inch or so away from my temple. "Drop him." Domino orders me, a smirk spread plainly across her face, as she draws a second gun level with her shoulder.

"Not until he tells me _why_ he did it." I reply furiously. "Why he _betrayed _us." I turn back to look at him. "What would Emma think if she found out?"

"What? Emma Frost?" Cannonball drawls, rubbing the back of his head in pain. "Heh, oh she knows alright! All of them do now, I'nt that right, Azazel?" Cannonball continues and Azazel shoots him a look of warning. Is that...guilt I see in those eyes? Cannonball continues on, ignoring Azazel's look, "Yeah, she was the toughest to take down. Even Metal Head didn't know what hit 'im!"

"You—you caught them?" I say in disbelief, my eyes widening as I look sharply from Cannonball to Azazel, who merely gives a small nod, "It is true," He admits. "I did not mean for this to happen. Not to you."

**_Whap!_**

My own hand stings as my hand makes contact with his face for the second time. Domino cocks her second gun, which I ignore and Cannonball makes as though to come near me but I glare at him (somewhat psychotically) and he backs up with his hands up saying, "It's cool! It's cool!"

"You didn't _mean_ for this to happen?" I repeat. "Well look what happened!"I say, throwing my arms out. For once, Azazel appears bewildered. Maybe even a little scared. "It **did**, Azazel! What was it all for, huh? For the money? What did they have against you that **no one—**not Frost, not Magneto, not even _you_ could escape from? Was it blackmail? Extortion?" I pause, waiting for his answer, but he shakes his head slowly. "They have...a debt."

"A debt," I repeat, highly suspicious but willing to listen. "What _kind _of debt?"

"I—I cannot explain," Azazel actually stammers, suddenly looking uncomfortable (countering his normally collected composure that used to intimidate _me_) but Domino holsters her guns, crosses her arms and shifts her weight to one hip, "Oh, please don't hold back on account of us!" She says haughtily. "We'd _love_ to know ourselves! What is it that you owe the boss man that you keep so secretive?"

"I cannot tell you," Azazel says to me moving closer. I gear up for another slap.

"Can't or won't, Azazel? Which is it?" I ask bluntly but he shakes his head again and moves even closer. "Please…" He reaches out a hand to touch me but I recoil immediately. "Don't. I should've known it would be you." I say and suddenly, I feel my hard exterior crumble and my voice cracks. Is nothing sacred anymore? Are Mutants so broken down that we would backstab one another to get in good with the humans? What have we become? "At least tell me why. Give me a reason. **Any **reason to make me _understand_—"

My words are cut off when Azazel suddenly reaches for me and forces a kiss onto my lips. For a moment, I allow this to happen, but I quickly come to my senses and push him away, sending him staggering a few steps back. I glare daggers at him, thinking to myself, _You are **so** not getting off that easily._

"Well, ain't the world a small place!" Cannonball proclaims, looking from me to Azazel and back. Even Domino appears to be mildly interested. "This is the girl ain't it you, sly dog!"

"He never talked about a girl." Domino argued while Azazel and I stare at each other. I could feel him trying to contact me telepathically but I block him out.

He's been in my head for far too long.

"He didn't have to!" Cannonball retorts. "Guys can just** tell**, ya' know? We got that psychic link…"

"Why did you come here?" I ask finally, eyeing the two warily out of the corner of my eye.

"We figured you wanted to talk to us—" Cannonball starts to say.

"So we came down before you could do anything stupid." Domino finishes, adding with a sly grin. "Poor planning on our part, I see."

"I want to see your boss." I state plainly. "Whoever's in charge here, I want to see them. Now."

"I think that can be arranged, don't you, Domino?" Cannonball asks with a cheesy grin.

"I think so, CB." She returns, smirking also.

If I had any doubts about what to do about escaping, they've all but vanished and in their place, a fierce determination.

* * *

><p>When they let me out of my cell, I feel an odd sense of confinement. As though my being let out of this small cage has only released me into a larger one.<p>

I _could_ just leave.

Phase back into my body. I know I wouldn't make it all the way back to Winchester—in fact, I don't think I could make it past the body of water surrounding the Island. And I don't think I could swim to shore very easily either. Still, if I have no other alternative, I'd be willing to chance it. It's the only way to get in range to call out a warning to the Professor.

But first, I have to see my friends and make sure they're alright.

As we cross the hall opposite the door I'd come through, we walk past Warwick, who watches me and nods, somewhat sympathetically; though his blank expression never changes. We also pass by Rodney, I think, a…nice-looking guy with wavy light brown hair, hazel eyes and a worn-out face. I catch sight of the young boy, Dimitri, who looks at me with wide, pleading eyes through a curtain of auburn hair. Both he and Rodney also wear those horrendous white suits and for the second time I pray I don't have to also...

Then we pass by Remy.

I can tell it's Remy because of his voice as he calls out, "Hey, Ghostgirl! Give my regards to da' Colonel, will you?" I can't help but slow down my steps slightly when my eyes fall upon his countenance. His unruly brown hair is shoulder-length, his handsome face dirty, and most strikingly, his eyes are an odd color, with black coating what _should_ be the whites of his eyes, surrounding blood-red irises. His face greatly contrasts his own white suit which is torn and discolored so much so that one could barely make it out. I guess he doesn't like them either. He notices my lingering gaze and winks one of those odd eyes, touching two fingers to his head and gesturing at me in an odd sort of solute. Domino urges me on. She and Cannonball flank my left and right side and Azazel brings up the rear. I can feel his eyes on me, but I keep my eyes forward with a grim determination.

A few turns here and there down countless corridors leaves me hopelessly lost in memorizing the route we take to get wherever we're going. " 'How big is this place, anyway?' " I wonder.

We pass by a surreal sort of cafeteria filled with Black Suits of all shapes and sizes. Men and women, some of them with their helmets raised so I can see their faces as they turn to watch us. A group of them meet us before we can fully pass by, and bar our path. "Where are you taking this prisoner?" One of them, a particularly large man asks. He is flanked by two women wearing similar sets of armor (both of whom are carrying large guns firmly in their hands) and their demeanor is less than inviting.

"Interrogation. Step aside." Domino says shortly, but the group makes no movement to allow us to pass and I get the uneasy sense that something's not quite right here. Everyone seems to be extremely tense and the way those women are carrying their guns…It's like they'd like nothing more than to gun us down right here and now.

"You should be accompanied by a squad." The man quips. "I thought Colonel Striker made that clear."

"Yeah? Well that sure the hell is news to me!" Cannonball states obnoxiously, stepping forward. The women tighten their grips on their guns and the man seems to become all the more tense as Cannonball eggs them on, saying, "Besides, he sent us to get 'er. _Not you_."

"Either way," Replies the guard. "We are under strict orders to escort any and all prisoners whenever movement is to be made. We will accompany you to the interrogation room."

The mutants hesitate and I shift on my feet, not caring for the idea of being stuck in the middle of this disagreement. I feel uncomfortably like a barrier stopping the two groups from leaping at one another. Finally, Domino gives a curt nod and the women take to the rear behind Azazel while the man walks just ahead of me. I glance back, noting the suspicious glances being exchanged between Mutants and Humans and, for a brief moment, I purposely meet Azazel's eye and perk my eyebrows as if to say, "This is what you traded your friends for?" His eyes narrow and I smirk spitefully before turning back around and continuing on after the Black Suit ahead of me. When we arrive at the Interrogation Room, I am not well-enough braced for what I'm met with.

The second I follow the armored man inside the _enormous_ room containing a ridiculous amount of mirrors lining the walls except for one wall, which is made completely out of metal, I am greeted an air of foreboding, a sense of danger. I scan over the room briefly and my eyes soon fall upon a curly haired figure in the center of the room. Her head droops to the side and she has a cut on one of her sunken-in cheeks. Her skin is pale and lined with sweat and her breath comes in short, labored pants. Her eyes are closed and, at first, she appears to be unconscious, but then she opens them groggily and her eyes meet mine, "Liz..."

"Tarina!" I cry, phasing my elbow out of Domino's restricting hand and rush past the armored man, who makes as though to shoot me, but pauses, a hand over his gun, realizing I'm not attempting to escape. I hurry to Tarina, wrenching a metal table aside with a deafening screech and kneeling down before her to look her over. "Tarina, what have they done to you?" I whisper, carefully moving a curly hair from the freshly bleeding cut on her cheek. She looks awful. Her eyes are dim and lined with deep bags; her lips cracked and bleeding. She looks as though she hasn't seen the sun in years and hasn't bathed in months.

But it's only been a couple days! How could this have happened?!

"Oh, this 'n that," She slurs, her eyes unfocused and I realize she's been drugged.

"Have they been—" I hesitate, not sure how to finish that question.

"What?" She drawls. "'Sperimenting on me? Don' think so, just puttin' me ta sleep's all. Well, now they wan me to find some people…but I dunno who they are."

"Find people?" I repeat. "Mutants?"

She nods groggily.

"What Mutants? Do you know who?"

"yeah…Yeah some guy…some, some guy in, ah, oh I don know, they wan me to find him! Some mind reader guy, but I never met 'em."

" 'That's why they hurt her.' " I think numbly. " 'They want the Professor. Of course they do! And the others…It's just as I thought. I _have_ to warn them!' "

"Yes, it's true. Tarina doesn't know who Professor Xavier is," An old, militaristic voice says from the door way in which the figure of a man decorated in more ribbons and medals than Cortes stands, followed closely by Cortes himself. The man is obviously weathered in years, with a thin line of a mouth, stretched in a proud, toothy smile across his face, and dark, hard eyes that seem to stare right into my own, probing for answers.

"But _you_ do, don't you?"

"Stryker, is it?" I ask, straightening up in front of Tarina. His smile broadens.

"Correct," He replies smoothly, completely unafraid. I could knock him clear across the room, but he knows I won't. He knows it right to his very core. "You're pretty smart for one of your kind, aren't you?"

My eyes narrow instinctively at that comment, but I don't buy into his game and respond calmly, "The human race is known for being fairly intelligent. Though there are many who fall far below the standard, wouldn't you agree, Colonel?" I add, staring at him pointedly though I don't smile. The Colonel makes an odd hissing sound by sucking the air through his teeth, all the while keeping that broad grin on his face and appears to be bouncing on his heels. "Oh, I like this one, Lieutenant!"

"So then missy," He says in a stately mannor, walking further into the room with his hands clasped behind his back. "I suppose you want to see your friends then, don't you?"

I don't reply. Instead I eye the Colonel, getting the odd sense that he's up to something. He smirks, then turns to Cortez with a curt nod and I watch tensely as the Liutenant turns on his heel and exits into another room behind one of the glass lined walls. I study the window, trying to see if I can spot any movement behind it. Suddenly, there's a loud grinding sound and I turn quickly to the very far end of the room and watch in shock as the metal wall begins to crawl up the wall to reveal more glass beneath it, this time though, I can see through it. I inhale sharply, my eyes traveling from left to right as I see that the glass is separated into several, glass-lined, cramped rooms. Inside those rooms, restrained by chains and straightjackets are Magneto and the others from his mansion including Emma and Angel. And at the very end—

"Glenn!" I cry, forgetting to call him by his code name as I sprint across the room, phasing myself through the glass. I want to embrace him, but he is tethered to the floor of his cell by heavy chains around his wrists and ankles. A metal band (about two inches thick) pins his wings to his body, bitting into his skin. His jumpsuit is torn and he is bleeding from several wounds all over his body. They've been beating him.

"Oh, Glenn," I whisper as he looks up to me with one good eye, the other one is swollen shut.

"Good…to see you…too—nhg!" He suddenly groans, slumping forward into my shoulder and I hold him delicately. I pull back and look him over, realizing in horror that he's been shot in his abdomen. My eyes sting with fury and I carefully prop him back against the wall. The cell is so small he hardly moves back at all.

"Please, he needs a doctor!" I shout back to the group outside the confined cell. Stryker steps forward with a smirk of triumph on his face.

"In due time," Stryker says matter-of-factly, "But first, I'd like a word—"

"No!" I say forcefully, phasing back through the glass to approach the Colonel, my hands and eyes glowing menacingly. "He could be dying, don't you understand?! He needs help _now_!"

"And he'll get it." The Colonel replies, unwavering as he raises a hand to stop everyone else in the room from attacking me. "But only if you agree to do as I say."

I pause, looking to Tarina, who appears to have fallen unconscious and I turn back to the window. Magneto and everyone else seem to be unconscious as well, all of them looking worse for wear (Emma more so than the rest) and I finally look to Glenn.

"Liz—don't…listen to them. Whatever they say…It's…a lie." He pants but heaves a tired sigh and slumps to the right side once more.

"What do you want?" I ask finally, letting the glow in my eyes fade along with my fists.

"I want the Mutants." Colonel Stryker states simply.

"That's too bad. I don't know where they are." I reply shortly, crossing my arms.

"Oh, really?"

"Really." I reply in a harsh whisper. "Anything else?"

"I _know_ you know where they are." The Colonel says angrily, suddenly dropping that charming smile. "Now, I'd hate to do anything to incapacitate my newest commodities, but I'm afraid if you don't do what I say, if you do not tell me where Xavier and the others are—I _will_ kill them. Starting with your little boyfriend."

My brow furrows for a millisecond in brief confusion, almost—Almost—glancing over at Azazel. The Colonel also adopts a look of mild confusion, murmuring, "Oh? He's _not_ your boyfriend? Interesting. I thought for certain…"

"Enough, Stryker!" Glenn manages to call weakly. "Leave her alone—"

I look back to Glenn and I give a horrified gasp. He's definitely fading fast. He is dying. His skin is ghastly pale, sweat lining his brow, blood is everywhere. I close my eyes tightly, my fists clenching. What do I do?!

"You can save him Ghostgirl," The Colonel says, coming to stand behind me. "Just tell me where they are. All it takes is a location to save his life."

My mouth feels dry, every fiber of my being shakes with rage as my mind works on overload, trying to decide what the right thing to do is. I reach out to Glenn telepathically, finding it easy to slip into his mind:

" 'Glenn, what else can I do?' "

" 'Stay silent. Don't tell them anything. You'll only be letting them win!' "

" 'They never wanted to help us! They never said they'd come back for us! I—I could warn them. I don't think I'd get very far but-' "

" 'It would already be too late. Besides, where would they go?' "

" 'I don't care where they go! I _won't_ watch you die!...I've made up my mind...' "

"Liz…Don't…" Glenn whispers and I meet his eyes for a painstaking second, emptying myself of all emotion before saying in a small, defeated whisper, "Westchester. They're—they're in Westchester, New York."

"_Where_ in Westchester?"

"I—I don't know. I've never been there before. We couldn't see when they brought us over."

The Colonel pauses, then gives a satisfactory grunt and turns to his men. "That'll do for now. Escort these two to their cells and send medical assistance for Mr. Kavi immediately." He addresses the Black Suits. The women begin to lift Tarina from her chair and the man approaches me, taking hold of my arm with unnecessary roughness. The Colonel then turns to the mutants, casting a proud glance over at me, before saying in a deadly tone,

"Prepare for departure."

* * *

><p>Dun,Dun,DUUUNNN! Thanks for reading! Make sure you tell me your thoughts in your next review and while you're at it, I wanna know:<strong> "Would you have told him their location in Liz's position?"<strong> THANKS AGAIN!

~THE SCRIBE! :D


	30. Chapter 30 Monster

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my words and OC's! **

Chapter 30: Monster

The Colonel turns to leave and Cortes makes as though to follow him, but the Colonel stops him short, saying, "No, Lieutenant. I'd like you to stay and watch over our newest guest." Stryker's dark eyes crinkle in an odd smile and I glower back, resentfully. He already has leverage against me. Warwick was right. This guy already has me eating out of the palm of his hand. "I leave her care in your hands."

"Of course, sir." Cortes replies curtly and then turns his cold eyes on me, which, for some reason, have turned from a light blue to a pale grey. "This way." Cortes stalks briskly out of the room, and I begin thinking quickly as Tarina and I are led away by the Black Suits, following close behind him.

There isn't much time. Even if I don't make it back to the mansion, I have to warn the Professor. I owe him that much at least. _I'll take Tarina with me,_ I think to myself, glancing sideways at her as she stumbles, barefoot, along the corridor, practically being held up by the burly Black Suit behind her. _She can hide somewhere and the Professor will come for her while I lead them away._ _I'm sure of it. Maybe when we round this next corner I can get away long enough to—_

"Liz?" Tarina's small voice interrupts my thoughts. "Yes?" I ask, glancing over my battered friend who stares back at me through weary eyes.

"I know what you're thinking." She whispers hoarsely.

"Quiet, you." The Black Suit holding her snaps, giving her a rough shake. " 'What are you talking about, Tarina?' " I ask her mentally as we round another corner, leading to a long, white hallway.

" 'Escaping.' " She clarifies weakly. " 'You want to escape, don't you?' "

" 'Of course. And I'm taking you with me.' "

" 'You won't get far. Not with me. You know that.' "

Halfway down the hall I notice a white door, similar to one I've seen before; one Colossus took me into before entering my cell. An Elevator." 'Tarina—you're sick,' "I say pleadingly as a growing sense of foreboding begins to slow my steps until the guard behind me has to push me along to match his pace. " 'If you stay here much longer, you could die…' "

" 'And if you get into that elevator, you'll die, too.' "

" 'What? Tarina what are you saying? What's down there?' " I ask, a rising panic welling inside me as we draw closer to the door. Her eyes stare ahead, her own steps becoming slower, heavier almost, " 'A Monster.' " Tarina says as we stop just in front of the elevator, waiting for it to open. " 'A Monster.' " Suddenly, she begins to tremble, her breathing quickening and her eyes wide. "No!" She cries aloud, backing into the Black Suit suddenly, shaking her head vigorously. "N-No! I _won't_ go!"

"What are you on about, girl?" Cortes asks sharply, giving her a stern look as though she were only a misbehaving child throwing a temper tantrum at the store.

" 'Go! I'll be fine!' " She tells me in her head as I move to help her. Could this be an act? No, it seems for too real to be an act. " 'Tarina, I can't—' " I argue, but she suddenly throws herself onto a female Black Suit, sending them both to the floor, I can feel the Black Suits grip on me loosen slightly. The elevator begins to open. Someone's already inside.

" 'GO!' " Tarina screams at me in my head but at the same time, she's screaming aloud—a scream of pure terror. I follow her wide-eyed, panicked gaze as she scrambles back on the floor to see a relatively normal-looking man gazing calmly back at her. His platinum blonde hair, cool blue eyes, and calm demeanor might have seemed normal to me, if it weren't for Tarina's panic. Could this be the Monster?

The man smiles.

Tarina screams again.

I don't wait to find out.

* * *

><p>"Stop her!" Cortes ordered, but Josef held out his arm and drew all four men (and woman) back by the metal of their suits, dragging them off to the side.<p>

"Allow me," He said his voice smooth and pleasant to the ear as his face was to the eye. "This should be fun."

* * *

><p>" 'Gotta keep going…' "<p>

" 'I have to keep going…' "

" 'I'm not far enough away, yet…' "

" 'Can't concentrate…' "

I have to get far enough away to concentrate on phasing back with my body or at least get off this rock. But the entire facility is now aware of my escape attempt and soon, a buzzing sound, louder than a fire alarm, pierces the air. I'll have only got a small window of opportunity before I've got a damned army on my ass. I need to get to the docks now. Maybe I can make it to land if I concentrate hard enough. I turn right at an intersection and immediately realize I've made a terrible mistake.

It's the same hallway they put me in to test my abilities. I come to a screeching halt and whip around, trying to hurry back down the hall before—

_CLANG! _

A metal door comes down before me, pulling me up short. I push against it and propel myself in the opposite direction, only to be met with a second wall. Trapped once again. Looks like I'm up for Round Two. I stand in the middle of the hall and prepare to phase through the door when I pause. Why don't I just try and phase into my body from here? I just have to make it past this wall and to the forest and then I can call the Professor and—

" 'I wouldn't bother, if I were you.' " A familiar voice advises me in my head, and I look around wildly. I _know_ that voice!

" 'Emma?' "

"I'm right here, my friend."

I spin around and feel my face break out into a smile. I'm saved! "Emma!" I cry out, moving closer to her as she phases through one of the metal doors, hope building inside me, but I don't reach out to hug her. I mean, it's not like we're that close—

Her arms suddenly encircle me and a plume of blonde hair obscures my vision, "I thought I'd lost you!" She gasps, her arms tightening around me, much stronger than I gave her credit for. "Ah, no. No I'm—I'm here!" I say, awkwardly patting her back with one hand and flicking her hair out of my eyes with the other. I guess we _are_ that close. She withdraws from me, holding me by my shoulders, "Come," She says excitedly, grasping my arm and pulling me back toward the metal door I'd come through. "I know a way out of here, but we have to hurry!"

"Wait!" I object, digging my heels in, slowing her down. "We can get out of here right now, can't we?"

"Yes, but—" Emma begins, pulling on my arm again, stronger this time and despite my efforts she manages to drag me every couple of feet toward the door. She's doesn't seem to be in the mood to hear me out. And she definitely doesn't look weak like she did only a few moments ago. Still, I try to reason with her, saying, "You can fly us to Westchester to help the Professor before—ngh—It's too late late!" I exclaim as I wrench my arm away just before she begins to phase through the wall, and I stand, staring at her in a mixture of confusion and anger.

"But it **is** too late," Frost croons, stepping away from the wall, turning her head to look at me over her shoulder, blue eyes narrowing maliciously.

"Wha—" I begin, taking a step back. Something is definitely wrong here. How did she escape again?

"For you."

* * *

><p>"Emma!" I cry, staring up in shock as I clutch the sore spot under my ribs where the heel of her shoe made direct contact. I back away, hitting a wall, and quickly back away, not wanting to be cornered. "What is <em>wrong<em> with you?"

"Well, you see, the thing is," She purrs in a sweet voice as she begins to transform into a familiar blue shape, "I'm not feeling quite like myself lately." Says...Mystique?

"No," I murmur, working furiously to figure things out. "No, this doesn't make sense! Mystique _hates_ humans. She'd _never_ work for someone like Stryker." Mystique perks her eyebrows but says nothing. "Who are you?" I ask, realizing I'm dealing with another shape shifter.

"Anyone I want." The shifter says, straightening as it transforms yet again. This time into Colonel Stryker.

"Oh, I'm sure." I say, getting to my feet and dusting myself off, thinking about how the hell I'm going to get to Xavier before it's too late. "You must really enjoy being Stryker's pet. I'll bet it's your favorite form—" I stumble back into the wall at a great force as a slab of metal, torn from the opposite wall, welds itself across my mouth. My jaw rattles and I clutch at the metal, staggering and falling on my knees as the weight of it throws me off balance. A hole is left where the slab once was, leaving blue sky in its wake. A pair of boots stop to stand before me.

"That's enough talking for now, I think." Magneto's commanding voice says smoothly. I suddenly feel a pull from the metal gag, and I'm lifted clear off the ground by another slab of metal winding itself around my waist. He/she can mimic their_ powers_, too? But _how_?! "I have my reasons for being where I am." He adds, transforming for what I think may be the last time into the form of the man I saw at the elevator: The Monster.

"You see," He continues in a suave voice, his blue eyes shining greedily at me as I kick out at him repeatedly, missing each time. Finally he slams me against the wall and pins me there with two strips of metal, strung across my body in an "X" formation. "I'm a collector of sorts. A Mutant Collector. It's a little hobby of mine, see…" He continues, plowing straight on into a monologue, and I take the opportunity to begin thinking again on a way to get out. That's when I notice it.

The hole in the wall.

"…I absorb their powers, their strength and traces of them are left with me. Humans and Mutants alike. All with one touch." The Monster says, and I quickly turn my attention back to him, hoping he doesn't notice the hole, revealing clear skies just beyond. I can reach the Professor! "Oh yes," He says, mistaking my sharp look for shock or fear. "One touch is all I need to take everything from you. Your shape. Your powers. Even your memories…" He adds sweetly, hovering a hand beside my cheek. I attempt to retreat, but there's no where I can go. I could phase away but there's something else I have to do instead…

" 'Professor!' " I call out quickly, concentrating on sending out a loud enough signal through the hole. I hear a faint transition back, but it's very faint. It must be the distance. " 'Professor, you have to get out! They're coming—_Ah!_' " I suddenly feel as though my head has been struck with a hammer, leaving a ringing in my ears as the connection is broken. The slab of metal flies from my mouth and wedges itself in the wall, blocking out all signals once more. I groan as blood rushes to my lips where the metal constricted my circulation.

"Ah yes," Croons the Mutant, excitedly, like he's discovered that there will be a second course of desert for dinner. "I'd almost forgotten. You share Emma's telepathy, don't you?"

"You're too late." I pant as the Monster peers up at me, still stuck to the wall, with a pained smirk. "He knows they're coming. By the time Stryker gets to Westchester, they'll be long gone."

"It doesn't matter." The Monster shrugs indifferently. "They can't hide forever. Once that little Mutant Catcher's powers fully develop, there will be no where for them to hide. And then I'll have even more Mutants to add to my collection. But I suppose—" He murmurs slowly, releasing me from the wall and I lose my footing and fall to the ground, only to be picked up around the throat by the man's other, gloved, hand and hoisted to my feet once more. "I could settle for a little taste…" He says, reaching for me with his other hand, but I phase out of his hand and dart out of the way. As if.

"I don't think so." I say and blast him across the room, turning on my heel and sprinting through the door. I run past a group of Black Suits, phasing through them easily and making a few of them shudder violently, but a loud explosion knocks me, along with the Black Suits, to the ground in a burst of smoke and rubble. I look back past the groaning bodies of the Black Suits, ears ringing, to see the door has been completely blown out, leaving a fiery, violet outline in its wake. Through the smoke, the image of a much cleaner Remy LaBeau steps forward, holding a glowing deck of cards in his hand. Completely disregarding the other men around me, he sends a few flaming cards my way and I only manage to throw up a shield before they explode all around me, littering the hallway with more debris and smoke. My shield takes the brunt of the explosion but the sheer force of it knocks me down again.

"There's no use in running," Remy tells me with a sly grin as I struggle to get up, feeling battered and bruised, and downright exhausted. "Even if you did get out of here, you'd never know who ta trust. Thanks to Ms. Darkholm I can become anyone to want to—" He says as he reverts into a more familiar form, and I watch in complete awe as a pair of bat-like wings sprout from his shoulder blades along with a tail that slithers to the ground. His grey eyes narrow, a smile curling his full, brow lips. "Even your friends." Glenn says and I feel a burning sensation behind my eyes as I find my way to my feet again.

"No!" I thunder, my hands lighting up as I sprint towards him, my fist raised, but my hand is stopped half way by a diamond-encrusted hand wrapping around my own. I look up to see he has reverted back to his original form, with only his wrists to his finger tips coated in hard diamond. He can do that?! I attempt the same attack with my other fist only to find myself trapped. I'm about to phase away from him when I am assaulted by another mental attack, stronger than my worst headache, crippling what strength I'd had left. By the time he ceases, my head is pounding so badly, I can hardly stand.

"Hm…You're more powerful than I'd thought." The Monster comments, holding me up with one, diamond arm as his ungloved hand wanders over my cheek and through my hair, his voice floating musically in my ears. "You might feed me for days."

"But you'll just have to wait, like I told you," A pompous voice states clearly from somewhere behind me. "Won't you, Josef?"

"Of course, Lieutenant Cortes," Josef replies, his sweet voice suddenly sounding quite bitter. "If I must."

"Put her to sleep." Cortes orders, strutting by to meet my unfocused eye in an icy stare. Back to blue it is. "See to it she doesn't escape again while I'm gone."

"And where are you going?" Josef asks, shifting into the form of a rather large, burly woman with hard, pebble-like skin, and lifting me into her arms with ease. The pounding in my head slopes, leaving me nauseous and disoriented.

"I must alert to the Colonel of your most recent failings," Quips Cortes viciously. "He'll be interested to know that he won't be able to locate the good Professor and his little band of freaks after all." He explains, venomously. "The sooner he's told, the sooner _she_ can be dealt with."

"Yes, sir…" Josef says in that husky, woman's voice, and a moment later, all is dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review! More to come soon, I hope!<strong>

**~THESCRIBE! :D**


	31. Chapter 31 Thwarted

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or its characters! I only own my words and OC's! Thank you!**

Chapter 31: Thwarted

In some ways, a reinforced nap is a good thing.

But now, I'm really starting to get sick of it.

I wake up with a shuddering gasp and realize in horror that I have been strapped to a nearly vertical angled table, thick straps encircling my wrists and ankles. I immediately think to phase through, but the second I try to concentrate my head sears with pain. My powers are being telepathically suppressed. My eyes begin to focus a bit more, though it is difficult to see due to a blinding light shinning directly in my eyes. Focusing in on the room, I find it looks a lot like an operating room.

"You _are_ something else, Ms. Hawthorne." A Militaristic voice draws my attention to the far right, and I squirm a bit restlessly as a number of unwelcome men and two women come into view. The first to step forward is Colonel Stryker, who proceeds to say (all the while with a false smile), "Not only did you cost me the strongest Telepath in the world, but you've also proven to be beyond my control. A shame. I was looking forward to having you as a part of my team. You've become very costly to me, Ms. Hawthorne."

"How do you know my name?" I ask, feeling as though the ground has fallen out from beneath me. If they know who I am then…

Oh god, my family!

"Let's just say we've got a fantastic geneticist who was very interested in doing a bit of exploration with your Mutant DNA," Stryker replies icily, a grim smirk pulling at the hard line of his mouth. "But you needn't worry, Ghostgirl," Stryker says, moving in close as Cortes, Omega Red, Domino, and _Sabretooth_ close in around me. "Your family is quite safe," Stryker says, turning my cheek to face him and I tear my gaze away from Creed's grinning face to glare into Stryker's instead. "And thanks to you, so are your friends."

"Hm," I grunt, narrowing my eyes. "You don't seem to be very upset."

"Oh, Xavier will come to me eventually." Says Stryker nonchalantly. "It's only a matter of time before we capture one of his pathetic soldiers—"

"Soldiers?" I repeat angrily, looking around at the others in the room, namely the Mutants. "Is that all we _are_ to you? Even all those Mutants you've kidnapped?" When he gives no reply, just smiles down at me, I say heatedly, "Not all of us want to fight, you know. Some of us just want to be seen as normal!"

"You don't what you're talking about." A ginger-haired woman with sharp features and bright, green eyes snarls. "We do what we can to make a living. We use our disease to our advantage!"

"_We _are_** not**_ _diseased!" _I shout, emphasizing my words as much as possible. "When will you all see that?! None of you are sick and none of you are obligated to stay here and be treated like slaves!" I add, looking pointedly into Colossus's eyes, but he only gives a small start and turns away. "How can you allow yourselves to be used as weapons like this?"

"Weapons." Stryker repeats, beginning to pace around the room. "Yes, I think that's a fitting word for your kind. Isn't that what you are? Weapons? You yourself nearly killed one of my most trusted men…" Stryker says, placing an awkward hand on Creed's shoulder, who just stares at it like he'd love nothing more than to snap the old man's wrist.

" '…Please…you never trusted him…' "

I glance around the room in confusion while disembodied words seem to float about my head as Stryker continues to say, "If it weren't for Victor's healing abilities, why, you'd be facing nearly ten years imprisonment! In a _human_ prison that is..."

" '…always favored Weapon X…' " The words appear again, this time I can pinpoint a location. It's coming from the ginger haired woman with the deadly, green eyes.

"You wouldn't do well in prison, Ms. Hawthorne."

" 'Just wait'll he finds out…Put down like a dog…' " I find myself studying the woman, who has eyes only for Sabretooth, eyeing him viciously through those animalistic eyes as though she'd like nothing more than to waste him at this very moment. Her nails are jagged and dig into her pants impulsively. If looks could kill, holy Christ!

"Especially, not in the one I plan to build _just for your kind_." Is he _still_ talking?

" 'Then _I'll_ be the Colonel's favorite...' "

"Enough!" I shout at both of them, tired of hearing the threats. "I will _never_ let you do that! I swear on my life, I will make sure you never hurt another innocent person as long as I'm living!"

"Oh, believe me, Ghostgirl," Stryker begins with a smug grin and I resist the urge to groan at my inescapable nickname. (Seriously? _That's_ as good as it gets?) "Soon enough, stopping me will be the least of your concerns. Soon, you'll be my most valued soldier."

"I'd die first."

There's a ringing sound as all the previous noise seems to die all at once: the murmuring, the shifting, the breathing. Silence. Stryker's gaze meets my own in complete seriousness for the first time—no pretense, no smiles. "Then we'd better not waste any time, hm?" He murmurs softly, before turning to Josef, the Monster, (who'd been quietly waiting in the corner until now) and beckoning him forward. "Do it. I want a full report. Abilities and weaknesses, hopes and dreams. All of them."

Josef smiles; an eerie, knowing smile, "My pleasure."

* * *

><p>The Professor was jolted violently in his chair as a psychic connection burst into his head like a gunshot.<p>

" 'Professor!' " It echoed.

" 'Elizabeth! Is that you?' " He called back, but realized the connection from his end was being shrouded by something. It must be from the Island.

" 'Professor! You have to get out! They're coming—Ah!' "

" 'Elizabeth?' " Xavier called. " 'Ms. Hawthorne can you hear me!?' "

But the connection was sealed off once more.

He knew they didn't have much time.

" 'My X-Men,' " He called, sending out a connection to the others. " 'We don't have much time. Take only what you need and meet me in the hanger. We must leave immediately.' "

" 'What's going on Professor? Is it Magneto?' " Hank McCoy responds urgently.

" 'No,' " Xavier responded, shaking his head as he began to head down to the hanger where the X-Jet was kept. " 'No I don't think so. It's much worse than that. I believe our negligence to help our fellow mutant has come back to haunt us.' "

" 'Should I contact Havok?' "

Professor X had to think about this a moment.

" 'Yes, I think that would be best.' " The Professor said. " 'In fact, I think it's time we met back up with Alex and our new friend as well. And I hope (for all our sakes) they have found what they were looking for.' "

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Havok shouted angrily. "I can't believe it! Why won't any of them help us?"<p>

"Hey!" A girl named Tabitha with short, spiky blonde hair protested. "I'm here, aren't I?"

"Yeah," Havok grumbled. "But we aren't getting anywhere near that island with just the three of us.

"They're just scared." Donny said, looking sympathetically to the frightened figure peering through the small blinds of a trailer at them. "Wouldn't you be? Escape one prison just to be dragged back to another…"

"He's got a point." Tabitha said, examining her nails. "It was awful down there! I probably wouldn't've even come myself if I didn't hate being home so much."

"Why do you hate being at home?" Donovan asked once they'd settled back into the small copter-like aircraft that Beast had let them use. He'd been working on it for a while and figured they'd need it. Although, he was a bit reluctant to allow Donovan to co-pilot, let alone ride in it at all.

"My Dad," Tabitha said shortly. "Likes to use me as his personal supply of TNT. I'm nothing more than his little thief."

"That sounds awful…" Donovan said, immediately feeling sorry for her.

"Yeah that's sad and all," Havok interrupted somewhat irritably as he began to take them up into the air. "But we need to see who else is on the list."

"Oh, right!" Donny said, flushing as he scrambled for the list they'd made after consulting Cerebro (with the help of the Professor of course). "Let's see….We have a Christian Gr—"

**Hello, calling in X-Cop 001, do you read?** A voice interrupts from a gritty-sounding speaker at the front.

Havok reaches for a small radio attached to it and responds, " 'I read ya, Hank. What's up?' "

**We're coming to get you.**

" 'What?' " Havok asked sharply, exchanging an incredulous glance with Donovan. " 'Why?' "

**Figured you guys could use some help.** Beast said evasively.

"Yeah right," Havok snorted scornfully. "Listen, we'll just head back now. We've got someone to help us out with the rescue but she's going to need—"

**You can't. It's not safe to go back to the mansion right now—but we'll that explain later.** He added shortly, knowing an interruption was imminent. **Just land somewhere and send us your coordinates. We'll be there soon.**

And with that, the radio was cut off.

"So, I guess I'm not getting a suit after all." Tabitha said after a moment, leaning back in her hair casually as she said sarcastically, "That's a shame!"

"What's wrong with our suits?" Havok asked defensively, but Tabitha just shrugged and smirked. "What?" He snapped at Donovan, who was attempting to hide a smirk. "What?"

* * *

><p>"Wait, wait…I don't get it," Tabitha said, shaking her head at the group of X-Men who had all assembled in the X-Jet an hour later. "Why would there be Mutants working with Humans to hurt other Mutants? That doesn't even make sense!"<p>

"Not all Mutants care for their own," The Professor said wisely. "Even we make mistakes in that regard." He added, looking meaningfully at Havok and Donovan.

"So what're we gonna do? We're gonna storm the place, right?" Tabitha asked excitedly, positively lighting up at the prospect of a fight.

"Alas, we do not have the man power to be able to pull of such an act." The Professor admitted, knitting his fingers at his chin, resting his elbows on the arms of his chair in thought.

"And we can't get to Cerebro to find it." Hank added.

"Great!" Jubilee muttered. "Just fantastic! We wouldn't even have to be here if it weren't for them!" She said, throwing a resentful look at Donovan.

"Hey!"

"Lay off, Jube!" Havok said defensively.

"What? It's true!" She protested. "We should never have trusted them in the first place! They're probably the one's that sold us out anyway!"

"And under the circumstances," The Professor interjected calmly. "Any one of us would have done the same."

"So then what are we going to do?" Donovan asked uncomfortable with the idea that Liz might have sold out the professor. Or at the idea that if she did, she had to have had a very good reason to do so. Which for them meant something very bad. "By the time we find enough mutants to help us, it'll probably be too late."

"You're right," The Professor said. "And we'll never be able to take on Stryker on our own."

"Then what do we do?" Havok asked, and a moment of thought-filled silence commenced until—

"They've got prisons on this Island, right?" Donovan asked. "Prisons with mutants?"

"I would venture to assume so, yes." Xavier answered.

"Why not use them?" Donovan suggested, feeling somewhat silly for doing so.

"What?" Beast asked harshly. "We're just gonna walk in there and say, "Hey, Let's bust out of here' ?"

"Yeah," Havok said, sounding a bit more optimistic. "Yeah, maybe you're on to something! If we can get inside and rally up the prisoners—"

"They might just be willing to fight with us." Donovan finished, smiling hopefully at Havok.

"Alright! A riot!" Tabitha said rather cheerfully.

"The problem is," Beast said, actually sounding like he too was considering the idea. "We'd need to find some way to disable their systems. No doubt they'll have the mutants locked up tight."

"Which would make getting in undetected impossible." Havok said, sounding a bit less optimistic as the holes in their plan began to form.

"That's just it." Donovan said. All eyes turned to him. "Maybe we need to be detected."

* * *

><p>His ears nearly bled with the sound of her cries. He couldn't stand it. He longed desperately to enter the room where they had left that Monster to devour her but he knew he could not. Sensing his struggle, Colossus had to physically remove him from the room, warning that if he were to teleport inside, such action would cost the girl and himself their lives. Azazel was left to wait, then. Pacing about the facility feverishly. He could hardly keep his calm as he had been forced to do for so long. He'd endured many things that made him want to lash out. To object. To fight against Stryker and all his cruelties. His wrong doings.<p>

But never before had it shown so plainly.

He knew it was dangerous for others to see him in such a state. Wolfsbane was always on the lookout for any sign of weakness. If she had any idea how he felt for her…It was just another thing that could be used against him. Another thing that would be used to hurt her and other people._ That woman would be the end of him!_ He found himself thinking agitatedly. If she didn't get herself killed first.

Colossus suddenly appeared in the door of a room Azazel had chosen to brood in and Azazel leapt upon him immediately. "Where—?" He demanded, grasping the much larger man by the front of his shirt, but Colossus only reverted to his metal form, causing Azazel to lose his grip on him.

"You must remain calm, Comrade." Colossus told him evenly, speaking in a language both of them could understand: Russian. "You will be discovered and they will keep her forever!"

"They intend to do so already, do they not?" Azazel snarled, running a hand through his hair. "What—" He breathed, calming down. "What am I to do, then?"

"You must fulfill your debt. You know that." Colossus said, understanding all too well Azazel's predicament. He sighed, apparently giving in as Azazel's shoulders sagged _ever so slightly_ in defeat. To anyone else, it wouldn't have seemed like much, but Colossus knew better, "Until then, she is in sector 9B. Cell 1-08. Go to her. Help her however you can. But be cautious. The others may begin to suspect you."

Azazel nodded in thanks, preparing to teleport on the spot, but before he did, Colossus took hold of his arm and murmured, "Play the part." Colossus said, something Azazel had always told him. "For your sake, and hers."

"Thank you, my friend." Azazel said, and with that he was gone in a puff of smoke.

* * *

><p>"Will she wake up?"<p>

"No, not for a while."

"Think _He_ got 'er?"

"I _know_ He did."

Warwick and Remy sat speculating as they watched the poor young woman sleep. Warwick had used his abilities to project their consciousness's into her cell while their bodies remained back in their own cells. She'd been brought in a few minutes ago but they'd waited a while before going inside. She wouldn't last long on the Island if she kept running off like that. "I just didn't think—" Warwick continued, then suddenly stopped. He looked well past his years in Remy's eyes as he stared down at the Ghostgirl's seemingly life-less body.

"Think what?" Remy asked, searching the boy's face as he turned those large, tortured eyes toward him. "I don't know." Warwick sighed. "I just thought that maybe she could have—"

"Saved us?" Remy asked glumly, banging his head against the wall, careful not to move her body. When Warwick had projected his body into her cell, Remy had carefully rested The Ghostgirl's head was in his lap. He knew what it felt like to be drained of all your energy as she had. He knew she'd need as much help as possible when she finally woke up. The recovery was often worse than the initial attack. "We can't even save ourselves." Remy said just as the door began to open leading into their cell block. Remy and Warwick exchanged quick glances and Warwick (after returning The Ghostgirl to her original position on her cot) immediately returned them to their cells just as a figure stepped in, surveying the block to ensure everyone was in their assigned cells.

Remy and Warwick caught one another's' eye as they peered across the hall at one another. " 'What's_ he_ doing here?' " Remy wondered, eyeing the man suspiciously as he powered down all of the camera's in their cellblock. The man turned his sharp gaze toward Remy and held up a finger to his lips before silently entering the Ghostgirl's cell and sealing the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read and Review! More chapters soon!<strong>

**~THESCRIBE!**


	32. Chapter 32 Old Wounds

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words! Thanks!_**

Chapter 32: Old Wounds

She appeared to be coming around just as he entered her cell room. It was a small, cramped area and she had been carelessly strewn across a small platform that served as a bed. Her eyes opened slightly, and her head turned slowly, painfully, and deep brown her eyes fell upon him. Azazel feared she would reject him just as she had before and he braced himself for her anger.

But unexpectedly, she reached out a shaking hand to him and a small smile touched her lips. "Azazel…" She whispered to him and in a second he was there with his arms around her weakened frame. She felt like a rag doll in his arms and he held her tighter than he ever had before. Than he'd ever _gotten to._ His resolve weakened as her fragile arms encircled him for the first time in what felt like years since his betrayal. Had they ever just hugged before? He couldn't recall. Come to think of it, he couldn't recall when it was that he'd felt himself falling for her.

"I am sorry," He whispered, pressing his face against hers. And he actually meant it. It felt...strange to him. But somehow right.

"Shhh…" She whispered back, stroking his hair. "It's okay. It'll all be okay, I promise."

"How do you say this?" He asked, hardly able to look at her. "After all I have done?" He could hardly believe his ears. Was she comforting him? Forgiving him? How? Why? His mind raced as she pulled away from him, taking his face in her hands and smiling softly as she spoke in a remarkably clear voice, "That doesn't matter now. None of it matters. You're here. That's all that matters."

"But—" He began to protest, but was silenced by a passionate kiss.

His mind scrambled for an instant, completely thrown by this change in events, but soon let himself go and returned the kiss just as passionately if not more. She was much stronger than she should have been, he'd noticed. Usually, an attack from the Monster would leave a victim in paralyzing pain for hours afterward. There was simply no possible way for her to be straddling him, groping him, kissing him with such...ferocity. Unnerved by this, he pulled away, finding it hard to breathe as he tried to figure out what his instincts were telling him. "What's wrong?" She whispered, kissing him again and again, and Azazel found himself having to pry her away, panting as he shook his head, "I—I cannot—" He began but didn't know what to say. Why did he feel so conflicted suddenly? He never held back like this, _never!_ Minutes before he would have given anything just to make sure she wasn't dead, to see that she was alive and fighting like always, but now it felt wrong just to touch her. Why?

"Can't what?" She asked sweetly, smirking suddenly, dangerously. "You wanted this, didn't you? I know **I** do. Or _did_ before you betrayed me. Why the sudden hesitation? Don't want me now that you have me?" Then she gave a derisive laugh, a laugh that chilled him to the bone. "Or maybe you just like the chase. Wanna hold me down like before?" She asked, lying back on the cot with her hands above her head. "I could scream, if you'd like."

Something was definitely,_ definitely_ wrong.

"What has happened to you?" Azazel asked in alarm, grasping Elizabeth by the shoulders and drawing her up, unable to look at her while she was like _that_. "You do not act as yourself. What has been done to you? Answer me!" He demanded as she shook her. But she merely laughed as she said, "I almost had you, didn't I? For a second there I thought you were gonna go all the way! Wouldn't _that_ be something? You always were smarter than I gave you credit for, Azazel!" She laughed again, louder this time, crueler. He stared at her then, frozen as a horrific thought dawned on him, yet he found himself unable to comprehend what just happened.

"Tell me, what went wrong?" She asked, leaning back casually against the wall as Azazel stood up rapidly, staring at her, dumbstruck, eyes wide, paralyzed. "I know you better than you think, Azazel, but when it comes to women you remain a mystery. So tell me, what gave me away?"

Azazel felt the blood rush to his face again as his jolted out of his catatonic state. "_You!_" He thundered in rage, grabbing the Shape Shifter by the front of her jumpsuit and Elizabeth's face broke into a mockingly surprised grin, "Oh, no!" She chuckled, raising her hands in surrender. "Not gonna _hit me_ now, are you? Is_ that_ what you like?" She roared with laughter. "Is _that_ what you're into?!"

"Enough!" Azazel nearly screamed shoving the imposter against the wall as he/she continued to laugh at him, to the point of tears. "Show yourself!"

"Fine! Fine! Just give me a minute!" She chortled, smirking at him expectantly until he slowly released his grip of her X-Men jumpsuit. She rolled her shoulders and then, eyes twinkling, reverted back to His original form."Ta-Daaa! **_Oopfh!_**" Josef reeled back, falling against the wall as Azazel's fist made contact with his jaw. Before he had time to recover, a red hand was around his neck and Josef found himself pinned against the wall once more, only this time, he didn't laugh.

"Release me." He choked out, maintaining a haughty look despite the fact that he was slowly choking to death. "Now."

"Or what?" Azazel challenged, gripping the man tighter, his tail thrashing menacingly as he shook with rage. He'd have liked nothing more than to kill the man, but he hesitated. He was weighing his odds.

And Josef knew it.

"You know what." He retorted, staring into Azazel's eyes as his own began glowing with the violet purple light Azazel recognized immediately to be Elizabeth's. He knew then that he was beaten. Killing Josef would be like committing suicide. His cover would be immediately blown. There was too much at stake on his side to lose it now. Azazel painfully unclamped his hand from Josef's throat and stood back, catching his breath.

"_Ahem_," Josef cleared his throat as he straightened himself up, smoothing out his jacket. "You _are _something else, you know that? Very good with your hands, I must admit…"

"Tell me where she is, or leave." Azazel said, keeping his back to the mercenary, appalled by the very sight of him.

"What's the matter, Azazel?" A feminine voice purred behind him and a pair of hands slid up his back and over his shoulders. Azazel didn't have to turn around to know Josef was taunting him again, impersonating _her_. "You don't wanna _play_ with me anymore? You were so good at it before..."

"I said tell me where she is." Azazel said, turning around to look down at the imposter as her uncharacteristically cold eyes twinkled up at him. She pursed her lips, thinking, then said with a shrug, "I don't know. Really." She added when his eyes narrowed. "If I knew, I'd be there now." She giggled. "Not that this wasn't fun or anything!"

"If you lie—" Azazel began.

"You know I'm not." Josef interrupted, maintaining his false appearance as the Ghostgirl as he stepped even closer. "And relax," She said softly, straightening the lapels of Azazel's jacket, saying in a horrible sing-song voice, "_I won't tell!_ In fact, no one even knows you're here."

"I do not care what you say. Stay away from her." Azazel warned, stepping back and, with one last look of disgust, teleported to his quarters to think and _recover_. Josef smirked to himself, holding up a hand to survey the smooth, mocha-colored skin and touched a hand to the lips that he knew were not his, but that only made it feel all the more—_pleasant._ Despite Azazel's absence, he couldn't resist, saying, "Be seeing you."

* * *

><p>The second I come to I know I'm in trouble.<p>

First off, I'm alone. In my cell. With Sabretooth.

And Second, I'm in pain.

I mean, a lot of pain.

Before I can stop myself, I begin to gasp and cry out as what feels like waves of needles pierce my body, but nothing is there. Much different from what I experienced earlier when The Monster drained every bit of energy and strength from my mind and body. It has to be one of the worst feelings I've ever experienced in my life. There's no way to describe it. All there was, was pain and discomfort and a feeling of emptiness being drawn out of me. And it had gone on endlessly. My energy, my very life, seemed to be sapped right out of me, slowly, painfully. As if through a straw. And then just like that, it was over.

And now this…

All I know is that I'm completely helpless, a feeling I've always feared more than anything in the world. With my head spinning like this and my body racked with pain, I'm not getting out of this one so easily and Sabretooth and I both know it. Even if I did escape, could I really face Stryker, his Black Suits, and the Monster again?

"You know," Creed rumbles, taking a seat at the cot that serves as a bed in my cell, and the sickening smell of smoke washes over me as he draws a cigar to his mouth and takes a long drag. He holds it, rolling the smoke around in his mouth before saying, "I've always wondered what that feels like." I give an involuntary shudder and cough as he exhales a cloud of cigar smoke into my face. My stomach churns, nausea overcoming me, and I turn away, disgusted, but Creed's claws grip me around the jawline and he turns my face towards his. His dog tags fall forward against my front as he leers down at me, thoroughly enjoying this. "Most people die before I get the chance to find out," He continues to tease me, his dark eyes glittering maliciously. "The ones that don't—Well…" He pauses, taking his time to inhale and exhale another puff before continuing. "They're usually too busy screamin' by now."

I feel my gut twisting in fury, prying at his hand with my own, but I can hardly speak as a new wave of pins and needles sends a shooting pain in my hands and legs, but I press my lips together to keep from making a sound. My body feels feverish, like I'm burning from the inside, and I feel a cold sweat break out across my forehead. My head weighs a ton and a numb, stabbing sensation makes it a bitch to keep my eyes open.

"C'mon, frail," Creed taunts above me, enjoying this far too much. Maybe he's getting back at me for almost killing him earlier… "I don't think I've ever heard you scream. Not yet. How about one for the road?"

"The road, huh?" I manage to choke out, groaning as I bite back the urge to cry out again, thinking quickly. "Some—Emergency mission, _Sabretooth?_" I ask mockingly but my voice comes out so weak it's almost laughable. Sabretooth chuckles, but eyes me a moment in thought, leaning forward as he brings his cigar dangerously close to my cheek. I can feel the head on my skin, the sound of the tobacco (or whatever is in that stuff) burning near my ear. He may get his scream after all. "What's it to _you_, frail? Worried about your little friends?"

"Never said that—" I try to say, managing to muffle a cry when my head is suddenly assaulted by a wave of numbness and a sharp pain in my chest. Nausea immediately makes the room spin, and I press my head back onto the platform in a desperate attempt to suppress it. His presence feels suffocating and my arms come up, pushing against him feebly. He doesn't budge an inch. "I'd be more worried about myself, if I were you."

"Oh?" He grunts, flicking the burning end of the cigar just centimeters from my hair. He's toying with me now, but I know what I'm about to say is going to do much more than that. If I can get it out.

"Yeah," I continue, panting heavily as my airways begin to feel constricted. The smell of smoke and Creed's own blood-tainted skin is making it difficult to breathe as well as the pit in my stomach that grows every second. "I know how it feels, you know? To be—_ngh_betrayed." I practically wheeze out and I can tell Creed's far too thrown to enjoy my current state because he stares at me, the butt of his cigar beginning to fall off from lack of use. He seems to have forgotten he even has it.

"What're you talking about?" He hisses in a dangerously low whisper.

"Wish I didn't have to tell you like this," I say, though I don't really care at this point. "I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. Maybe." I add as Sabretooth suddenly remembers his cigar and blows another puff of smoke into my face. I cough, my eyes watering and mutter, "I overheard your good friend Wolfsbane talking about you. In her head, that is. Talking about some plan to get rid of you." I manage but find myself unable to continue. The world goes lopsided and I close my eyes to try and get a grip, but I can't. Everything is moving too fast; hurtling to the side like I'm on a big ship during a storm.

God, I'm gonna be sick…

"What'd she say, frail?" Creed demands, grasping me painfully by the shoulder with one clawed hand and (precariously balancing the cigar) grabs me around the neck with the other, causing the world to shift again as the weight of my aching head weighs down on my neck. I give a moan, but don't respond. My mouth feels numb and my head pounds dangerously. "Tell me." Creed demands just as dangerously.

"She—Said they were going to—to betray you." I whisper, tears stinging my eyes as the weight in my head boarders on unbearable. I fight to speak as quickly as possible, though my voice has become hoarse and raspy. "That's all I know. She wants you—out of the way. She hates your guts—then again—" I give a false wheeze of laughter despite the pain in my head. "Who doesn't?"

"Then why'd you warn me, frail?" Creed asks, finally letting go of my throat and, instead, moving to straddle my waist, his form blocking out the light like an enormous, brute-shaped shadow. I shift uncomfortably and inhale sharply, in too much pain to do much more, as Creed draws a deep breath from his cigar, one hand placed firmly on the platform just to the side of my head while his weight weighs me down. I feel my face grow hot with anger. He knows exactly why I'm warning him, but he's going to drag this out just to mess with me. "Not growing fond of me, are you?" He asks, heat scalding my cheek as he brings the cigar that much closer to my skin. "No, that can't be it. No—" He begins slowly, moving the fiery bundle away. He chuckles softly, too softly, and says, "You want to make an—_alliance_ with me?"

He gives a deep, terrible chuckle then, flashing his fangs at me and I shut my eyes at the tilting world, preferring the shifting darkness to the sight of Creed any day. He's way too close to me. "And I thought**_ I_** was crazy!"

_Get off._Get off._Get off._Get off._Get off._Get off...______

"Hey, I can take a hint. It was a long shot anyway." I groan, feeling the nausea subside just a little, but the tingling feeling returns with a vengeance so suddenly the wind in knocked right out of my lungs. I gasp for breath. I think I might be going into a state of shock.

"I never said no." Creed states then suddenly grasps me around the jaw, his hand completely covering my mouth as his claws scrape either side of my cheeks, "Look at me." I manage to open my eyes, confused at the sudden look of urgency in Creeds eyes. "Believe me," He grunts. "I'd like nothing more than to make you pay for nearly killing me, frail. Probably deserved it, but no one exactly _kills me_ and gets away with it."

"Oh, don't sweet talk me, Creed." I groan once I reach up and remove his hand with my own. "Cut to the chase, will you? You're making me sick." I add, not entirely lying on that one.

"Hate for you to think any less of me," Creed says with a smirk. "But I won't make it outta here alone. Only a fool'd think they could make it alone. Unless you're Gambit."

"I hate to break it to _you,_" I say hoarsely, try again to shove him off, to no avail. "But I'm not exactly in the escaping mood, if you can't tell."

Just then, a radio sounds from somewhere on Creed and he reaches behind him and brings up a battered walkie-talkie-like device to his mouth. I watch him apprehensively and glance around the cell, not really sure what I'm looking for, when I catch sight of Warwick across the hall who appears to be plastered to the glass door, eyes wider than I've ever seen. I glance at Creed quickly but he seems to be thinking hard, staring right through me as he speaks into the device.

**Come in Sabretooth,** Wolfsbane's cold voice says.

"What is it?" He growls back and I take the chance to mouth to Warwick one word, "Help."

**Get your ass down here. We're leaving.**

"I'll come when I'm damn well and ready." He responds.

I glance at Warwick again and he mouths something back at me but I can't understand it. I glance back at Creed and give a jolt when I find him looking at me. He casts a suspicious glance at Warwick as Wolfsbane says, **Yeah? Well Stryker says you're ready. So I suggest you high tail it down here before I have to come and get you!** There's a pause, then Wolfsbane asks in a disgruntled tone, **Where are you anyway?**

Creed turns his animalistic eyes to me and I stare back. We lock eyes. Somehow I know his next words will decide where we go from this point on. If we join forces, or go separate ways and take our chances on our own. "Just talkin' with an old friend of mine." Creed says back, smirking sarcastically and I half-heartedly roll my eyes but inwardly sigh with relief. Not just because I now have a fallback plan in the event of an emergency, but because I may have extended my own life. For now. "But that's not any of your business, now is it, Ginger?"

**Just get down here! Over and out.** Wolfsbane literally growls before the line goes dead.

Creed groans, closing his eyes for a second (as though think out his next plan of action) as he draws his forgotten cigar to his mouth once more. "Now," He says, withdrawing the cigar as he reopens his eyes, letting the smoke drift from his mouth as he speaks, "About that scream—huh?" I frown as Creed's eyes seem to be searching for me, but I haven't gone anywhere. I don't think.

"What the hell?" He says as he and I both look across the room to see me (or a copy of me, that is) standing by the large glass door. I look past the figure to see Warwick staring intently at me and mouths the same words as before only this time I catch their meaning: "Don't move!"

I remain stiff as a statue as Creed slowly moves off the cot, his claws lengthening at his sides as though anticipating an attack. For a moment, the two figures stare at each other (It's so surreal to see yourself face off against another person like this. It feels like I'm watching myself in a movie) then Creed chortles, flicking his half-burnt out cigar once more. "Didn't know you could do that, frail." He says, turning back and reaching toward the cot with the cigar extended in his fingers, and I move away just in time before he snuffs out the cigar on the platform, right where my head had just been. "Might come in handy soon enough."

"Just see that you come back at all." Warwick says, speaking through my life-like imitation. "How do I know they won't just waste you? Or that you'll just ditch me once you're out of here?"

"I'm good," Creed says, stepping closer to my fake as he puts the used cigar into his back pocket. "But even I can't take out all of the Stryke-Outs on my own. I'll _definitely _be back for you." Creed added, reaching up a hand as though to stroke Warwick's/my cheek but the mirage suddenly fades and I am apparently no longer being camouflaged as Creed turns around to see me standing shakily just behind him. I feel as though my knees could give way any second. I hadn't even realized that I stood up.

Realizing I'm on my own here, I say the only thing I can think of.

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R! More chapter to come!<p>

~THESCRIBE!


	33. Chapter 33 Getting Help

_**Disclaimer: I Do not own X-Men or anything related to it. I only own my words and OC's. Thanks!**_

Chapter 33: The First Step to Getting Help is Asking For It

_Could I really be partnering up with this guy?_ I think to myself, collapsing down onto the singed cot once Creed is gone. My head is pounding, but I think I'm starting to regain some strength. At least the world has stopped spinning and I'm _pretty _sure I'm not going to puke.

"Are you out of your mind?" A familiar voice barks and I look up to see Rodney glaring down at me in disbelief. I look around the room to see that I'm in no short supply of company. Warwick must've projected every prisoner here into my cell including Rodney, Remy, Dimitri and a few other people I haven't seen before. I almost feel like telling them to go away, but I figure I could use a second opinion on this one, "What do you mean?" I ask bluntly, thrown off guard by all the people here. They're all staring at me. Some with awe, some with the same look of disbelief (even disgust) on Rodney's face now.

"He's going to kill you the second he gets the chance!" Rodney exclaims, seeming to me much less "nice" than I'd once thought him to be before. "And you're going to let **him** lead us out of here?"

"He's gotta point, Sherre." Remy says in a more gentle tone, sweeping the ash off my bed before sitting down beside me with the casual flip of his floppy brown hair. "How are you?" He places a hand on my head and gives a look of surprise. "You've recovered faster than anyone I've seen so far! Faster than _me!_ I like that in a woman." He adds, arching his eyebrows ridiculously and I find myself smiling at him.

"I get that a lot." I reply, grateful for the distraction, but Rodney soon brings me back to reality, exclaiming, "Only _you_ can make a joke out of something like this, Gambit!"

"'Ey somebody's got to do it, Freak!" Remy replies light heartedly but my mind is reeling back to something Creed said. Something about Gambit escaping...

"And only _you_ can get away with it, _Gambit_." Rodney replies, smiling and shaking his head despite his agitated state. "And stop calling me that! It's Frequency, Damn it!"

Gambit! That's who he was talking about—Remy! But what did Creed say exactly? Something about Gambit trying to escape on his own from here? "So, I'm guessing you all got all of that, right?" I ask, surveying the room as some people nod and others mumble things like, "yeah..." "Some of it…" "Caught a few snippets here and there…" So I know they probably heard _everything_.

"Alright, good (I think)." I add under my breath before turning to Remy, "Remy, Creed was saying something about you earlier. Did you ever try to escape from here?"

"Try?" Remy said incredulously, placing a dramatic hand to his chest as though insulted, then drew it back to examine his nails, saying haughtily, "Baby, I succeeded!"

"How?" I ask, intrigued.

"Wit," He replied. "And a little help from some friends, I guess. The first time I had help from my buddy Cage. We got out of here by da skin of our teeth! Of course I had to come in and save day as always. Got us out nice and clean-like. The second time, well, I came back to help out a friend of mine so really, I wasn't captured _that time_."

"So...how did you get out?" I ask again, hoping for maybe a better plan than the one I'm considering now.

"Hm? Oh, well…it _was _a bit easier back then," Remy says, suddenly a lot less haughty. "They didn't have enough funding to have many guards here, and they didn't have that _Monster_ here that's for sure. All I had to do back then was blast my way out of here," He makes two small guns with his fingers indicating blasting something. "hitch a ride on a boat, and hightail it to the mainland! From there on, you just gotta blend in with the crowd and it's a clean getaway."

"Then how did you end up back here?" Rodney asks coldly, his arms folded across his chest and everyone looks to Remy expectantly who suddenly looks uncomfortable, "Well, I, uh…You see," He grapples to explain. "They still had my name and everything on file." He explains sheepishly. "The second I tried to get back home, well, you know how that goes..."

"So even if we get out of here," One woman with short cropped, grey hair says glumly. "We can never escape. They'll always be able to find us."

"Then we'll have to destroy their data somehow." I say boldly. "When we escape—"

"**_If_** we escape." Rodney interjects. I look at him with determined eyes. "_When we escape,"_ I say with conviction._ "_ We'll have to destroy everything. All of their computers, all of their data, everything."

"**If **we escape!" Rodney insists. "You're all forgetting that we're relying on a murderer here, right? A murderer, a thief (he gestures to Remy who gives a theatrical bow in return), and a girl so desperate she makes deals with animals! No offense!" He adds sarcastically. I look away, my face growing hot. _What else was I to do?_ I think to myself agitatedly. _I had no choice! And right now he's the best shot we've got, right?_ But I still find myself wondering…Did I do the right thing? Maybe Rodney's right. How can I trust someone who put me in a hospital not even a month ago?

Am I really that desperate?

"Actually, Rodrick," Warwick interjects in that raspy voice of his. "Eida, made _exactly_ the right decision." When everyone, even me (surprised at his use of my "actual" cover name), give him looks demanding explanation, he continues with a reluctant sigh, "I could sense Victor Creeds emotions, his desires. He was going to kill you had you not warned him of his imminent betrayal. Warning him not only saved your life, but may also save ours, as he seemed genuine when he agreed to aid you—if only for his own gain. It is possible that we may escape thanks to your quick thinking."

"Thanks, Warwick," I say with a small, weary smile despite feeling worse about the whole situation. If Creed can turn from wanting to kill me one second to wanting to help me escape (which basically means help himself) the next, how can I trust him to get us out of here? That's just it.

I _can't_ trust him.

"But I think you might be right about not being able to trust, Creed." I add looking pointedly at Rodney.

"Then what do we do?" Dimitri asks in a small voice, and I look down at him sadly, wishing he wasn't here. I glance around and realize he's not the only child here. There's another one, probably younger than him, with bright green eyes and snow white hair. I'd say she's only five.

"We wait," A tired voice says somewhere behind the crowd of Mutants surrounding my bed. Tarina's voice! "We wait for help to come." She says, stepping out from the other Mutants, who part to let her through. "You did get to them right? You called the X-Men?"

"Yes," I say tentatively, looking Tarina over to make sure she's alright but she looks no worse (or better) than when I last left her. Still thin and sickly-looking. She looks as though she hasn't showered in weeks. Then again, I probably do, too. Nice. "But there's no guarantee that they're coming." Looking at her I wonder how long I've been here…

"What about Azazel and the Healer?" Tarina asked and I felt myself grow suddenly angry at the thought of asking Azazel for help. "Azazel's out of the question," I grumble quickly. "But Donovan might be of some help. He might be looking for us right now, but I'm not sure what he can do to help."

"Wait, Azazel actually might be able to help us!" A large woman with rock-like skin (not unlike the one Josef transformed into previously) says excitedly. "He always seemed like a good man to me. He might be willing to help us and I think we can trust him."

"No!" I say, a little too sharply, and clear my throat. "I—don't think we can trust him. In fact, I'd say he'd sell us out the second we even _mention_ an escape attempt."

"Oh, but we'll certainly follow a man called_ Sabretooth_ into the dark, isn't that right_, Ghostgirl_?" Rodney chips in, and I glare at him, tired of his shit.

"I get it! It's a bad idea!" I cry out in frustration. "I already scrapped that plan, alright?"

"And just who put you in charge of the plans, anyway?" Rodney adds, throwing out his hands as thought **I'm **the one being unreasonable.

"No one!" I object, appalled at the idea. "I'm open to any ideas. Just speak your mind!"

"We already did, remember?" Snaps Rodney. "We wanted to try Azazel, right?" He asks around and a few people nod in agreement. "But you already _scrapped_ that plan, too, didn't you?"

" I just don't think it's worth the risk—"

"You know what I think?" Rodney asks, his hazel eyes boring into me accusingly.

"Try me." I reply, daringly.

"This issue with Azazel isn't about who to trust and who not to trust." He says, shaking a finger at me like he's about to make some great proclamation. "This is personal! He broke your heart and now you're willing to put all of our freedom at risk just for a stupid break up!" I'm on my feet before I know it and nearly collapse as my weakened state has turned my knees to jelly, but Remy steadies me and I straighten up, looking Rodney in the eye as I hiss angrily, "That has _nothing_ to do with it! Nothing!"

"Doesn't it? I heard your little argument!" Rodney says. "We _all_ did! He was more than willing to repent in my opinion. Must've been really special whatever you two had going on. Wouldn't be surprised, either." He added, looking me over with raised eyebrows as though I'm some floozy at a night club.

"And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Oh, you know _exactly_ what I mean!" He exclaimed, obviously grasping at straws now. "How long did you two even know each other, hm? A few months? A few days? How old **are **you, anyway?"

"You just mind your own business, Freak!" I shout, attempting to lunge for him, but someone is holding me back. "You can go beg that sorry excuse for a Mutant for help _all you want to!_ I'm not stopping you!"

"As if you could! And I'd be more than glad to, Ghostgirl! And I'd probably have better luck doing it than you, that's for sure!"

"Alright that's enough!" Warwick shouts and all of the shouting, that I hadn't even noticed before now, is silenced immediately. The stone-clad woman releases her hold on Rodney, apparently trying to keep him from lashing out at me, and I feel Remy's hands let go of my shoulders. Everyone settles down to listen as Warwick says, "We're going to talk to Azazel!" Warwick says forcefully, glaring at Rodney who'd just began to toss a haughty look at me, effectively sobering him up. "But I think _Eida_ should be the one to do it." He adds, looking at me pointedly. (Can we just drop that stupid name? Everyone knows I'll never get away from Ghostgirl) I open my mouth to object but he cuts me to it. "I think that he would be willing to help us. In fact, I _know_ he would."

Then Warwick reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small rose from his pocket. One similar to my own rose, residing in my pocket and the one that Colossus carries. "I think it's a sign of trust, he says. "It means he's on our side." Warwick explains. "That and I can sense his emotions and he seems truly sorry about what happened. Even now I can sense his distress. He's looking for you and he will be here soon." At this, everyone shifts uneasily, glancing around as though expecting him to teleport into the room even now.

"But—" I begin futilely, but Warwick cuts me off, speaking gentler now. "You're the only one who can get through to him. Let him help you. Let him help us. Or we may never get out of here alive." I think about it a moment, looking around the room uncertainly at all of the other Mutants. The children…

"Alright," I say finally. "I'll do it."

* * *

><p>Please Review! Curious to hear your thoughts! Thanks for reading!<p>

~THESCRIBE!


	34. Chapter 34 You Were Saying?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the X-Men or anything else referenced here. All I own are my words. Thank you and Enjoy!**

Chapter 34: You Were Saying?

_Previously on the New Recruit:_

_"You're the only one who can get through to him. Let him help you. Let him help us. Or we may never get out of here alive."_

_I think about it a moment, looking around the room uncertainly at all of the other Mutants. The children…_

_"Alright," I say finally. "I'll do it."_

No sooner do the words leave my mouth when a cloud of smoke obscures my vision as a loud _Bamf!_ assaults my ears. He's never teleported that close to me before! Kind of a dead giveaway in a sneak attack. "What the—?!" Rodney shouts, as the others all cower and cough from the smoke. Trapped inside, the smoke swirls about the room and I wave my hand, trying to clear the air. I never see it coming when a hand wraps around my throat and, before anyone can react, I'm pinned back against the wall. As the smoke clears, the hand releases its grip, allowing me to breathe, and I watch, dumbstruck, as Azazel brings a two foot long blade beneath my jaw.

"Azazel!" I gasp, staring wide-eyed at the wild-looking mutant towering above me. I've never seen him like this. His eyes are bright and feverish with a determined look I know is reserved for an attack. But why is he attacking _me_?! If anything I should be the one busting _his _ass!

"You are—Yourself?" He asks, breathing heavily as he looks me dead in the eye. Searching for something.

"What?!" I ask incredulously, my eyes narrowing as I attempt to phase away, but my powers are nearly tapped out from the Monster's attack and I can hardly concentrate with the rough edge of the blade cutting into my throat. What on earth does that mean?! Why does he look so distressed and downright _scandalized?_

"It is you, da?" He attempts to rephrase, but I know he can't put whatever he's trying to say into words.

"Of course it's me, Damn it! Now let me go!" I say angrily, looking to the others for help but they all look as dumbstruck as I feel. Rodney in particular looks shocked to all hell. Only Warwick seems to comprehend what he means, saying aloud, "He thinks you are Josef. The Monster who attacked you and drained your powers."

"Me?" I ask, glancing from Warwick to Azazel, trying to stay as far away from the blade as possible. "Why the hell—?"

"Trust me." Warwick says, speaking to Azazel now as he places a small, pale hand on the Mutants' forearm. The one holding the knife. "I know you were tricked before, but _this_ is the true Eida."

"Eida?" Azazel repeats, his hold on the knife/sword loosening considerably, and (deciding that he believes Warwick is telling the truth) I take the opportunity to raise my arm and redirect the curve of the blade (away from my throat) with the back of my hand. "Yes, Eida." I confirm, blushing slightly as I say, "It's sort of my code name." A moment of stunned, awkward silence begins to fill the room and I fold my arms, my head down and I toss a sidelong glance to Warwick expectantly, telling him in my head that I'd like some privacy here (referring to the room full of mutants all staring at us anxiously).

"I think," Warwick announces aloud in that hoarse voice of his, "We'll be leaving now. We'll return shortly to see how things are going." The others begin to protest (particularly Rodney, who seems to think that I'll single-handedly ruin all of their chances of escaping) but before they can say much else, they've disappeared from the room and presumably transferred back to their respective cells. Only Warwick lingers, "Remember what we talked about, Eida. We'll be close by," Warwick says mysteriously. "If you need us."

And then he is gone.

* * *

><p>"D'you really think we should be spying on them, mon ami?" Remy asked as they sat huddled together, watching through the projection of the room Warwick created, through which they could plainly see the Ghostgirl and the red demon Mutant plainly in her cell. They had yet to speak to one another, both casting one another wary glares. The projection was so realistic one would have thought they could walk straight through the wall and enter the very room! Maybe you could. All Remy could think was how incredible Warwicks' power's were. It made him wonder why Warwick didn't just escape? He could probably make it out on his own with incredible powers like that!<p>

Remy knew _he _would have.

"Of course we should!" Rodney was retorting, looking irritable as always. That guy really got on Remy's nerves. He almost wished he would disappear already, and was half wondering why he hadn't yet. His powers were so useless Remy almost felt bad for him. Almost. "If she doesn't go through with this—"

"She will." Tarina, the ghostly pale girl with the curly hair said firmly. "I know she will."

"Oh, right!" Rodney began, but Remy cut in before he could say anything else, "You are a close friend of hers, aren't you, chère?" Asked Gambit. She nodded weakly, rubbing at one of the gray, half-moons beneath her round eyes. Even her freckles were faded from fatigue and god knows what else the humans have done to her. "I guess so."

"Then maybe you could tell us what the deal is with those two, anyway?" He asked and a murmur of agreement rippled through the group, silenced only by Warwick who said quickly, "That'll have to wait Remy. Look."

Remy did as instructed and, like everyone else, leaned in to see what was happening.

Whatever happened next may well determine their fate.

* * *

><p>The second Warwick leaves the air becomes thick and tense as a horribly awkward silence ensues. What the hell am I supposed to say after<em> that<em> whole fiasco?! I honestly have no idea how to even begin. I glance at Azazel, standing a few feet away from me, the handle of his knife protruding slightly over his shoulder where he holstered it. I can't help but wonder what happened to make him react that way. "So what was that all about?" I ask flatly, for lack of a better intro.

Looking a bit startled, Azazel averted his eyes, muttering in that thick accent of his, "It is as Warwick said. I was…tricked by Josef into believing him to be you. It was—" He sighs. "A mistake."

"Uh-huh," I say, feeling as though he's leaving something out, but I don't question it further.

Next question.

"_And_ why exactly are you here then?" I ask, stepping a bit closer with my eyebrows raised.

"I—" He begins to say, but stops abruptly, his hand moving impulsively to smooth out a ruffle in his suit, which by the way looks more haggard than its usual tidiness. In fact, Azazel almost always looks at the top of his game. And upon further inspection, I have to say…

He's looked better. Beneath his ice blue eyes are dark, lilac circles and a few lines have formed around them like they've been etched there by a blade. His dark hair is tousled as though he's been incessantly running his hands through it, and his posture is noticeably stooped, much different from his normally pin-straight and confident stance. Nearly all of his charm and intimidation seems to be running in short supply. He eyes me uncertainly, then finally, says, "I wish to help you."

"Help me?" I ask, almost sarcastically, but then scold myself, remembering what Warwick said, but before I can right my wrong Azazel continues, speaking quickly as he fights to explain himself, "Da! I cannot allow them to hurt you or anyone else. Not anymore." He stands straighter, looking down at me with those cool eyes, "And I have others who are with me. They will help."

"Who are they?" I ask, puzzled. "How do we know they're on our side?" In response, Azazel reaches into his pocket for something and I nearly mistake it for nothing more than a small red lump on his hand. That is until he holds it out to me.

A small red rose in the palm of his hand.

* * *

><p>"'Ey Nicki!" Edmond called to his female coworker. A burly woman with short blonde hair and a nasty burn across her left shoulder. A battle scar from previous romps with the mutants.<p>

"Yeah," She responded in her low, raspy voice. "What is it?"

"'C'mere a sec, will ya?" He asked, gesturing to the monitors and Nicki sighed, abandoning her post and trudging toward him, taking off her black helmet as she did so. "What?" She repeated.

"It's that Ghostchick again." Edmond said, studying the security screen. "She's pacin' again."

"So what? A lot of prisoners do that." Nicki responded, fingering her badge with a smirk.

"Yeah, but there's somethin' funny about the way she's doin' it." He responded, squinting closer. "She's been doing it for, what, thirty minutes, now?" He looked closer. "And look!" He said pointing to a moment where the Ghostgirl took a step forward, then suddenly changed directions and began pacing in a circle rather than a straight line back and forth as she'd been doing previously.

"She's done that three times already!" He exclaimed, tapping the screen. "Each time at that very moment! Like a pattern."

"Maybe she's got OCD." Nicki said nonchalantly, obviously not impressed. "Now quit stalkin' 'er and get back to work. She ain't the only prisoner here that needs watchin', ya know."

"Yeah, well I thought…" He grumbled to himself before turning to the other screens to his right where a young man with bat-like wings laid unconscious on an operating table…

* * *

><p>"The rose." I say, my hand moving to my own pocket as I stare down at the soft red bud in Azazel's palm. I pull mine out. The pedals have already begun to wilt and fall off but for the most part it's been preserved rather well considering that it's been in my pocket all this time. "Those who have it can be trusted." Azazel says, looking slightly pleased that I kept it. "They will show you the way."<p>

"And what about the others?" I ask. "The other prisoners, Glenn, Emma, Erik?"

Azazel pauses far too long for my comfort and take a step toward him, worry clouding my eyes. "We're taking them with, aren't we?"

"I—do not know." He admits, running a hand through his hair, causing a stray lock to fall in his face, just above his scarred eye. "We have small opportunity. The moment one escapes, the entire facility will lock down. Myself and my comrades will be unable to return for any one left behind."

"No," I murmur, bringing a fist to my chin in thought. "No, that won't do. We _can't_ just leave them behind…" But then I think about it and groan, _"_But if we don't get out of here then we _definitely_ can't help them!"

Maybe if Azazel teleported _everyone_ at the same time…But how many people would that be exactly? Would he even be able to withstand that kind of weight? And how far can he travel anyway? The shore isn't for miles I'd expect and from what I could tell, you can't even see it from here. And then there's the issue of getting EVERYONE out at the same time. We'd never be able to assemble, even if we could get out of these cells! The facility is too big and who knows what booby traps they have here.

"What _is_ your plan exactly?" I ask, thinking that maybe if we plan it just right we can get everyone out.

"Warwick has agreed to create a distraction," Is his clipped reply. Never one for details, I see. "Piotr will get you past the guards."

"Peter?"

"You know him as Colossus."

"Hm," I say, remembering how Colossus had shown me a similar rose the day before. Wait. Has it been a day? I don't know. I pass out so often, I've probably been on the run for nearly a year now... "What next?"

"We will take you and anyone else we can to the docks at their depart time. You must hide on the ship. Viktor will show you where. Then you will—"

"Woah, woah, wait a minute!" I say quickly, shaking my head. "Victor? As in Victor _Creed?_"

Azazel shakes his head in aggravation, a look of pure anger flickering in his eyes. "I did not like it either. But he is only one who can navigate through the woods."

"And since when have you two been buddies, exactly?" I ask, my face heating. How could he even think of trusting that guy? After all he's done—

"Since you have, apparently." He retorts sharply, and I blink, taken aback slightly at the accusatory look in his eye.

"I'm sorry," I say with a humorless laugh. "What was that?"

"He told me of your plans to escape. You and him." Azazel clarifies unnecessarily, practically spitting the words as he throws up a hand in frustration. "He said you agreed to help him if he helped you. I believed if _you_ could trust him..."

"No! I—" I begin but falter. So, Creed must've told him this fairly recently then. _Quite _recently. "I just thought…but I changed my mind." I say forcefully. "He can't be trusted!"

"We have no choice." Azazel argues. "Piotr and I will stop the guards. He is the only one to guide you through the wood."

"Why can't Warwick just—" I object, really not loving the idea of traipsing through the woods with Sabretooth.

"There is only a small opportunity." He repeats, icy blue eyes narrowing. "Even Warwick cannot control so much at once. We must be cautious. You can make yourself invisible and sneak onto ship. They _will_ know you have gone."

I shake my head, feeling confused.

This plan feels too complicated and yet too simple at the same time, but it's the best one we've got so far. There are a million questions forming in my head but the same one keeps thundering inside my skull over and over again, but I just can't seem to face it. I open my mouth to voice my concerns but a voice beats me to it, "So, who is going with you then?" Asks Rodney and I look up to see that the others have re-crowded the room once more. "Well?" Rodney asks, hands on his hips.

"I don't know." I say truthfully, glancing at Azazel for help, but he predictably remains silent, perking a brow at me. I sigh and turn to face the group, "I would like to take you all but…we only have a small window of opportunity…" That's when I look down and notice Dimitri and the little girl with white hair from before and I know I have to take them. They're just kids.

"Azazel," I say in a softer tone than I've been using with him for the past few days. He looks at me and I nod my head to the kids. He follows my gaze until his eyes rests on the pair of them, standing neatly beside one another. He looks to me for confirmation and I knit my brow in response, pouting slightly. He exhales slightly, then nods once. It can be done. I smile ever so slightly and Azazel blinks the small, almost untraceable look in his face is just enough to let me know the smile didn't go unnoticed. But I turn away before I can do anything else to make him think we're anything close to being okay. I kneel down before the kids and smile at them both.

"I don't think I've properly introduced myself," I say to the both of them, taking in their little features: The girls' white hair, Dimitri's button nose and bouncy, auburn locks, the girls' lime green eyes. "My name is Elizabeth, but you can call me Liz. You're Dimitri, aren't you?" I ask the little boy who nods his head, giving me a surprisingly chipper smile for someone who's been imprisoned for who knows how long. "And you? What's your name?" I ask the little girl.

"Tabitha." She whispers, her pale cheeks blushing slightly.

"Tabitha." I repeat with a smile. "It's nice to meet you, Tabitha, Dimitri." I say, shaking both of their hands. "Now, how would you guys like to get out of here?" The both of them nod their heads eagerly. "Good. Then we'll make sure you're ready when the time comes. Which is…?" I prompt, looking to Azazel.

"The ships are to leave in perhaps 3 hours."

"And how will we—" I begin to ask, but Rodney cuts in just as I knew he would. "Wait, you're _only_ taking the kids?" He exclaims and I glare at him angrily.

"What about your friends?" he asks. "What about us? And that girl, Teresa?"

"It's Tarina." Tarina states behind him, coughing into her tattered sleeve. "And I'm no stranger ta' jail cells, anyhow. You just gotta get those kids out and get some help. Else none of us'r gettin' out of here."

The rest of the room remains silent as I gaze out at the other faces, looking for someone else who will get mad like Rodney. I almost wish they would, because seeing them sitting there—so resigned, so accepting of their fate—it breaks my heart.

I just wish I could save them all. Get them away from here.

But I can't.

"Then it's decided." Warwick says, making the illusions of the other prisoners disappear from the room. "You leave tonight."

* * *

><p>Alone at last.<p>

Sort of.

With Warwick and the other's gone, all that's left is to wait for the time to come when we make our escape. But an hour isn't a long time from now and I still can't seem to hone in on my powers just yet. Speaking of which. "How long until I get my powers back?" I ask, taking a seat on the platform that serves as my bed, attempting to rub the remaining ash from Creed's Cigar from the metal. Azazel eyes the burn mark a moment, looks at me, but when he gets no response, he shakes his head. "It is different for most. It could be minutes. Hours. Days."

I give an exasperated sigh running my hands through my dirty, disheveled hair, "How am I supposed to get them out?" I ask, speaking more to myself than anything. "There's no way we're going to make it out of here."

"Follow the plan. It will work." Azazel says, moving closer to me tentatively. "You will leave this place. I will be sure of that."

"And then what?" I ask, putting my head in my hands. "We came here to save them and now I'm just going to abandon them?!" I cry standing up and pacing back and forth to shake the growing urgency and ridiculous sexual tension that threatens to fill the room the longer he stays here. "All I wanted was the chance to be more than a freak. To learn to control my powers with people who could understand me." I pause with my back to Azazel, asking softly, "Why did you have to do it? Why couldn't you just _help_ us like you said you would?"

"I never wanted this." Azazel explained, moving closer but not touching me. "There was nothing I could do. It is my fault, da. I did not know what else to do." He adds, reaching out at last and spinning me around by the shoulders, but I don't look at him. But I don't push him away either. _Go on,_ I think to myself. _I'm not stopping you. _"I am bound," He continues when I don't give a response, speaking in a low and firm tone. "By my debt. You and Emma and Erik were not part of this."

I shake my head, "Right. Your debt." I say skeptically. He looks as though he's going to try and explain further but I hold up a hand and say, "You don't have to explain. I get it. We do what we have to. I understand that. Don't think I'm forgiving you now," I add quickly, eyebrows raised high. "But...I'm—I'm grateful that you've agreed to help us. You didn't have to do that. Though I am curious," I add with a mischievous smirk. "What made you have a change of heart?"

He returns my smirk, placing his hands on his hips haughtily and saying, "I think you are knowing this."

"I know," I say, crossing my arms. "I just want to hear _you_ say it."

Azazel crosses over to me, slowly, murmuring, "My English is...not so good." I snort softly, reaching out and smoothing the lapels of his suit out with my hands, giving them something to do (other than what I'm imagining them doing) and saying, "Make your excuses. Your English sounded pretty good to me a second ago. What was it you were saying before?" I ask, touching a ponderous finger to my chin. "Something about needing you?"

He huffs, leaning his long frame down to sneer at me, "You are denying this?"

I shrug, "I'm not saying I'm not." When his brow creases in confusion, I let a giggle slip out, thoroughly amused by this bewilderment. Recognizing that he's been had, his arm flashes out and pulls me close, "Ah, ah," I warn, lifting a hand as if to strike him while my heart pounds with growing excitement. "Don't make me have to slap you again." His hand wraps around my wrist, a mischievous glint in his eye, "I am not seeing a problem with this."

"Oh!" Kinky. "And how much time do we have again?" I ask in an undertone, and Azazel perks his eyebrows, red lips pursing in thought, "Three hours." A grin pulls at my mouth and I open my mouth to make a very scandalous suggestion, when...

"Don't even think about it!" Rodney calls from down the cell block. "We can _hear_ you!"

So much for that.

"I am going to kill that man." I mutter decisively, before begrudgingly parting from the red-clad Mutant before me. Azazel scoffs, that strange little huff of laughter he has, "Save your energy." He advises, his look turning serious as the next series of events begin to weigh on both of us. This is it. Three hours until chaos. "You will be needing it."

This had better work.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for staying tuned and stay that way! I'll be posting more soon! <strong>__**Well ANYWAY! Please R&R and Stay tuned for the next installment of The New Recruit!**_

_**~THE SCRIBE!**_


	35. Chapter 35 The Escape

**Hey readers! Just so you know, things are going to be moving pretty quickly from here on in so hold onto your butts and Enjoy! BTW I own nothing but my words and OCs! ;D Enjoy!**

Chapter 35: The Escape

I've been lying here on this metal platform for 45 minutes and 27 seconds…28…29...30…Counting the seconds, minutes and hours until it's time. Time to escape. And with each second that passes I inhale and exhale, my palm extended above my head, willing my powers to strengthen, to return to me before it's time to make our escape. So far, I haven't gotten very far on that score.

The first 20 minutes were excruciating. I could hardly concentrate thanks to my nerves being all out of sorts about the escape, but eventually, I managed to produce a small blast (more like a puff) of energy out of the palm of my hand. Another ten minutes went by and I found that not only could I manage to hit the ceiling with these blasts but I could also become intangible once again, though only for a short while. The real challenge here is trying to turn invisible. This is a skill I acquired not too long ago, but it's one that I rarely had a problem with. In fact, turning intangible always proved to be more difficult for me! But now for some reason (now that we may well be relying on it) I can't seem to get it down. I close my eyes and concentrate, squeezing my eyes shut and evening my breathing. 48 minutes, 12 seconds…13 seconds…14 seconds…I feel a tingling in my stomach that travels down my arm and extends to my fingers. I focus on that feeling for a few more moments, almost forgetting to breathe.

When I reopen my eyes, my hand flickers and for a millisecond it actually disappears…only to reappear once again. Damn! What number was I on? 49 minutes, 36—no, 35 seconds?

I don't know.

Frustrated with myself, I sit up and cast an energy blast at the glass, but the most it does is dissipate in what I can only describe as a small puff of purple sparkles. Real intimidating. The entrance to the cell block opens just as I was attacking the door of my cell and a man steps into the hall and, using what looks like a nightstick, bangs on the glass, shouting, "Knock it off in there!"

I glare back, practicing my glowy-glowy eye trick and the startled look on the man's face is enough to let me know at least _something_ still works! The man quickly hurries on and with him, a whole squad of men appear. Upon further inspection, I find the squadron to be dragging something hurriedly along with them. Correction. They're dragging _someone_. And none other than a badly tattered and thankfully subdued Victor Creed. I guess they got him after all.

I watch as the squad of Black Suits shuffle hurriedly to the cell directly (conveniently) across from mine. They appear to be in an almost panicked state, breathing heavily and nearly dropping Creed's massive body as they struggled to dump him in the cell as quickly as possible. One woman fumbles as she fights to get the cell door open and drops her activation identification card in the process. "Damn it, Elsa! He could wake up any second!" One man yells, the pitch of his voice rising a few octaves at the idea. Once _Elsa_ finally does manage to get the door open, they waste no time in securing Creed to the floor (not unlike how they had Glenn tethered by his wrists and ankles) with some tough looking shackles that take two people to bolt to the floor.

It's almost comical to see just how fast they high tail it out of there!

One guy let out the girliest shriek when Creed gave grunt in his sleep and a few of the guards tripped over one another just trying to get out of the cell. It seems Creed's made quite the reputation for himself here. I wonder how they managed to take him down? Judging by the tattered and bloodied state of his clothes (or what's left of them) I'd say it took just about everything imaginable. After the Black Suits have gone, I move toward the glass window, peering out to the side where Warwick's cell is and meet his eye. He doesn't say anything and I'm not entirely sure what I should do. Should I say something? It doesn't look like _it'll_ waking up anytime soon. If I had to make a guess, I'd say he's been heavily sedated.

…

Guess I'll just have to wait, then.

Now where was I? I guess I can say about ten minutes have gone by so…

1 hour, 1 minute and 1 second…2 seconds…3 seconds…4 seconds...

* * *

><p>It's been 1 hour and 25 minutes, 57 seconds and counting and I have yet to remain invisible for more than 10 minutes. I can, however, remain intangible for a considerable amount of time and my energy blasts are becoming more powerful. After a while, I stop attempting to become invisible and just start counting. And after about 7 minutes of this I can feel myself starting to drift off. When was the last time I've gotten any real sleep? I've almost crossed the threshold into sleep when a loud groan followed by the rattling of heavy chains jolts me out of my daze, nearly causing me to fall of the platform. I sit up, rubbing my tired eyes, and see that Creed is starting to wake up. I watch apprehensively as Creed takes in the situation, testing the strength of the chains and taking in the details of the cell with one calculative glance. It doesn't take long for those farrel eyes to lock on me and I glare back unfalteringly. We size each other up a moment in unspoken communication. <em>I don't trust you,<em> my glare says. _But I can't get out of here without you._

"Take a good long look, frail," Creed rumbles, breaking the tense silence but not his intense stare. "This is the last time you'll see me in chains."

I make no reply, leaning forward casually with my elbows resting on my knees as I say offhandedly, "I heard you were talking to a friend of mine earlier. Something about an escape?"

The chuckle Sabretooth gives echoes throughout the cell block and I hear a few whispers follow down the cell block in a sort of ripple effect. "Ah, you should've heard 'im, frail!" He croons, sitting back languidly against the wall, stretching out his long legs with the crack of his neck. "The way he _threatened_ me—" He says, shaking his head as though genuinely amused.

"He said," I interrupt loudly. "That you could get us through the woods."

Creed eyes me but makes no verbal reply.

"Well?" I say in frustration. "Can you or can't you?"

"I can get you through." He says, putting the slightest of emphasis on "you."

Busted. I stare at him for a moment, trying to think of a way to explain the situation to him, and as I do so, I begin to weigh my options of escape. Can I make it on my own (with the kids of course) without him? Should I even trust him? The only reason Azazel does is because he thinks that_ I do_.

And I don't.

I finally stand up and begin pacing, saying in a firm voice, "Okay listen, I know you only agreed to take me through the woods, but there are kids here that need to get out. Two of them. You don't have to do anything more than you agreed. Just let me worry about them and—"

"No."

"What?" I say, pulling up short of my pacing to meet his eye.

"I said no."

"Azazel said we could do it." I say evenly, crossing my arms.

"_Did he?_" Creed snorts in derision. "That red fool knows damn well you can't."

"We're taking them." I retort forcefully, my violet eyes burning with anger. " And I'm not leaving without them." There's a loud clang and I jump back about a foot when Creed suddenly leaps to his feet, causing the chains at his wrists and ankles to shudder violently. One of the bolts appears to loosen from the strain and a few cracks appear in the floor surrounding it, telling me just how easy it would be for Creed to break free of them. Someone ought to get that checked out…

Attempting to regain my cool, I square my feet and cross my arms and exchange an intense glare between myself and Creed. This lasts quite a while, neither of us breaking our stare and I fear a moment that Creed won't. Then finally, Creed speaks in a low voice, saying slowly, articulately, "The second I'm out of here, we're gone. With or without them. Even if I have to drag you out by the hair."

"I'd like to see you try." I say, for lack of a better comeback, turning away to resume lounging on my cot, feeling quite pleased with myself. We just might get away with this. "How much time do we have, anyway?"

Creed takes his time answering, settling back down on the floor lazily as he says, "You'll know when the time comes. And you and the runts'd better be ready when it does."

"We will be." I say, reaching behind my head to rest my head on my arm while I practice throwing more energy blasts toward the ceiling.

1 hour, 51 minutes and 6 seconds…7 seconds…

8 seconds…

* * *

><p>" 'We're going to save them.' " Donovan thought to himself as he sat near the window, staring out at the snow just beyond. " 'This is—going to work.' "<p>

"Are you ready?" The Professor asked as Hank strapped on a small box-like device on the inside of his jacket. It was so small it hid easily in the coating of his fur. The virus that would supposedly wipe out the entire Islands' security systems.

According to the plan, Beast will go in, allowing himself to be captured.

Once there, he will find Glenn and Liz and the other prisoners and formulate an escape plan from within. Then, when he has enough people on his side, Beast will implant the virus in their computer systems. While the systems are down, Donovan and the others will launch their own attack, acting as reinforcements and getting anyone they can out while creating a diversion and doing as much damage as possible. Sounds like a solid enough plan, but there is so much that can go wrong in Donovans' eyes.

Their entire plan relies on Beasts ability to not only get into the island and rally the troops from within, but also on the belief that he can find Stryker's main computer systems and implant the virus—assuming that it even works. These are just a few of the many concerns that Donovan has voiced many times.

"How are you going to find their systems again?" Donovan asked innocently, ignoring the glare he received from Jubilee who was starting to get annoyed with his questions. "I told you," Beast said, sounding just as annoyed. "Once inside I'll hack into their soft ware with this baby," He says, holding up a second device that looks like a mini-computer in his paw). "They're bound to have some high tech locks at the entrances so I should be able to use this to find out where their main computer systems are. While the other prisoners are rioting, I'll sneak inside, plant the virus, and get out."

"What if you can't find their main systems through their soft ware?"

"I have my ways." Beast replied mysteriously, tossing Donovan a smirk, the first sign of friendliness Beast has shown him since his arrival. To be honest, Beast never really had a problem with Donovan. He even kind of liked him. He was assertive but not an overbearing twit, and he rarely complained despite having every reason to.

That warranted some respect.

The true reason for Beasts' irritability toward Donovan was the anger that had been growing within him since his transformation. He was still coming to terms with the fact that he may never get the chance to walk freely in daylight ever again—at least not without fear of persecution.

It was a lot to deal with.

His only distraction from this awful truth has been knowledge. Hank never realized how much he had missed out when it came to reading! He'd read plenty of books about engineering, biology, biomechanics and the works…but he'd never picked up such literary wonders like that of Shakespeare's Macbeth or literary masterpieces like those from Dickens or Dostoyevsky. But now he had all the time in the world to read them and he found the lulling rhythm of the classics to soothe his frustrations and anger. It made him feel more human.

In a way, it tamed the Beast.

…No pun intended.

* * *

><p>As they prepared for flight, Donovan couldn't help but feel wrong about this plan.<p>

Truth be told, it wasn't so much that he was afraid, but he was sort of jealous. He was restless and itching to try out his new powers. He wanted to be part of the action with Beast and more than anything he wanted to help Beast find the others. He had to know for himself if they were alright. But he had to stick to the plan.

That's all he _could_ do.

Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Stay Tuned and feel free to Review! Thanks!<strong>

**~THESCRIBE!**


	36. Chapter 36 Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men...So there. **

Chapter 36: Secrets Revealed

It doesn't take Creed long to break the chains restraining him. At first I'm a little anxious as I pace around my cell. There isn't much time before the ships leave but we haven't gotten any kind of a signal from Azazel yet, and I'm starting to feel pretty apprehensive about this whole thing. Still, I haven't got a better plan so this is as good as it gets. I watch in nervously as Creed rises on one knee and begins to pull on the chains, the metal creaking and groaning under the strain. Muscles rippling and jaw locking, Creed tears the hinges off of the chain restraining his left arm, and it's only a matter of time before the metal attached to the floor begins to bend until it breaks with a loud clang. He rises, chest heaving and grins, looking quite pleased with himself. Show off.

Now all that's left to do is get us out of these cells.

"My turn." I say and move towards the glass door, reaching out a hand to the door with my palm facing the door. Creed could probably break through the glass but that would take a bit more time than we have. Of course I probably could have _phased_ him out of the chains as well, but I think I'll just keep that to myself. I'm just about to phase through the door when the unthinkable happens, "Get back!" Warwick hisses suddenly, looking at me urgently and I jump away from the glass, alarmed by the urgency in his voice, just as the entrance leading to the cellblock opens_. _

_God, what now?!_ I think, trying to look casual as a squad of Black Suits, lead by a man in a white lab coat steps in. Creed immediately crouches down. The chains that are still attached to his wrists can be made to look like they haven't been broken but he managed to sever the ones on his ankles (save for the actual shackles) and it would only take a bit of inspection to see that they are no longer restraining him. As the group stops in front of my cell I toss a brief, panicked glance at Creed, but his eyes are boring into the back of the man with the lab coat's head before me. The man is tall with a proud jaw and narrow, hawk-like eyes. His hair is about shoulder length and messy, his completion white and pasty like he hasn't slept or bathed in a while; only his skin appears to be turning a light shade of…grey. Could this guy be a Mutant?

"Hello, Ms. Hawthorne," He says from behind the glass, his hands clasped behind his back. His voice is rich and deep, deeper than I've ever heard in my life. "My name is Nathaniel Essex," He says, his liquid black eyes never leaving mine as he pulls a syringe out from behind his back. "And I am very pleased to meet your acquaintance."

* * *

><p>Donovan knew he'd made a mistake the second he left.<p>

Beast was supposed to go it alone. That's what they agreed on. But he just had to abandon the group! Just had to put the whole plan in jeopardy. And Hank wasn't afraid to tell him so, "What the hell are you doing here?" He shouted over the wind, pulling his collar closer around his ears.

"I want to help," Donovan said, panting as he struggled to catch his breath in the cold. It was freezing! Donovan had almost gotten lost trying to find Beast and it was only thanks to Banshee's power of echolocation (which he borrowed just before making the trip) that he even found him! The trees look identical in the snow and they're so tightly packed together that it would be pretty easy to get lost, even for the most experienced hiker.

"We had a plan!" Beast argued, trying to think of what to do. He knew it would be a waste of time to call the Professor but how could he take the newbie along? He's had absolutely no fighting experience and you can tell the only real reason Donovan is even willing to fight is because he feels he has to. But he doesn't want to. He knows it and so does everyone else.

"I know but—" Donovan paused, trying to think of what to say as his teeth chattered in the wind. "I have to do this. I—I have to know."

Hank paused. He knew exactly how Donovan felt; scared, trapped, and wanting to know if his friends were dead or alive. He couldn't handle being on the sidelines, something Beast was all too familiar with before his transformation.

"Let's go," Beast said gruffly, hiking up his collar against the wind once more as he began to trudge through the snow, which appeared to be at least two feet thick now. "They'll find us soon enough."

"Looks like we won't have to wait long," Donovan said, putting a hand on Beasts shoulder and point ahead, "Look!"

There in the distance were several figures headed straight for them.

"You ready for this?" Beasts asked, steeling himself against the snow as their opponents slowly became visible. Donovan gave the only response that seemed appropriate at the moment, "Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ten Minutes Later...<em>**

"Sorry! Omph! Oh, Geez! Sorry! My bad!"

"Donovan! **Stop** saying sorry!"

"Sorr—Damn! I mean—Ah!" Donovan shrieked as he dodged another bullet, literally, that the man in the red suit shot at him. He'd just drained the blue-skinned woman (named Domino) of her powers—all the while apologizing—allowing him to avoid being hit by most things as long as he remained moving. Which was more than he could say for Beast.

He was seriously getting hammered by the big Russian guy with the creepy eyes.

"Oh, Donny Boy!" The man in the red suit called in a sing-song voice, aiming his gun right for Donovan's head. "Catch!"

In what would seem like an impossible move, Donovan did a cheerleader back flip and somehow avoided being hit by the bullet, much to the man known as Deadpools' disappointment. "Dang! Missed again! Hey, can you hold still or something?"

"What?" Donovan panted, staring at him in shock. This guy's nuts!

"Yeah, could you just, you know, let me shoot you? Just a little bit?"

"No! Get away from me!" Donovan cried, inadvertently screaming at the man with Banshee's sonic boom. "Sorry." Donovan said under his breath as the boom hit Deadpool square in the chest, causing him to hit the tree behind him head first. Moving quickly while he was still out, Donovan took one of Deadpool's gloves off, revealing gnarled, burned-looking flesh and began absorbing his powers.

It didn't take long for Donovan to realize that something was not all together _right_ about this one. His powers felt unstable as did his mental state. It was apparent this guy was not all there in the head and Donovan quickly broke away. Even so, the second he let go Donovan felt himself go dizzy.

"Donovan!" He heard Beast shouting at him, but he suddenly felt a wave of nausea come over him. "I'm gonna be sick…" Donovan wheezed, falling into the snow.

"Donovan," Hank panted, kneeling before Donovan and looking him over. He looked terrible. He was trembling all over but his face was sweaty, like he had a fever. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Donovan replied, squinting up at him. "I—Look out!"

"Wha—Augh!" Beasts doubled over as a needle pierced his shoulder blade. Taking it out, he realized it was a tranquilizer. As his vision doubled, Hank attempted to see who it was that shot him, but he couldn't recognize the woman with red hair and green eyes who stood before him, reloading. "Aww what's the matter? Did I shoot you? My bad." She purred, pointing the gun at him and shooting him a second time in the chest.

"No!" Donovan moaned as Beast fell down in the snow beside him. He hadn't even seen her when the fighting started! "And what do we have here?" She said, resting her foot on Beasts body and leaning down to leer at Donovan. She smirked. "Hey Red! C'mere! Looks like we've caught more of Xavier's lackies!" She called to the Russian man as he stumbled over, recovering from Beasts' attack. "Let's take 'em back to base." She said, pointing her gun at Donovan this time, but rather than cringe or try to get away, Donovan glared up at her in defiance. She chuckled, "Definitely one of Xavier's."

Donovan was out before he heard the gun go off.

* * *

><p>"Essex, huh?" I say, feeling uneasy as the Black Suit open the door to my cell, allowing the group lead by Essex to enter the room and close it behind them, filling the room with far too many bodies for my comfort. "I'm guessing you're not here for a checkup."<p>

The one called Essex chuckles, dark, glittering eyes betraying only that same, power-hungry look that most of the people in this facility seem to share. His voice is nonchalant and curious, almost praising as he says, "It's funny, you're not at all like I imagined. Like a Mirage, you give the illusion of one who is (how you say) normal. But in reality, you are far from it. " I open my mouth to give a retort, but he cut's me off, raising a hand as though silencing a crowd as he speaks, "I know about your little secret, my Violet Spectra. So tell me...Where is it?"

"Where is—what?" I ask, genuinely confused. And did he just call me "Violet Spectra?" What's _that _about?

"You are currently entrapped within your Astral Body, are you not?" He asks, putting a contemplative hand to his chin. "Where, I wonder, is your physical form hiding?"

Uh-oh.

"I—I don't know what you're talking about—" I begin, a sweat breaking out on my forehead. There's no way they can know about that! How can he know about my physical form? Unless he received intel from the Monster. That must be it.

"Don't lie to me, _Ghostgirl_," Essex says sarcastically with a shake of his head. "It was difficult to tell at first. The astral projection is not meant to look so life like. But thanks to Ms. Frosts' memories of you as well as your own memories, I was able to but the pieces of this most fascinating puzzle together. In all my years, I have never seen a projection such as this." Essex murmurs, reaching out as though to touch me, but I quickly move away, eyes glowing dangerously, and he reluctantly withdraws his hand. "I should like very much to study you."

"Study? I think what you mean is experiment. That's what you do, isn't it?" I ask, glancing around as the squad draws in closer on me. "You experiment on your own kind."

"My kind?" Essex lets out a hearty laugh. "I have no kind! There are only the strong and the weak. And I can make you very strong. Or do you wish to remain weak, locked in a cage like an animal; only to waste away to nothing? A Mystic Beauty such as yourself is not meant to live in such a way."

"Okay, you've got to stop it with the pet names." I say mockingly, feeling cornered as the back of my legs bump against the cot. They're so close. "I'm not in the mood for illegal experimentation."

Essex gives a sigh, shaking his head but the smile never leaves his lips, "Such a shame. I would have liked to have a prisoner's consent at least once. Perhaps one day, you will grow to appreciate my gifts." He says, passing the syringe to one of the Black Suits as though truly disappointed, like I turned down a job or something. As the guards press in, Essex moves toward the front of the cell where he watches as I'm backed into a corner.

When the first guy charges for me, I'm ready for him.

The blast knocks his helmet clean of and throws him to the side, but the other two who charge after me present far more of a challenge. I raise my hand to blast them both back but the second guy ducks to the side at the last second, grabbing my wrist and bending it at a painfully awkward angle while the other tackles me against the wall. The man holding my arm gives it an excruciating jerk, twisting it against the side of his body with both hands and in an instant, all thoughts of concentrating are wiped from my mind and replaced only with pain. The man with the syringe approaches, ready to jab me in the neck while I'm distracted, but right before he does, Creed stands up and, gripping the end of the chain still attached to his wrist, throws it against the glass as hard as he can. The resulting bang successfully distracts everyone's attention and the man drops the syringe, allowing me enough time to knee the guy trying to break my arm in the groin. He crumples to the ground and I take the opportunity to wriggle out of the other two guards' grasp.

I close my eyes as they make to grab me, summoning an enormous amount of strength, and I hit the remaining guards with an energy blast that sends them flying into the wall in a heap. Faced with no more guards, I whip around to run out of my cell only to meet a grinning Essex instead. I manage to catch his wrist just before he plunges the needle into my collar. Staggering, I grapple with him, trying to gain the upper-hand but he's already got some height on me, and I find myself digging in my heels just to keep from crumpling to the ground.

"I can make you better," Essex tells me maniacally, using both hands now to try and stab me. I stagger backward another step, groaning as I fight to stay on my feet. "Stronger. Anything you desire. I can make you whole again." He breathes, inching the syringe that much closer to my skin and I look him dead in the eye, my eyes burning violet with anger and sheer outrage.

"Thanks, but no thanks." And with a sudden burst of energy, I knock Essex back against the wall, sending him tumbling to the ground, and, before he can recover I dive down, snatching up the syringe from where he dropped it, and I thrust it into his chest. His lips part in shock, looking down at the syringe in disbelief as I say, panting, "You can't make people better." He begins to fade, staring up at me in awe rather than anger. "But if you want to try so badly, try it on yourself."

The second he's out, I jump straight through the glass and look to Warwick for confirmation, "I've got you covered," Warwick says, "But you'll have to be quick. It's only a matter of time before the others realize they're missing."

I nod once, glance toward Creed, who watches me back expectantly…

And then I turn on my heel and run in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**~THESCRIBE!**


	37. Chapter 37 Rush

**Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH you get it. I don't own anything but my words and such.**

Chapter 37: Rush

"Damn it, Frail!" Creed shouts after me, his rough bark of a voice carrying far down the hall as I race further and further away from him. "Where the _hell_ d'you think you're going?!"

I don't answer. My adrenaline is pumping so hard I can feel it in my veins. They know about my Ghost state. They know about my body. Before they only assumed that I had powers similar to that of a Ghost but now they _definitely_ know the truth. If they found out where my body is, well, I don't really know what would happen but I know it wouldn't be good! I run until I find Dimitri's cell and in a second, I've got him on one arm, and Tabitha, the little girl with the white hair, on the other. As I pass by Remy's cell, I lock eyes with him and he gives me a nod and a two fingered solute, as though to say, "It's alright. Go."

"Stay back." I tell the kids breathlessly before phasing into Creed's cell, where he stands at a full height of six foot too-fucking-tall to meet me while I work on phasing the chains off his wrists. The drop to the floor with a heavy clang and I glare up at him, giving him a look of warning and saying, "Don't get any ideas." He stands back as I stoop down and hurriedly phase the chains off of his ankles as well. He grins, chuckling as I get to my feet, "Thought you were makin' a run for it, frail." He says.

"I knew if I went for you first you'd never let me go back for them." I breathe, taking hold of his forearm and pulling him through the glass, to which he replies, "Damn right." I start to head toward the door people normally come through, keeping the kids close, but Creed throws out an arm, knocking the wind out of me. "There's another way." He tells me and I nod in understanding, gripping Dimitri's hand tightly with one hand and latching onto Sabretooth's upper arm with the other. Little Tabitha holds onto Dimitri's other hand behind.

Without hesitation, Creed takes off and I immediately lose my grip on him. The kids and I start to fall behind. "Keep up!" Sabretooth barks, grabbing me by the wrist and begins to drag me down the hall. I repeatedly trip over my own feet, trying to keep up as Creed yanks me along, nearly taking the kids down with me, but after a while we manage to even out and keep a steady pace with him. "Shh shh," I say soothingly as the children stumble after me, visibly frightened.

It isn't long before we encounter two guards with guns and we come to a halt just before running into them. Creed draws me around the corner, leaning out cautiously, and I concentrate hard on becoming invisible, keeping one firm hand on Creed with my other arm outstretched across Tabitha and Dimitri. It appears that my hard work has paid off when they pass us by us and continue down the hall. That is until one of the kids lets out the smallest whimper...

"Hey," One of the guards snaps, coming back around, "What was th—"

Knowing we've been caught, Creed breaks away from me, and takes out both the guards in seconds, leaving their mangled bodies exposed in plain view of the hall. "C'mon!" He shouts, nearly dislocating my shoulder as he grasps my wrist once more and takes off. I concentrate on becoming invisible but the only problem is, even though the guards might not be able to see us, they can still hear us. As though coming to this realization as well, Creed slows to a stop and peers around the corner while we fight to catch our breath. My hand starts to turn numb from the lack of circulation, thanks to Sabretooth's iron grip on my wrist, and my heart feels like it's going to explode from the adrenaline rushing throughout my body. I can feel Dimitri's hand shaking in mine and I give it a reassuring squeeze.

Creed suddenly jerks back as another group of guards round the corner and pass right by us. I hold my breath and can feel Creed go eerily still beside me until they disappear down the hall. "It won't be long before they find those guys I took out," Mutters Creed gruffly, checking to make sure the guards were out of sight before saying briskly, "We need to move." We continue on at a brisk pace until we reach a heavily bolted door. "Phase us through." Creed says gruffly and I take us through with ease.

There, Azazel waits for us. "You made it." He says, wrapping an arm around me and glaring at Creed over my shoulder.

"Barely." I breathe, pulling away from him, my hands still interlocked with Tabitha and Dimitri's. "What's next?"

"I'm going to take you down to the docks." He tells me, glancing at Creed in distain, as though he didn't think he'd actually be with us. "Colossus has begun to wire the exits. But it is only a matter of time before you are discovered." I nod, but something doesn't quite sit right with me. But before I have time to voice my concerns the entire room goes dark. Tabitha lets out a shriek and we all give a jump when a red light comes on and an alarm starts blaring. This must be doing a number on Creed's super human hearing because he gives a loud growl and says, "Yeah, yeah let's get a move on! We're wasting time!"

I hold grip Dimitri's hand tighter as Azazel takes mine and (reluctantly) takes hold of Creed's shoulder. And in a second we're gone.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is going on?!" Stryker shouts, advancing on Cortes threateningly, who calmly replies, "I'm not sure, but the exits and entrances to the facility have shut down. No one can get in or out. We've been sabotaged."<p>

"An escape." Stryker murmurs. "Get someone to go down to the prison bay! Now! Tell the guards outside to secure the perimeter and get anyone we've got to hunt them down. No one leaves this Island!"

"Sir!" One of the guards called frantically from his seat at the radio. "All of our frequencies are offline! We can't contact the ships or anyone!"

"Then fix it!" Styker barked, grabbing the young man by the shoulder and throwing him out of his chair. "Get me Josef!" He shouts into the radio.

"I'm here, sir," Josef replied, phasing through the door casually.

"Get down there and stop them!"

"Why?" Josef asked camly, examining his nails.

"You're about five seconds from eating a bullet soldier," Stryker warned dangerously. "Now get down there and—"

"And do what?" Josef asked sarcastically. "As far as I'm concerned, the Ghostgirl and Sabretooth are already gone."

"The Ghostgirl?" Stryker sniffed.

"That's right," Josef said, examining his nails. "And you do know the only person capable of helping in her escape with a full knowledge of our computer systems, don't you?"

"Spit it out Josef," Stryker spat. "I don't have time to play twenty questions."

"Then perhaps we ought to ask Azazel." Josef replied. "I'm sure he's got quite a bit of explaining to do. Wouldn't you say?"

Stryker paused a moment, contemplating, but eventually he decided the mutant had a point.

"Find him," Stryker said, meeting Josef's cool gaze with rage-filled eyes. "And bring him on his knees."

* * *

><p>In the second it takes to teleport outside near a sandy beach area (which appears to be in a blind spot behind the main building), both Dimitri and Tabitha appear to be suffering from teleportation-sickness. I immediately go to move Tabitha's hair out of her face and I rub Dimitri's back soothingly (awkwardly) as they both begin to vomit. I completely forgot about the nausea. I didn't even prepare them! I almost don't hear Azazel as he says threateningly to Creed, "You will get them out, or—"<p>

"I get it, lover boy," Creed says, roughly brushing him off with a smirk. "You just go hold up your end of the plan."

"What is he talking about?" I ask while Dimitri and Tabitha wash their mouths out in the water surrounding the island. Azazel pauses, debating on whether or not to tell the truth, "They will know what I have done." He states simply. "I will do what I can to make sure you escape before they come for me."

"No," I murmur, moving toward him. "They'll kill you. We—" I begin to object but the sound of voices soon catches our attention and brings us back to the crisis at hand. An army-like plane flies over head and lands somewhere close by. Too close. We'll be surrounded any second.

"There's no time to argue," Azazel says, stepping away. "Good luck."

I watch helplessly as he teleports away, but before I can let myself completely ruin our chances of escape I gather up the kids once more and, with a nod towards Creed, we take off again. Donning the guise of invisibility, we pass right by whole squadrons of guards, laying low and keeping quiet, until we make it to the docks, unnoticed. That is, until a helicopter lands in front of us, seemingly out of nowhere. We pull up short as the door to the copter opens and a group of familiar mutants steps out. Omega Red is among the first to emerge, carting with him—

"Beast!" I whisper in shock. What is _he_ doing here?! They should have escaped! I can feel Creed's body tense beside me as Domino and the red haired woman (Wolfsbane, I think her name is) step out of the copter. The mercenary known as Deadpool emerges next and over his shoulder is an unconscious Donovan.

No. Not Donovan.

I take an impulsive step forward, but Sabretooth gives me a rough yank back, muttering under his breath, "Don't you dare." He starts to lead us away, moving as silently as possible, but the kids aren't so stealthy. When Tabitha accidentally kicks up some rocks leading towards the docks, Wolfsbane suddenly turns our way, sniffing the air like an animal, then smirks and shouts, "There! The prisoners are escaping!"

"Ah, to hell with it!" Creed shouts and takes off running once more as a hail of gun fire assaults us from behind. I hadn't realized that Creed actually_ had_ been slowing down earlier until he _really_ took off. I know the kids won't be able to keep up this time.

"Victor!" I gasp, my fingers slipping on Dimitri's wrist. "The kids! They—" I begin and to my surprise, Sabretooth whips around, kicking up gravel as he does so, and snatches both kids out of my hand, carrying the two of them in one arm. "Hey!" I shout when he turns to me and unceremoniously throws me over his shoulder, effectively knocking the wind out of me for the second time today. The most I can manage is to make us intangible as we fade in and out of visibility.

I look up, with some difficulty, and realize we're being pursued by something. It looks like a large, ginger-colored dog with fierce green eyes. It must be Wolfsbane. She draws closer to us, snapping at Creeds heels and yelping at us like some kind of hellish hound, but before she can make a move to bite one of the kids, I shoot an energy blast right in her face and she falls back with a dreadful whimper. She tumbles and skids in the dirt and, after a while, it seems that we've lost her.

We run (Okay Sabretooth runs) for what seems like miles, lugging us all along, before we come to a stop at what looks like a docking area."Where are the boats?" I wheeze after I wriggle out of Sabertooths' grasp and drop to the floor, surveying the seemingly empty port. I glance behind us, a hand at my aching stomach, and my breath catches when I see trucks and soldiers running on foot all racing towards us. It's only a matter of time before the rest of Stryker's army catches up to us.

"There!" Creed shouts and tucks me under his arm to start running again. By now I'm really getting tired of being handled like this and the longer I'm stuck with Sabretooth, the more certain I am that I have to get away. But I've got no other escape plan up my sleeve so I just go with it for now. I'll just have to wait for the right moment to make my escape with the kids.

Creed sets me and the kids down a while later and I see the boat, or rather a very large cargo ship carrying large crates just at the end of the docks. But there's a problem. "It's leaving." I breathe in despair, rubbing my diaphragm in pain. It appears to have just started to take off, but regardless, I know we won't make it.

"And so are we." Sabertooth growls and before I can utter a protest, Creed grabs me around the waist and walks to the edge of the dock before chucking me out over the water, towards the moving boat. I scream, certain I won't make it, so it comes as a shock when I land on the deck of the ship and roll into the wall, hitting my shoulder pretty hard against the walls' frame. I groan in pain, having landed pretty hard, but am otherwise shocked that I even made it alive.

I stare in disbelief, still on the floor of the deck, as Creed takes several steps back and I work to get up off the deck as Creed begins to take bounding strides towards the boat. "Wait!" I scream, throwing out a hand as a sudden terror rips at my heart. "The kids!"

But it's too late.

Creed lands on the deck with a deafening thud, leaving the kids behind, and I attempt to go back for them, climbing on the rail to jump into the water, but Creed grabs me around the waist before I even have the chance, shouting, "Are you crazy!?" He drags me back away from the rail and slams me into the wall, throwing an arm across my shoulders, just below my jaw to keep me from jumping overboard. "It's too damned late!"

"No!" I scream back in a rage, clawing at his arm as if that'll make any difference. My eyes go to the Island, growing more and more distant as the ship sails away, but I can no longer see the kids. My panic increases as does my struggle. "We have to go back! We _have_ to go back..." My words fade as his arm presses against my windpipe and Sabretooth's voice rises to a deadly snarl as he barks, "You're going to get us both killed if you don't shut it! It's over. They're gone!"

I thrash, furious, and I'm about five seconds away from phasing out of his grip and diving into the water when I hear a tiny voice from over head call down, "Look out below!"

We both look up and, at the same time, see the kids hovering in the air above us. Creed drops his arm, allowing me to breathe properly and he backs up as the two children touch down in front of us, floating safely to the deck, surrounded by what appears to be a white, velvety cloud around them.

"How—?" I whisper, but when Tabitha lets go of Dimitri, I finally get a good look at them.

Wings. Beautiful, white wings like those of a moth to match Tabitha's flowing white hair. I never _did_ ask them what their Mutations were! I kneel down and throw my arms around them both, eyes wide and my mouth agape in silent relief. I glance up at Creed, towering above us all, but my face betrays no other emotion than shock. I hardly have enough room for much else.

I'll just save _rage _for later.

"Let's go." Is all Sabretooth grumbles, turning to lead the way, and I draw myself up, realizing we're still in danger. We need a place to hide before we're discovered. On the move again. I think I may be crushing Dimitri's hand, determined not to let him go this time, as Sabretooth leads us toward the other end of the ship and down towards the cargo bay. Working hard now to keep us invisible, we sneak down inside the ship, narrowly avoiding being discovered, and before we know it, we're hiding among the crates and other cargo in the ships' under belly.

For the moment, we sit and rest, breathing heavily. I lean back with a heavy sigh, my head resting back against the crate directly behind me, Dimitri leaning against my shoulder, eyes wide with fear, and Tabitha's head resting in my lap. Her breaths come in tiny, short pants, but she's alive. I can't imagine what would have happened if they'd been left behind. I close my eyes and try to steady my own frantic breathing, wrapping my arms protectively around the kids. My arms are shaking.

That was _too_ close.

It isn't until I finally manage to catch my breath, that I open my eyes and catch Creed's eye from where he sits across from us, apparently catching his breath as well; only he looks far too at ease for someone who'd just tired to feed two children to the wolves just now. Just so we could have an easier escape. I watch him hostilely, daring him to try something else, but he only shakes his head like it's all a big joke, grinning, and says, "Not bad, frail." I roll my eyes out of pure fatigue and rest my head back against the crate again. "Not bad."

Soon, the sound of small snores fills the air as the sound of the ocean lulls the kids to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Be sure to R&amp;R! And stay tuned. We're not out of the danger zone yet! <strong>

**~THESCRIBE! **


	38. Chapter 38 Trouble On the Home Front

**I own nothing but my words/ocs! ;D**

Chapter 38: Trouble on the Home Front

"Damn it!" Havok shouted in frustration, banging a fist on the wall of the X-Jet were it lay hidden deep in the forest, a few hundred yards from where they had dropped off Beast. He hadn't even known Donovan had left until it was already too late. "Why didn't he just stay with us? He's going to get himself killed!"

"Aw give the guy a break!" Boom Boom said, reclining back in her chair as she studied her nails, "Donny can take care of himself. If I'd known he was going I'd've gone with 'im!"

"And freeze to death?" Jubilee asked sarcastically as she sat with Banshee's head in her lap. They had discovered him unconscious at the back of the jet (where they keep most of their supplies) but he didn't seem to be too upset about it. He appeared to be loving the attention it was getting him. "Yeah, that's a great idea!"

"I'd rather be out there with him than stuck in here!" Boom Boom proclaimed, twirling her short blonde hair in her fingers. "I wanna be where the action is! Besides, that Donovan is a cutie!" Jubilee nearly fell out of her seat with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Boom Boom asked, glaring daggers at the dark haired girl across from her. If there's one thing Tabitha hated more than being used, it's being laughed at. "Nothing! It's just that—well, you do realize he travels' on the _curvy road,_ right?"

"What?" Boom Boom asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion. Jubilee rolled her eyes, "He's from the other church? Walks the wiggly line? He's a Sword Swallower? Ugh! _He's gay!_" She finally cried in frustration.

"What's the matter with you?" Havok asked angrily as Boom Boom cursed her rotten luck, muttering something about finding the perfect guy and how he just had to be gay. "What? It's true!" Jubilee scoffed. "You're not a homophobe, are you, Alex?"

"N-No!" Havok said irritably, turning away as his cheeks flushed bright red. "And I don't mean about that!"

"Then what?" Jubilee snapped, sitting up suddenly, knocking Banshee out of her lap. "Spit it out, Summers!"

"You've been acting like a major bitch since all of this started!" Havok blurted, whipping around to see Jubilee's stunned face as Boom Boom chuckled in the background whispering, "Oooooohhhhhhh buuurnnn…" Even Banshee looked taken aback. Only the Professor, who had been surveying them silently the entire time, seemed to be unaffected by the comment. "Ever since they joined us you and Beast have been nothing but jerks, making fun of them, acting like you don't care about them! And that is not what the X-Men are about!"

"And what am I supposed to do, Summers?" Jubilee asked, standing up. "Greet every bozo with a mutation and half a brain like we're the welcoming committee? We had to earn this, Alex! We had to fight and struggle just to get where we are and now look at us! Our first mission together as a team and our plan has already been compromised! We're not a team and you're not our leader!"

"You're right!" Havok shouted, throwing up his hands in defeat. "I'm not a leader. I tried Professor, I really did," He said, looking to the Professor now, who still remained silent. "But I just can't do it. Not when no one is willing to follow me." He added, looking pointedly at Jubilee.

"Why are you looking at me? You're the one—" Jubilee began but Banshee stepped in, saying, "C'mon guys! This isn't like us to be fighting like this! Especially not you, Alex—"

"Oh, be quiet, Sean!" Havok spat. "She's the one you should be telling that to and you know it! But what can I expect? Since you're **so** in love with her—"

"Oooh…" Boom Boom murmured softly as Banshee's face turned a bright shade of pink. All that was missing was the pop corn.

But at that moment, all the drama seemed to disappear.

"Sean, I'm sorry," Havok said, and he meant it. He knew that was something Sean had really been struggling with for a while. It was a secret that wasn't meant to be shared and Havok totally blew it. "I really am."

"I—It's alright," Banshee said, pacing about as though he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. Jubilee was staring at her yellow sneakers wordlessly. The Professor watched them in silence. "I—I'm gonna go…Get some air."Banshee said, and excused himself from the Jet.

After a while of silence, Jubilee followed after, calling after him.

"I should go." Alex said but the Professor shook his head, saying serenely, "No, let them go. You are not the one Sean needs to talk to right now."

Havok gave a sigh but sat down, running a hand through his short hair, "I should've just kept my mouth shut. I've ruined everything. How are we supposed to fight together if we can't even speak to each other? Face it Professor, we're not much of a team."

"No, we're not," The Professor agreed, and Alex looked at him in surprise. "And until we can learn to be a family, we never will be."

"That's real deep and all," Boom Boom said as the Professor and Havok exchanged meaningful glances. "But aren't they freezing out there?"

"Go to them," The Professor said, inclining his head towards both Havok and Boom Boom with a smile. "Our fate and those of mutants everywhere depends on it."

* * *

><p>I get up slowly (so as not to wake up the kids) and start to look around, ignoring Sabretooth's watchful eye as I do so. I've become restless in his presence and the silence of the cargo hold, and I need something to do before I can think too much about what an incredible mistake I've made. He had been so willing to leave them behind just now. I can't risk that again. Keeping within watching distance of the kids, I discover a hatch in the floor by a large crate and, upon lifting it, discover a hidden trap door beneath. Interesting; could come in handy.<p>

"Shouldn't've brought 'em along."

I tense up, closing the hatch and straightening, "I can handle it." I say as stoically as I can manage, trying to keep quiet and moving to inspect a crate resting just beyond the trap door. "Just let _me_ worry about the kids."

Creed crosses in front of me, barring my path, and growls, "They're _my_ problem, too, _girl._" I fold my arms, squaring my jaw as I retort stonily, "I told you **I** would take care of them." I start to push past him. "How does that make them_ your_ problem?" His clawed hand closes around my forearm, halting me, and I let out an exasperated huff as he rumbles, "They're a liability." He lowers his voice even more, flashing his fanged teeth at me. "Those kids are gonna get us killed."

"Then why don't you just go?" I snap, fighting to keep my voice down. "We can find our way on our own." Sabretooth's jaw works, grinding his teeth in anger, but somehow manages to keep from shouting as he says, "'F you really think that, yer gonna die for sure. If you wanted to keep those kids safe you would have left 'em on the Island. Came back for 'em later."

"Is _that_ what was going through your head when you left them behind?" I ask sarcastically. "We'll just come back for them later?" I shake my head, tugging at my arm, and growl back in a hushed tone, "_Like I said_, just leave the kids to me. I'll deal with the consequences myself and you can go on your merry way for all I care. But if you ever do something like that again—"

"Oh, yes." Interrupts Creed with a yank. "Go ahead and _threaten_ me, frail," Croons Creed daringly, his farrel eyes glittering in the dark. "We'll see how well that works out for you a second time." His hand, still clamped around my arm, tightens unbearably and I find I have to press my lips together to keep from making a sound. I glower up at him silently, then mutter, "Leave them to me, Victor. If worse comes to worse you can ditch us the moment we get to the mainland. But until then, I _won't_ stop protecting them."

For a moment, I fear he's not going to let it go. But then, he sniggers at me, releasing me and stalks off, growling, "We'll see."

_I need to ditch this guy ASAP,_ I decide, rubbing my wrist absently as I glare after him, trying to think of what to do next. He's too dangerous. We'll just have to rough it in the woods, or maybe find a map somewhere...somehow...We'll figure out something, I'm sure. Until then, I need to protect the kids. And more importantly, I need to feed them! They're so _thin!_ I inspect one of the crates and, much to my joy, I find one labeled "PEACHES." I phase my hand inside and pull out about seven of them, polishing them off against my jump suit while I bring them over. I chuck one at Creed's head, (who also began inspecting the area), and I'm more than a little disappointed when he actually catches it, not even bothering to look.

I trudge over to wake up the kids, keeping a wary eye on Creed, and manage to get them to eat. It's the first taste of food I've gotten in quite a while and I find I can only eat about half of it before my stomach starts to hurt. Whatever they've got me hooked up to with the Professor, I hope it'll keep me alive if this is the last meal I can find. Creed on the other hand is too busy spitting up peach pits and hitting several "targets" (crates mostly) much to the amusement of Tabitha and Dimitri. They don't seem to realize that he'd been so willing to leave them behind minutes ago; that he wouldn't give a damn if one of them died; that he might be the one to kill them if he felt so inclined. They just see him as another person to trust.

One of the many mysteries of being a kid, I guess.

I'm just about to sit back down and relax when suddenly, without warning, several shots are fired from seemingly nowhere, and, before I can turn intangible, I feel a bullet graze the top of my shoulder above my collar bone. I fall to the ground in pain, shielding the screaming kids with my body as Creed lunges for the attackers. With the gun fire trained on him for the moment, I take the chance to grab the kids and lead them behind a large crate where I found the hidden trap door while looking for food. I rush them inside and tell them not to make a sound. I stand up, closing the hatch just as a group of men and women (about five of them) round the corner and begin pursuing me.

Rather than lose them altogether, however, I begin to lead them away from where the kids are, dashing past where Sabretooth remains finishing off the infiltrators (there are only about three of them in total) and toward the stairs we'd initially climbed to get down here. Ignoring the sounds of struggle and shouts and screams from behind me, I sprint down the hall past crew members who stare dumbly at me while I flee out of sight. I look behind me and see that the guards following me are gone; most likely being taken care of by Creed. I round a corner and plow into a guard and am thrown back into the wall opposite me. I look up and realize the guard is actually none other than Wolfsbane.

But how did _she_ get on the ship?

"Going somewhere, _girl_?" She asks teasingly and draws a gun, aiming it at me, still on the ground, so that the barrel is poised at my forehead. This one isn't going to have a tranquilizer in it. I try to concentrate on becoming intangible but there's no guarantee that it'll work with this bullet wound in my shoulder. It stings furiously and I'm forced to grit my teeth to avoid groaning in pain as blood seeps into my jumpsuit and streams through my fingers as I try to stem the blood. I glare up at her defiantly, though my entire body is shaking with dread, as she says, "Too bad you have to die. Stryker was so looking forward to _replacing me with you_." She growls, her voice full of rage and malice as she pulls the trigger.

I flinch, eyes closing reflexively, when I hear the bullet make contact with something, but it isn't me. I hear the woman give a sharp cry and I look up quickly to see Creed standing over me, Wolfsbane held firmly in his grip, with her gun in his other hand. Blood drips to the ground where he must have been shot but he gives no sign that he's in any pain. "Well, look what the cat dragged in." The woman says slyly and Creed growls deep in his throat in response. With the clench of his fist, Creed crushes the gun, bending it in half, and lets the debris fall to the floor. That could have been my arm not minutes ago!

"Always knew Stryker would get rid of you someday." Wolfsbane continues to gloat, though I honestly think she should probably shut up right about now. Unless she too has an incredible healing factor. She grins at him, as though she honestly believes he wouldn't kill her. "I just didn't think it would take this long to finally do it. No matter. You never did match up to your brother, did you?"

"You always were Stryker's biggest embarrassment, Wolfsbane." Sabretooth rumbles, glaring at her fiercely while she claws at his hands with her own freakishly long nails. She growls, deep in her throat, sounding more an animal than a woman. "And just to make it a little sweeter, I think I'll let you live so he can kill you himself." And then with a horrifying cracking of bone, Creed throws the woman against the wall where she slumps in his hand, unconscious. Still clutching the woman in his claws, Creed steps out of the hall, face grim with intent, and disappears from sight. There's a vague splashing noise in the distance and I know he's thrown her overboard.

Nice.

Creed returns, looking wild as ever, and I realize I haven't budged from my spot on the floor. I honestly thought I was going to die. "Are we there yet?" I whisper hoarsely and I accept his hand when he offers it to me, marveling at the fact that he can take my hand without crushing it where as he seemed to have no trouble bending a glock in half. Self-restraint? From Creed? I find that very hard to believe. "Don't think this makes us square." I warn, staggering slightly at the weakness in my knees and my hand goes to my shoulder with a sharp hiss. Studying it, I find a nice wound about two inches long cutting across my shoulder, but luckily, the bullet didn't go too deep.

"I'll remember that the next time I save your ass." Is Sabretooth's retort, kicking the remnants of the gun aside. I'm about to give some sort of witty come back when I suddenly, alarmingly, remember that the kids are still in the trap door! I bolt down the stairs, Victor following close after, but it looks as though all of the guards and (members of the crew who had come down) are dead. I count eight bodies, so I'd say that's about right. No one else should be down here. I fly through the crates and swoop down upon the trap door where I find them, huddled together beneath the floor, terrified but otherwise safe. I breathe a sigh of relief, my heart rate sky rocketing, and extend my hand.

"C'mon," I whisper with a not-so-reassuring smile. "It's okay now."

But they won't come up.

I look to Creed, on one knee across from me, for help, but he merely raises an eye brow and says, "Got a point. Better make sure it's safe to go back up." He turns his gaze back to the entrance, where the squad had gotten in and attacked us and slowly gets to his feet. "I wanna know who's steering this boat." I nod in agreement and follow after him, but not before promising that I _will_ return.

* * *

><p>When we come back, carting more fruit, a first aid kit, and some water we got from the upper deck, Tabitha's weeping can be heard from the other side of the cargo hold; a haunting echo in the dark. Fearing something has happened, I sprint over but when I drop down into the trap door, hands glowing, I find Dimitri and Tabitha huddled together at the back of the room, shivering but unhurt.<p>

"Dimitri," I pant, out of breath from running so quickly as I crouch down in the low space. I've lost just enough blood to make my head light and the floor appears uneven beneath my feet. Glancing around, it looks like it could hold maybe six or seven people down here. Not bad. "Tabitha, what's wrong?" But she only shakes her head and burrows into Dimitri's arm, sobbing inconsolably. "Tabitha, please," I plead, reaching out a hand. "Come, you both need some water." It takes quite a bit of coaxing but I manage to get them to drink some water and eat a bit more. It takes everything I have not to break down and cry myself, seeing them so dirty and hopeless; so miserable. It's an unbearable sight. As I wipe Tabitha's cheeks with a cloth, she gives a sniff and whispers, "I gotta go."

"Oh," I say and give a little laugh. "Oh!" This gets Dimitri going and pretty soon we're all chuckling, filthy and tired in a deserted, leaky trap door on board a ship headed to Canada along with a psychopath who I now owe my life to. Life is funny that way. "Alright, then. Let's go up now, huh?" If I thought it took some coaxing to get Tabitha to drink and eat, it's damn near impossible to get her out of the trap door. Dimitri, too. They're so afraid that something will happen once they go up, and who can blame them? We're not in the clear just yet and I'm still injured. Not a good sign.

"It's alright," I tell them, extending a hand once I'm out of the trap door. I bit back the pain caused by my injured shoulder and fake a smile, "We checked. There's only a few people still here and they won't hurt you."

"Th-they won't?" Tabitha asks and I shake my head, saying, "No, they're just seamen. They don't even know about Mutants. They just think we're stowaways." I say and this is the truth. Of course, we almost blew our cover when Creed tried to kill them "Just to be sure" but, luckily, I managed to convince them to take us to shore in exchange for secrecy about their "Illegal goods" they were smuggling. In truth, I didn't even think they **_had_** illegal goods on board but their guilty looks and the sheer fact that they agreed to the bargain told me they totally believed my bluff. Apparently, they didn't ask questions when it came to working for Stryker. They carted his goods to and from the Island under supervision of Strykers' guards (whom Creed already took out) and they get paid. End of story.

"Is—Is _he_ up there?" Tabitha asks and I frown.

"Who? Creed?" I ask and glance up at Sabretooth, who is currently too busy busting up crates like a damned lumberjack and rummaging through them to notice. "Yeah, he's here. Why?" But she just shakes her head, and reluctantly reaches her hand for mine. _Maybe they feel safer with him than with me,_ I think with a jealous pang. _I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. __All they ever see me do is run. _

I hesitate when calling to Sabretooth, feeling like this little partnership has already gone on for too long (I owe him my life now and I definitely don't like that), but until we get out of here, we're stuck with him. "Hey, Creed!" I call, swinging Tabitha up on one hip (upon her request) and he stops, mid swing of busting up another crate, and begins to head over, "One of the runts die?" He asks, using a towel to wipe the sweat from his face.

"No," I say forcefully, glaring at him as I shift Tabitha onto the other hip and taking Dimitri's sweaty hand in mine. The last thing I need is him scaring the kids anymore than they already are. _T__hough it would seem...they feel safer...with _him_...the bastard..._"We're going up on deck."

"What?" He grins. "You're checking in with me now?" I roll my eyes for the umpteenth time and give an exasperated sigh. "Listen you can ditch us the second we get through the woods, but for now it'll be best if we stick together here." _Until I figure out a way to ditch you, you egotistical, sadistic, son of a—_

"Admit it, frail," Creed says, interrupting my thoughts, with a deep chuckle. "You like havin' me around."

"Don't flatter yourself," I retort while Tabitha giggles in my neck. (Oh, lord, please don't tell me she's got a crush!) Shooting Creed one last, somewhat envious glare, I tug gently on Dimitri's hand, saying, "C'mon, Dimitri." We head up the stairs and I take the kids to the restroom where they finally get to use a decent restroom for the first time in who knows how long. I manage to get them cleaned up a little bit but there's only so much I can do since we don't have any spare clothes and the air is freezing out here.

I begin walking the kids back to the cargo hold when one of the crew men begins to approach me, carrying something large in his hands. I come to a halt and watch him apprehensively as he walks over, keeping the kids behind me, but he only hands me a bundle of what appears to be blankets, a tiny first-aid kit, and a pillow, "If you need anything—" He says, giving me a warm smile that lifts his rosy cheeks, and I smile back, taking the bundle gratefully, unable to find adequate enough words to express my thanks.

I send the kids back down to the cargo hold with the bundle and strict instructions to keep away from Creed until I get back, and head back to bathroom with the kit. I place a bandage over the bullet graze with a cringe. I got lucky with that one. I'm not sure what I'd do if the bullet had been imbedded in my shoulder. As I hold my head under the running sink, rinsing all the dirt and grime out of my hair, I can't help but think how lucky we are. As it turns out, Wolfsbane is kind of a dumbass. She never told the others that we were on board. She actually thought she could handle us all on her own! She followed us on the ship, hoping to kill us and take Creed back to get the credit. Unfortunately for her, that means a long swim back to the Island. And since so many ships left at the same time, it won't be likely Stryker will catch us any time soon.

For the moment, we're safe.

* * *

><p>I head back to the cargo hold, drying off my hair with a towel and feeling fresher than I have in a while, but before I do, I look out over the ships' rail, searching. But all I can see is the vast, never ending ocean before me. Darkness is starting to fall and it doesn't look like we're going to be hitting land any time soon. I head back and start down the stairs but before I reach the bottom Tabitha runs over to me, positively beaming, and takes my hand, "What?" I ask with a grin, glad to see her doing better. "What is it?" I laugh as she drags me over to the trap door. A light seems to be emanating from it but when I look around I can't seem to locate Creed anywhere. "Where's—?"<p>

"We're all inside! C'mon!" She says impatiently climbing eagerly down into the crawl space. I follow and find a cushy lounge waiting for me. The kids have completely decked it out like a fort, every inch of the place covered in blankets. In the middle, a small fire crackles and even more surprising is Creed. It takes everything in my power not to laugh, caught between being angry at being disobeyed by the kids and finding the scene incredibly hilarious at the same time.

The look of torture of Creed's face as he's surrounded by cushy sheets and giggling kids is enough to make anyone want to laugh. I can't resist, "Well, aren't you snug?" I say, choking on my words as laughter bubbles to the surface.

"Don't much care for freezing," He mumbles shortly, folding his arms over his chest with his back against the wall. "Right," I nod as though in complete understanding and settle down in the corner farthest from the door where both Tabitha and Dimitri cuddle up against me. I put my arms around both of them, stroking their hair until they fall asleep against me. As they doze off, I fight an internal struggle. I want to tell Creed to beat it (not wanting him down here where he could easily off any one of us) but at the same time, he might not _exactly _deserve that. I can avoid it all I want, but so far—aside from trying to ditch the kids (whom he made clear he would not be responsible for from the start)he's kept all of his promises. He's gotten us out well enough, he's protected me more than once now, and he didn't touch the kids wile I was in the restroom. I still don't think we should stick around once this boat docks...but for now—

"If you've got something to say," Creed's low rumble in the dark makes me jump. I hadn't realized I'd been staring at him all this time. "Say it." His eyes watch me, reflecting in the dark, and I give a start, trying to make up an excuse. The last thing I want is for him to realize that I'm going to ditch his ass the moment we get to the mainland. Every time I mention it, he just ignores me or acts like he doesn't understand me when I hint that we should go our separate ways. I don't know why, but I don't think he'll be letting us off that easily.

"I was just thinking about…" I stammer, suddenly recalling the articles I'd read back in that town. About the Howletts and the Creeds. "About your brother." I finally manage to choke out, then shake my head, leaning back against the wall as if suddenly hesitant about asking, "Forget it."

"My brother's a Monster. Just like me." Says Creed, folding his hands behind his head and stretching his long body out on the floor, a little too close for my comfort. "That's all you need to know. That's all you _wanna_ know."

"I don't doubt it." I mutter as Dimitri starts to snore softly and I look down to see that both of the kids have already fallen asleep. I absently stroke their hair as thoughts of my own family circulate in my mind and eventually I drift off into a fretful sleep filled with bleary, muddled images of bone claws and packs of wolves closing in on all sides.

* * *

><p>"I hope you realize the trouble you've caused me." Stryker said as he examined his nails. The sounds of blows landing on their target filled his ears but they weren't good enough. "Hit him harder." He commanded casually to the lead guard, who nodded and wound up his fist.<p>

Stryker smirked when he heard blood hit the floor.

"Now, I want to understand something, Azazel," He said, pacing back and forth. "Because up until now, I was really beginning to place my faith in you as a soldier and as a member of a noble cause. What I can't understand," He said slowly, bending low to look the mutant in the eye. The one that wasn't swollen shut. "Is why you would…throw it all away for some girl and a couple of brats you don't even know."

When he refused to answer, Stryker shook his head, "Was she _really_ that good?"

At this, Azazel suddenly lurched forward and spat in the Colonel's eye, causing him to jerk back in disgust. "Spit," Stryker muttered to himself as the guards resumed their work automatically, hitting Azazel even more furiously, "Why do they always spit?" Stryker took his time wiping off his face with his handkerchief before waving his men off with the flick of his wrist, "Enough!" He snapped. "I want him alive." He turned to Cortes who had been waiting patiently at the back of the room. "Has Josef finished with our latest _acquirements?"_

"Not yet," He's still working on the Healer. It would seem he is experiencing some difficulties."

Stryker gave a groan, "Kids today! They used to be so much more moldable. They took orders, obeyed the rules and _didn't go chasing skirts!_" He shouted towards the red skinned mutant, who appeared to be at the moment unconscious and he shook his head, saying sadly. "They don't make em like they used to. Lock him up with the others! Now," He said, turning to Cortes. "Where is this Healer?"

When they entered the interrogation room, Stryker was shocked and angered to find Josef kneeling on the floor, dazed and confused and clutching his head as though suffering from a migraine. "What the devil is going on here?!" He cried in frustration. "What's happened to my warriors? My perfect soldiers? Where's Wolfsbane?" He barked at one of the guards who flinched and said, "I-I don't know. She's disappeared, sir!"

"Gah! What next are you gonna tell me Deadpool's sane, now?" He cried but the guards just looked at him with panicked gazes, shaking their heads like idiots. "Get up!" Stryker commanded, roughly hauling Josef to his feet. "Get up, you—what are you laughing about?"

But Josef seemed to be in his own little world as he began to laugh hysterically. "I know!" He cried, slapping his palm over his eyes from the hilarity of it all. "Know what?" Stryker asked irritably. "Would someone tell me what the hell is going on here?"

"He tried to keep me from seeing," Josef chuckled. "But I know where she is!"

"He tried to keep me out." He repeated, seeming to sober up finally and he looked at Stryker with a maniacal glean in his eye. "But I know where she is."

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R! I know that was a long one but the next should be shorter! :D<strong>

**~THESCRIBE!**


	39. Chapter 39 Double-Crossed

_**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or anything else referenced here. Thanks!**_

Chapter 39: Double Cross

I don't quite remember when I fall asleep, but I do remember quite vividly when I'm woken up by a hand covering my mouth in the darkness. I gave a silent gasp, fidgeting violently awake and locking eyes with Creed. But before I can go into full out panic-mode, he takes his hand from my mouth and puts a finger to his lips. "What?" I mouth silently as he backs away and gestures for me to follow. I ease out of the blankets, careful not to wake Dimitri or Tabitha, and I follow Creed out of the crawl space, stepping over the smoldering embers of the fire as I do so.

Once I carefully close the trap door, I whisper into the darkness, "What's wrong?"

"We're drawing near land," Creed tells me, leading me up the stairs as I stumble along, half-blind and still drowsy from sleep. "How long until we reach the shore?" I ask, keeping my voice low as we make our way onto the deck. It's eerily quiet out here, the waves relatively still, and I wonder how long we've been asleep. It was turning dark when we settled down and now it looks as though the sun is about to come up, casting a dull, grey-blue hue across the water. In the distance, I can see land fast approaching. Snow and ice litter the ground of the docking area; past the docks—

Nothing but forestry.

"Half hour at the most." Is the short reply I receive as I shift from foot to foot in the cold. The closer we get to land, the faster the winds pick up, blowing searing cold winds right in my face. "Then we'll have to get ready." I say, starting back down the stairs to wake the children, but Creed takes my arm and draws me close, speaking in a low voice as he says, "No, we've got something to take care of first."

"What?" I ask uneasily, not liking the deadly glint in his eye; the nervous way he scrapes at his jeans with his nails. "What's wrong?"

"The sailors." He says, glancing around to make sure we're not being heard. "They know what we are. They're planning something."

"Then we'll sneak off the ship while they're docking—" I snap, not liking where this is going.

"Can't risk it." He insists. "We've got to take them out_ now._"

I think back to the man who gave us the bundle and consider what Creed is saying. _" 'If you need anything—' " _How could we just kill them? I could never do something like that. And I'll sure as hell not just stand back and let Creed murder them either. I need to convince him otherwise, "No," I say firmly with the shake of my head. "We can't do it. You don't know what they'll do. If they come for us we can take them. I can hide us if we have to make an escape."

"And you think they'll give you that chance?"

"Those men have _nothing_ to do with this!" I hiss, shoving him back with growing frustration. "And I don't care _what_ you heard. We're _not_ doing it."

"_You're just like Jimmy_." Creed spits, struggling to keep his voice down. A muscle in his jaw leaps furiously as he fights to keep from shouting but I hold my ground, intent on not giving in, "Spineless. Waiting for _them_ to strike first. You're gonna get yourself killed! And for what?" He sneers. "Pride? Your sense of _honor?_"

"I'm _not_ going to go around killing anyone who_ might_ be out to get me!" I insist.

"Then you go back with the runts." Sabretooth snaps, starting off toward the sailor's cabins. "Don't wait up."

"Wait! Creed!" I call quietly, hopping back and forth on my feet as my teeth chatter with the cold before I run to Sabretooth and phase through him, stopping in front of him with my hands out. They meet his chest and I'm pretty sure he just would have kept going if he hadn't stopped of his own accord to glare down at me in annoyance. "Victor, please!" I say, looking him in the eye, pleadingly. I can't let him kill those men. I _won't _let him. "Don't do this."

For one second, it seems Creed might listen to me. And then, exactly one second later, I'm being thrown out of his way with a careless hand, causing me to slam, injured shoulder first, into the wall with a loud thud. I bite down on my toungue to keep from crying out as Creed starts off again, quickening his pace, and I stare after him a moment, desperately trying to figure out what to do. Then suddenly, without really thinking, I sprint towards him and make a flying leap for his legs, catching him around the knees as I phase through the floor and drag him down as far as I dare until we land inside what looks to be a frozen meat locker.

Before Creed can utter one curse word, I dive through the entrance and throw my back against the steel door of the meat locker just in case. I remember something about how meat lockers don't lock or unlock from the inside, so I check to make sure the outside is locked just as a loud _crash!_ hits the door. I jump back automatically, but, much to my relief, the door doesn't budge an inch and I allow myself to breathe at last. That solves two of my problems.

But I think I may have created about ten more.

"You won't make it without me, frial," I hear Creed pant from behind the door, rage thick in his throat. "And you know it."

"You're right," I breathe back, leaning against the door tiredly. "But I'm going to try. I can't trust you, and I was stupid to think for even a second that I could. But I won't make that mistake again." I add, my mind racing faster than I can comprehend. "So, tell me," I say smirking somewhat maniacally. "How long does it take to freeze to death?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

><p>"Sean!"<p>

"Seaaaan!"

"Jubilee!"

"Where could they have gone?" Boom Boom cried over the din. The wind had suddenly picked up and it was getting harder to see as they made their way through the dense snow. "I don't know!" Havok responded, looking around before saying, "Try shooting another flare!"

"Can do!" Boom Boom responded, pointing her hand in the air like a pistol and firing one of her sparklers into the air where it exploded in a shower of sparks. The only problem is it only lasted for a few seconds before the blizzard swallowed it up.

"It's no use!" Boom Boom called, trudging toward Havok as she attempted to move her windswept hair out of her face. "If we don't head back we'll freeze to death!"

"And so will they!" He responded in frustration. "Let me try!" He said, bending as far back as possible and the resulting blast of red energy cut through the storm much better than Boom Booms' time bombs. "Nice!" Boom Boom remarked. "Keep 'em coming, Al!"

"Look!" Banshee called, pointing toward the sky as a streak of red lit up the sky toward the west. "I-it m-m-m-must be them!" He chattered as he and Jubilee rubbed their arms. They don't know when exactly they became lost but when they did it was too late.

They'd walked right into a blizzard.

But for Banshee, things couldn't've been worse anyway. Jubilee had been in the process of officially friendzon-ing him when they'd stopped to realize they had no idea where they were going. At first he'd been thankful for the change of subject but Sean soon realized this was much worse than he thought.

They could actually die out there!

"Q-quick," He said to Jubilee. "Shoot a couple of your p-p-pafs or something!"

"I'll try!" Jubilee called back and did as instructed.

"There!" Boom Boom cried. "You see that!" She said pointing to the sky but Havok looked too late. "It was them, I know it!"

"Let's go!" Havok said, moving in the direction Boom Boom had pointed to as he prepared to send out another signal. "It's time for some extreme marco polo!"

* * *

><p>I run down the halls silent as a shadow. We only have one chance to make it out of here alive. If I could only find that man from before…" 'If you need anything—' "<p>

I already checked up on the kids (just to make sure they were still safe) and immediately after that I began searching for him. If he can help us at all, it may mean the difference between life and death. But where to find him? I scour the ships inner core until I find where the ships crew sleep in their bunks and after a few minutes of looking over each man one by one I find him: light brown hair covering his head and face in what appears to be a woodman's beard with rosy cheeks stained from working out in the cold. I reluctantly become visible again and gently shake him awake.

He stares at me bleary eyed a moment then sits up rapidly and knocks his head against the frame work of the top bunk. I immediately camouflage myself until I'm sure it's safe. No one wakes up to my relief and the man looks around for me until I reappear again. "So you _are _a mutant!" He whispers and I nod and silently take him by the arm, pulling him out of bed. He grabs a coat and allows me to lead him on the deck where I explain to him the situation.

"Yeah, I heard the others were planning to turn you in." He says in a gruff sailor's voice. "I was against it but it's hard to argue when you're just one guy, you know?"

"Believe me, I know," I say and add, "By the way, I wouldn't open that meat locker if I were you."

"Got that big guy in there?" He asks and I nod and to my surprise he grins and shakes his head, "Knew that guy was no good. And here I thought nothin' exciting would come out of the job, heh!"

"So can you do it?" I ask, wanting to get started as quickly as possible. He doesn't seem to realize how dangerous Sabretooth is. Or how serious the situation is. But he's the only one who can get us through the woods. The only one I can trust right now anyway. Which is kind of sad, considering that this is only the second time we've met and I don't even know his name.

"Yeah," The man says. "I can take you to the shore right now and I'll drive you into town. Just get the kids ready and meet me back here, alright?" I nod and turn on my heel, flying down the stairs to wake up the kids. In a few minutes I've got them waiting with me in the deck, still drowsy from sleep, both of them wrapped up in their blankets. I figure we'll need them once we get out on the ocean. After about ten minutes, however, I start to grow anxious. Creed couldn't possibly bust through a metal door could he? Then again, he did crush a gun in his hand with minimal effort. Who's to say a door would be much more of a problem?

...We need to hurry.

Just when I fear the man who has agreed to help us has abandoned us or been killed or worse, he steps onto the deck, "Hey!" He whispers, waving us over, and we hurry around toward the left side of the ship where a life raft waits for us. "Will they notice you've gone?" I ask but he shakes his head with a laugh as he helps the kids down into the boat. "Heh, I'm supposed to be up anyway. They won't notice a thing!"

We climb down into the lifeboat and wait, "Once we get closer to the shore," Says the man quietly. "We'll sail in on the other side. I've got my truck parked out in a shed out that way."

I can't help it. I have to know, "Why are you doing this?"

The sailor looks at me a moment, contemplating, then shakes his head slowly and says, "The fact that you have to ask just goes to show how far we have fallen." The sincerity and sad truth behind his words sends shivers running up my arms and I feel a deep sense of regret that I _did_ have to ask. We're Mutants. He shouldn't be helping us. He could get into serious trouble for this. He could be fired and worse: he could be killed, no thanks to me. "And besides," The seaman adds good-naturedly. "Never had any kids of my own. Can't just let these little ones go running around in the cold, now, could I?"

"Thank you," I whisper, meeting his eyes in a look of pure gratitude. A Human, helping a freak like me for nothing at all. Just out of the goodness of his heart. It's a wonderful thing. I just hope he isn't the last human I ever meet who thinks this way. "Thank you." I repeat softly and he gives me a big cheeky smile in return, patting my hands.

"No need." Is all he says about that, then he turns to the kids and says, "The name's Doug, by the way. What's yours?"

* * *

><p>The boat is silent as we drift away from the cargo ship. The only sound is the creaking of the life boat and the wind, which has luckily died down since we got here but it's till pretty difficult to see. It looks like we made it through the worst of the blizzard. We drift toward the shore and come to a stop just as a group of burly men in jeans and coats walk by, talking loudly as they pass mere feet away from our dingy. They pass by, none of them paying a second glance at our boat.<p>

"They didn't even see us," Doug comments as we begin to trudge toward the shack with his truck in it. "That's a pretty neat trick you've got there!"

"It comes in handy," I reply, hoisting Tabitha more securely on my back. Dimitri rides on Doug's back, resembling a auburn-haired koala as he wraps his hands around Dougs' neck. Niether of them asks where Creed went, which upsets me more than if they had questioned me about his sudden disappearance. Either they already knew what a danger he was after all (highly unlikely seeing as they were so fond of him before) or they are simply so used to people disappearing in their lives that they no longer question or mourn it. Either theory is just as sad as the next, so I keep trudging along, promising that I'll properly address it later once we're safe—

An earsplitting scream pierces the air from the cargo ship and then everything goes painfully silent. It looks like I spoke too soon. I exchange a glance with Doug, heart pounding in my throat, and, when the screams resume, we don't hesitate any further. We both know what's happened and neither of us wants to stick around to see if our suspicions are confirmed.

"It's not much further!" Doug calls over the winter winds. "This way!" Doug takes a turn towards the woods and I pick up the pace, trying desperately not to fall as Tabitha bounces lightly on my back, whimpering softly as she burrows into my hair. When we make it to the shed I set Tabitha down and make sure they all get inside. I stay out a bit longer than I should, searching, but all I hear is the sound of gun fire and the shouting of men in the distance. But it's growing closer and I know Creed must be on to us.

I climb into the back of the truck (seeing as the front seat is full) and bang on the hood to signal that I'm ready. Doug backs out, shouting, "Hold on!" before hightailing it through the woods at impossible speeds. I hunker down in the back of the truck, trying desperately not to fall out, avoiding the rusted metal that juts out in certain places in the bed of the ancient automobile, and for a moment, I think we've made it. The road behind us looks empty and I can no longer hear the gunfire as we drive deeper into the snowy woods. But when I turn back around, I'm met with an unpleasant shock.

At the very end of the path we've started on is the distant figure of who else but Sabretooth, waiting for us. I pull open the back window and shout, "I don't mean to pressure you or anything but you might wanna step on it!"

"Consider it stepped on!" Doug calls back and I have to hang on to the window pane as Doug floors it. I look behind us and for the moment it would seem that we've lost him again, but I know he'll be able to find us. With his super human senses, he'll be able to track us easily.

"How much longer until we get into town?" I ask through the window. "Bout twenty minutes!" Doug yells back. "Don't worry! I think we lost—shhhhhiiiiiii—" Doug hollers as he slams on the brakes, swerving and nearly tipping the truck over to avoid hitting Sabretooth, who has once again managed to cut us off. As the car careens to the side, I'm thrown against something hard and a nauseating, shooting pain runs across my abdomen and pinches my side as the vehicle comes to a screeching halt near a fast-moving river that appears to lead towards foaming rapids. A close one. Any further and the truck would have been lost to the waters. And us with it!

_How the hell did he cut us off?_ I wonder with an audible groan, feeling sick as I climb out of the back of the truck, staggering slightly and clutching my side as it pulses beneath my fingers. I limp towards the window on the right side of the car and grit my teeth against the pain as I tell Doug, grimly, "Get out of here. Take them somewhere safe."

"Oh, no! I'm not leavin' you behind!" He argues, reaching into his glove compartment for a hand gun, but I glance behind me and see that Creed is already starting over. He'll be on us any second. The pain in my side intensifies and I squeeze my eyes shut before pounding on the door with my fist., making Tabitha and Dimitri jump as they stare up at me with wide, uncomprehending eyes. "It won't work," I snap. "Trust me. Just go! I don't think he'll follow you if I stay." I say, but when he still doesn't go I flash my eyes at him and yell, "_He will kill them, Doug!"_

These words seem to resonate with him and Doug finally puts the vehicle in drive. "I'll find you." I say breathlessly as I hurriedly shove my glove into the new hole in my jump suit and slam my hand on the hood of the car. I stand back, the tires screech, and with a puff of white from the snow kicking up, Doug and the kids are gone and I turn to face my latest mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>PLease R&amp;R! Thanks!<strong>

**~THESCRIBE!**


	40. Chapter 40 Discovered

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men I only own my words thank you! PEACE! **

Chapter 40: Discovered

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you, frail?" Sabretooth asks, approaching me in long, quick strides as he claws lengthen at his sides, ready to kill. "_You just had to piss me off!"_ He thunders, lunging for me, claws fully extended, but I side step at the last second, narrowly avoiding his claws. I take the opportunity to send an energy blast squarely into his back and manage to knock him into the snow.

"I did what I had to do," I retort, throwing out my arms in exasperation, wincing slightly, but I recover before he can see. He stands, positively fuming as I shout, "I couldn't trust you. So what? You're off the hook, what more do you want?!" When he doesn't answer right away, I say quickly, "We can end this. Right now! Face it, you can't touch me, and I can't kill you. There's no point!"

And in theory, it's true. I can turn intangible and he simply can't die. We could go around in circles all we want to but unless one of us gets sloppy (or rather, unless **I** get sloppy) this fight will never end. And Sabretooth knows it. He's pacing around irately and I can tell he's thinking; thinking of a way to get me. I contemplate making a break for it, but how long will I get before I tire out and collapse in the snow? I'll be easy pickings then unless I find some way to stop him. Easier said than done. I'm about to try phasing him into the ground, when, suddenly, Sabretooth freezes, turning his face up to the sky and inhaling deeply, smelling the air. For a second, I can't help but wonder what the hell he's doing. Then I remember: He has a superhuman sense of smell, too.

Shit.

My alarm grows and my resolve weakens as he begins to chuckle—slowly at first. Then he starts to pick up speed until he's all out roaring with laughter. I find the sound to be utterly unnerving and I know it's not just the cold that is making me shiver now. _What the hell is he laughing at?!_

"You're smarter than I give you credit for, frail," He rumbles. "You almost had me convinced for a minute there!" He says, barking with laughter and I feel my knees start to go weak as he says, "You won't last the night out here with that." He adds looking at my side where a rough piece of metal had punctured my jumpsuit in the skid. Blood weighs down my glove, jammed hastily in the hole of my suit, and the wound pulses with my heart beat, leaving me light headed. I've already lost too much blood from the bullet graze in my shoulder. That combined with a lack of food, water, and sleep leaves me virtually powerless and almost completely drained of my energy. He's right. I won't last out here on my own, regardless if I escape this fight with my life or not.

As though the words have a physical impact on me, my legs suddenly give way and I fall to my knees in the snow, pressing my palm into my side where the blood has begun to soak clean through my glove. Angered and not yet ready to give up, I snatch the soiled glove away and use my second one for a replacement bandage, ignoring the way the snow bites into my skin like a ravenous dog as I stagger to my feet once more, "I can still...fight." I choke out, concentrating my strength on my energy blasts and, with a burst of light that streaks across the forest like a violet, shooting star, I nearly knock Creed into the river, but he manages to dig down and cling to the ground with his claws, stopping mere inches away from the churning water. He charges for me again, faster, zeroing in on me with a look most murderous, but I phase through him and concentrate all of my strength on becoming invisible. It works and for a moment, Creed looks around, blinking rapidly as he tries to locate me.

Finally, he closes his eyes and starts to look for me using his other senses and I know there won't be much longer before he finds me. I start to move to a better position where I can send Creed down the rapids, but he seems to sense this and before I have time to react picks up what looks like a 2X4 from the snow and hurls it at me, catching me full on in the chest and knocking me to the ground. I gasp, not even sure where the pain is coming from anymore, as my defenses drop and I attempt to get back up, rising on one knee but before I can stand, Creed takes a dirty shot and catches me in the side with one well placed kick.

Groaning in agony, I scramble to get up, trying to make it toward the river for a quick escape (preferring the icy water to Creed's claws any day), but Creed has the upper hand. He catches me three feet from the waters edge, pinning me down and lands blow after blow after blow until I stop moving altogether. He ceases his assault while I drag in shallow breaths of air, head spinning and body growing numb all over, and all I can see is red and white peppering the ground around me as gather the will to try and escape again. _Must...concentrate...The river...into the river..._

"Did you really think you could stop me?" Sabretooth's voice is taunting me, chuckling as he grabs me by the hair and shoves my face into the snow, grinding his knee into my lower back. He mistakes my stillness for giving up and sneers at me, muttering savagely, "You're _weak_. Nothing more than a worthless runt." He leans in, lowering his voice as he growls, "And once I'm done with you, I'll finish off the pups and that filthy Human while I'm at it."

"No!" I scream, suddenly finding the strength in my own rage and sheer desperation to phase out of Sabretooth's grip and, with one, final, lifesaving energy blast, I send him hurtling into the rapids in a burst of light. I collapse on the ground, exhausted an entirely inaccurate word for the sensation that overcomes me, and I watch as the swirling rapids carry Creed's body down the river, slamming into jutting rocks in the churning water until he finally disappears down what I might assume to be a waterfall.

Then again, it could be me hallucinating from the head trauma and rapid blood loss I've sustained, but what do I know?

I take a moment to assess my situation, my adrenaline rush peetering out faster than it came, and it would seem for the moment that the wound in my abdomen has already started to clot. I inspect my body and discover that most of my injuries are not very extensive; at least, not to my knowledge. He was holding back considerably, taking into account what he could have done. The sick bastard was going to drag it out for as long as he could before killing me. I need to get moving before he recovers. All that's left to do is get up and find my way out of here.

Right.

Remembering something about how rivers tend to lead to a road, I begin to trek up the stream, taking slow, painful steps, but I grind my teeth and force myself to keep going, concentrating on my breathing and stepping to the rhythm of my pulse. The remainder of my adrenaline is giving out, but I don't stop. I can't stop. I know I can't risk facing Creed again. And if I don't get out of here ASAP that's exactly what I'll have to do. I won't survive another round with him. Not today at least. I continue to head up stream until the water in the river seems to even out. The water looks considerably calmer than it had been further back. I kneel beside it and begin to tentatively rinse out the wound in my side. The pain is acute at first, but after a couple splashes, the frigid water numbs the area and I find it much easier to continue along, thanks in part to my suit as well, which has done a remarkable job of insulating my own body heat against the cold. Unfortunately, it's still freezing cold out here and, in a feat of pure willpower I take off running. I could be running deeper into the woods rather than out of hit, and Creed could already be on my trail by now. I could be dying of hyperthermia right now. I just don't know.

So I keep running.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Banshee called to Jubilee, nudging her shoulder and pointing just west of them. "I-It's them! It has to b-b-be!"<p>

Jubilee peered out and could see a bright red dot moving rapidly in their direction. She blinked her bleary eyes and started to smile. "Yes!" She cried, raining a shower of pafs into the air around them with joy. There wasn't any need for them anymore, as the blizzard had calmed down, leaving only a light mist in the air, but she was beside herself with happiness.

"W-we're saved!" She shouted, jumping into Banshee's arms as the light came closer. "Yeah," He said breathlessly, sounding startled as he awkwardly hugger her back, but something seemed off about the light to him. "Wait a minute..." He murmured, turning Jubilee to face the oncoming light.

"What the..." Jubilee begain as the truck rolled into sight. There appeared to be several figures riding in the front. And in the back a tall figure stood up and waved, calling out, "Heeeeeyyyy!"

"Havok!" Banshee called, throwing his fist in the air as the truck pulled up next to them and Havok jumped out, Boom Boom following close behind. "You f-found us!" Sean said in disbelief, clasping Havok's hand and bro-hugging him.

"Yeah, man!" Havok said, embracing Jubilee as well, "But it's thanks to Doug we even made it out here when we did!"

"Oh," Sean said, eyeing the burly man curiously as Jubilee regarded him with suspicion in her eyes. "Hey, thanks!"

"You guys are mutants, right?" Doug asked them, and they all exchanged glances before Jubilee responded, "Yeah."

Doug breathed a sigh of relief. "Listen, a friend of mine needs your help. We were headed up here together," He explained, gesturing to the two frightened children next to him. "But she made us leave her behind 'cause some psycho with claws was chasin' us."

"Claws?" Havok asked sharply, catching the other X-Men's eyes significantly before asking, "Where?"

* * *

><p>If it were not for Logan's heightened senses, he might have never seen the ghostly pale hand, lying lifeless on a snow bank by the road. He pulled up ahead, his tires screeching on the gravel, and quickly made his way over. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it wasn't this—<p>

A young woman—maybe 20 or so—in a yellow and blue-ish jump suit, covered head to toe in bruises and, from the smell of it, cuts. He could tell she was alive by her scent but it was incredibly faint. She might not have been dead yet but she would be soon.

Without hesitation, Logan gathered the woman in his arms with ease and strode to his truck at a fast pace, his tires kicking up rocks and dust as another truck filled with teenagers and two kids passed him by on the road.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" A voice called somewhere in the distance. "Heeeeyyyyy! Mon amiiiii…Wake up!"<p>

"Wh-uuh?" Donovan groaned, sitting up to find himself surrounded by a group of mutants inside what looked like a tiny cell. "Who are you?"

"Name's Remy! Remy LeBeaux!" The man in front of him with the strange black and red eyes said grandiously. And this is Warwick, Rodney, Power House…"

"He get's it, alright?" The one named Rodney piped. "You wouldn't happen to know anyone named Liz would you? As in the "Ghostgirl?""

"Liz? W-where is she?" Donovan asked sitting up frantically, only to end up falling back down as the world swam before his eyes. "Take it easy," The one named Warwick said in a gritty, raspy voice. "You're still weak."

"Where is she?" Donovan repeated drowsily, taking in the room through squinted eyes. "She's gone." Warwick responded flatly. "She escaped not too long ago."

"Escaped?!" DOnovan asked out of pure shock but before he could say much else someone familiar came into view. "Donovan? Is that you?" Tarina asked and Donovan, ignoring the other's protests, sat up and hugged her tightly, surprised at how delicate she felt since the last time he'd seen her.

"Tarina! You're alive!" He exclaimed, pulling back to look at her and he almost took it back when he saw her emaciated state, but she only gave him a small smile and said, "I'll be alright. Where are the others?"

"I can't explain right now," Donovan said quietly, looking up at what appeared to be a security camera. "We're being watched."

"No, it's okay," Tarina said, explaining about how the cameras don't have sound and how Warwick is able to manipulate them through the power of illusion. Satisfied by this, Donovan told the group of their escape plans.

At first, everyone was silent, then one man, Rodney piped up, saying, "Now that's an escape plan! So this Beast fellow, where is he?"

But Donovan shook his head, "I don't know."

The whole room seemed to deflate at this news, and Donovan immediately felt bad. Who knows how long these people have been waiting for the chance to escape, only to find that their one opportunity might already have fallen through?

"But I know he can do it," Donovan added quickly. "Beast is the smartest man I know. If anyone can hack into these systems, he can. What we need to do, is work on our escape plan."

"I thought that was the escape plan!" Rodney said and Donovan had the feeling he wasn't going to like this guy very much. "It is, but we have a part to play as well." Donovan said evenly, surveying the room. "Now let's take an inventory. What can you do?"

"What?" Rodney asked as though insulted. "What can you do? What's your mutation?" Donovan clarified. "I know yours is Illusions, right?"

"Yes," Warwick agreed. "And, to an extent, telepathy."

"Good!" Donovan said. "That's good! And you?"

"Rodney," Rodney said unnecessarily. "I pick up radio frequencies."

"_Okay,"_ Donovan said, trying not to sound too terribly disappointed and turned to the other man with the red and black eyes. "What about you Remy?"

"Allow me to demonstrate," He said, removing a piece of fabric from his strange, white suit and lighting it up in a pink-ish glow, before letting it go. At first, it just fluttered to the ground, but just as Donovan was about to check Remy off his list of need-to-knows it suddenly exploded in a tiny puff of smoke.

"And that's nothing!" Remy boasted and Donovan stared at him in awe. "Can you do that with everything?"

"Everything and anything, mon ami." Remy replied, winking at him, and Donovan blushed before saying quickly, "Alright! Let's keep 'em coming!" He said excitedly, gazing around the room full of eager faces waiting to be of service. "What can _you_ do?"

* * *

><p><strong>And so begins the revolution! ;D Stay tuned for more and don't forget to R&amp;R! Much obliged!<strong>

**~THESCRIBE!**


	41. Chapter 41 'Tis a Scratch!

**THERE IS NO EXCUSE FOR MY ABSENCE. I AM SORRY. BUT HEY NEW CHAPTERS INCLUDING THE EPIC CONCLUSION OF THIS FANFIC! IN, LIKE, TEN MORE CHAPTERS...BUT STILL...**

**ANYWAY: Mandatory disclaimer time!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-men or any of its characters or affiliates and blah! Thanks and enjoy!**

Chapter 41: 'Tis a Scratch!

"Mmm…"

My whole body feels numb as I press deeper into the pillow beneath my head. I haven't felt this relaxed in who knows how long? Still, I should probably get ready for school. I have the feeling I forgot to do some homework last night. I'm _so_ gonna fail English 101. The Professor already has it in for me and now this? I roll over, relishing in the coolness of the sheets.

What time is it anyway?

My alarm clock usually goes off by now. But who cares? Maybe I'll just call in sick today. Yeah…that sounds nice. There's a small breeze that continuously blows a stream of freezing air over my shoulders and I shiver and draw my covers up to my neck, blinking blearily, and I'm about to fall back asleep when something catches my eye, a lamp with a hideous flower pattern on the vase. My eyes snap open and reality comes crashing around me. That's not my ugly lamp.

I glance around.

**This is not my room.**

I sit up, clutching the sheets around me.

**This is not my bed.**

That's not my TV, or my dresser, or my clothes on the floor and that…what the hell is that?! I squeeze my eyes shut, afraid to look behind me, and mentally search through my memory for the last two weeks (which somehow seemed to slip from my mind just now). I remember the escape—from both Stryker's Island and Creed—and I remember being trapped on the Island with Stryker and virtually everything that happened before then (I'm not that crazy!), but how did I end up here? And furthermore…

**WHERE IS HERE?!**

I guess it's time to find out.

I hesitantly climb out of the bed and cringe when my feet hit the ground and there is a piercing pain in my side. At first, I feel myself panic, bracing myself against a dresser as my hand goes to my side and I feel tiny bumps on my side through an oversized t-shirt. Stitches?

I remember being chased by Creed but when did I—?

Then, in a flash, I suddenly remember falling against the rough piece of metal in Doug's truck...

_Doug!_

_Dmitri!_

_Tabitha!_

_Oh, my God! Where **are** they?!_

"You shouldn't be up yet," A gravelly, incredibly throaty voice says and I whip around quickly, aiming a glowing hand straight (or rather, not so straight) for the man's face, leaning heavily against the dresser. My hand wavers and I find myself closing one eye in order to keep his hairy face in range. His dark eyes survey me with mild interest, his heavy brow knitted and posture tense. "You'll pop your stitches." The man continues to say from the doorway to the bathroom, completely unperturbed by the hand-held bazooka aimed right between his eyes. He gives a wide yawn, his massive chest expanding beneath a white tank top, and my legs begin to tremble. The weakness in my knees increases the longer I stand and I'm practically laying on the dresser to keep from falling.

"Who are you and what am I doing here?" I ask breathlessly, fighting to maintain a steady glow. "And don't think I won't shoot you either." I add, my eyes glowing fiercely as I watch the man cross his arms, unimpressed. "Oh, I don't doubt it, Miss," He scoffs. "Not that it'd do you much good." Seeing the slight look of panic on my face, he hurriedly says, "But you don't need to worry," He groans, running a hand through his messy hair, which has the appearance of two large, hairy ears on either side of his head. Nice sideburns. "Not about _me_, anyway."

"What do you mean?" I ask, glancing toward the door nervously, half-expecting a squad of Black Suits or worse, _Creed_, to burst into the room at any second. The man eyes me a second, then he chuckles and leans to the side to grab something, his hand pausing halfway when a chunk of the wooden door frame—inches from his head—suddenly explodes and he tosses a glare at me as I load another energy blast, training in on him this time. Because I...meant to miss...

yeah...

He shakes his head. "Here—" He says gruffly, snatching a remote off of a dresser by the bed and tosses it at me in one swift move. I barely manage to snatch in out of the air, dropping my concentration, and wince when my stitches are pulled. "I taped it when you were out. Just hit play."

I look at him uncertainly, then, out of curiosity, turn on the tiny TV. On the screen, at first, is a blonde-haired cop and beside him a dark-skinned man with a hanky in his sweaty fist. They are standing side by side before the camera in what looks like some kind of emergency announcement. "…As you know, the mutant development has extended rapidly throughout the world," The black man begins, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. "And it would seem that it has finally reached our boarders as well. There have been several mutant sightings reported _have_ been confirmed," He says, raising his voice as the reporters and other witnesses in the room begin to chatter and attempt to interject.

"However, these mutants are not to be confronted! The police," He gestures to the man standing next to him. "Have begun their investigation and the—ah—Chief of Police I believe has a very important announcement for you, so—Officer?" The man finishes, looking flustered as he hurries off the screen with the hanky pressed into his face.

"Of course," The policeman says stiffly, stepping up to the podium with his hands behind his back. "As you all know, there have been a number of disappearances in the United States that we believe to be linked to the mutant epidemic and there has been little to no other information that has been given in regards to the victims of these attacks. Until now. There have been sightings of two of the victims of the Colorado University Kidnapping—" The man says, turning to a small screen with a choppy-looking picture with an image of Glenn and I walking into the small town that we'd arrived in to look for clues.

"And we have word that the 20-year-old named Elizabeth Hawthorne has been spotted twice in Wollstan and once in the surrounding forest. We have received word that she is somewhere here in town." As the crowd starts chattering noisily I take the moment to let the shock of that last statement sink in. 20 years old? Has it been a year? Already?

Only?

It's strange. It seems so long ago that I joined Magneto and changed my fate forever. And yet, a year hardly seems like a long time at all. What month is it anyway? My birthday is in March. And when I left it was…November?

Maybe?

"If you have any word on where this girl is, please report it directly to the police. And do not under any circumstances attempt to approach a mutant should you encounter one." The man finishes, stepping to the side as the sweaty man (who I think may be the mayor of the town) returns to the podium and says, "Thank you Chief, we will now take your questions…" I don't tune in for the Q&A and instead mute the TV and keeping my eyes diverted away from the hairy man and ask the big question, "Why didn't you turn me in?"

Again, he scoffs, a real laid back guy, and says, "I know a Mutant when I see one. Especially one that's being hunted down. Like you obviously are."

"Then that makes _you_ a Mutant, too." I say, turning to him at last but he merely shrugs, saying, "Not necessarily. You'd be surprised the Humans that would be willing to help out freaks like us."

"So you _are_ a Mutant." I repeat articulately, not taking any chances, and he nods, looking annoyed. Determined not to lose my train of thought at the moment, I hurry on to say, "Alright then, so you found me in the woods and decided to help me, or so I've gathered. Why? Even a mutant would've taken me to a hospital. So why didn't you? Paranoid much?"

"Not paranoid." He says standing up to his full height, and I find he's a bit shorter than I thought he was, but there's something familiar about the way he stands, the way he _moves_. There's an air of power about him, a weird sort of...certainty in the way he moves. Like he's stalking prey. Even the way he _looks_, there's a vague sense of familiarity, but I just can't pin it. "I'm what you might call smart. They'd know what you are." He rumbles, taking a tentative step forward. I step back, but no longer feel the need to arm myself. I _think_ I can trust him. "_And they'd kill you for it._ Besides, I wanna know what the hell is going on around here. "

I pause and consider what the man is telling me. He wants in. But what can he do? This isn't his fight and he has no idea what he'd be getting himself into. I'm not going to involve another Mutant in this farce. I've already lost too many friends because of my misjudgment. "It has nothing to do with you." I say bluntly, leaning against the bed with a sigh. Then, I incline my head forward respectfully and say earnestly, "Thank you. For taking me in. You didn't have to do that, but if you hadn't..." I blink, feeling a strange sense of urgency crawl up my spine as I say. "Creed would have killed me for sure. If I hadn't frozen to death."

If I could be so lucky.

"He the one that did that to you?" Asks the hairy, hairy man, gesturing to my stomach. He's moved closer now, becoming more comfortable around me, but there's still a definite tension in the air, and I'm not about to get all cuddly just yet. At the mention of my injuries, I run an unconscious hand over my side, wincing. "No," I mutter. "I fell on something—trying to get away."

"From who exactly?" He asks and I eye him.

"I just told you—"

"Let me rephrase that," States the man sternly, kneeling down menacingly. "_What_ are you running from? Who sent him after you?" His gaze goes to the wound in my side, then sweeps across my face, which continues to pulse dully. Creed must've done a number on my face. I'm surprised I haven't lost anything important. "Who wants you dead?"

Huh. He's more perceptive than I gave him credit for. I don't answer right away. I _really _don't want to get him involved. I'm not entirely sure I can trust him. Not with something like this. Frustrated, the stranger stands with a huff, "Look," He says stepping toward me. I get to my feet defensively, fidgeting under the strain of my stitches, and he stops short. He knows I don't entirely trust him yet. There's still an odd air about him that I find unsettling; I just don't know what it is. "I know there's more to this than what you're letting on. So why don't we cut the crap, eh? Now tell me, _who's after you?_"

Sitting back down, I give a tired sigh. The numbness in my body is fading and I'm starting to feel the brunt of Creed's attack. My face feels like it's slowly catching fire and a deep ache in my sternum is on a steady rise. Not to mention the damn hole in my side. "His name…is Colonel Stryker." I say reluctantly and ignore it when the man suddenly fidgets at the name. Could it be he knows Stryker? I wait for him to say something but he just watches me expectantly. I guess not. "A year ago, my friends and I were tricked into joining a—a Mutant gang." (What else should I call it?) "We wanted to learn to control our powers and thought that…maybe they would…" I shake my head dejectedly, already wanting to move on from the subject. "They betrayed us. But before we could go back home we ran into some trouble. A friend of mine was kidnapped by Stryker—" Again the man fidgets at the name, an almost imperceptible movement, but I perceived it anyway. I continue my explanation, watching him closely. "And we went to rescue her. Of course, in the process, we were also captured. Victor and I escaped with two kids but he turned on us." I shake my head again, this time in anger. "I didn't trust him to begin with. But I had no choice." Or so I thought.

I pause, thinking rapidly, then say more to myself than anything, "I have to go back. My friends are still at the Island and I need to find Stryker and put a stop to all of this. Then maybe…I could go back home."

I look up from my rant and see that a funny look has come over the mutant. His shoulders are hunched and he keeps clenching and stretching his hands as though suddenly angry about something. His eyes are unfocused and predatory. In fact, everything about him is incredibly farel.

He almost reminds me of…

_No way!_

I jump up and stagger back too suddenly and I trip over a boot that had been left carelessly on the floor. I fall and red bleeds through my borrowed t-shirt as a fresh wave of pain shoots into my side, but I'm too hyped to pay it any mind. If this guy is who I think he is, I'll have a lot more than my stitches to worry about! "You're with _them,_ aren't you?!" I gasp, raising a hand to defend myself. His brow furrows in confusion and he starts toward me uncertainly. Maybe he didn't expect me to put it all together so soon. God, I'm such an idiot!

"Stay back!" I cry when he reaches out a hand for me, lips parting with what looks to be concern. But that can't be right. Not when he looks like _Him._ "I know that look." I groan as I stare into his animalistic eyes, wincing from the pain blooming in my side. "It's the same one _He_ has. Victor. You're his brother!"

He shakes his bushy head, completely bewildered, and growls, "I don't know what you're talkin' about. But you need to keep it down. Or someone'll—"

"Someone will what?" I challenge, pressing my hand into my side as a wave of nausea rolls over me. I've already lost too much blood and my increasing heart rate is doing nothing to stem the flow. "Find me? As if they aren't on their way here already!" I glance out the window nervously. It's snowing lightly but even so, it is a deadly force to be reckoned with. Like this, I won't get very far. Not if I'm dealing with who I think I am. What am I going to do? "Well," I say, thinking aloud as always. "If you're anything like _him_ then you've probably got regenerative powers, which makes shooting you pointless."

"How did you know that?!" The man asks quietly, his deep brown eyes narrowing dangerously, and I freeze, unnerved by his deadly tone. Wasn't expecting that. Why is he acting so strange? I know who he is and who he's working with; so, why does he keep playing dumb? He's got to be working for Stryker. Right?

"I—He has it, too." I stutter as the strange man moves toward me, unafraid of my desperately glowing hand. He looks enraged, but I just can't figure out why. Maybe he's insane..."I just assumed…"

Who is this man?" The Mutant thunders and grabs the front of my shirt. I hold up a glowing hand to ward him off, determined to hold the charge and defend myself if necessary, "I _will _shoot you!" I roar but he ignores my empty threat and gives me a shake, banging me back against the dresser directly behind me.

"Who is he?" He shouts. "Damn it, tell me! Is he the one from my nightmares?" The word rings in my ears; the torture in his voice and his eyes. Perhaps I have made a mistake... "You know, I know you do. So tell me! I have to know!"

"His name...is Victor Creed," I relent, certain that he'll kill me in this rage. "He goes by the name Sabretooth. He's a mercenary hired by Stryker to capture and kill other Mutants. He's your brother," I peer at him uncertainly. "Isn't he?"

"I…" The rage suddenly goes out of his eyes and a look of pure defeat crosses his features, but he still doesn't let me go. My heart hammers in my chest. I'm still not ruling out the possibility that he's crazy and I don't know what he's going to do next. "I don't know." He shoves a rough hand in his oddly shaped hair despairingly. "Maybe. I…can't remember." He lets go of my shirt and I fall back against the dresser with a vague thud. My legs tremble and a cold sweat has lined my brow but I find myself sighing in relief as he continues his thought, murmuring, "I know that name. Victor. Sabertooth. Stryker. But I don't know how. I don't—"

"What the bloody hell is going on here?!"

I look up to find a woman (tall and average in stature) standing in the doorway; a dish towel in one hand and a hand gun in the other. Her blue-green eyes zero in on me and with one glance she takes in my weakened state and narrows her eyes, pursing her red lips in frustration, "Oh, just look at your stitches!" She tsks, shooing the man away and taking me by the arm in a firm grip. I groan as she pulls me to my feet, "Oh, stop that!" She grumbles. "It's just a scratch. We'll have ye right as rain soon enough. Logan!" She calls to the Mutant, who looks at her absently, having apparently zoned out in private thought. "Logan, get off your ass and help me, damn it!"

" 'Logan?' " I think to myself numbly. " 'Could it be he really _isn't_ James Howlet? Looks like I was wrong after all.' "

"Right," He growls and starts toward me, calmer this time. I reluctantly let him pick me up. What else can I do? _Something's not quite right here,_ I think to myself as I'm carried down the hall of what looks like a dorm room. Probably a hotel or an apartment. I glance up at the Mutant, Logan, and study his face. His gaze is hard, focused, and grim. Nothing like Sabretooth, who seems to be all grins in spite of his murderous nature. _He seems so confused. But why would he be confused if he's working with Stryker? He even said the name sounded familiar but then—what? Is he a friend or an enemy?'_

Logan sets me down on a cot in what looks to be a makeshift infirmary, then promptly leaves to let the woman examine my stitches. "Who are you?" I ask her as she lifts up the shirt to examine my stomach. I fidget as the cloth is peeled back from the wound but try my best to remain still for her. The thought of such a deep wound in my body makes me feel ill but I find that if I don't look at it, it's bearable.

"Name's Tilly," The woman replies shortly, frowning as she examines the wound and begins dabbing at it with gauze and something that stings to all hell. "I was a nurse for the Veteran's Hospital. But I retired a while ago."

"Retired?" I grunt through the pain. She doesn't look that old!

She nods, taking out a pair of tweezers from a small kit on the counter beside my cot, and I hold my breath as she begins to tighten the stitches that came loose when I freaked earlier. Her talking however, helps distract me, and I listen to her next words more intently than I've ever listened to anything ever before, "I was a field nurse during Vietnam. I prolonged a lot of men's lives." She laughs humorlessly, her hands moving deftly as she speaks. "I was given a medal and a fat check and left to waste away in Canada of all places. Can you believe it?"

"Why didn't you move?" Is my pained question.

"Oh, I traveled," Replies Tilly, ignoring my hiss when she pours something chemically on my side. It burns and sizzles and I have to clench my teeth to keep from screaming. But Tilly just keeps rght on going. Unfazed. "But I always come back here."

I remain silent for a while she works on covering the wound. The pain lessens, and, after a moment of getting my bearings, I manage to ask, "Have you known him long?"

Knowing who I'm referring to, Tilly shakes her head, keeping her eyes on her work, and says bluntly, "No. Met him kinda recently, actually. And yes," She adds firmly, as though reading my mind. "I know he's a Mutant."

I hesitate on asking my next question, not quite sure if it's appropriate to ask at the moment, but chancing in anyway, "Are you?"

She pauses, then says with a regretful tone, "No."

Shocked, I stare at her a moment, then ask softly, "Then...Why did you help us?"

"Weren't you listening?" She asks lightly, glancing up to meet my eye with her blue-green ones. Her look is stern but earnest. I believe her when she says, "It's what I do. Now hold still." I do as she says, resisting the urge to wince, but she's nearly done. As she places the tape over the gauze covering my wound, she adds serenely, "He's a good man, if you're wondering."

"I was actually." I admit as she helps me into a sitting position. My wound feels a bit better, but my movements are still stiff. I'm not sure where she gets the orange juice from but when she hands it to me I accept it gratefully, saying just before taking an sip, "I just haven't exactly had good experiences when it comes to trusting people."

"That why you're so ready to blow my head off?" Says Logan from the doorway. I glance over (I didn't even hear him approach!), and study him a moment before saying softly, tiredly, "You're not with them. Are you?"

"No," He replies as Tilly backs off, giving us some space, but he doesn't yet approach. He keeps his arms crossed, forever leaning against the doorframe like some kind of Tombstone Cowboy, in a look that seems all too natural for him. He's definitely not from this day and age. I wonder how old he is. I wonder _who_ he is if not Creed's long-lost brother. "Believe me if you want. Or don't. But I want in."

"In?" I repeat, nearly choking on my orange juice at the odd statement.

"You're going back to that Island, right?" He inquires, taking the opportunity to push lightly off the door frame and move closer. "To save your friends? That's what you said." I look down, uncertain. In my state, who knows how long I'll last. But I have to try. There's no way I can just sit this one out with the others still in danger. "I'm going with you."

I shake my head. "I don't know. I can barely move and even if we did go, how would we get there? The Island is at least a days' journey by boat and they've probably got the entire area sealed off after our escape." I pause, chewing on my lip and wonder, fretfully, whether Doug and Tabitha and Dimtri made it out alright. I try to stand, but end up grounded once more, with Logan's hand on my arm to steady me. I'm a walking disaster! "If I could just find Donny." I murmur, more to myself than anything. Then I stop abruptly and think a moment. "Or better yet…" I gasp. "The Professor! That's right!" I stand up straight, with some difficulty, excitement masking some of the pain. "How could I have been so stupid?! I'll find the Professor and the others. They'll help us and we'll bust the others out together. They've got to have some sort of contingency plan. And…wait," I pause, legs shaking, and turn to Tilly and Logan with a grin. "Why am I telling _you_ this? I should be telling the Professor!"

I begin to reach out with my mind, for once feeling absolutely certain on what to do.

* * *

><p>"Shit," Doug cursed as he knelt down beside the blood stained snow. "That's a lot of blood."<p>

"Where is she?" Sean murmured. "You don't think—?"

"No," The Professor said, touching a finger to his temple. "I can sense her. But her signal is very weak."

"And Creed?" Havok asked. He had been oddly quiet since they found the site that Doug had taken them to. Looking around it seemed pretty gruesome, but the Professor knew it could have been much worse. They could have found a body.

The Professor shook his head. He knew Creed lived but he couldn't be sure of the man's physical or mental state.

"We've got to keep looking." Havok said. "If she isn't here, and Creed hasn't got her, then maybe she's looking for us now!"

"But she doesn't even know we're here!" Jubilee objected.

"Then she'll be heading back to town." Havok concluded.

"Do we have time to go on a search party though?" Sean asked softly. "I mean, Donny and Beast have already been gone, what, two—three hours?"

"We can't just leave her out here!" Havok cried and the Professor shook his head. They both had a point but which route to take? Time was of the essence. But if they—

" 'Professor?' " A soft voice rang out in his mind. " 'Can you hear me, Professor?' "

"Ms. Elizabeth!" The Professor exclaimed mentally and verbally, and the X-Men and Doug perked up immediately.

"You found her?" Havok asked as the others began to express their joy. "I believe so, Alex." The Professor replied.

"Hey Tabitha!" Sean called to Boom Boom who had been left to take care of the kids—in case something went wrong—and she looked over to them curiously. "We found her!"

"Great!" She called back, rubbing her arms impatiently. "Just scoop what's left of 'er in a bucket and let's get outta here. I'm freezing!"

"Your name is Tabitha, too?" Tabitha asked, her lime green eyes widening up at the blonde haired girl. Boom Boom looked down at her. She always hated kids, but…

"Yeah," She said gently. "But you can call me Boom Boom."

" 'I'm so glad to hear from you, Professor!' " Came Elizabeth's voice. " 'Where are you? I'll come right now—' "

" 'You are injured.' " The Professor said in dismay, sensing her pain.

" 'Tis' but a scratch.' " Hawthorne replied offhandedly.

" 'You are in no condition to go anywhere.' " The Professor said.

" 'But—' " She began, but the Professor interrupted her before she could protest, saying, " 'We'll come to you.' "

* * *

><p><strong>Lame, I know. But the action's coming up soon. Reviews are encouraged...<strong>

**~THESCRIBE!**


	42. Chapter 42 Getting Acquainted

**Sheesh these are long...Long AWAITED! ANyway, here it is Hope you Enjoy!**

**oh and I don't own anything but my words ^.^**

Chapter 42: Getting Acquainted

"So...even _you_ couldn't stay away."

"Shut up."

"_Please,_ tell me you guys had a better plan than this. Aren't you supposed to be the elite, or something?"

"I said shut up! You're lucky we even came back for you at all."

"As if you did it for us."

"You're damn right, I did it for_ us_. For Mutants everywhere. Not just you. Not just me."

"How noble of you."

"What did they do to you, anyway? Last I checked you were—"

"A freak? Heh, yeah, and now I'm a_ bigger_ freak."

"Is that what they do here?" Beast asked, feeling sick in his stomach as he gazed at the winged Mutant beside him. Beast swayed but managed to keep himself upright in the kneeling position he'd been forced in. Whatever drug they were using was wearing off fast. Luckily they weren't expecting him to come around until later. And, though he didn't know it, they wouldn't be coming to check on him until much later. They tended to stay away from the big ones. They were the hardest to break.

"I've seen worse." Glenn replied, looking at his darkened, scaled hands in disgust, the chains on his wrists clanking against one another. His body still burned, but he had stopped screaming long ago. Now, there was only a dull ache that pulsed just under the surface of what used to be relatively smooth, clear skin, but was replaced by rough scales and pounding veins. His hair was rapidly falling out and he eye sight was going completely haywire as whenever they had injected him with began messing with his optic nerves. "They got started with me right away, but they're too scared to go near Magneto or Emma. For now."

"And what about the others?"

"…I don't know," Glenn choked, thinking about Angel. They had carted her away hours ago and never brought her back. Looking at what they had done to him, he wondered what had become of her. He tried not to think about it, but with all the time spent waiting, came endless scenarios. Endless torture. "I haven't seen them."

"What—_did_ they do to you?" Beast asked tentatively, attempting to mask his growing fear at the thought of being experimented on.

"They wanted to make me more reptilian. They thought that advancing my Mutant gene would make me stronger. More exotic." Glenn suddenly banged his scarred, bleeding hands against the floor. His new skin hadn't quite molded to his body yet, making him feel like he'd laid out in the hot sun on concrete for hours. "Bastards! As if I wasn't a freak enough already! Look at me!" He screamed. "I can never walk in daylight again! I can't even go back to school! If I even make it out of here alive!" He looked down, seemingly calm for a moment, then suddenly threw his head back and cried out, "_I WAS GOING TO BE AN ARCHITECT, GOD DAMN IT_!"

"Glenn, calm down!" Beast said, fearing the guy would hurt himself. His scaled face was beginning to crack and bleed from the strain and his own incessant scratching and picking. His body was still changing and he wouldn't help himself if he continued to fuel his own rage. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"Who cares?" Glenn moaned hoarsely, slumping down once more. "Angel is probably dead. So are Liz and all the others. We're never getting out of here. Not unless we join them." Glenn paused then lifted his face to the ceiling, addressing the security camera directly above him, "I'd rather die! You hear that you bastards?!" He threw his head against the wall, marking the glass with red. "I'll kill myself before I let you brainwash me into submission. You hear me?! I'll die and I'll take you with me!"

Beast stared at the Mutant for a moment. It was like his own nightmare had manifested before him. And suddenly Hank knew what to do.

"_He who fights with monsters_…" Beast said, drawing Glenn's attention. "_Might take care lest he thereby become a monster."_

"Wha—" Glenn began, panting as Beasts' surprisingly soothing voice began to take effect on him.

"_And if you gaze for long into an abyss," _Beast continued. "_The abyss gazes also into you_."

A silence fell between them.

Glenn looked oddly pacified and Beast merely watched him, waiting for him to resume his self abuse. Glenn did not.

"I thought I was a monster, too, you know." Beast said quietly after a moment. "Especially after my…accident. I was angry. Scared. I hated myself and I began to hate everyone else, too. I still do sometimes. Sometimes I just want to die. Or kill everyone around me and go live off in the forest or something."

He laughed. "That'd be pretty poetic, wouldn't it? Emily Dickens would be proud...But that's what saved me, you know?"

Glenn frowned, uncomprehendingly. "Reading." Beast clarified. "Whenever I read Dickens, or Nietzsche, or Poe or the all mighty Shakespeare…It changed me. Calmed me. Listen, I'm not saying I'm perfect. But I try. Whenever I start to feel myself slipping. Whenever I feel the monster taking over—I read. Or recite a poem."

When Glenn stared at him uncertainly, Beast said, "I know it seems dumb, but who knows? When we get out of here…" Beast smirked, thinking about the little secret he had just within his grasp that would wipe out Stryker's systems. "You'll start to love sonnets as much as I do."

Glenn stared at the furry, blue creature in awe. Beast had always seemed like such a jerk to him, but there was something in the way that he addressed Glenn that felt more real than anything Glenn had ever known.

He was like a kindred spirit.

Glenn leaned back in his cell only to jump when a young boy with curly hair suddenly appeared before him, his glassy eyes only inches from Glenn's.

"Warwick!" Glenn gasped, falling back. His cell was cramped enough and the sight of the tiny terror only added to the feeling of paranoia that suddenly befell him.

"Who?" Beast questioned but Warwick held up a hand, ignoring Glenn's accusatory stare, "Another time. Listen, the guards can't see me, but you can. So pretend you're talking to each other. Not me."

"Why can't they see you?" Glenn asked, directing his question toward Beast so as not to draw attention.

"I can create illusions, but you already knew that. I'll explain later." Warwick said quickly and turned to Beast. "I was sent here by your friend. Donovan."

"He's alright?" Glenn asked, relieved.

"For now, yes." Warwick replied. "But we have to move quick if we're going to make this work."

"Make what work?" Glenn asked. "And how can we trust you?! The last time I met you, you scrambled my brain, remember?"

"We don't have time for this!" Warwick cried in frustration. Then he cleared his throat and resumed his odd monotone, "If you want to save yourselves and the rest of us, we'll have to act as one. You have the device?"

"Yes," Beast replied.

"Good, because you're only going to have a small window of opportunity before Stryker's guys come to start examining you."

Beast exchanged a glance with Glenn, who nodded shortly. "Alright, what did you have in mind?"

"I just scoped out the place and I know where you need to go to plant the virus. Everyone is ready and gearing up for a fight. The trick is getting away from the guards long enough to do it." Warwick paused. Something else was bothering him.

"What?" Beast asked, apprehensively.

"They've attacked the mansion in Westchester." Warwick said grimly, then added quickly. "But there is some good news—"

"What the hell is good about that?!" Beast thundered, tears stinging his eyes and Warwick paused for him to calm down before continuing, "Most of Stryker's guards have gone to retrieve her. They think there'll be an army protecting her, which leaves them even more helpless than before. They even let their strongest mutant go: the Monster."

Beast shuddered, remembering the pain and weakness he'd felt at the Monster's touch. "Then we'll have to move quickly." He said.

Warwick nodded, "If you can plant the virus, we might be able to get out of here before they return. The big problem is getting past the docks. Only a few of us have flying capabilities but the rest of us would be left defenseless."

"That's where we come in." Beast said. "The Professor will be coming for us. We only need to send out a radio signal on the virus. He'll bring the jet and Donny will load as many people up as he can."

"And then what?" Glenn asked, a little thing called hope brewing in his chest. "I say we take them out. Permanently."

Beast grinned, "That was the plan."

* * *

><p>"Professor!" I cry, ushering them all in enthusiastically. His smile is worn, but relieved all the same. Still, his gaze lingers on the blood staining the white shirt I'm wearing but I only shake my head in reassurance. My wound, it would seem, was non lethal. Tilly managed to stop the infection from the rusted metal before the corruption could spread and my blood pressure has improved since my latest patch up. The abrasions and contusions around my rib cage were more damaging, as well as the number of cuts and bruises littering my face from Creed's attack. I don't know how much help I'll be in this upcoming battle, but I'll still do what I can to help. Unless I can find Donny sometime during our strike.<p>

"It is good to see you well, Ms. Hawthorne," The Professor says as I go around the room hugging them all in turn. I especially give a warm embrace to Doug and the kids, nearly bursting into tears when the kids latch onto my legs, shivering in terror. I kiss them on the cheeks, unable to control myself, and stand to face Jubilee. She takes one look at my battered face and blood soaked shirt and says, "You look like hell."

I give a wry smirk, offer my hand and say, "It's good to see you, too."

She smirks back, taking my hand and replying smugly, "Yeah, I guess I'm glad you're not dead."

I roll my eyes and turn to Logan, who stands, patiently waiting, in the corner, "I have Logan to thank for that."

He shrugs, "Eh, anyone who wouldn't have done it ain't a man."

"Don't I—know you?" The Professor asks and the room quiets down as we all turn to look between them. Logan shrugs, "Think you tried to sell me somethin' once."

"Ah, yes," The Professor says absently, blushing. "I do recall that." He coughs randomly, awkwardly, then says hurriedly, "Anyway, now that we're all here it's time we discuss our next plan of action." The group begins discussing their battle strategy but I tune out instantly, though not, by any means, out of boredom. An odd feeling has suddenly overrun me, completely blocking out my concentration, and I feel as though my head has been submerged under water. My vision goes blurry and I feel a painful twinge in my side as well as the feeling of someone...touching me. All over. But nothing is there. I sit down and close my eyes. No one seems to notice my disarray. I figure it's just me feeling a little weak from my injuries (my shoulder injury from the ship had actually become infected and still hurts even now) but this feels different somehow. It feels—

_Wrong._

Then suddenly the feeling dissipates and I'm being shaken on the good shoulder by an impatient Jubilee, "Wake up, Sleepy." She says flatly, "We'll need all eyes open if we wanna make it back alive."

"Yeah," I say dazedly in spite of her joking tone, a nagging feeling tugging at the back of my mind. Then I shake my head, snapping out of it, and say in a stronger voice, "Yeah, let's go."

Once inside the jet, I turn to Havok, in my freshly washed (but still tattered) jump suit, and say softly, "I don't know if I can go back there. What if this doesn't work? I told those people we'd bring help. Did they really expect six more Mutants? And one Human?" I add, looking to Doug who waves at me from his seat. We left the kids with Tilly for the time being. They'll be safe with her. At least they'll get a chance at a new life. But what about the others?

"Whatever they expect," Havok says with conviction. "We'll be_ more_."

I smile slightly and look around. Logan is staring out the window, lost in thought, and the Professor studies him intently. I think we both know the guy's not all there. Sean and Jubilee are in the cockpit flying the jet, Boom Boom is busy ogling at Havok and Doug is just…there. He said he had clearance on the Island that might have some use to us. He also knows his way around the area, in case we need to make a run for it. Again.

And then there's me.

I'm in no shape to fight. I'll pull my stitches before I have the chance to defend myself, let alone the others. The mere thought of facing Creed again terrifies me. I'd be all too ready for a rematch if only I weren't so damned weak right now. I _have_ to find Donny, but...It just won't work. It'll be too chaotic, and who knows what state Donny will be in once I get there? I sit back and close my eyes once more. We're not even a team here. We don't even fight for the same reasons. Some of us are here because we have friends that need to be saved. Others are here for some moral obligation or boredom and Logan is just here to find answers.

We're so screwed.

* * *

><p>"How do you bring her back, Emma?"<p>

"Only she can return to her physical body. I cannot—"

"Bull! You _know_ a way."

"I don't."

"I've been very patient with you, Emma." Sighed the Colonel tiredly. His patience had whittled down to none and he was ready to have the Ghostgirl under his thumb, and the damnable Professor along with her. They'd both managed to elude him for too long. "You've agreed to my terms thus far and you've been very compliant as of yet. Don't screw this up now."

"I understand, Colonel." Replied Emma as calmly as she could manage, her lip curling with disgust. Of course she wasn't going to join him, but she had to make him believe for the time being until she could climb her way to freedom. "However, I cannot feed you a lie. Believe me. Only the Ghostgirl can return to her physical form. And besides, she'll come back to you of her own will."

"And how do you know that?"

"She won't give up." Emma said resolutely, proudly. "I know that much of her."

"You care about her."

Emma sniggered, adopting the same ruthlessness as the one they call Wolfsbane or Domino. "Not as much as I do myself, Dear Colonel."

"Obviously." Hissed Stryker.

"And take heed, Colonel." Emma smirked, glancing over her shoulder at him as she said with satisfaction, "She's bringing friends."

* * *

><p>Donovan was ready.<p>

He knew they were coming. It was only a matter of time. Beast would plant the device soon enough and they would get out. He wasn't just expecting it…

He was counting on it.

And so were the others. They had all taken their places in their cells. Waiting. Warwick was keeping them posted the whole time. As far as Donovan knew, Beast was already making his way towards the main security systems, with Warwick's help. They had managed to over-power Canonball (who had stayed behind to watch the prisoners) after they tricked him into thinking Beast was ill.

Once they took him out, they replaced him in Beasts' cell.

It was then that Warwick's powers fully bloomed. He not only disguised Cannonball as Beast but he also gave Beast the guise of Cannonball. It was incredible. For the first time in months Beast felt normal. He walked down the halls with confidence and had to be reminded of the severity of the mission several times when he kept waving to a number of Black Suits in a friendly manner.

But he didn't want to let go of this form.

Maybe after all of this he could keep it. Warwick could do that couldn't he?

Would he?

" 'We're getting close.' " Came Warwicks' raspy voice in Beasts' head. Beast looked down at the boy but Warwick snapped at him, " 'Don't look at me! They can't see me remember?' "

" 'Right, right.' "

Beast returned his attention to the hallway. Soon enough they had arrived in a large, circular room filled with enormous computers and numerous security cameras. Beast entered tentatively, his hand closed firmly around the device. One of the guards turned around, a large woman, "'Ey, CB!" She called in a deep, throaty voice. "What chu doin' here?"

"I need to do a security sweep." Beast said in a voice that was not his own and held up the device. "Been noticing something weird going on."

"Anything I can help with?" The woman asked with a sultry smirk. Beast resisted the urge to curl his lip in disgust. "No!" He said a little too quickly. "I—need you guys to leave." He said, gesturing to the guy who had been sitting in his swivel chair, absently picking at his nails.

"Whatever you say," She replied huskily. "C'mon," She said, smacking her partner on the shoulder with a paw-like hand. "Let's get some lunch."

The man didn't move. He continued to examine his nails as he asked casually, "What happened to your accent, country boy?"

"My—" Beast cursed inwardly. _Of course! Cannonball had an accent!_

The woman soon became suspicious and drew her gun. "Hands up!" She barked as her partner jumped up and drew his own weapon, but they were no match for Beast. Warwick dropped the disguise and Beasts' true form startled the two long enough for Beast to swat their weapons out of their hands and grab the woman by the shoulders before swinging her into her partner.

The two sailed across the room and hit the wall. They did not stir.

"Quickly!" Warwick said aloud. "There's not much time!"

"Hold on! Just get the others ready." Beast said as he set to work on hacking the computer and implanting the virus. He sent out the signal to the Professor. "This is gonna move fast."

* * *

><p><strong>More chapters coming up soon!<strong>

**~THESCRIBE!**


	43. Chapter 43 Hailstorm

**DISCLAIMER: I own squat but mah words and mah OC's and yeah...Enjoy!**

Chapter 43: Hailstorm

"It's about time you showed up," Erik snarled at the sight of his former henchman. Azazel stood motionless as the Mutant glowered at him in his glass cell. Neither one had considered himself a friend to the other. They just had mutual interests. "I ought to kill you for betraying us."

"There is no denying this." Azazel agreed thickly, standing on the other side of the glass with it's key in his hand. His lip was busted and his nose visibly broken, though it was clear he had already reset the bone himself. One eye bore a distinctly purple mark. The rest of him was torn and tattered as well, probably from a most severe beating. Magneto smirked unabashedly, "But it would seem you've already had your comeuppance." He commented.

"As have you," Azazel countered and Erik's lips tightened irritably. He was half starved, dehydrated, and sleep deprived, having spent most of his imprisonment defying Stryker and the guards, which had earned him a few reprimands himself. Erik nodded his head, "I have paid for my errors. But I am willing to put this behind us," Erik lied smoothly. "If you are."

Azazel too nodded his head, then turned to the door and unlocked it. Resisting every urge to destroy the red Mutant beside him, Erik allowed himself to be assisted out of the jail cell and helped set free the others, who had been locked up along the same cell block as he was. It was clear, once they were all together, that the small amount of trust that had once been was no more. Their entire plan had gone to hell and their mission had been so far delayed that they all were having trouble remembering what it was. Emma regarded Azazel coldly, as did the others, and he knew there would be no chance of ever regaining their trust again. He accepted this with a heaviness in his chest, but nevertheless he knew they had to move on.

He placed a hand on Erik's shoulder and the others joined hands.

Then they were gone.

* * *

><p>We just finish docking on the sandy outskirts of the Island, revving for a fight, when <em>they<em> appear out of thin air.

"Where is she?" Emma Frost demands the second the ex-Hellfire Club teleports onto the scene, just before the Professor. Havok gears up to fire upon them, but the Professor raises a hand and he backs down just as I run past him and straight into Emma's arms. Hers is the only face I'd care to see at the moment. Everyone else can shove it. "Emma!" I gasp, trembling in the chilly air created by the waves of the ocean and the wintery, Canadian winds. It doesn't exactly help that my jump suit is full of holes.

She embraces me back with a shaky, "Elizabeth…" and I pull away stiffly to look at her, "We need your help, Emma." I say urgently, before she can comment on my mangled face and body. As her eyes widen, taking it all in, and her mouth opens, I rush to continue speaking as everyone (including a stunned Azazel) gets a good look at Frankenstein, saying, "There isn't much time. Beast has already attacked their computer systems but it won't be long before they overwhelm us." She nods in understanding, avoiding mentioning the obvious as everyone listens in intently, and says instead, "I can help phase us through but I do not know—"

"No."

Emma stops midsentence and steps away to stare at the man who made the sudden outburst.

"Erik!" The Professor says softly, shocked, as though Erik were a kid who'd just cursed in front of his parents; and Erik knows it, too.

"Don't _"Erik"_ me, Charles!" He snarls, looking more ragged than ever. His blue eyes are bright with anger, his cheeks sunken in, and his entire body awkward from being imprisoned in such cramped quarters. "You have no idea what I've been through!"

"I do." I say bluntly and even I'm surprised by the weight of the hauntingly hollow statement. Erik turns to me and a shadow of regret crosses his face as he takes a good long look at my face. But only for a moment. For then he turns away, and says grimly to Emma and Mystique (who had both been standing silently all the while), "It's time to leave."

"What?" She whispers, looking from Erik to Mystique and back. "What are you saying?"

"We must cut our losses Emma." Replies Erik, snappishly. "The real fight is yet to begin, and I can't risk losing more Mutants to these Human scumb."

"But Angel—"

"She is _lost_ to us!" Erik thunders, ready to leave. Ready to leave us all behind. "It is time we take our leave. NOW!"

"Erik—" The Professor begins to say, staring at his former companion in shock, and I can hear his words float through the air as he says telepathically, " 'Did imprisonment weaken you so, my friend?' "

"I am _not_ weak!" Erik screams back aloud, making everyone jump.

Everyone except for me and Azazel, as the whole time Erik has been ranting; we have locked eyes. No real emotion passes between us. We just...find each other in the confusion, and slowly begin gravitating toward one another. No one else seems to really notice. They're caught up in the drama that Erik is causing. But once my eyes find Azazel's face, I can't look away. He looks terrible. _Worse_ than terrible. His injuries mirror mine and I can see his gaze roll over my own tattered state, assessing the damage just as I am. We reach each other while the others continue their bickering but their voices sound dim, as though submerged under water. My hands come up and lightly touch his face. His nose has been broken (and reset it would seem) and his already-scarred eye is purple, nearly swollen shut. He closes his eyes tiredly and presses a cheek into my hand. I feel my heart sink. A pain worse than any other I've felt thus far.

His hands take mine and lower them down to rest on his chest and I move closer, resting my forehead against him, and I feel his chin come down on my head and his arms around my shoulders. And for a moment that's enough to make me forget. About all of it. Everything that's happened since I first drew his blood in the hallway of my college, a place that no longer seems to exist to me now. Through every single battle, every last betrayal, and every fight we've had up until now…it just doesn't matter. Not now.

Not right now.

_Man, he smells good. Can warmth be a smell? I guess if you count brimstone and smoke._

Even after Erik leaves with Mystique on a make-shift raft crafted from a slab of metal we remain entwined, oblivious to the world around us...That is until an explosion rocks the deck, nearly toppling the X-Jet and we look up sharply. I raise a glowing hand, ready to fend off an attack and Azazel draws his signature blade around us both. But it would seem the explosion was the result of the Black Suits breaking through the barracks where Beast has sealed them during the shutdown. It's saved us some time but now it seems they're breaking through.

"We're running out of time," The Professor states, as Jubilee and Sean continue in their attempts to keep the main doors sealed. "Emma, Azazel we need you to get us through." They both nod. "I will keep the Jet in the air until you arrive with the survivors. Now go!"

Jubilee and Havok team up with Emma who (after nodding to me) begins to head for the first door to our right. I look to Azazel and he loops an arm around me with a look that says, "Ready?" and I nod once and brace myself as we teleport inside—

And are met with an entire Black Suit army.

* * *

><p>I barely have enough time to throw up a force field when they open fire on us. The following hailstorm of bullets and shower of sparks leaves us blind momentarily, and Azazel can't attack without exposing himself to the rapid fire. Fortunately, before we are overwhelmed, Emma phases through the door along with Havok and Jubilee and they return fire with a little firepower of their own. Suddenly, Havok calls out, "Get down!" And we duck just before he rakes the hall way with a stead beam, clearing the hall way in 10 seconds flat. We stand and I wince, a movement that doesn't go unnoticed.<p>

"You okay?" Havok asks as Azazel steadies me but I shake them both off, saying, "We've got to move. They'll be sending reinforcements soon."

We start down the hall, Emma leading the way, having scanned the mind of one of the still conscious guards for the location of the main prisoner bay, but Azazel holds me back behind the group, still following but at a slower pace. He leans toward me, gripping my arm as he says in a low voice, "You are injured."

"It's nothing." I lie blatantly, avoiding eye contact. It's bad enough I got my ass handed to me; I'd rather not be reminded of it every damn second!

"What did this?" He asks, his hand going to my abdomen and I flinch unwittingly, coming to a halt in the hall. His eye catches mine sharply and I look away, overly conscious of every bruise on my face, and resume walking at a faster pace. "I fell okay?" _Some fall!_ "Let's just focus on the mission. I'll…fill you in later." Azazel drops the questioning but I know it's still chewing him up on the inside. We come to a stop outside a large, impressive looking door. Tension is running high and Havok glances around quickly before hissing to Emma, "What are we doing? Is this it or not?"

She takes a moment, her hands at her temples and her eyes closed before she straightens and nods. "This is it, but they're not here." She turns around to meet our confused gazes and says, "They've already escaped. They're heading for the landing bay."

"No good," Azazel shakes his head. "Stryker's men will be stationed near there to protect their experiments."

I glance at him sharply, remembering the man called Essex. We need to get over there. I'm not sure why. But I just know we need to get down there.

"That'll be like walking straight into a battle field." Jubilee breathes.

"Then we'll be their reinforcements." Havok says like the true leader he has become and with one last glance around our odd group we set off to find the others, and put an end to this façade once and for all.

* * *

><p>The second the systems shut down it was utter chaos.<p>

It took a minute for the cells to unlock but when they did all hell broke loose. Remy had to hand it to the kid, if it weren't for Donovan they'd have been gunned down on the spot. The way he arranged their defensive was brilliant.

The Mutants with super strength or repulsion abilities (i.e. forcefields) immediately went to the front to form a barricade for the others. The Mutants directly behind them were their offensive, shooting whatever they could from behind their forcefields.

The rest were in charge of search and rescue, helping those who were too weak to fight.

"Keep going!" Donovan called over the din of gun fire. "Push forward!"

"Where do you think you're going?" Rodney demanded as he helped lift a feathered man from the floor.

"I've got to find Magneto and Azazel. Emma, too. If anyone can get us out of here it's them. There isn't much time! Hurry up!"

Donovan began to take off but was halted by a hand clasping around his arm. "I'm going with you." Remy drawled with a charming smile. "You're gonna need some help getting' them out. And besides," He drew a card and lit it between his fingers. "I been dyin' ta get my hands on dat Colonel."

Remy and Donovan scoured the building endlessly, Donovan often taking cover behind Remy when soldiers arrived, but Warwick had been right: most of the dangerous Mutants were no where to be found.

"Alright, this is pointless." Donovan said at last, pausing to catch his breath. They had been running aimlessly for too long and for all they knew they'd already passed the Mutants they were looking for several times. "We need help."

"You're going to need more than that, kid."

Donovan turned around and jumped. It was Domino and she had her guns trained on the two. "Think a little luck will do the trick, Mon Cher?" Remy called back, drawing a deck of cards from out of nowhere.

"Luck?" Domino repeated, taking a few steps forward as she laughed maliciously. "I don't think you know who you're dealing with, sugar. They don't call me Lady Luck for nothing!"

"What say we put that to the test, Madame?" Remy said and Donovan flinched when he heard Domino's gun cock. Remy addressed Donovan over his shoulder. "Run along, now, Mon Ami." Donovan hesitated. "Things are about to get a bit messy." Remy added, never taking his eyes off Domino.

Donovan nodded and took off. Domino shot at him, but before the bullet could get anywhere near him, Remy tossed out a blazing Jack that intercepted the bullet mid air and blew both Mutants back a few feet. Donovan stopped and tried to rush over but Remy threw out an arm and shouted, "No! Find them! Before it's too late!"

Donovan ran harder.

* * *

><p>Glenn felt his heart sink in his chest when he found her.<p>

Angel.

She had been strapped to an operating table (like the one that he had bound him during his own operation) and she appeared to be dead. But soon, Glenn only had eyes for the man standing just a few feet away from her. Nathaniel Essex.

"So, Frankenstein's monster returns." Essex said, keeping his back to Glenn as he loaded a syringe with a dark purple liquid. "Tell me, Glenn, how do you like your new skin?"

In response, Glenn screamed and lunged for the man only to be met with a thick pane of glass, halting him just short of Angel.

Essex chortled.

"That temper isn't helping your condition very much," He turned slightly and took in Glenn's enraged face, noting the discoloring (darker than he would have liked) and the cracking of his scaled flesh. The eyes came out better than he expected though..."I can give you a salve for that. Honestly, I think this is a far improvement from your former appearance—"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Glenn cried, pounding his fists in a blind rage. "Get away from her!"

"Silence you pathetic little fool!" Essex chastised suddenly, narrowing his eyes. He shook his head and went over to Angel, injecting the purple poison into her veins. She stirred slightly, her face pinching as the needle went in, then she went still once more.

Glenn raked his claws against the glass, but it hardly made a scratch, "Leave her alone!"

"Or what?" Essex asked curiously, his hawk-like eyes boring into Glenn's reptilian slits for eyes. "What would you be willing to do for me, Glenn Kavi?" He grinned at the look of understanding crossing the young mutants' face. "To save the life of the one you love?"

* * *

><p>"Professor! Do you read?" Beast called through the radio signal.<p>

"Yes, Hank, I read you."

"Tell me you guys are close!" Beast called as he began tearing at the remaining computer systems. There were guards trying to break into the room and they'd be upon him any second.

"We have arrived the Island already," Radioed the Professor. "But we can't get too close without being in missile range. Havok and the others will find you. You must have everyone ready for departure as soon as possible!"

"I understand," Beast said, then he looked into one of the monitors (which he was about to uproot from the systems) and saw a group of larger mutants destroying anything they could get their hands on out near the docks. "You might have the chance to land soon enough, Professor." He murmured.

* * *

><p><em>We split up.<em>

_Why did we split up? How did this even happen!?_

I'm stuck, wedged between a metal crate and what looks like a giant exhaust pipe, hiding from a squad of Black suits as I try to stem the bleeding from my side were one of my stitches popped. Azazel and I had teamed up of course, and began taking the long way around the facility in an attempt to cut off the group of mutants heading for a blood bath, while Emma, Havok and Jubilee went to directly face the rest of the Black Suit militia. Unfortunately, another regime of Black Suits had hoped to sneak up on the mutant army from behind and catch them off guard.

And who else would find them first but us?

We had been arguing when it happened. Azazel had resumed his interrogation on my injuries (having noticed the tear in the shoulder of my jump suit as well as the one in my side, and the bruising on my face) and I had been forced to tell him about the double-cross and the following pursuit, which would have been fine—if he hadn't started raving about how I should have never trusted Creed in the first place.

"_**I** _trusted him?!" I cried indignantly, fighting to keep my voice down. "You were the one who agreed to it before talking to me first! And even when I told you I didn't like it, you still went with it!"

"I had no choice." He snapped back, lightly taking my elbow and steering me to the right of a fork in the hall, saying, "This way." Then he sighed and said, "It was the only way."

"Then what are you so angry about?! I told you," I said as we passed through another hallway, "I'm fi—" I never got to finish that sentence for as we crossed through an intersection we were fired upon. We hadn't even been paying attention! And we paid for it in blood. The bullet pierced Azazel's left arm dead on and he staggered and fell. I barely had enough time to make us both intangible before we were rained upon (luckily only one soldier had spotted us) and, with one hand on his shoulder, I shot an energy blast down the hall, forcing them to take cover behind the walls bordering the hallway.

I then dragged Azazel behind the wall to assess the damage.

"We must leave, now." He said, groaning in agony as he clutched his injured arm, but I shook my head, saying, "No, we've got to finish them. We can't risk them attacking us again." Then I stood and peered around the corner. The Black Suits were advancing fast, but with a little persuasion I forced them back again. I staggered back behind the wall and found myself unable to stand. I felt dizzy again—like before. That sickening, woozy feeling, like being rocked on a boat during a storm. My vision blurred then doubled and I could hear the echoes of rapid footsteps descending on us as well as Azazel's voice saying something urgently to me.

Then we were gone.

When we teleported into the underbelly of the facility, I found myself collapsed on the floor in utter darkness. The trip had made my dizziness even worse, to the point where I couldn't tell up from down. Azazel was shaking me and I groaned and nearly passed out, resting my head against the cool floor as the world tilted around me.

"We must leave this place," Azazel was saying but I shook my head against the ground and prepared to protest, "I will take you back to the Professor." He began to reach for me, but before he could Bamf us away, he was torn away from me by some unseen force.

"A—zazel...?" I'd called and attempted to get back up, only I had assistance. Something coiled around my shoulders, waist, and legs and hoisted me in the air and I felt a new wave of motion sickness course through me. My head fell forward but a hand clutched my throat and I found myself face to face with Omega Red, looking larger and more menacing than ever before.

"Remember me?" He said mockingly in that Russian drawl and I kicked out in vain. I had to get a grip. "Where is Azazel?" I demanded, looking around though doubled vision for him, but I couldn't find him. He was gone. "You should worry about yourself, _girl._" Replied the Mutant with a grin as he tightened his cables around me, causing my to cry out as my limbs were pressed piercingly against my body. My freshly bandaged stitches pulled and Omega Red smirked as I fought back a scream.

"It looks like Creed has already gotten to you." Said Omega Red, grinning devilishly as blood began to drip from my twice injured gash onto the floor. "But he cannot make you _scream_ like I can, I am betting." A small surge of electricity suddenly went coursing through my body and, even at such a low voltage, I found I couldn't suppress a scream for long. Luckily, I had an angel looking out for me. A big, metal, Terminator-like angel.

"Funny," Came another voice of a similar accent. "I was going to say the same for you."

I only had time to see Colossus sprinting toward us before he slammed into Omega Red at full force with a metallic _clang! _I fell to the ground. And that's when I popped one of my stitches. I groaned in pain and looked up to see Colossus and Omega Red wrapped up in a sort of Superhuman wrestling match. No sign of Azazel. Then the sound of footsteps caught my ear. The Black Suits had caught up to us.

"Go!" Thundered Colossus, punching Omega Red in the face with one metal fist and turning to shout to me. "Get out!"

I heeded his warning and took off at a stumble, ducking behind old equipment. It would seem Azazel had bamfed us into the basement or something. " 'Azazel!' " I reached out to him, but he wasn't replying. I began to panic and the feeling seemed to be clearing my head as adrenaline surged through me. I began to run faster but soon had to stop when I rounded a corner and found myself in plain view of a squad of Black Suits. But I managed to duck out of the way before they spotted me.

" 'Nice going, Azazel,' " I think to myself as I lean against the exhaust pipe tiredly. " 'Now what?' "

I have no idea where to go from here!

I hope the others are having more luck than me right now...

* * *

><p>"I thought you guys had this under control!" Rodney cried as he cowered behind a woman made of solid brick. "Who the hell said that?!" Havok shouted back.<p>

Emma, Havok, and Jubilee had found the Mutant Army at the same time as the Black Suits and they soon found themselves surrounded.

"I thought the Ghost Freak was gonna cut them off!" Jubilee shouted over the din as she joined Havok to fight off the solider attacking them from the rear. The Black suits took cover behind the opposing walls in the hall but the Mutants were left out in the open. Only a weakening forcefield was keeping most of the Mutants alive but she wouldn't be able to hold it for long.

"Something must've happened." Havok realized.

"Great! That's just fantastic!" Rodney cried in frustration, then gave a shrill shriek when a Black Suit stepped out with what looked like a bazooka positioned right at them. Many of the Black Suits were falling back as they prepared for the following explosion.

"Take it out!" Rodney screamed.

"I've got it!" Sean suddenly ran up and the others covered their ears as he released the full power of his Banshee scream.

The sound not only brought down the unprepared Black Suit force behind them, but in forced a number of Mutants close to drop to their knees, their hands over their ears as they cried out. "Damn it, Sean!" Havok yelled, standing up and a few of the other Mutants did the same. "A bit less umph next time, huh?"

"Hey it worked didn't it?" Jubilee snapped, then looked away and blushed when Sean turned beet red. "C'mon," Havok said," They need us up in the front." But by the time they got there the Mutants weren't fighting but laughing and congratulating one other.

"What happened?" Havok asked and Emma turned with a tired smile, "They're falling back."

"Then we're getting out." Havok said firmly and the surrounding Mutants began shouting with joy and applauding. Havok grinned and then turned to stand before the Mutant army. He waved a hand, "Let's move!"

* * *

><p>It takes me a while before I'm able to find a way into the upper levels of the facility. But I still don't know where to go. Soldiers rush me by but no one sees me in their panic. I step out from around a corner and nearly die of a heart attack when I run directly into someone, "Remy!"<p>

"Damn woman you scared me half to death!" He yells, lowering a glowing card and tucking it inside one of his gloves.

"Where are the others?" I ask, glancing around nervously. I'm becoming more and more paranoid by the second but I'm not sure why. I just feel so freaked out. But at least the dizziness has worn off.

"I dunno!" He replies with a shrug. "They was headin' for an exit last I saw."

"Show me."

* * *

><p><strong>LOOOONG ONE! Dang! I'll try to make them shorter. Promise! GEt ready for the next installment of le finale!<strong>

**~THESCRIBE!**


	44. Chapter 44 Ultimatum

**Ugh! I know! It was supposed to be shorter! Ah, well. Quality before Quantity amirite? ANyway, I don't own X-men or their characters only my words and stuff. Thanks and Enjoy!**

Chapter 44: Ultimatum

Remy and I take off at a jog, with me struggling to keep pace as I drip blood from my reopened wound, but it's not long before we run straight into an ambush. I feel my gut drop as we screech to a halt, completely cut off by the row of Mutants and armed Humans waiting for us. We're far outnumbered but even worse than that: we're outmatched. They've returned: The Mutants who sacked the Mansion. And they've got someone with them. It's Storm, the little girl from before with white hair and power over the weather. She appears to be unconscious, slumped in Omega Red's cables, but she's alive. I only hope Colossus made it out alright.

I look around the group as they circle around us. Remy draws a glowing card, our backs pressed against one another as we face off the cavalry, but I fear an attack might be useless. Especially with this particular group. I recognize Deadpool, Cybil, and Omega Red but there no sign of Wolfsbane, Domino, Cannonball, or worse yet, _Creed_. But they've also got Lieutenant Cortez as well as a number of armed Black Suits. The only one missing from this picture is—

"So," Remy breaks the chilled silence, sounding oddly relaxed, given the circumstances. "Were dat Colonel a' yours? Didn't make a run for it, did he?"

"Actually," Replies Cortez straight away with a sly smirk, his steel grey eyes matching the grey of his stately uniform. He runs a cool, pale, long-fingered hand through his graying hair, saying with just as much decorum, "He's been waiting for you."

"Waiting for us?" Remy chuckles, elbowing me playfully, but I don't return his smile. I'm too busy gearing up for a fight, eyeing Omega Red through narrowed eyes. Omega Red meets my eye and a dangerous smirk plays on his strange, thin lips. His fists clench at his sides, just itching to zap me again. I curl my lip, willing my eyes to glow, daring him to make a move. "I didn' know there was a party!"

"Oh, but there is." Cortez says, turning his head slightly to catch my eye. I glare back unfalteringly, defiantly, but his look says it all. He thinks he's got me right where he wants me. "But don't let _me_ tell you." He smiles sweetly. "There's someone who wanted to invite you personally." Cortez steps aside and I feel my eyes widen in horror, my concentration weakening immediately, as _Glenn_ steps forward.

Only it's not the Glenn I know.

His flesh is a dark, red-green color, like that of a thick skinned lizard, only it's cracked and oozing with blood, like it's stretching too tightly over his body. His eyes too are a red, feverish color and slitted like a snakes. He's grown in size and he's lost most of his once thick, luxurious hair as well as those full lips I used to love to kiss when we were dating. Now, hate is the only expression I can read on his face. Hate and fear. And it's directed at me.

_This can't be happening._

"Glenn, what-what are you doing?" I ask tremulously, unable to defend myself against him, as he approaches, his bat-like wings flaring out, blocking any chance of escape. _My friend...My best friend..._

"I don't have any other choice." Glenn says in a strangled voice as he advances on us. Like he can't believe what he's doing either. His footsteps are shaky and unsure, but he doesn't stop what he's doing. He holds out a hand; claws, black and long as ice picks unfurl and beckon me forth, "You have to come with us."

The hurt in my eyes is as apparent as it is in my voice, "And when did you become _us_?" I ask bitingly, allowing my anger to show.

"When they threatened to kill Angel!" Glenn croaks; unstable and irrational. Even his voice has changed, becoming deeper and garbled. It almost sounds painful. His head twitches and the slits of his pupils narrow rapidly. He's losing control. _What's happening to my friend?!_

"You really think they won't kill her anyway, Mon Ami?" Remy asks beside me, drawing that card from earlier, but I look at him pleadingly. I don't want him to hurt Glenn. Not when there's still a chance. Remy looks back grimly, warily. He knows where this is going as well as I, but I _have_ to try! "Glenn, please," I say desperately. I need to get through to him. Now. Omega Red and the others are growing restless, and it'll only be a matter of time before someone loses patience and attacks. "We can help you! And Angel!"

"No," Glenn objects, shaking his now bald, earless head in a odd, twitchy movement. "No, no, no. Essex can fix me. He said—"

"He lied." Remy says with conviction, dropping his knowing smirk in place of a more serious stare. His red-pupiled eyes bore into Glenn's as he says honestly, "Believe me, I didn't always have these." He points to his eyes and I feel a shiver travel right down my spine and linger in my legs. Essex did that to him? I thought he had been born with it. Glenn starts breathing heavily, and Strykers' crew begins preparing to attack, sure Glenn will try to help us.

That is until he lashes out, fast as lightning, slamming Remy into the wall behind us, a thunderous sound, and drops him to the floor, unconscious. The move is so fast, I don't have time to react, and my first concern is whether or not he's even alive. I could have sworn I heard his skull crack. "Remy!" I cry, dropping down beside him, but he's only unconscious. The blow had hit him in the back of the head and I can feel blood through his matted hair, but he'll live if he gets help right away.

"Get up." Glenn commands in his hoarse, grovelly voice, towering above me menacingly as I cradle Remy's head in my arms. His shadow falls over me, suffocating me along with my latest betrayal. "It's over." I turn my face up to him, letting the tears flow from my eyes freely, challengingly. I want him to see what he's doing. How he's hurt me. But he stares at me, his eyes hard and cold. He's gone. "It's never over, Glenn." I say fiercely. "You'll find that out soon enough."

* * *

><p>They made it out.<p>

But they weren't alone. The Defensive Team helped some of the weak and wounded toward the reception team; aka the Professor and Beast, who had made it out long before the others, to help. The offensive team kept the Black Suits at bay. Although it looked as though they weren't trying as hard to stop them. Soon, more than thirty of the Mutants were being loaded up on the X-jet. Unfortunately there were still a number of injured or sick Mutants who still needed rescue and there wasn't much space on the jet or enough time to make numerous trips.

That's where Doug came in. He talked to one of the ships' Captains that had just made it back to port and managed to convince him to take on board some of the Mutants (under Doug's supervision of course). The Captain, a Mutant sympathizer whose niece was a also Mutant, agreed and Doug as well as Beast and Jubilee began helping load the Mutants on board. The rest were all busy providing cover for the others and talking their revenge on the men and women who had imprisoned them for so long while the others made their escape. But there were still a number of Mutants missing from their group.

"Professor, they should have been here." Havok said in dismay. He was tired and bruised, but held strong. He was ready for more action, ready to fight, but the Professor knew there wasn't enough time to get everyone out at once. "Havok," The Professor said heavily, looking up at the young man pleadingly. "Get as many people on board as you can and get them out of here."

"But Professor—" Havok protested immediately, appalled at the idea of leaving the others behind.

"I know, Alex," The Professor interrupted gently. "Hank and I will stay behind. She knew the consequences when she came here. We all did. These people didn't have a choice."

Havok nodded in understanding. He didn't want to leave but he knew it was right, "I _will_ come back once they're safe."

"Take them to my estate." The Professor added as Havok turned to go, realizing Westchester probably wasn't safe at the moment. "You know the one?"

"Yeah," Havok replied and took off to start directing the last of their offensive team back to the jet. Emma decided to stay behind to cover their backs as they filed in one by one. Soon, the Jet was taking off along with the ship carrying the other Mutants with it. All that was left was to wait, and hope that the others made it out alive. Emma wasn't too keen on waiting, however, and there was little the Professor could do to keep her from going back inside. He could only hope they all made it out soon. Though something didn't sit right with Xavier. Why had the Black Suits fallen back so soon? Could it be their forces were dwindling? Were they retreating out of fear? By Stryker's command?

Or were they just waiting to pull their final trump card?

* * *

><p>"You should be pleased, Ghostgirl," Cortez whispers to me, his hand clutching my arm bitingly. I'm flanked on both sides, a cable secured around my waist like a life line, and my hands bound behind my back, but nothing feels more restraining than the hopelessness that has wedged itself into what was once confidence, resolve. Cortez's breath grazes my ear as he murmurs, "Your forces have left with most of our prisoners and your little virus has shut down most of our systems." His surprisingly strong fingers dig into my skin, right through my jump suit, and I can just <em>hear <em>the resentment in his voice when he says, "We will be forced to start this little project all over again."

"Not if we can help it." I reply sullenly, secretly beaming inside that everyone got out. _Nearly_ everyone, that is. "The Professor will see to it that a facility like this never exists again. And so will I." I give a small gasp when a tiny, electrical buzz flits through my system, and I have to resist the urge to look back at Omega Red for the fourth time as he gives a dark chuckle. He's been shocking me all the way through the run down facility, just to see me jump. He's seriously got it in for me. But it still brings me satisfaction to see the entire Island going on lock down as the computer virus works its magic.

"Don't be foolish, child." Cortez snaps, releasing me as if scalded. "There will always exist places like this. People who are willing to go above and beyond to ensure that you savages never walk freely among the rest of us. You are little more than a science experiment gone wrong." This time, his hand grips my shoulder (my injured shoulder) and his index finger presses down on the gash brutally, causing me to flinch. That was low even for him! "You're right where you belong."

We enter a room that reminds me of something I saw in a science fiction movie, lined with giant test tubes that look like they once housed some really big aliens (Or Mutants.) and complete with a circuit of computers larger than your average refrigerator that make up most of the room. The test tubes appear to be empty, having been cleared out, and an odd fog has settled over the room from the leakage of some sort of green fluid that I'm guessing used to fill said tubes before. Gross.

"Well, well," Says none other than Colonel Stryker as he steps out from behind one of the test tubes. Only his characteristic smirk is no longer on his face. In fact, he looks down right blood thirsty. Then again, I can't say I blame him. I _did_ help trash his facility and completely destroy a life time of work. _This can't go well._ "Looks like the kid can be trusted! It would seem you are a far better judge of character than I, Nathaniel."

The Good Doctor, as if on cue, steps out next to his Colonel, looking grayer than ever before, and smiles broadly, fondly, at me. I'm half-expecting him to give an excited wave like an overly-attached parent at the airport, waiting on their daughter to come home for the holidays. "Perhaps you can teach Ms. Hawthorne a thing or two." The Colonel adds and Essexs grins even broader, his eyes narrowing sinisterly.

"Nothing a little_ Lobotomy_ can't cure, I assure you." Replies Essex sweetly, but Stryker shakes his head, "No, no, no, no, I don't want another mindless drone." He says, stepping toward me. With no where else to go, I tough it out, standing tall as the Colonel advances on me and makes his threats, "I want you to_ break_ her. Destroy every last ounce of fight she ever possessed, and then I want you put her back together—" He says, stopping just in front of me. I hold his gaze steadily, though I feel that same sickness beginning to invade my system once again. Like being rocked violently on a sinking boat, or being touched by giant, invisible hands. It just feels wrong. The Colonel's smirk returns but there's something not right about it now. His composure has all but vanished, along with his life's work, and there is a mad look in his eye as he concludes, "As my loyal pet. By whatever means necessary."

"Then I guess we'd better get started." Says Josef the Monster. I hadn't even seen him until now, but something doesn't look right about him either. He looks ill; pale, sweaty, and unsteady on his feet, and a more than a bit…unstable. He always seemed so calm and collected to me before but now he shifts uneasily on his feet, his hands twitching at his sides, and he has noticeable bags beneath his clear blue eyes and sweat lining the sides of his face and on the bridge of his nose. His blonde hair is askew in all directions (like he's been tugging at it) and his lips are cracked and bleeding from excessive gnawing.

And, with those words, Josef lifts a gun I hadn't seen before now, and aims it at the far left corner of the room, in a wide sweeping motion, to where a large, black pane makes up the entire wall. A window? He fires at the glass and it shatters, revealing my worst fears all chained side by side in a neat row: Angel, Colossus, Tarina, Donovan, Azazel...

"No!" I whisper, but the sound is drowned out by Glenn's own enraged cry, "_You said you'd let her go!_" He screams irately.

"Actually," Essex objects as I stare at them in complete and utter dismay. They're all bound in chains and strung out along side one another. They all appear to have either been drugged or beaten into submission. Only Colossus remains conscious, but he is no longer in his metallic form, but a more Human, fleshy form. He's been seriously injured, stabbed it would seem, and he barely clings to consciousness. "I said I'd let her_ live_. And look," He gestures to Angels' motionless form where she lies, hardly breathing and staring, empty-eyed, at the ceiling. Her skin is ghastly pale and her lips tinted blue. A slight foam gathers in the corner of her mouth. "She lives."

"Let her go," Glenn steps forward, ignoring my whispered plea for him to stop. The surrounding Black Suits have just drawn their guns. "I did what you wanted!" Glenn sobs, his marred face crumpling with desperation.

"Indeed," Essex agrees."And you've done very well. Now please," He says, making a deft gesture with his left hand. "Calm down. I'd hate to lose such a fascinating subject such as yourself."

"No!" Glenn thunders in a rage, and begins advancing on the scientist threateningly. "I should never have trusted you!"

"Glenn!" I cry in warning, but it's too late. The Monster reaches him in three quick strides and places a hand over Glenn's face. I watch as my friends body seizes up and a current of greenish-gold energy pulses through his body once, completely draining him of his energy in a matter of seconds. Glenn falls to his knees, powerless and close to death himself. I didn't realize he could drain people so quickly! When I was being zapped out, if felt as though I had been suffering for hours on end. This was a feat, even for him!

The Monster chuckles maniacally, clutching his hands to his face as scales crack his skin and a pair of wings tear through flesh and clothing until they unfold completely with a dramatic flourish. Josef straightens, a grin stretching from ear to ear as he gives a noisy belch and smacks his lips. "Pardon me." Is his crazed giggle, and he steps back, awkwardly folding his new wings that _don't _belong to him, while a team of Black Suits drag Glenn's body toward the others, where Stryker's forces have begun chaining up Remy along with little Storm. The only one missing from the line up is me.

"As I said, Ghostgirl," Stryker continues as though there had been no interruption, and I tear my gaze away from the chaos lined up before me to reluctantly meet Colonel Stryker's hard eye, "You are to submit to me, or your friends will pay the price."

I shake my head. My response is immediate, "I can't do that, Colonel. To be honest," I add numbly, completely devoid of emotion for the moment as my brain struggles to process what's happening. I don't know what to do. I _just_ don't know what to do. I can't fight my way out of this and I don't think anyone is coming to save us this time. "I think you ought to leave while you have the chance. The others will be back for us, and you will lose. I urge you to cut your losses. While you still can."

My head snaps to the side with a loud whip-like sound as his balled-up fist meets my face. I go careening to the side and fall painfully on my injured shoulder, unable to cushion my fall with my hands bound as they are. I grit my teeth and in spite of my urge to just continue to lie on my side and recover, I manage to draw myself up into a kneeling position as a fresh bruise converges with my old ones to create an all new sensation of hurt. But somehow, the pain brings me back to reality, and forces me to focus once more on a solution. Giving up won't save anyone. I can't fight them all off, but someone will certainly come looking for us. I need to stall until then, that's for sure.

But there's only one way to do that…

"What's wrong, Colonel?" I ask, panting as I force myself to smile, though I can taste blood in my mouth where my own teeth ground into my cheek. "Running out of soldiers to do your dirty work for you? Heh," I laugh-cough, peering up at him haughtily through a curtain of mangled hair, "I never thought you'd stoop so low as to hit me yourself!"

At first it looks like the Colonel might strike me again, but then his enraged face contorts into a maniacal grin. "I think you just might be right." He says softly, then turns to Deadpool and raises a hand. "Shoot the Mutant Seeker." He says, then turns to catch my gaze as my eyes widen in numb shock. "She's no use to us anymore."

The world seems to go on Mute as Deadpool eagerly draws his gun and begins chatting like the lunatic he is, and all I can hear is the sound of my own frantic breathing—my own heart beat—as Omega Red wrenches a hand in my hair and forces me to watch as Deadpool puts a gun to Tarina's head. In the seconds before the gun goes off, my eyes lock with Tarina's and she looks back at me...and smiles. Such a sad smile. As though she doesn't mind the thought of dying. Almost like she _wants_ to die. But that can't be right.

No one wants to die.

The gun goes off. I lunge forward. I'm caught by the arms and held back. By who? I do not know, but no one is there to intercept the bullet. It hits her square in the chest, tearing right through her frail body like tissue paper. Her lips part, her eyes widening slightly, and then she begins to fall to the side as red blooms across her white jumpsuit like a macabre flower rather than a bullet wound. Before I know it, I've phased through the cuffs on my wrists and the hand still wrung in my hair, and I catch her as she falls forward. I can't speak. I just cradle her in my arms, trying to understand what's happening as the red continues pooling through her chest as her heart struggles, frantically, to beat. I place my hand over the wound, but the blood seeps past my fingers and streams onto the floor. She's losing too much blood. My hands are shaking and I'm breathing in short shuddering gasps. _I can't—I don't know what to do...I need help! God, I need help! Please, someone help me!_

"Donny!" I look to him, but when I find his face, he merely stares at the ground, empty, and completely out of it. Whatever they did to him, to his mind, it's not wearing off anytime soon.

Tarina is going to die.

"No...no!" I whimper, rocking back in forth in my panic, and I look to the others; to Strykers' men, just standing there watching. But they won't help me. I can see it in their eyes. They feel no pity for me. Some are entertained by the show. I look to Essex, "You can save her." I say, tears flooding my eyes just as Tarina's blood floods my arms. "I know you can! Please, I…I'll do anything..." He raises his eye brows and says nothing. "Stryker!" I plead with the Colonel, as he stands a few feet away, watching calmly; soaking it all in. "I'll do whatever you want. I swear! Just—just…"

My voice breaks as a tremulous hand touches my cheek. I lose my eyes and let the tears slide down, but, when the hand suddenly shrinks to a much smaller size, I give a start and look down in alarm to see that it's no longer Tarina in my arms—

But Warwick.

"No," I moan, my breathing quickening as I stare uncomprehendingly at his thin body, his sunken in cheeks, hollow eyes…"No, please, no…" Stryker and his gang exchange glances. They didn't know it was him either, but no one makes a move. They've done their damage. They're just waiting for him to die now. So that they can set their sights on me.

"It's okay…Liz," Whispers Warwick weakly, but his words sound garbled and raspy. Blood forms in the corner of his ash-pale mouth and slides down his cheek and into his curly hair. "I knew you'd come…for them." He looks over to Angel and Azazel and Donovan with a small smile. "I thought I could help—" He suddenly coughs and blood spurts out of his mouth and from the hole in his chest.

"Warwick!" I cry in horror, pressing my hand over the wound. _God, he's so small!_ "Don't talk! Just don't talk." I beg, my voice coming out in broken sobs. I hold him close, rocking back and forth in anguish, and his head leans tiredly against my chest. "Don't worry," He murmurs, staring at me with those wide eyes as his voice becomes weaker and weaker by the second. "I knew—you'd come back. So I—f-found their main power gr-rid...a nuclear energy source, and…r-r-rigged it to blow." His voice only comes out as a whisper now. "It's only—a matter of time…before it goes off." He smiles wryly, his nearly black eyes stare past me. He is going to die soon. "I suggest you get moving."

"You're lying!" Styker shouts psychotically, but doesn't approach. He seems rooted to the floor. Not only is he losing his computer systems and all of his data, but he's losing his entire _Island_ as well.

"He is not," Says a feminine voice from out of nowhere just as Emma Frost steps through the wall, a dark look in her hauntingly blue eyes. She glides over to me, standing protectively over us as she addresses Stryker and what remains of his forces. _If I'd only been able to stall for a few more minutes...If I'd given them what they wanted..._"I've seen it. I'd say you've only got ten minutes to spare…At most."

The room is still for one tense moment and the Mutants as well as the Black Suits, who hadn't quite been sure of what to make of the news, exchange significant looks. They're contemplating desertion. I can see it. And so can the Colonel. Stryker stares at them all rapidly, his eyes shifting uncontrollably as he vies for control, "What are you waiting for?!" He screams. "Finish them!"

"You kiddin'?" Deadpool asks, holstering the gun. The gun that killed my friend. "I don't much care for blowing up." He adds, leaning toward Omega Red, who seems to be in deep thought as he probably weighs his options on whether he should stay or go. "Not too fun. Don't recommend it. I'm outie!" The loon stalks out supermodel style with Omega Red following soon after, having made up his mind, and the Black Suits trail behind them quickly. "You—you can't!" Stryker cries as one-by-one the remaining Mutants, and hired hands, begin to leave. _Save for the Monster._ The moment the gun went off, Josef's eyes widened and his mouth fell open in a gape of awe as blood began leaving Warwicks' body. When the pool of red touched his boots, he slowly, very slowly, knelt down and touched a curious hand to the floor. He's been staring at his blood-stained hand every since, seemingly transfixed by the sight, oblivious to his comrades all abandoning ship around him.

Desperate and running out of options, Stryker turns to Essex, spinning on his heel with a mad look in his eye as he barks out, "Nathaniel! Do something!" But Nathaniel isn't listening, "My experiments…" Essex breathes, his eyes widening and his grey-tinted face paling in horror. "M-my work!" He turns on his own heel and takes off, lab-coat flurrying behind him like a cape, before Stryker can grab him. A moment later, it's just Stryker, Emma, the Monster, Cortez, and the dying boy in my arms.

"Your move, Colonel." Emma says and to my relief, he moves back a few steps, a look of defeat in his eyes. He can't beat us. He's lost, and he knows it. "Get me out of here." He snaps at Cortez, who nods, and follows the Colonel out of the room, probably to make their own escape. The Monster leaps to his feet in a strange, jerky movement, touching a bloody hand to his lips in thought as he follows at their heels.

"Quickly," Emma says and places a cool hand on my shoulder. "We've got to leave before this whole place goes down in fire."

"What about Stryker?" I ask hoarsely as she begins to revive Azazel, reaching out mentally to try and awaken him from his state. He shifts and his eyes open slightly. Emma helps sit him up, saying, "The one you call Logan and…Boom Boom?—will intercept them in the X-copter."

"Liz—" Warwick says faintly, trying to remove my hand from his wound. _He's still alive!_ I look down at him and hold my hand firm. "Shhh," I tell him with a forced smile. "Don't worry. We'll get you to a hospital. It's over now. Y-you'll be alright." But Warwick shakes his head as Emma phases the chains off of the others and Azazel begins to get his bearings. His eyes focus in on me and, seeing immediately that something has gone wrong, he hurries over. He reaches out a hand, as if to help Warwick up, but he freezes the moment his gaze assesses the wound. Then he just stares. And it's his stillness that scares me the most. He knows there's no help for Warwick now. "No," Warwick whispers, saying what Azazel won't. His speech is so pained, so garbled that it hurts me just to listen to him. "I won't. I'm dying…" He takes a shuddering breath, and whispers, "Finally."

"Azazel, don't just _stand_ there!" I cry through blurry eyes, gazing up at him desperately. There's still a chance! There has to be! I won't just let him die like this! "Take us to a hospital! You can make it. I _know_ you can make it!" But he shakes his head and crouches down to take my hand, laying his over the one on Warwick's chest. His eyes tell me exactly the same as Emma's next words, "We must leave, Elizabeth," Emma says firmly. "Your friends need help. _Your_ help. If we all went to a hospital they'd know what we are and call the police. And I can't get them out alone." Her brow furrows and she looks away, saying, "He won't make it, Elizabeth."

She's right. I know she's right, but I _just_ can't—!

Warwick reaches a frail, white hand up to me and I am forced to take it with the only free hand I can. I lift it off of his chest which has long-stopped bleeding, but not in the good way, and I grasp his hand firmly in my own. I nod, "I'm not leaving you here." I murmur and look up to Azazel determinedly. I know what I have to do. Azazel nods back in understanding and he places one hand on my shoulder and the other in Emma's hand, who in turn touches the Donovan's shoulder. But Angel and Glenn are still unconscious.

"We'll need to take them one by one." Emma says to Azazel, referring to the two Mutants being left behind, and he nods before teleporting us back to the shore, where the Professor awaits us. But there is no longer an X-Jet waiting for us. "What's happened?" The Professor asks urgently, rolling over to us as I remain kneeling on the ground, with Warwick in my arms, my blood-crusted hand still entwined with his.

But he's already gone.

I draw my fingers over Warwick's vacant eyes, closing them forever. Then again, they always were empty, weren't they? I stand up, my jump suit caked with blood. My body feels numb, like it's not even mine, and I feel cold from a very deep place inside of myself. The ocean sounds like a jet engine in my ears. "The others are still inside," I say flatly. I turn to Azazel and grasp his arm, but I hardly feel it through the numb-shock that has infected me. Without having to say anything, Azazel teleports both myself and Emma back inside and we take each Mutant out onto the docks, lining them carefully up side my side, away from Warwick. But when we've finished, there's still no sign of the X-jet anywhere.

"Havok should be returning soon." The Professor says, but I can see worry clouding his eyes.

"What about the copter?" Emma asks and I can feel her fear growing the longer we remain on the Island. No one knows when it's been set to blow or how big this explosion is supposed to be. We could be caught in the blast if we don't leave soon. The Professor closes his eyes, opening a mental channel between the four of us and Logan. " 'Logan, have you located Colonel Stryker?' " The Professor calls out.

" 'Err, he…Never showed.' " Comes the reply of the hairy Mutant who I once thought to be Victor Creed's brother.

" 'I _told_ you we're lost!' " Boom Boom chimes in.

" 'Return to us immediately.' " The Professor says and even I can feel the urgency clouding his mind. " 'We must depart or we shall perish.' "

" 'Gotcha,' " Logan responds, sounding disappointed at having missed the fight. " 'Over and out.' "

The Professor cuts off the connection, and we stand in a circle, a silence falling over us. Only the ocean and the breeze can be heard as well as our collective breathing. Looking around, I realize how much has been permanently altered in just a year. I've lost so many friends, gained so many enemies...I glance up at Azazel, the Professor, and Emma, wondering which they would fall under.

Finally, I can't take it anymore.

I glance at Warwicks' body and wave after wave of grief washes over me until I can hardly bear to keep my eyes open any longer. I begin to stagger away, my body stiff and utterly exhausted, "I—I need some space." I say, when questioned about where I'm going. This isn't exactly the time for a hike after all. But, "I need to be alone. Please." I say when Azazel tries to follow.

I continue on, moving behind a shed-like structure a few feet away from the group, and I slump against it and slide carefully down into the sand, watching the waves roll in and crawl towards my feet. I don't cry, though, like I expected I would. I just sit, staring out at the vast ocean before me thoughtlessly. And, after a few minutes, I can't help but feel like I wouldn't mind staying here. Just sit here and wait for the fireworks.

_After all, what do I have left for me once we leave?_

How can Donovan and I return home after what's happened? We'll never be the same again. I guess we could stay with the Professor but for how long? Doing what? And Glenn? He'll never be the same either. He'll never be able to walk the streets again. There's no way to hide what he has become now. _And all because of me. _Donovan and Glenn never would have joined Magneto's crew if I hadn't urged it. If I hadn't agreed to it. I know it. And I'll never be able to live with it; to live with people trying to convince me it's not my fault; to live knowing there are people who know for a fact that it is my fault. _How could I ever live with that?_

A shadow falls over me and I lift my head from my hands, a single tear sliding down the bridge of my nose as I meet those icy blue eyes once again.

_That's how._

I stand up, taking Azazel's hand, and he just looks down at me in complete understanding. His mind brushes against my own and I find a kinship hidden somewhere within the recesses of his mind. Familiarity. He had said something about a debt, hadn't he? I'm guessing he understands more than he'll ever let on. And suddenly, I know I'll never ask him what it was that he has been repenting for for so long. All I know is that he understands. He'll never tell me it's not my fault but he'll never blame me either. He just _knows_. He understands. _And that's enough. _I feel a smile touch my lips, but it's not happy or really sad.

It's hopeful.

"Is time to leave." Is all he says and I take his hand, my brown one fitting into his crimson one as if they were made for each other, and we teleport back to the others (because walking is for chumps) and help load the others onto the jet.

It's finally over.

* * *

><p><strong>BUT WAIT! There's more! LOl couple more Chapters to go. Until next time!<strong>

**~THESCRIBE!**


	45. Chapter 45 Severing Loose Ends

**Told you this one would be shorter! Brace yourselves. This one's a doozy...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men or anything related to it.**

Chapter 45: Severing Loose Ends

When we left the Island, things couldn't have been more hectic. According to Doug, the moment the Mutants who had been on the ship reached ground again, most of them took off (to try and find their families no doubt), but the ones who couldn't openly walk into a hospital or police station for help (like Glenn or Azazel) stayed behind with Doug—

At Tilly's house.

When we returned for them, many demanded we drop them straight off at their homes. But both the Jet and the X-Cop were running out of fuel and there would be no way we could make so many trips in one night. We were all so tired, so mentally and physically drained, that all anyone could think about was rest. It was late in the dead of night before we finally got everyone situated back at Westchester (After a group of us scoped it out to make sure it was safe) with Tilly and Doug staying behind in Canada to 'get acquainted…'

Logan, however, chose to stay with us. To help out. And, while I appreciate his help, there's still something that bugs me about him. He told me, when we got to Tilly's house, that the place had seemed familiar to him; that everything about it was like out of a bad dream he once had. He even said that he remembered some things about the place...before it blew up anyway, which was _spectacular_! The Professor says Logan lost his memories due to some tragic event or perhaps brainwashing, but there's still something else about him that doesn't seem right.

" 'Give it time, Elizabeth,' " The Professor said to me during the trip home, when he caught me watching the man apprehensively. " 'And all will start to make sense.' " I just stared at him. I didn't know what he meant by that.

None of it makes any sense.

How Stryker got away; how Magneto left us to die; how Azazel can wrap his arms around me and make me feel whole again in spite of being the very thing I've hated for months on end; how Glenn incessantly picks at the scales on his skin until they bleed and scar; how he doesn't look at me anymore. How he stares at Angel; who still won't awaken. How Donovan can still talk to me, heal my wounds,_ care about me,_ after all I've put him through. How the X-Men can not hate us. How they've grown closer to each other and to me and my misbegotten team of nobodies in spite of everything they've sacrificed to see us live. How I can sit here, alive and breathing while Warwick lies in the ground in his freshly dug grave in the garden of the Xavier Institute.

I just can't make sense of any of it.

We get inside the mansion and I stretch, my wounds mostly healed save for some serious scaring on my side and shoulder. I feel more tired than I've ever been in my entire life but I can't see how I'll get any sleep. I feel half-dead from fatigue and yet so much as happened that my mind continues to race with unanswered questions and my heart pounds in my chest.

"You should return to your body," The Professor tells me, patting my arm comfortingly and I give a start at the touch. Now, I have the jitters. Great. "You've been away from it for far too long."

"Yeah," I murmur in a soft, drowsy voice. Then I give a humorless laugh, staring at nothing in particular, "I guess I have."

The Professor sighs, knowing he can't be of any more help, and says, "Havok will show you the way."

"Alright," I say, remembering he's in the room just next door putting Storm to sleep, but when I enter the room, she's already fast asleep as he's tucking her in. The tall blonde stands, patting the little girls' snowy white hair like a big brother would and turns to me with a smile as tired as my own. "She hasn't woken up?" I whisper, surprised. Most people have awakened by now, except for the ones who have passed out from sheer exhaustion. And Angel. I don't think Angel will _ever_ wake up.

"Nope," Havok replies, stretching his back out. "She's alright but," An odd look crosses Alex's face as he stares down, worriedly, at the little girl. "She's been tossing and turning in her sleep. She keeps mumbling something but I can't understand what she's saying."

I reach down and stroke her head, thinking of poor Glenn, who had to be sedated earlier (so that he would stop tearing at his own skin and trying to shake Angel awake), and the deep lines of distress in her face smooth out, momentarily calm, until I remove my hand, and a deep frown passes over her features once more. She turns violently in her sleep, knocking a plastic tikki-like statue off her dresser. Havok sets the statue right and tucks the girls arm in before saying at last, "C'mon."

I follow him out, a little worried about Storm, but when Alex passes the Professor he stops and says, "I think you should see Storm. I think she's having nightmares or something."

"I can help her," The Professor assures us, fatigue apparent on his own, warn features. He looks far older than his years, with deep lines etched under his eyes and around his forehead. "I think we all will be having nightmares tonight."He adds as though speaking to himself and wheels away. Pushing back the pang of guilt that invades the back of my mind and stabs at my heart, I turn to Azazel (who had been waiting in the hall for me all the while) and before I can explain where I'm going, or say _anything_ really, he takes hold of my wrist at my side and leans in to whisper in my ear, "I will wait for you _here._" I look past him to where he means and see that it's a bedroom. Our bedroom.

_Oh!_

_...Oh...Hm..._

_Yes, well...That will do nicely..._

"I thought, perhaps, you did not want to be alone," He explains vaguely as ever, his bright blue eyes positively shinning in the dark, and a mischievous smile curls my lips in spite of myself. I scoff and whisper back, "It's like you can read my mind." Then I pull away and say over my shoulder as I follow a slightly uncomfortable Havok out, "Don't wait up..." Azazel leans against the doorframe, crossing his arms and watching me leave with that tail of curling and uncurling just above the floor. It is _so_ on.

Once out of earshot Havok opens his mouth to make a comment, but I say, "Don't even, " I smirk, thinking about how Donny is curled up in his bed right now, waiting. "I'm not the only one sharing a room tonight."

Alex blushes deeply, becoming as crimson red as Azazel, and says, "We're just friends."

"Uh-huh," I murmur knowingly as he leads me down an elevator towards the infirmary. We get inside and watch the doors close behind us. "Let's just hurry up—" I say, smiling again and feeling optimistic for the first time in God knows how long. "So we both can get some sleep."

* * *

><p>The Professor couldn't tell what was wrong. Her dreams were filled with darkness, like a cloud had been placed over her mind and he was having trouble sifting through it. Storm was hiding something from him. There was something she didn't want him to know—that much he could tell. He spoke to her softly, so as not to frighten her, " 'Storm, Ororo, It's alright. Just tell me what's wrong. I promise I won't be angry.' "<p>

Her voice responded from far off, " 'I didn't mean to, Professor! I forgot to shut down the elevators like you taught me.' " She added and an image of someone in dark descending the elevator flashed before his mind, but he couldn't see who it was. He only caught a glimpse of white teeth, glittering in the dark through a disturbing grin worthy of the fabled Cheshire Cat. " 'What are you saying, Ororo?' " The Professor asked, a feeling of dread coursing through him. " 'Ororo what happened!?' "

She sniffled and the dark cleared and he found her, sitting in the hospital bed where Ms. Hawthorne's body had once lain. She looked up at him through a curtain of white hair and said, " 'They took her.' " Then she burst into sobs as the floor seemed to drop out from beneath the Professor. " 'They took the lady away!' "She continued to sob even after the Professor withdrew from her mind, flashes of the abduction flashing behind his eyes, and she sat up in her little bed, tears still in her eyes. Emma ran in, wearing little more than a bath robe, followed by a shirtless Azazel who both had heard the commotion, as the combined energy of the telepath and the distraught little girl caught their attention.

"What is it, Xavier?" Emma breathed haggardly and he looked at her and in a second both she and the red Mutant beside her understood. The Professor knew there wasn't much time and reached out to the girl only to find himself blocked from reaching her. They had already found her. "Azazel, wait!" Emma cried but, in his panic, he had already teleported away without them. "Xavier, we have to hurry!"She said urgently but a dark shadow had crossed over his face, "It may already be too late."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

The second we arrive in the hospital room, we both freeze on the spot. The bed where I am said to have been lain before the madness back at the Island even happened is _empty_.

My body is no where to be seen.

I swallow the lump that has formed in my throat, my palms growing slick with a cool sweat, "Alex?" I ask numbly, never taking my eyes off the spot, as if my body will suddenly appear right before my eyes and allow me to breathe again. "Tell me you got the wrong room." The X-Man shakes his head, looking equally as dazed and mutters in confusion, "This is it. I remember! Donny and I…we visited you." He runs an anxious hand through his hair as I continue to stare ahead, and says, "I don't—understand…"

But I do.

They had left the Island looking for me. Stryker and his men. It's the only reason our escape had even been possible. But I had naively thought that they'd only captured Storm when they did come here. That they hadn't found my body after all. I was wrong. But where did they put my body, then? Could it still be on the Island? But if that's so then it must have gone up in the inferno after the main power grid blew. Does that mean I'm…Dead?

" 'No. That can't be it.' " I think with a shudder as I step forward and place a hand on the bed. There's still a bid of a dent where my body had been. How long was I gone?

"You don't think it could still be here, do you?" I ask hopefully, but when I am met with a gasp and a faint grunt, I turn whip around just in time to see Havok fall to the ground, unconscious. And just behind him, trembling and grinning as psychotic as ever—

The Monster.

"Actually, I do." Giggles the Monster, as he leans against the doorframe unsteadily, his legs knockneed for some reason, and he gives with an insane chuckle that makes me jump and my skin crawl. I stagger backward, unsure of what to make of this. Unsure of how to_ handle_ this. How did he even get back here?! Where is Stryker? And above all, what did he do with my body?! "Your buddy really messed me up back there, you know that?" Josef slurs, stumbling towards me, breathing heavily. He chuckles again when I hurriedly move back to get away from him. "But that's not why I'm here," He says, stepping toward me and I back away on instinct. Even in his condition, he could still disable me easily, and it's his unpredictability that has me worried. I need help. Now.

"Where's my body?" I stall, trying to telepathically reach the Professor, but something's blocking me. The Monster tsks at me loudly and wags his finger at me. His blue eyes are flecked with patches of red and brown and green. He's no longer able to control his borrowed shape-shifting powers but his telepathy remains intact; unlike his sanity. "No telekenetipathy for you now." He croons mockingly, a smile curling his sweat-lined, feverishly pale lips. Then he taps his head at my questioning look, "Still got Emma in here, remember? Got _all_ your friends. Even that…that _Healer_. Pfft," He scoffs loudly, filling the doorway with Glenn's bat wings as a shimmer of diamond runs up the length of his right arm. "Healer my ass! The guy fried my brain!" He suddenly screams at me—mouthed wail—and I jump and back up into the bed, nearly falling over with a yelp. My heart leaps in my chest as his wings flare out and he emits a screechy chortle.

He's completely lost it!

"Y-you never answered my question," I say, preparing to attack. "Where is my body?"

But he shrugs, which scares me more than anything, a goofy shrug with his hands up near his head like he's some kind of drunkard who is about to get his ass handed to him at the bar. "Hell if I know! We went back to find you," He says darkly, abruptly sobering up as he starts moving toward me at a quickened pace. I move away the bed, giving us some distance as I prepare to fire an energy blast at his face should he get any closer. Maybe if I manage to knock him out, I can get help without putting anyone in danger.

"But you weren't there! Why weren't you there? I don't know!" He erupts in giggles then stops quite suddenly, a deadly look befalling his clouded, disturbingly unfocused eyes, and he cocks his head too far to the side as he says, "Stryker wanted me to send a message." He opens his mouth to say something, but draws out his next words as though having trouble getting them out, and he doesn't seem to notice when I raise my glowing hand, ready for his attack before it happens.

A twisted smile curls his lips, "I don't think you'll like it."

I don't see it coming. I _can't_ see it coming because he doesn't attack me head on like any other enemy I've faced thus farBut from behind.

The sound of impact is the first thing my brain processes; a wet crack like the sound a watermelon would make if you hit it with a sledge hammer. Only I haven't been hit by a hammer and I'm not a watermelon. Wet, coppery blood fills my mouth and I look down, uncomprehendingly, at the blade jutting out from my abdomen just below my rib cage. At first, I'm not sure of what I'm seeing and I find myself looking up at Josef, who chooses just then to disappear right before my eyes, with only that insane smile lingering in the space where his face had once been.

It had been an illusion all along.

It's only then that I feel his breath on my ear, "Thank you for moving out into the open for me." Azazel's voice whispers in my ear as he twists the knife that Azazel is known to fight with deeper into my body, and I feel my breath hitch, but the pain hasn't quite registered in my brain yet. All I can think is that I hear Azazel's voice coming from this-this…_Monster_ as he stabs me in the back. "It makes killing you a bit easier," I can almost hear him smile from behind me as he asks mockingly, "_Da?_"

I try to speak but I choke as more blood fills my mouth and my legs shudder beneath me as something begins to hemorrhage from deep inside or me, but I somehow don't fall. I feel suspended, like I'm being help up my the blade protruding through my diaphragm, and any second I'll just collapse. But even worse is the memory of that strange encounter I had with Havok so long ago as it attacks my firing brain. When I delved into his mind and nearly drowned within his thoughts by Azazel's hand.

Only it wasn't Azazel. I knew it then and I know it now. _It's** not** Azazel._I try to say but every breath I take feels borrowed and nothing comes out but blood when I open my mouth. I can hardly take even half of a breath before it hitches, as though the knife has put a physical wedge beneath my diaphragm, preventing me from taking a full breath. " 'I try again, mentally this time, but before I can get the thought out, Josef grips the blade tighter, twisting cruelly, and this time there sharp pang and a sickening grinding sound in my back.

I'm starting to feel it. The initial shock is wearing off. Soon, I'll be able to feel everything. I gasp, feeling as if I'm drowning, and give a strangled whimper as the Monster presses his face into my hair and whispers softly, and still in Azazel's voice, "Aren't I?" I catch a glimpse of a tail in the corner of my eye But before I can even begin to believe his lie, a cloud of smoke engulfs the room with a resounding _bang, _and, suddenly, we're not alone. Azazel's eyes fall on me before the smoke has cleared, but before he can register what has happened, Josef attacks him telepathically and Azazel crumbles to the ground with a strangled cry, gripping his head as he fights to block him mind, but he was unprepared and we're all exhausted. Azazel has been weakened just like the rest of us, making it all the more difficult to fight him off.

"What are you waiting for?" Josef hisses in my ear. "Your lover awaits you!" He removes the blade from my body in one quick motion.

The next thing I know, I'm falling. My legs no longer work and I have no control over my limbs at all. Like a puppet whose strings have been cut, I fall to the floor beside Azazel and find I can't get back up; can't move; can't speak. All I feel is numbness and a hollow, nauseous feeling in the pit of my stomach. Is this what Warwick felt before he died? Is that what's happening to me? Am I _dying?_

Unable to do much else, I lift my eyes toward Azazel, who is trying desperately to fight off the Monster's attack a mere foot away from me, and, for a moment, I fear the Monster has won when Azazel's blue eyes meet mine for an instant and I see those panicked eyes begin to roll—

But then something miraculous happens. And Emma and the Professor are there, Emma attacking Josef and the Professor wheeling towards us as quickly as he can. Azazel is already recovering, his body relaxing and his eyes coming back into focus as he scrambles to get up. "Get them into the hall," The Professor says to someone and Donovan along with Beast and Jubilee and Sean drag myself and Havok out into the hall, Azazel stumbling out after us with the help of Sean.

They turn me over and I moan quietly, the blood flowing even faster. "Professor!" Beast yells, fear shining brightly in his eyes. In fact, everyone looks that way. Even Jubilee bears an expression of utter horror as they stand above me, not sure of what to do. Only Azazel is there to start giving directions. "Give me this cloth," He says to Jubilee, reaching for her shawl, and then starts wrapping it around my waist. I can't feel the material against my skin. I can't feel _anything_.

"Havok, Beast, Jubilee! I need you!" The Professor calls and they rush out to meet him. Beast returns a second later with a distorted Emma in his grasp. "He's too mentally unstable," She breathes, putting a hand to her head as she stumbles over. "I-I couldn't _control_ him!" She looks over to Azazel and then down at my wound. She assesses it silently a moment, her face blank, "That won't do," She says shortly and glances around. "You—" She says to Donovan who flinches. He's been staring at me this entire time, frozen and momentarily incapable of speech. "Find some gauze and bandages now."

Donovan shakes his head, "Couldn't I just heal her?" He asks tentatively, reaching a hand for me ,but she knocks his hand away, crying out, "No! The shock will _kill_ her! Just go get the bandages!" She cries. Realizing she's right, Donovan takes off. "And anesthesia!" She calls after him.

"Forget bandages!" Azazel says angrily, his accent coming out in full bloom in his panic. "She dies now! We must leave for hospital!"

"Do you really think they'll help her if you just teleport inside?" Snaps Emma, her eyes flashing with rage. "They'll _know_ what she is! But we can't just take a car like last time either. There's no time!"

"So we are to let her die?!"

"No!" She objects. "We must get her properly wrapped up before she loses any more blood. Now, help me get this off—" But the moment they attempt to lift me to remove the hastily wrapped shawl, I scream as a sudden pain rattles my entire body and a chill like ice shoots through my bones. Then, without warning, everything goes dark.

* * *

><p>"She's bleeding out," Emma breathed. The color had drained from the young Mutant's face she had become very still. She was barely breathing. She wasn't going to last much longer without proper treatment. "Donovan!"<p>

"The hell is going on?!" Came Logan's voice as he rounded the corner of the infirmary. He had heard the noise and smelled the blood long ago but had trouble finding the damned place. He looked down and noticed the blood before he noticed the girl. He could hear her labored breathing and judging by the sheer amount of blood on the floor he knew immediately she wasn't gonna make it.

"We're under attack!" Emma cried, but her words didn't seem to reach the other Mutant. Logan couldn't move. Donovan had to push past the paralyzed man to get Emma the gauze. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He hadn't known the kid long but, seeing her that way...He knew enough that she didn't deserve it, and before he realized it, the claws were out. "Which way?" Was all he growled, and then, once he had his heading, he was off.

And it couldn't have been in better time.

The Professor had been knocked clear out of his chair after the man known as the Monster shot Havok's beam at Jubilee, sending her crashing right into him, and they both fell over. Jubilee was out and severely burned, and the Professor looked up through the wreckage of his wheelchair to see Beast fall at the hands of the Monster, drained.

Everyone had been defeated. With nothing else standing in his way, Josef advanced on the Professor, grasping him by the front of the shirt with one hand, his breath coming in short, labored pants. "I'm stronger than all of you!" He cried out and lifted his hand as claws similar to Beasts grew from his finger tips; only these claws were encrusted in hard diamond and preparing to deliver a final blow.

"You are no better than any of us, Josef." The Professor said as his legs slid out from beneath him, leaving him virtually helpless as he lied through his teeth and said (in an attempt to reason with the man), "But you _could_ be one of us."

"One of you?!" Josef cried, blinking the cool sweat out of his eyes as his vision doubled and he fought to concentrate. His hands shook and his skin felt as though there were a hundred insects crawling just beneath the surface. "I am above you!" He spat, shoving the crippled man against the wall violently. "All of you! I have their strength! I have their memories! I have their power! And now, I have _yours_!" The Professor flinched when the Monster brought his hand down but when the blow did not come, he opened his eyes to see a look of shock plastered on the Mutant's face. Then the Professor fell to the ground as Josef screamed in pain. The Professor gave a startled cry when the Monster's severed arm fell beside him.

"Hm," Logan said just behind the man, his own claws drawn and bloody. "Looks like you don't have mine." And then with one, deft swipe of his claws, the Mutant fell.

All six pieces of him.

"That's for her." Logan said softly. He retracted his claws and offered a hand to the Professor, helping him back into his chair once more.

"Where?" The Professor asked, trembling all over.

"They're workin' on her, Charles," He said grimly but shook his head, looking away as he said, "She ain't gonna make it."

The Professor sat for a moment, just sitting there breathing for just a moment before he squared his shoulders, telling himself he needed to be strong for this, and, without a word, followed Logan to the dying girl's side.

* * *

><p><strong>Will she die?! You'll have to wait and see...IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!<strong>

**~THESCRIBE!**


	46. Chapter 46 End

**I don't usually add songs (nor do I own the X-Men) to these chapters but...this seems right: The Long Road Back by Hans Zimmer (skip to 4:00 for most emotional part). Thanks for reading. You guys have been fantastic. Stick around for the Epilogue. And as always...Enjoy!**

Chapter 46: End

"Donovan you cannot help her!" Emma shouts as Donovan fights to get to me, his hand outstretched, and with a sudden jerk, he manages to break through Sean and Havok's hold. But before he can reach me, Logan snatches him up and holds fast. Donovan writhes in vain. Fighting the much larger man. Fighting something he cannot help. Fighting for me.

"Just let me help her!" Donovan screams with tear-filled eyes. I don't even think he can see anymore. "Please, just let me—"

"Settle down, kid," Logan says in what I think might be his calming tone. "There's nothing you can do."

"It's okay…Donny," I whisper so softly I can barely hear myself, but this seems to bring his struggling to a stop and he stares at me, wide-eyed and helpless. "Really. You're gonna make—an awesome Doctor, you know that?"

My words seem to have a physical effect on him because his legs buckle and he slumps in Logan's arms, his body racked with heaving sobs. I glance around at all of them and again feel the guilt starting to resurface. I take a shaky breath, so shaky it almost comes out as a sob or a hiccup, and say as tears roll down my cheeks, "I'm—sorry... for everything I-" I gasp, an action that has now become a requirement for me to breathe and I can feel Azazel's bare arms tighten around me vaguely, but the anesthesia is doing a number on my systems. I can hardly feel anything now. "I've put you through. All—of you."

"What are you, crazy?" Emma asks, putting her hands on her hips even though she's kneeling on the ground beside me. "We all messed up. This never would have happened if we hadn't—" She suddenly stops, her chest seeming to cave in and I can feel the deep sadness pouring out of her. "You're right," I whisper. "I guess we all screwed up, huh?"

I crack a smile and laugh but it comes out as a wisp of air escaping my lungs.

I look up at Azazel, who's been holding my hand this entire time (mirroring exactly how I'd held Warwick) and the tiniest smile touches my lips as he brings my hand up to his cheek. Then I notice the scar on his shoulder, the one I always wanted to touch. My hand leaves a bloody print on his red skin when I do. " 'I wish I could have gone to bed with you,' " I whisper in his mind alone. And then I say aloud as my final tears fall from my eyes and down into my hair, "_I don't want to be alone_."

His face contorts at the statement and I feel a little bad for having said it, especially when he presses my hand to his lips, as, like Donovan, a pained sob racks his body. "You are not alone," The Professor says, his voice calming and steady, and I turn my gaze to him. "You never were alone."

I meet his eyes and then send him a telepathic message with my last request. He nods his head with a faint smile, "I will do my best." He says aloud and too nod my approvement.

That's when we all notice it.

My hand, the one in Azazel's grasp, has begun to glow a bright purple color. Azazel stares at it, his brow furrowing in that way he has, turning over my hand and looking around for an explanation. But none comes up. I lift up my other hand. It too has begun to glow.

I give another breathy laugh, "That's new."

Soon my entire body in engulfed in purple. My body feels light. Whatever pain was left is disappearing, and when I look at my hands once more, I notice that I have begun to fade away. "No!" Azazel whispers, wrapping his arms around me even tighter, as though to prevent me from disappearing.

I close my eyes and press my cheek against his bare chest, but I know it won't be long before I'm gone. "Perhaps," I say in a voice that could hardly be called such. "I will see you again…" I pause, trying to hold on whatever is grounding me to the earth for just a bit longer before I whisper his name one last time, "Azazel…"

The lightness takes over and I feel myself traveling away…

Far, far away…

And then…

For last time…

I am lost…

To darkness…


	47. Chapter 47 EpiloguePreview

**Here it is! Just like I promised! Oh, and don't forget to stay Tuned for my next Fic! A continuation of this one that will be called "The Ghost." And thanks to all who've ridden this out with me and Liz the whole way through. You guys are awesome. Enjoy!**

**P.S. I don't own X-Men!**

EPILOGUE

"What did she want?" Emma asked as she walked beside the Professor on the patio just outside the Institute. Mutants were still arriving and even a number of humans. The girl's parents would not be attending. Not once they found out their daughter was a Mutant.

"She asked me," The Professor said with some difficulty as he watched Tabitha and Dimitri sit together on the sing set near a large tree in the front. Neither one of them smiled, and the Professor knew neither one of them (both abandoned by their parents) would ever be the same again. "If I ever found her body, not to return her to her parents. She—wanted to be buried here."

"Mm." Emma said, watching the children's soon-to-be foster parents, Doug and Tilly attempt to comfort them.

"I know this is a lot to ask of you, Emma," Said the Professor tentatively. "But I'd like you to say something…At the funeral. The others could use some words of comfort."

"Most of those people owe their lives to her," She said dully, watching the Mutants chat amongst one another; Rodney sneaking yet another cheese wedge from off the table. "What could I possibly say to make it better?"

"Nothing." The Professor admitted. "Anything. I know this won't change anything but—"

" I'll do it." Emma interrupted, turning to the Professor with grim determination. "For her."

The second he walked in, Erik regretted it.

He had been hoping to find Charles right off and offer his condolences before leaving, but his former associate, Azazel, looking more haggard than he'd ever seen him—

Found him first.

In a single teleport, Erik was hanging from the lapels of his suit high above the ground on the roof of the Mansion, with Azazel the only thing keeping him from falling to his demise. He heard a scream as the others in attendance saw the two and began to panic, thinking they were under attack.

Erik looked into Azazels red eyes, deep, purple bags lining them, and opened his mouth to explain try and calm him down. But the Mutant wasn't having any of that. Azazel narrowed his eyes, his mouth pressed thin as a sheet of paper, and unclasped both his hands at once.

Erik fell only a short distance before he was caught by Emma Frost using her telekinetic abilities. She set him on the floor roughly and he straightened smoothing his hair and he tossed a nervous glance at the red demon as it paced angrily on the roof.

"Thank you, Emma," He said as calmly as he could manage, straightening out the lapels on his suit as Mystique ran to his aid. "I must admit, I sorely miss your company."

"I'm sure you do," Emma replied, ignoring Mystiques' hostile look.

"Erik?" Came the Professor's inquiring voice. He wheeled over, disbelief in his eyes. "What are you doing here?" He asked, genuinely surprised.

"What else? I came to pay my respects," He said smoothly, glaring up at Azazel once more, who had crouched on the roof broodingly. "I suppose I should have—called first."

At that, Azazel teleported from the roof and began advancing on Magneto threateningly, ignoring the other Mutant when he lifted an automobile with one hand and positioned it above his head, "You should not be here!" Azazel thundered, but Emma dragged him back before he could lash out further.

"All are welcome to attend, my friend," Xavier said, though even he was unsure of how to feel at his old friends' sudden appearance.

Erik nodded his head once, "Actually Charles, I did not come here just to offer my sincerest condolences."

"Of course not," Emma quipped and he glared at her a moment before saying to Charles, "I must speak with you. Alone."

The Professor breathed a sigh, but consented. "Come to my study. We can talk there."

"So," Erik said once they were alone, moving to the window to watch the gathering going on just below. "Still advertising for your school, I see."

"This is a private event, Erik." Charles said, his mouth tightening angrily. "All who come here today came of their own accord, for the Mutants who were lost during the escape."

"You mean for the girl." Erik corrected, moving away from the window.

"I mean for all of those who fell, Erik." The Professor was starting to become wary of his friend's presence. "Elizabeth Hawthorne wasn't the only one."

"And no doubt you blame me for this as well."

"No, Erik. I don't blame you. Anymore than I blame Emma, or Azazel, or Havok, or the ghost who now roams the infirmary."

"A ghost you say? A Ghost may be." Erik said ponderously as he sat in the chair opposite Charles, knitting his fingers with a smirk. "How interesting. Please tell me more."

"There have been…" The Professor began reluctantly. "Sounds. In the infirmary. Little more than whispers. A breeze. The children think it's haunted. I've scheduled the air ducts to be repaired as soon as the funeral is over."

"Ah, yes, air ducts." Erik said softly and stood up, turning his back to Charles as he said mysteriously, "But you've been hearing more than whispers," He glanced at the man over his shoulder. "Haven't you, Charles?"

"What are you talking about, Erik?" Xavier asked impatiently. He didn't like being strung along, especially when he's purposely being left in the dark.

"There has been a shift in the spectrum, my dear friend." Erik said gravely. "No doubt you have felt it too. We are fast approaching a new age of Mutants. And so, a new age of Humans."

"I do not understand—"Xavier began but Erik cut him off sharply, whipping around as he said, "Don't play dumb with me, Charles. I know you, like I, have sensed the presence of the Phoenix among us!"

"Keep your voice down!" Charles snapped quickly.

"So you have sensed her." Erik said in satisfaction. "Tell me, have you gone to see her yet?"

The Professor sighed and shook his head, realizing it was futile to try to lie at this point. "No, I have not. I fear she will not respond to separation from her parents. She is already showing signs of instability."

"All the better! If we get to her now we can learn how to control her—"

"Control her!" The Professor exclaimed, enraged. "Are you so depraved as to suggest that we brainwash a young child? After all that's happened—"

"I am thinking of what will happen if we do not get to her in time, you fool! What do you think is going to happen once the Humans discover your little school? Oh, come now, Charles!" Magneto exclaimed at the Professors' frightened look. "It's only a matter of time before they catch on. And then what? They'll hunt you down like dogs."

"I will not sacrifice the will of a child for the benefit of this school!" The Professor said with finality. Then the anger left his face and he pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. "You and I both fight for the same reasons. But you and I have very different ideas about the future." The Professor turned his back on Erik then and said, "I will not let another child suffer for my mistakes again."

A silence passed between the two.

Erik stood, chewing on his lip, a good minute in thought before he relented and began to leave. But before he did, he stopped behind Charles and put a hand on his shoulder, "You are too kind hearted, old friend. It will be the death of you."

And with that, he was gone.

The Professor watched his friend leave, summoning the Professor's former step sister and practically jogging to his car at the sight of an approaching Azazel.

He shook his head.

Erik was wrong about a great many things. But what scared Charles the most, was the things that he was dead right about.

* * *

><p>When he found him, he was right where he knew he'd be.<p>

The red Mutant was in the hall, slumped against the wall, his elbow on his knee and a bottle in his hand as he repeatedly thumped the glass against his shin, absently gazing at the space on the floor that in everyone's mind would forever be stained red.

He didn't seem to notice when Logan approached.

"You gonna stay here all night again?" Logan asked gruffly, nudging the Mutants' foot with his boot. Azazel gave no reply or sign he even heard him.

"Thought so." Logan said, grunting noisily as he sat down beside the silent man. Only then did he take some notice of Wolverine, but it was only a faintly annoyed glance. "Don't worry," Logan said, lifting up a brown bag in his hand that contained a poorly concealed bottle of Vodka. "I brought friends."

Azazel accepted the bottle and resisted the urge to curl his lip in disgust when the hairy man beside him cracked open a bottle of Beer using his razor-like claws. He always hated the taste of Beer.

The two sat for a while, both occasionally taking a drink every now and again.

"Knew her long?" Logan asked after a few minutes of this.

Azazel thought about this a moment, "Does little over a year add?"

"Count," Logan corrected automatically. "And yeah, it does."

"Then, yes." Azazel said flatly.

"Thought you Russians say _Da_."

"Da." Replied Azazel and took another drink.

After an unenthusiastic "Huh," Logan did the same.

"Listen buddy," He began when he couldn't hold his silence any longer. But Azazel cut him off immediately, swinging his bottle out clumsily as he said, "I do not wish to talk! She is gone. I know this!"

"That's not what I'm sayin'!" Logan said, raising his hands in surrender, then he dropped his hands and sighed, "Ahhh, to tell ya' the truth…the Professor sent me to talk to you. He thought if anyone could get through to ya'…it'd be me."

Azazel shoot his head and dropped his knee, attempting to get up, lifting the bottle high above his head as though it was picking him up, but he lost his balance and feel on his rear, spilling alcohol as over himself and Logan. "Ay!" Logan growled in frustration. "Watch it! I didn' have ta' come here you know. So you're gonna listen and listen good. Besides," He chuckled. "You ain't goin' anywhere like that."

He was right.

Azazel slumped even lower until his head became crammed between the wall and the floor. He was absolutely wasted. Logan knew that position all too well.

"Damn bottle…" Logan mumbled, popping open his third Beer aggressively with his claws and the top flew over Azazel's body, but he didn't seem to care, taking an awkward swallow that drained almost half the bottle.

"Now—" Logan continued. "I know yer probably….blamin' yourself for all this. And you should."

Azazel looked at the man sharply. He hadn't expected that. He was always used to people telling him it wasn't his fault; there was nothing he could do; he did the best he could… "Don't look at me like that," Logan grumbled. "If you don' feel guilty about all this you might as well be dead. Now, did you stab her in the back? Nah. But you knew that already."

Logan leaned back, closing his eyes as the red Mutant surveyed him curiously from the floor. "Naaahhh," He groaned with a stretch. "That—guilt yer feelin'. It'll follow you." He took a deep breath and drained the rest of his bottle. "Fer the rest of your life."

Then suddenly he hurled the bottle at the wall, sending a shower of glass around them.

Azazel threw up his arms just in time dropping his own bottle on the floor and spilling the rest of it's contents all in the hallway. He sat up, cursing loudly in Russian, and Logan stood up, saying heartily with a chuckle, "Might as well start getting' used to it!"

"What are you doing?!" Azazel slurred as Logan reached down and took the drunken man by the arm, hoisting him over his shoulders easily in a fireman's carry. "Takin' your ass to bed." Logan replied, leaving the broken glass and twice stained floor far behind.

* * *

><p>The funeral had ended as it had begun. Full of tears and unresolved woes.<p>

As the Professor checked up on his students, as he did every night since their return home, he stumbled upon two unconscious men; one strewn carelessly across a couch, and another much bulkier one lounging on the floor, propped up against the foot of the couch with his head tilted back and his mouth agape.

The Professor shook his head.

He wasn't sure if Wolverine would be the best teacher, but he would definitely be a great leader. As for Azazel…

Xavier knew he wouldn't stay much longer.

He would have to move on eventually. And the sooner he did so the better it would be for all of them to return to their lives. More than once, the Professor had attempted to soothe the Mutants' troubled mind, but Azazel would not let him in.

He stopped trying, but frequently showed his concern.

He just hoped Logan could get to him, eventually. Until then, the Professor would continue to pick back up the pieces.

Speaking of which…

The Professor traveled down to the infirmary, a place he had visited every night to pick up Azazel's bottles and place over his (usually passed out) form a blanket. Only this time he found broken glass and alcohol all over the floor and on the wall.

He shook his head, " 'Logan…' "

He was about to leave to get a broom and some cleaning supplies when a breeze drifted past his ear. He shivered and turned around quickly but nothing was there.

Still he paused and waited. Listening.

A chill creeped over his neck and a second breeze, stronger than the first washed over him. Spooked, Xavier, followed the direction of the breeze and…

As expected, he found a vent and, lifting his hand as high as he could, he caught the tiniest stream of air at the tips of his fingers.

Both relieved and disappointed, he shook his head and once again set off to look for those cleaning supplies.

The moment his chair passed over the spot where Elizabeth Hawthorne disappeared, however, a distinct whisper floated through his ears and swirled around his head. _" 'Perhaps,' "_ It whispered and his hand fumbled the controls of his chair, freezing him in place.

_" 'I will see….you…' "_ It continued then faded out. There was no doubt whose voice it was.

The Professor strained his ears for more. But after nearly three straight minutes of tense silence, he allowed himself to breathe. But just as he did, a single word _echoed at the nape of his neck and down the hall before disappearing—_

_" 'Again.' "_

* * *

><p><strong>. . .! Don't forget to read my next fic if you wanna know what happens next. Cause I'm pretty sure you can all guess where this is headed. Or maybe not...<strong>

**Anyway, feel free to review while I go switch this status to Complete!**

**~Always and Forever,**

** THESCRIBE6754!**

**Now keep reading for a preview of "The Ghost" O.O!**

* * *

><p>And now, an excerpt from "The Ghost"...<p>

_...I stared at the spectre for a moment, blinking profusely and reached a hand out to the image of the red Mutant with my hand, but it went right through him. He stared down at me but he didn't seem to see me. He—like my hand—was surrounded by an aura of violet light, faded as though phasing in and out of reality..._

_Could this be a projection of my memories?_

_As if in answer to this question, a ghostly shadow of Emma Frosts' form walked slowly over and put her hand on Azazel's shoulder. " 'Azazel, you must let her go now.' " She said to the unresponsive man. " 'She's gone.' "_

_"No, I'm not!" I said aloud without thinking. "I'm…right here."_

_But he blinked, not having heard me, and consented, rising onto his knees, and I too got up._

_I made the mistake of looking down and saw a glowing river of what I soon realized to be my blood. From where I…_

_Died._

_I sank to my knees with a horrified cry, and shoved my hands in my hair as Emma lead Azazel away. "No!" I cried out, reaching a hand for them to come back. "I'm not dead! I'm alive!" But they soon started to fade away too; as did the pool of blood beneath me and then they were gone, as though they'd never been there in the first place._

_"I'm alive!" I had screamed after them in the spotless hallway, and it was only then that I caught sight of her out of the corner of my eye._

_I hadn't even noticed her run up until now, having heard my cries, and I looked at her, unable to speak as I took in her features: Tall, dark skin, African-American features, statuesque figure, long,** white hair**…_

_She stared at me with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, her breath quickening like that of a terror-stricken rabbit._

_"Storm?" I said disbelievingly and she gave a startled, "Oh!" Before bolting down the hall in the opposite direction. I could hear her distressed calls for the Professor both audibly and mentally._

_"Wait!" I had called after her, struggling to my feet._

_I felt like I hadn't used them in months, but all of my memories were fresh in my mind as though I had just awakened from an extended nap. "Storm!"_

_I couldn't be Storm, I thought to myself._

_That woman looked my age! Possibly older. There's no way—_

_I staggered up the elevator and leaned against the wall as it climbed up. Everything seemed just the way it was. It had to be. I remember it all so clearly. This elevator, the hallway, even my jumpsuit looks the same save for the wound that no longer pierces my body..._

_" 'That woman must be her mother. That's it!' " I reasoned with myself as the elevator came to a halt. " 'There's just no way it could be her.' "_

**_No way._**

* * *

><p><em>;D<em>


End file.
